Se repentir
by Beclear
Summary: Elle y était presque arrivé. L'oublier lui et leur histoire, faire une croix sur leur passé et enfin tourner la page. Il l'avait tellement blessé qu'elle en était ressortie changée à tout jamais. Seulement, quand le destin s'en mêle et décide de faire des siennes tout peut arriver. Tout... même son retour. All Humans
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Quand un deuil vous frappe, les spécialistes s'accordent sur le fait que l'on doit passer par 5 phases : le déni, la colère, le marchandage, la dépression puis enfin l'acceptation.

Pour ma part, il y a d'abord eu cette sensation de douleur. Diffuse au début avant de s'intensifier pour devenir écrasante et étouffante.  
Ensuite il y a eu la culpabilité. Celle de ne pas avoir été **LA** fille qui lui fallait, d'être celle qui avait tout foutu en l'air.  
Par la suite est arrivée la colère avec la prise de conscience que le problème ne venait pas de moi mais plutôt de lui et de son envie d'autre chose. Une de ses collègues l'y avait aidé aux dernières nouvelles.  
Dans mon cas, pas de marchandage. J'avais rassemblé le peu de fierté et d'amour-propre qu'il me restait pour refuser de le retenir. Hors de question de m'abaisser à ce point-là et de le supplier de rester.

Au final, le temps aidant, il y a eu l'acceptation. Après tout, si cette fille est celle qui lui faut ainsi soit-il. Que chacun de nous trouve le bonheur avec la personne qui lui est destinée. Chacun de son coté.


	2. Chapitre 1: Une rencontre surprenante

**Bonjour à toutes et tous**

 **Dans un premier temps un grand merci aux personnes ayant commenter le prologue de cette histoire ainsi que pour les suivis et les mises en favoris. Ce sont des choses qui font toujours plaisir ;)**

 **Ensuite concernant le rythme de publication (c'est une question qui m'a été posée) je pense poster une fois par semaine pour me laisser le temps d'écrire le chapitre suivant bien que je sois bien lancée puisque, pour le moment, j'ai déjà deux/trois chapitres d'avance :)**

 **Pour ce qui est de ce premier chapitre ne vous inquiétez pas si tout vous semble vague et flou, des précisions arriveront par la suite.**

 **En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à commenter avoir des retours sur son "travail" font toujours plaisir.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre surprenante**

Le soleil commençait à percer en ce samedi matin et ma journée s'annonçait longue et harassante. Le réveil affichait 6h30, posant les pieds sur le sol après être sortie du lit je fus saisie par la chaleur étouffante de mon appartement. Étonnant pour une matinée de mai. Foutu réchauffement climatique !

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et partis dans la salle de bain prendre une douche me lavant de toute cette sueur et m'apportant par la même occasion une fraîcheur salvatrice, qui je le savais hélas, ne durerait que très brièvement. 30 minutes plus tard j'étais prête et vêtue du moins de tissus possibles tout en restant dans la limite de la décence, une arrestation pour attentat à la pudeur n'était pas à l'ordre du jour et puis je tenais un tant soit peu à ma réputation. Une robe, un blazer et des chaussures en toile feraient l'affaire.

Il était 7H30 quand je pris la direction du travail, enfin si on peut appeler ça un travail. Pour moi c'était avant tout mon bébé, ma passion et la réalisation de mon rêve. Ça avait pris du temps mais j'y étais arrivée ! Il y a un peu plus d'un an maintenant j'avais ouvert une librairie doublée d'un salon de thé. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance la lecture et les livres avaient été mon refuge et un monde à part entière pour moi. J'avais longtemps eu cette pensée utopiste et quelque peu idiote aussi que ce qui se passait dans les livres pouvait arriver dans la vraie vie, que toutes les histoires finissaient bien et que chaque jeune fille avait un prince charmant caché quelque part avec qui vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des jours. Quelle connerie !

Attention n'allez pas croire que je suis aigrie, non je suis juste réaliste. Pour moi les princes charmants n'existent qu'en nombre restreint et en trouver un pourrait être comparé à une ascension de l'Everest. J'y ai cru à un moment avant de voler trop près du soleil, de me brûler les ailes et de tomber en chute libre pour venir m'écraser au sol et finir en miettes. Depuis ma vision de l'homme parfait, du prince charmant a clairement été modifiée. Ça m'a permis de mûrir et d'être bien moins innocente et naïve. S'il fallait trouver un point positif ce serait celui-ci. Ma librairie fonctionnait plutôt pas mal, même mieux que toutes les prévisions que j'avais pu faire. J'avais bossé comme une dingue sur ce projet pendant près d'un an et j'en étais fière. C'était mon bébé.

Le samedi était toujours une grosse journée, c'était le jour où les gens qui travaillaient dans les bureaux la semaine profitaient de leur week-end pour vaquer à leurs occupations et laisser libre cours à leurs loisirs à savoir venir chez moi. Je me préparais donc à ne pas avoir une minute pour moi et à courir partout, heureusement pour moi Angie était là pour me filer un coup de main. Quand j'avais voulu monter ce projet elle avait été une des premières à me soutenir envers et contre tous. Angela avait embarqué avec moi venant y travailler m'enlevant souvent une grosse épine du pied. Si les débuts avaient été un peu compliqués, le temps de fidéliser notre clientèle, aujourd'hui nous avions trouvé notre rythme de croisière.

En arrivant à 8h00 Angie était déjà là et tout était prêt pour l'ouverture.

« Hello Angie ! »

« Salut Bella, prête pour une journée marathon ? »

« Toujours » _souris-je en retournant le panneau annonçant ainsi l'ouverture de la boutique_

« Au fait, ça t'ennuie si ce soir je pars un peu plus tôt ? »

« Un dîner avec Ben ? » _Demandais-je curieuse_

« Oui, en quelque sorte. On a décidé de partir pour Forks voir mes parents. »

« Tu pourras partir à 16h alors comme ça vous y serez pas trop tard» _acceptais-je_

« Sûre ? Je peux rester un peu plus tard tu sais … Tu ... »

« Angie ? » La _coupais-je_ « 16h d'accord ? Embrasse tes parents pour moi »

Avec Angie on avait fait nos années de lycée ensemble avant d'être séparées pendant l'université, chacune à l'autre bout du pays. Elle était revenue dans la région par la suite avec une surprise à son bras : Ben ! Un garçon gentil comme pas possible et adorable avec elle de surcroît. Que lui souhaiter de plus .  
La journée continua entre achats, commandes et renseignements aux clients et à 16h Angela partit me laisser seule aux manettes. L'afflux de clients commençait à décliner plus l'heure de la fermeture se rapprochait. À 18h, alors que je réarrangeais un des rayons le carillon de la porte d'entrée tintât annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client

« Bonjour, bienvenue » _le saluais-je de façon automatique comme à chaque nouvelle entrée._ Je pris à peine le temps de sortir la tête pour le saluer mais ne vu que son dos qui se dirigeait vers le coin café pour s'asseoir à une table me tournant le dos.

« Bonjour » _me répondit la personne._

Cette voix... Je pourrais la reconnaître entre mille, je la connaissais par cœur à force de l'avoir entendu aussi longtemps et aussi souvent. L'entendre de nouveau après autant de temps sembla comme mettre le temps sur pause. Je passais de nouveau la tête de l'autre côté de l'étagère et pas de doute s'était lui ! Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici cet abruti ?! Je rêve, c'est une blague ou quoi . Une caméra cachée ?  
Bordel mais pourquoi diable Edward Cullen se trouve-t-il installé dans un de mes fauteuils attendant sa commande ?  
Heureusement pour moi pas besoin d'aller le servir. Je me remerciais mentalement d'avoir eu la bonne idée d'embaucher des étudiantes à la recherche d'un job, pour s'occuper de tout ce qui relevait de la partie alimentaire. Je retournais donc me terrer entre les rayons et les étagères priant pour que sa présence soit le fruit du hasard et SURTOUT pour qu'il ne sache pas que je sois la patronne. S'il y a bien une chose que je ne veux pas c'est lui parler. Plutôt mourir !

Je retournais donc à mes occupations en faisant fi de cet « incident ». Il était quasiment 19h soit l'heure de fermeture quand je finis par me rendre compte qu'il allait falloir avertir les clients et les diriger calmement vers la sortie.

« Bella ? Il est 19h je vais y aller si vous n'y voyiez pas d'inconvénients » _me demanda Kate, une des étudiantes, gentiment_

« Non bien sûr va y. Je vais faire la fermeture » _lui souris-je_ Elle me fit un signe de tête et passa la porte.

J'entrepris alors de faire le tour indiquant aux clients encore présents de prendre la direction de la sortie avant de me diriger vers la caisse à l'entrée et qui donnait sur le salon de thé.  
Bon Dieu ! Il était encore là ! Bella décidément tu as dû faire un truc vraiment pas terrible pour que ton karma soit aussi pourri que ça aujourd'hui.  
Bon aller c'est bon ça a assez durer ! Il y a encore 4 ans je me serais mise en boule dans un des coins attendant qu'il parte de lui-même finissant pas ce lasser, aujourd'hui s'il lui fallait un coup de pied au derrière il l'aurait !

Respirant profondément je pris la voix la plus assurée possible.

« Monsieur nous fermons, veuillez quitter le magasin s'il vous plait ». Bien ! Claire, net, concis mais tout en politesse. Parfait. Je partis derrière le comptoir dans l'optique de compter les recettes de la journée quand je le sentis s'arrêter devant moi. Pitié pas ça !

« Bonsoir Bella »

Eh merde !

« Edward » _me contentais-je répondre_

« C'est un chouette endroit que tu as là »

« Merci »

Réponse sèche mais qui coupait court à toute discussion. Je continuais de faire ce que j'avais à faire, à savoir compter les recettes et les déposer dans le coffre-fort et lui restait là planté devant moi comme une potiche me regardant sans rien dire. Pas que j'avais réellement envie de lui parler mais il me rendait nerveux cet idiot.

« Ecoute Bella, je … »

« Je m'en fiche, j'ai pas envie de savoir et pour tout te dire si tu pouvait partir ça serait mieux. »

Je rassemblais mes affaires et entrepris de sortir lui indiquant par la même occasion la marche à suivre. Une fois la porte verrouillée et le rideau de fer baissé je pris la direction de mon appartement sans lui parler.

« Bella ! Attends ! » _Me héla-t-il_ Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, marchant toujours dans la même direction, m'éloignant le plus de lui. Qu'il reste loin de moi. Je sentis alors quelqu'un me prendre le bras pour me retenir. Purée non mais il est coriace le bougre ! Je rêve !

« Attends s'il te plaît » _me supplia-t-il_

Non mais quel culot ! Il commençait sérieusement à me les briser celui-là !

« Mais tu vas me lâcher .! J'aimerais rentrer chez moi et que tu me laisse tranquilles ! »

Non mais quelle journée de merde !

* * *

 **Alors ce premier chapitre ? Des réactions ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine ;)**


	3. Chapitre 2: La proposition

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

 **Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laisser ces gentilles reviews, c'est quelque chose qui fait toujours plaisir.**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise avec un Edward plus présent que jamais :)**

 **Bon lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La proposition**

J'avais passé une grande partie de mon dimanche à gamberger. Mais que voulait-il ? Je mentirais si je disais que je ne crevais pas d'envie de savoir pourquoi il se pointait maintenant mais en même temps rien que le fait de me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui me filait de l'urticaire.  
J'aurais presque eu envie de rire. La situation aurait pu paraître ironique quand on sait qu'il m'a fallu plus de 3 ans pour reprendre ma vie en main et en être où j'en étais maintenant.

Pour me changer les idées j'avais lessivé mon appartement à fond, si mon esprit était occupé le temps passerait plus vite et avec la reprise du travail je finirais par oublier sa venue. Ainsi le lundi matin en me levant j'étais convaincue que tout irait bien à présent.

Une discussion avec Angie s'imposait afin de la prévenir,on ne sait jamais connaissant le « cas ». Et puis il avait l'air de vouloir insister. En espérant qu'il ne ferait pas trop de remous, je détestais me donner en spectacle.

« Hello patronne »

« Bonjour esclave » _la saluais-je_

« Ha bah merci, charmant »

Je ne pus résister à mon envie de rire. Vu de l'extérieur notre amitié pouvait paraître étrange mais on avait tous été comme ça, une sorte d'amour vache.

« Tu ne devineras jamais qui est venue samedi »

« Si je trouve je gagne quoi ? »

« Si tu trouves je t'invite au resto, sinon c'est toi qui m'invites »

« Marché conclu ! Alors … Fille ou garçon ? »

« Garçon »

« Il est mignon au moins j'espère » _interrogea t-elle_

« Angie ? » _l'appelais-je_ « Focus tu veux ? »

« Bon et ce garçon je le connais ? »

« Un peu »  
« Et tu espères que je trouve ? Bella sérieusement... »

Angie commençait à râler, j'avais même fini par la rebaptiser « miss bougon ». Elle ne l'avais que très peu connu après tout.

« Ho Angie t'est pas drôle »

Je partis en réserve secouant la tête et rigolant.

« Bon aller va y balance, parti comme ça je trouverais jamais de toute façon » _s'avoua-t-elle_ _vaincue_

« Edward Cullen »

« Cullen comme ton ex ? » _s'étonna t-elle._

Sa tête valait son pesant d'or. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

« Bonté divine ! Et comment tu as réagi ? » _S'inquiéta-t-elle_

« Oh bah … tu me connais...» _restais-je évasive_

« Mais encore ? Bella tu es la plus adorable personne du monde mais tu as un fort caractère aussi alors bon … »

« Bah... disons que... »

« Il a pris chère ? »

« Un peu » _pouffais-je_ « mais je suis resté polie, toujours »

« Sacrée Bella » _rigola t-elle en allant retourner le panneau_

Le début de journée se passa sans anicroche, des nouveaux clients, des étudiants bossant leur cours et les habitués profitant juste de l'ambiance. J'étais à l'étage quand Angela vint me voir.

« Hum Bella ? »

« Oui Angie, y a un problème ? »

« Tout dépend si tu qualifies comme étant un problème le fait qu'Edward Cullen te cherche en bas » _hésita-t-elle_

« Bordel ! Tu es sérieuse ? »

« J'oserais pas plaisanter avec ça tu le sais bien »

« Je ne veux pas le voir, dit lui que je suis absente ou occupée, enfin trouve un truc »

« Le problème c'est que Kate lui a dit que tu étais ici, il est venue me voir pour savoir où tu étais... »

L'idée d'aller secouer Kate comme un prunier me vint à l'esprit mais bon la pauvre ne l'avait pas tellement mérité. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que je l'avais mis sur ma liste noire virtuelle.  
Bon ! Réfléchi Bella réfléchi

« Écoute va dans ton bureau, je vais lui dire que tu es indisponible toute l'après-midi »

« Tu es un ange, merci » _l'embrassais-je en partant le plus discrètement possible._

Je sais pas très mature comme réaction main honnêtement si je devais avoir une conversation avec lui pas sûre qu'il y survive, ni moi d'ailleurs. Le point positive de sa venue c'est que rester enfermée dans mon bureau m'avait permis de mettre à jour des papiers et faire tout un tas de choses que j'avais toujours remises à plus tard. Oui je sais, la procrastination c'est mal. À 19h ce fût Angie qui vint me déloger de ma grotte.

« La voix est libre » _rigola-t-elle_

« Se moquer c'est mesquin » _répondis-je en la pointant du doigt_

« Il doit vraiment avoir un truc important à te dire, il est resté tout l'après-midi et m'a demandé au moins 20 fois si tu étais toujours occupée. J'ai dû lui dire qu'en tant que patronne tu étais plus souvent dans ton bureau qu'en bas, histoire qu'il n'insiste pas trop »

« Merci »

« Bon aller ! Prends ton sac, je t'emmène manger ce soir »

« Italien ? »

« Affirmatif ! »

Je descendis, éteignis les lumières et m'apprêtais à rejoindre la voiture d'Angie quand je le vis qui m'attendait. Opération « esquiver Edward » loupée.

« Salut Bella » _me salua-t-il_

« Edward » r _épondis-je en passant devant lui pour partir vers la voiture_

Je le vis dans ma vision périphérique rester en plan, abasourdi avant de partir. En espérant que cette fois le message soit passé.

« Désolée Bella je l'avais pas vu » _s'excusa Angela_

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille. On peut pas dire que je saute de joie à l'idée de le voir mais je survivrais »

« Je sais mais je n'ai pas envie que tu te retrouves 4 ans en arrière, tu mérites mieux que ça »

Elle démarra la voiture et prit la direction de notre restaurant favori. Il ne me gâcherait pas la soirée. Je m'y refusais.  
Je finis par rentrer chez moi vers 22h30 avec pour seule idée de sauter dans mon pyjama et de me mettre au lit avec Spencer, mon chat. Il y a quelques mois j'avais trouver toute une portée dans un vulgaire carton posé dans la ruelle derrière chez moi et même si j'avais trouver une famille pour les autres j'étais immédiatement tombée amoureuse de sa petite bouille dès que je l'avais vu, alors, il était resté avec moi depuis.

En rentrant je libérais mes pieds douloureux de l'étau qu'étaient mes chaussures, quelle idée d'avoir mis des escarpins neufs. Mes converses me manquaient mais qui dit « être propriétaire d'un commerce » dit « savoir se faire respecter et être crédible » donc mes converses ne voyaient le jour que le week-end. J'eus à peine le temps de faire deux pas que trois coups résonnèrent sur ma porte. À cette heure ? J'avais pourtant rien oublié dans la voiture.

En ouvrant la porte je sentis mon visage se décomposer.

« Bonsoir Bella »

« Edward s'il te plaît va-t'en. C'est ridicule à la fin... »

J'en était venu à le supplier tout en poussant la porte pour la fermer.

« Attends ! » _me retint-il_

« Écoute, je commence vraiment à être fatiguée à te voir rôder autour de moi. D'abord à mon travail et maintenant chez moi. Tu peux pas faire ça, tu n'as pas le droit d'attendre de moi... je sais même pas ce que tu attends de moi mais je m'en moque. Va-t'en s'il te plaît » _fini-je en murmurant_

« Bella… »

« Rentre chez toi Edward » l _e coupais-je en refermant la porte_

« Dîne avec moi demain soir ! » _Cria-t-il_ _en mettant_ _son pied dans l'interstice_

« Pardon ? C'est une blague ?! »

« Juste un dîner et après je te laisse tranquille »

« Premièrement j'en ai pas envie et ensuite j'ai trop de choses à faire. Maintenant rentre chez toi et arrête de me coller aux basques ! »

« Tu as changé » _constata-t-il_

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne dis plus Amen à toutes paroles ou parce que j'ose te tenir tête en ne me pliant pas à toutes tes volontés ? » _crachais-je avant de lui claquer la porte au nez_

Ça n'allait donc jamais s'arrêter ? Il allait toujours être là ? Tapis dans l'ombre à attendre la moindre occasion pour tenter de faire irruption dans ma vie . Non ! Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !  
Je rouvris la porte et l'apostrophai alors qu'il prenait la direction de l'ascenseur.

« Cullen ? Soit là à 19h demain à la librairie, je t'accorde 2h ! »

Enfer ! Je venais de passer un pacte avec le diable. Vite mon téléphone il fallait que j'appelle Angie.

« Bella ? Déjà ? Tu peux plus te passer de moi » _rigola-t-elle_

« Il est venu chez moi ! »

« Qui ? »

« Mais Edward ! Qui veux-tu qui vienne d'autre ? J'ai une tête à inviter n'importe qui chez moi ? Suit un peu Angie par pitié ! » _Débitais-je_

« Eh bah ça alors... »

« Et je dîne avec lui demain soir » _avouais-je_

« Pardon ?! » _Hurla-t-elle_

« Bah oui écoute il ne voulait pas me lâcher ! D'abord au travail et maintenant chez moi, avec un peu de chance il nous a suivis ou pire il a fait des recherches... » _délirais-je_

« Bella, ça commence à prendre une tournure bizarre tu t'en rends compte quand même ? »

« Oui je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit oui »

« Bella j'aime pas trop ça »

« Je sais et moi non plus figure-toi mais la prochaine étape c'est quoi ? Il va s'enchaîner à un lampadaire devant la librairie . Je ne suis pas enchantée mais si ça peut permettre que tout redevienne comme avant c'est le principal. Je lui ai donné 2h »

« Tu es sûre de toi ? »

« Non mais bon... on ira dans un lieu public, à pied, histoire de minimiser les risques bien que je ne pense pas qu'il veuille me faire de mal. On en reparle demain d'accord ? J'avais juste besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un »

« D'accord à demain et verrouille bien ta porte, on ne sait jamais »

« Oui maman à demain » _rigolais-je_

« Bye »

Et si j'avais fait une connerie ? Et puis est-ce que j'étais prête à me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui plus de 5 minutes ? Et si je pétais un plomb ?  
Un dîner qui s'annonçait haut en couleur.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en dites vous ? Des suppositions quand à ce qui va se passer pendant ce dîner ?**

 **Que peut donc bien vouloir Edward ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine ;**


	4. Chapitre 3: Demander pardon

**Bonjour à tous et toutes**

 **Comme toujours merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont pour certaines beaucoup fait rire, toute cette animosité envers Edward c'est un peu perturbant mais étrangement j'adore :D**

 **Vous semblez être de plus en plus nombreux à me lire (si je me fis aux stats de FF) alors merci à vous et surtout exprimez vous. Vos avis m'intéressent et toute remarque est bonne à prendre pour peu qu'elle soit constructive :)**

 **Bonne lecture à vous**

 **Disclaimer: les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas, je joue seulement un peu avec eux**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Demander pardon**

Après une nuit agitée et bien trop courte à mon goût, c'est le cœur au bord des lèvres et complètement à coté de mes pompes que je franchis la porte de la librairie.  
Vite une tasse de café. J'hésitais même à me la faire passer par intraveineuse d'ailleurs. J'avais le désagréable pré-sentiment que j'avais fait une énorme erreur hier soir. Quand il s'agissait de penser ou de parler de mon histoire avec Edward, la discussion m'était rarement agréable. Bien que j'avais fini par accepter la situation, au bout de quatre ans il était temps, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que la façon dont notre histoire c'était fini m'avait laissée insensible et que j'avais sauté de joie.

En arrivant je trouvais Angela au comptoir, un énorme bouquet de Freesias posé à ses côtés.

« Ouh des fleurs, un cadeau de Ben ? » _Fis-je ma curieuse_

« Elles sont pour toi »

« Pour moi ? » _M'étonnais-je_

« Oui madame ! »

Je pris la carte et faillis défaillir en lisant le mot qui y était inscrit.

 _ **Chère Bella;  
J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, merci d'avoir accepté.  
Edward**_

« C'est de qui ? »

« À ton avis ? » _Lançais-je blasée_

Elle me regarda d'un drôle d'air.

« Je comprends vraiment plus rien » _me_ _lamentais-je_

« Il y a peut-être pas grand-chose à comprendre, tu y verras peut-être plus clair ce soir » _compatit-elle_

Je me contentais de hocher la tête.

J'étais de plus en plus perdue. C'est lui qui m'a quitté alors pourquoi refaire surface maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui l'y avait poussé ? Est-ce que c'est un piège ? Une mauvaise blague mis au point avec elle dans le but, une fois de plus, de ce jouer de moi ?  
Je commençais à devenir folle à me poser toutes ces questions. J'attendais des réponses ce soir et je ne le laisserais pas m'amadouer avant que je les ai eues. Le pouvoir qu'il avait autrefois sur moi ne fonctionnait plus.

La journée passa à une vitesse folle mais en même temps pas aussi vite que je l'aurais voulu. J'aurais aimé être déjà assise en face de lui et le cuisiner pour avoir les réponses à mes questions.  
C'est en le voyant franchir le pas de la porte que je sus que c'était l'heure. Angela était restée sans doute dans le but de s'assurer que tout irait bien, du moins en sa présence. Il avait l'air... Intimidé ? Edward Cullen intimidé ? Alors ça si on me l'avait dit j'y aurais jamais cru. Il avait toujours été ce gars sûr de lui et que rien ni personne n'impressionne. Il avait une sorte de charisme naturel qui faisait que même sans parler il savait s'imposer, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui pendant notre relation m'avait poussé à boire ses paroles et ne jamais les remettre en question. Il m'avait visiblement soumise dans le but de m'endormir pour mieux me briser par la suite.

« Bonsoir Bella » _me salua-t-il_

« Laisse-moi prendre mes affaires et on y va » _répondis-je_ « Angela merci de faire la fermeture, je t'appelle en rentrant »

J'attrapais mon sac et ma veste et sortis en passant devant lui prenant la direction du Paradise, un bar un peu plus loin dans la rue.

« J'avais pensé t'emmener manger un morceau » _contesta-t-il_

« Si tu veux que l'on parle il va me falloir quelque chose de fort, cet endroit a ce dont j'ai besoin » _dis-je en désignant l'immeuble_

J'y avais mes habitudes, j'aimais y venir le soir après le travail avec Angie. J'entrais, m'assis et demandais un verre de whisky au serveur avant d'en boire une gorgée quand nous furent servis.

« Alors ? Il se passe quoi maintenant ?» _demandais-je_

« On essaye de passer une bonne soirée ? »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Toujours pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on est loin d'être des amis toi et moi et parce que si on m'avait dit ce qui se passerait ce soir il y a un mois j'aurais fuis sur l'île la plus reculée sur cette planète » _avouais-je_ « C'est un peu surréaliste comme situation tu sais et je n'ai pas franchement envie de faire semblant de passer une bonne soirée alors que tu m'y as obligé en t'incrustant dans ma vie après quatre ans d'absence. Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre ce que tu attends de moi, si tu pouvais m'aider ça serait cool d'ailleurs »

« Écoute, je... je suis désolé tu sais ? Pour la façon dont ça c'est terminé entre nous eux à l'époque » _avoua-t-il_

« Oui en effet je pense qu'il y a de quoi être désolé » _approuvais-je_

« J'ai vraiment mal agi avec toi »

« On est au moins d'accord sur un point »

Il resta muet comme mal à l'aise avec un soupçon de timidité. Ça commençait à m'agacer. Le silence dura pendant 5 minutes avant que je ne décide de parler.

« C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? C'est uniquement pour ça que tu faisais le pied de grue à mon travail et chez moi ? »

« J'ai répéter je sais pas combien de fois ce que j'avais à te dire mais... Je sais pas, j'ai comme l'impression que ça ne se passe pas aussi bien que ce que j'avais imaginé » _souriat-il nerveusement_

« Mais tu t'attendais à quoi au juste ?! Je sais même pas quoi te dire Edward ... Je sais même pas ce qu'on fait ici assis autour de cette table. Tu veux qu'on parle du bon vieux temps ? De la façon dont tu t'es débarrassé de moi parce que tu avais trouvé mieux ailleurs ? » _M'emportais-je_

« Je veux juste que tu comprennes que je regrette vraiment de t'avoir blessé »

« Écoute Edward, ce n'est pas le fait que tu m'aies quitté qui est important, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, c'est la vie. À dire vrai je suis même étonnée que ce ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt et si tu es heureux avec elle, c'est super, vraiment, mais la façon dont tu m'as traité... je ne méritais pas ça. Je ne méritais pas que tu rejettes toute la faute sur moi, que tu me fasses culpabiliser et que tu fasses de moi la personne horrible de l'histoire en te lavant les mains de tout » m _'emportais-je_

« Tu t'y attendais ? » _répéta t-il incrédule_

« Bien sûr ! Tu as toujours été ce garçon génial, amis de tous et parfait en tout et il y avait moi à côté. J'ai toujours fait pâle figure à tes côtés alors je n'ai pas franchement été étonnée quand tu m'as quitté » _expliquais-je_ « Mais ce qui me révulse au plus au point c'est qu'a l'époque t'a même pas eu le cran de me dire la vérité. Tu as préférer me dire que tout était de ma faute, que j'étais la seule responsable de tout ce gâchis. Tu m'aurais dit que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un d'autre avec qui tu voulais être, j'aurais compris. Je n'aurais pas sauté de joie parce que je t'aimais, sincèrement, mais j'aurais compris et j'aurais respecté ta décision. Au lieu de ça tu m'as dit des horreurs, tu t'es servis de toutes mes insécurités et mes défauts pour me blesser et m'éloigner de toi. C'est ça qui me met hors de moi ! » _Haussais-je le ton_

Il fallait que je me calme. Finalement même si je craignais de ne pas être prête à le revoir et à discuter avec lui la méthode « arrachage de pansement » semblait fonctionner. Cependant je sentais mon agacement monter en flèche. J'attendais bien plus que ce qu'il était en train de me dire. Il se contentait de s'excuser sans pour autant me donner de quelconque explications comme-ci au final c'était sans importante que tout pouvait être effacé à coup d'excuses plus ou moins sincères. Il avait tort.

« Je suis vraiment désolé » _continua t-il_

« Oui ça je sais » _m'agaçais-je_ « tu ne fais que dire ça mais ça ne change rien à ce qui a été fait. C'était il y a quatre ans et depuis de l'eau à couler sous les ponts et maintenant on a chacun notre vie de notre côté et c'est très bien comme ça. Et ça restera ainsi »

« On dit toujours qu'on se rends compte de ce qu'on n'avait qu'une fois qu'on l'a perdu et j'ai regretté dès le lendemain ce que je t'avais fait. Je m'en suis voulu de tous ces trucs dégueulasses que je t'ai dit » _dit-il en regardant le fond de son verre «_ Je savais juste pas comment faire ça en douceur. Tu es la plus belle personne que j'ai pu rencontrer et ça m'a tué de savoir que j'avais pu te faire mal »

 _«_ Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tout dire à ce moment ? Tu aurais pu venir me voir et tout m'expliquer ça aurait éviter bien des choses » _déplorais-je_

« Je me suis dit que c'était mieux »

« Oui, pour toi sans doute mais pas pour toi »

« Tu me manques » _murmura-t-il en regardant droit dans les yeux_

« Tu me manquais aussi, au début, puis après de moins en moins. Je suis capable de vivre sans toi Edward » _répondis-je en continuant à le regarder, gardant le contact visuel_

« J'aimerais que tout puisse redevenir comme avant »

« Rien ne sera plus comme avant. Maintenant tu as Victoria et moi j'ai construit ma vie de mon coté alors autant continué notre chemin chacun de notre côté »

« On est plus ensemble » _révéla t-il_

« Hein ? » _dis-je ne comprenant pas_

« Victoria et moi, on est plus ensemble. On s'est séparés il y a quelques temps déjà » _répéta t-il_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que c'était le retour de flamme avant de sincèrement être désolée pour lui.

« J'aurais voulu que ce soit la bonne, que vous ayez fondé une famille et que vous soyez mariés. Ça aurait au moins servi à quelque chose. Désolée pour toi »

« J'ai survécu »

« Visiblement » _hochais-je la tête avant de reprendre une gorgée de mon verre_

En regardant ma montre je vis qu'il était presque vingt et une heure trente. Je pris la décision de rentrer chez moi.

« Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer » _annonçais en me levant pour mettre ma veste_

« Déjà ? »

« Oui, je travaille demain »

« On pourra se revoir ? »

« Écoute ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es excusé et que tu avais, un tant soit peu, l'air sincère que ça veuille dire que tout est pardonné et oublié. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie d'avoir une personne comme toi dans ma vie même de façon amicale. Autant en rester là d'accord ? Bonne fin de soirée et bonne continuation Edward »

Je sortis du bar le laissant seul à notre table et partis en direction de chez moi. J'avais sans doute été un peu brusque avec lui mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait montré des regrets que j'étais prête à lui laisser une place dans ma vie. J'avais appris à vivre sans lui, à l'oublier et à me construire sans l'aide de personne. J'avais vécu l'enfer la première fois et j'y avais difficilement survécu. Je n'étais pas masochiste au point d'accepter de lui donner une nouvelle fois le moyen de m'atteindre.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine et d'ici là n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;)**


	5. Chapitre 4: Retour à la normale ?

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Rendez-vous cette semaine pour un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et vos mises en alerte et favoris, ça fait super plaisir !**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions. Des fois les reviews me font bien rire :)**

 **Bon lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Retour à la normale ... ou presque**

En rentrant chez moi je ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. En y repensant une nouvelle facette de moi était apparu : une Bella sèche et dure avec les autres. Et je n'aimais pas ce que j'avais vu de moi ce soir. Mais la vérité était qu'Edward Cullen avait toujours de l'impact sur moi, mes sentiments et mes réactions. Son retour provoquait en moi un sentiment d'agression contre lequel je combattais par la froideur et une indifférence feinte.

Si on y pensait il avait eu l'attitude que j'avais eu presque toute ma vie. Une attitude trimide, en retrait et soumise. J'avais la désagréable sensation que maintenant les rôles étaient inversés et que la méchante c'était moi. Je n'aimais pas ça.

Il faisait de moi une personne que je n'étais pas et me faisait culpabiliser de l'avoir bousculé.

Je mourrais de faim, je décidais donc de me faire un sandwich rapide devant un programme TV quelconque. Spencer vint se frotter à mes mollets en quête de nourriture, quand il s'agissait de manger celui-là... Je me demandais comment il faisait pour ne pas être obèse avec ce qu'il mangeait. Je partis m'asseoir sur mon canapé Spencer assis à mes côtés sans doute dans l'espoir de réussir à me voler un bout de jambon. Rêve mon gros !

Il était vingt-deux heures trente quand je me mis au lit avec cette sensation bizarre. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander comment il allait, l'avais-je blessé ? Allait -il bien ? Foutue conscience ! J'étais définitivement trop gentille. Je devrais plutôt m'estimer heureuse que le problème Edward soit réglé mais non il fallait encore que je m'en veuille de l'avoir envoyé promener. Décidément on ne se refait pas.

Les semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle et depuis ce fameux soir je n'avais plus eu aucune nouvelle de lui. Il avait sans doute compris que maintenant il valait mieux pour lui comme pour moi que chacun fasse sa vie de son coté. Trop de choses étaient arrivées même si depuis j'étais passé à autre chose il ne fallait pas trop m'en demander. Prétendre être amis fallait pas pousser non plus. J'acceptais de le croiser dans la rue ou un lieu public sans m'enfuir en courant, être cordiale avec lui mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Ce soir j'étais de sortie. Je sortais avec Angela, son chéri Ben et un ami à lui Mike. Nous allions au Paradise où une soirée Karaoké était organisée ce qui laissait présager des fous rires et une bonne ambiance. En arrivant sur les lieux le couple était déjà là, attablé autour de leurs verres.

« Hello tout le monde » _les saluais-je_

« Salut toi » _répondit_ _Angela et m'embrassant avant de me_ _reculer me permettant de dire bonsoir à Ben_

« Vous m'attendez depuis longtemps ? »

« Non 5 minutes, on vient d'arriver. Mike va arriver » _m'informa-t-elle_

Je hochais la tête

« Au fait toujours pas de nouvelles de lui? »

« Non rien, je pense qu'il ne reviendra pas »

« Alors...Bella ? Un admirateur secret ? » _me taquina Ben_

« Mais enfin chéri c'est pas possible ! Suis un peu ! Je t'en ai déjà parlé... »

« Oui au moins un bon milliard de fois, ça a même meublé nos soirées depuis 3 semaines »

« Eh oh abuse pas non plus et puis si je t'ennuie dit le » _se vexa-t-elle_

« Du calme les amoureux » _rigolais-je_ « Ben essayais juste de faire de l'humour, on sait tous qu'il n'est pas très doué alors pas de raison de s'énerver »

« Et je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi » _m'interrompit_ _une voix derrière_ _moi_

« Mike je présume ? » _l'interroge-je_

« Bella ? » _répondit -il en me tendant la main_

« Elle-même » _dis-je en la serrant_

Du coin de l'oeil je vis Angela souris bêtement en nous regardant tous les deux. À tous les coups elle voulait encore jouer la directrice d'agence matrimoniale, allez savoir pourquoi elle semblait s'être mis en tête de trouver l'homme de ma vie. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de plan foireux dans lesquels elle avait pu m'embarquer. Entre Jeff et son orientation sexuelle encore floue, Antoine et ses fantasmes SM et Benoît et sa timidité maladive j'en avais vécu des trucs perturbants. Je me tournais alors vers elle et lui fit un signe de la tête négatif lui faisant ainsi comprendre que j'avais vu clair dans son jeu et que cette fois je ne rentrerais pas dedans. Elle soupira et sembla se résigner,espérons juste qu'elle n'est pas fait miroiter quelque chose à ce pauvre Mike.

« Alors il paraît que tu travaillesavec Angela ?» _S'intéressa_ _Mike_

« Hum oui enfin elle travaille dans ma librairie » _ris-je_

« Eh bien,de nos jours c'est rare de voir quelqu'un d'aussi jeune à la tête de sa propre entreprise»

« Pas tant que ça, on est de plus en plus tu sais » _contestais-je_

Nous furent interrompus par Angela et Ben sur la scène en train de chanter. Enfin chanter, c'est un point de vue, disons plutôt qu'ils massacraient copieusement « **You're The One That I Want** » de Grease. Mon Dieu mes oreilles, pitié arrêtez le massacre. Mike me regarda et je ne pus contrôler mon fou rire.

« On s'ennuie pas avec c'est deux là » _rigola-t-il_

« Oh ça c'est rien, j'ai déjà vu pire »

« Tu est venue seule, ton copain n'était pas disponible ?»

« Oh euh je suis célibataire »

« Moi aussi » _Souria_ _t-il_

Oh non, on y était. C'était donc ça.

« Oh euh, c'est bien enfin, je suppose » _répondis-je mal à l'aise_ « Enfin bien pour toi quoi »

« Tu veux sortir avec moi un de ses quatre ?On pourrait aller voir un film ou aller au restaurant »

 _«_ Hum je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment, les vacances scolaires approchent et on va avoir pas mal de monde alors ça risque d'être compliqué »

Je tentais maladroitement de décliner son invitation. Même s'il ne semblait pas bien méchant après le retour d'Edward dans ma vie et tout ce que ça avait entraîné je n'avais pas la tête à entamer une relation avec quelqu'un. Mike était plutôt beau garçon cependant. Blond aux yeux bleus, assez musclé et visiblement avec de l'humour mais dans ma tête impossible de m'imaginer avec lui. _  
_Angie revint à notre table et les garçons partirent se chercher à boire. Elle engagea la discussion.

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? » _m'agaçais-je_

« Eh bien Mike est un gentil garçon »

« Sérieusement Angie, tu n'as pas encore compris depuis le temps que tes plans pour me caser étaient tous foireux ?»

« Eh oh pas tous »

Ce qu'elle pouvait être de mauvaise foi à certains moments...

« Tu veux qu'on reparle des trois derniers ?»

« Oui bon d'accord mais bon je pouvais pas savoir ! »

« Ouais enfin il y a quand même eu des signes. Jeff passait son temps avec ses « amis », genre tout son temps et Antoine n'en parlons même pas. Je t'avais bien dit que son obsession pour le contrôle était suspecte. C'est peut être sexy chez Christian Grey mais chez lui c'est flippant alors s'il te plaît arrête. Je n'ai pas franchement envie de tomber sur un tordu un de ces jours »

« Et Edward ?»

« Quoi Edward ? » _m'étonnais-je_

« Bah t'en est où avec lui ? »

« Nulle part. Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? » _m'enquis-je_

« Je sais pas, je me dis juste qu'il s'est donné du mal pour avoir ton attention. C'est pas un peu bizarre qu'il ait disparu comme ça ? »

« Il a sans doute fini par comprendre »

« Et t'a vraiment tourné la page ?»

« C'était y'a longtemps. Tu sais à quel point j'ai été misérable après ça alors même si ça m'a fait de la peine de le voir comme ça avec tous ces remords et tout, je n'ai pas tellement envie de le plaindre. Il est le seul responsable de la situation »

« Quand on vous regarde, sans connaître votre histoire, vous allez tellement bien l'un avec l'autre »

« Angie... »

« Quoi ?! Je ne fais que donner mon avis »

« On est peut-être beaux à voir mais c'est tout. J'ai changé et si lui est encore le même qu'avant je préfère rester loin de lui. Toi mieux que personne devrait me comprendre.» _grinçais-je_

Je vis les garçons revenir ce qui mit fin à notre conversation. La conversation avec Angela m'avait refroidi. Elle était mon amie mais à l'entendre j'aurais dû pardonner à Edward. Je ne la comprenais pas. Elle m'avait vu au moment de notre rupture, c'est elle qui m'avait récupéré à la petite cuillère quand j'avais fait ma dépression. Rétrospectivement je me trouvais idiote de m'être autant laissée allé à ce moment mais mon monde s'était écoulé, les problèmes s'étaient accumulés et je n'avais pas su y faire face.

Je pris la décision de rentrer, il n'était pas tard mais je n'avais plus la tête à faire la fête.

« Je vais y aller, passez une bonne fin de soirée » _dis-je me levant_

« Mais tu t'en vas ? » _s'étonna Angie_

« Oui »

Je n'ajoutais rien. Je voulais rentrer chez moi, c'est tout. Je partis après les avoir rapidement salué. Angela me suivit et m'attrapa le bras.

« Eh mais attend ! »

Tirant sur mon bras je parvins à la faire me lâcher avant de sortir du bar. Sur le trajet je ne put m'empêcher de me dire que cette soirée était pourrie. Entre un rencard arrangé et une conversation plus que déplaisante... super le programme. J'allais rentrer dans mon immeuble quand j'entendis mon prénom.

« Eh Bella attend ! »

« Mike ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il m'avait suivi ou quoi ?

« Bah je trouvais ça dommage de terminer la soirée aussi tôt »

« Si j'ai voulu partir ce n'est pas pour faire joli tu sais... je suis un peu fatiguée » _dis-je tentant de trouver une justification_

« Allez on va bien s'marrer tous les deux »

« C'est gentil mais pas ce soir » _déclinais-je son invitation_

« Quand alors ? »

« Je sais pas, je t'ai dit que j'étais très occupée en ce moment »

Il commençait à me foutre légèrement les chocottes. Il devenait bien trop insistant. Méfiante je me saisissais de mes clés dans mon sac et entrepris de déverrouiller la porte d'entrée lui tournant le dos.

« Eh oh je te parle ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

Il puait l'alcool à plein nez, encore un qui ne se contrôlait plus une fois qu'il a un peu bu. Je détestais les gens comme ça, qui ne savaient pas s'arrêter avant de finir par se donner en spectacle.

« Oui je t'écoute mais ça fait plusieurs fois que je te dis que je veux juste rentrer chez moi alors n'insiste pas d'accord ? »

« Non j'suis pas d'accord » _cria-t-il_ _en avançant_ _vers moi_ « T'a fait ton allumeuse toute la soirée et là tu fais ta coincée ?» _continua-t-il_ _en saisissant mon poignet violemment_

« Pardon ?! Je t'ai pas allumé abruti j'ai juste été polie avec toi » _répondis-je_ « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'es tellement frustré que tu sais pas même faire la différence entre de la politesse et de la séduction ! Maintenant tu me lâches ! » _hurlais-je en tentant de le repousser_

« Sale garce ! Tu va voir ! » _cracha-t-il_ _en levant la main_

Je m'attendais à recevoir le coup et baissai la tête en la protégeant de mes bras mais le coup ne vint pas. Levant les yeux je vis sa main en suspens retenu par quelqu'un. Tournant la tête je reconnut Edward, un air furieux sur le visage. Il s'était interposé et pour une fois j'étais plus qu'heureuse de le voir ici.

« Ta mère ne t'a donc jamais appris qu'on ne frappait pas les femmes ?! » _siffla t-il_

« T'es qui toi ? »

« Le gars qui va te démolir si tu t'approches encore d'elle »

Il le poussa le faisant atterrir sur le mur de la façade.

« Barre-toi et que j'entends plus parler de toi ou je fais de ta vie un enfer »

Il se tourna vers moi m'étudiant rapidement, sans doute pour s'assurer de mon bon état de santé.

« Tu va bien ? »

« Oui, on dirait que tu es arrivé juste à temps » _répondis-je en massant mon poignet douloureux_

« Aller vient rentrons »

J'ouvris la porte et il entra à ma suite me suivant jusqu'à mon appartement. Je pénétrais chez moi et lui fis signe de me suivre. Il m'avait aidé alors il méritait bien que je sois un peu sympa avec lui ce soir. J'étais reconnaissante.

« Merci, pour ce que tu as fais »

« J'allais pas le laisser faire... Je sais ce qu'il voulait et je pouvais pas le faire faire, c'est tout »

« Merci quand même »

Il me regarda et me fit un signe de tête. Je partis dans la cuisine me chercher à boire.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« La même chose que toi »

Je nous servis deux verres de vin blanc et revins dans le salon. Je m'assis sur le canapé à ses côtés.

« Edward, qu'est-ce que tu faisais par chez moi ? »

Cette question me trottait dans la tête.  
Son retour avait été un cataclysme chamboulant ma vie puis il avait disparu pendant près de trois semaines et là il revenait de nouveau. Certes au bon moment m'évitant sans doute de gros ennuis mais il troublait encore une fois le peu de stabilité que j'étais parvenue à remettre dans ma vie.

* * *

 **Alors ce chapitre? Des réactions ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine ;)**


	6. Chapitre 5: Retour en arrière

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Dans un premier temps, désolée pour le retard au niveau de la publication. La semaine a été chargée.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre :)**

 **Vos retour et remarques sont important pour moi alors n'hésitez pas à commenter.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ;)**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je joue seulement avec eux :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Retour en arrière**

On était l'un en face de l'autre à se regarder et il n'avait toujours pas répondu à ma question. **  
**

« Hum et bien en fait, je passe souvent par ici le soir. Pour m'assurer que tu ailles bien » _avoua-t-il_ _en détournant le regard_

« Un peu flippant comme truc mais pour ce soir je ne vais pas m'en plaindre »

« Ouais, ça fait un peu le gars obsédé c'est vrai »

« Tu n'es pas un obsédé enfin l'Edward que je connaissais ne l'était pas en tout cas »

« Je n'ai pas tellement changé, contrairement à toi. C'est assez troublant d'ailleurs »

« On n'était pas en train de parler de moi là, arrête de vouloir détourner la conversation »

« T'a toujours vu clair dans mon jeu » _ria t-il_

« Non pas toujours » répondis-je en le fixant dans les yeux

« L'exception qui confirme la règle sans doute »

« Que faisait tu de ton samedi soir ? Hormis venir veiller à ma protection bien sûr »

« Pas grand-chose, ma vie n'a rien de trépidant»

« Tu veux dire qu'elle n'a plus rien de trépidant»

« Les choses ont changé en quatre ans »

« Vraisemblablement »

 **Point de vue d'Edward**

Elle semblait dubitative. Elle en avait tous les droits. Quand on s'était connus j'étais un de ces garçons qui avait le monde à ses pieds. Les filles me trouvaient beau et j'en jouais. J'étais ce qu'on pouvait appeler un coureur de jupons, un fêtard qui profitait de la vie en faisant la fête sans doute trop souvent. Et puis j'avais connu Bella.

La plupart des garçons ne la regardaient même pas mais moi j'avais su lire en elle. Elle avait cette beauté fragile mais magnétique qui m'avait charmé et fasciner et finalement comme avec toutes celles avant elle j'avais fini par profiter de sa bonté et de sa gentillesse. Elle était une de celles qui pensaient que chaque être humain naissait profondément bon et j''avais été le responsable de sa soudaine prise de conscience et sa métamorphose. J'étais heureux avec elle et puis Victoria était arrivée et avait tout chamboulé.

C'était plaisant de voir quelqu'un s'intéresser à moi de nouveau. Ma relation avec Bella rebutait les autres femmes mais Victoria s'était montrée moins regardante à ce sujet. J'étais une sorte de défi et j'avais tout quitté pour elle, blessant sans aucun doute de façon irréversible Bella. J'avais regretté à la seconde le fait de l'avoir blessé. J'avais vu dans son regard quelque chose se briser. Je l'avais détruite. J'avais pris conscience de mon erreur quand je m'étais rendu compte que pour Victoria je n'étais qu'un trophée de plus. C'était mon indisponibilité qui l'avait attirée et j'avais été son jouet. Au final elle n'avait eu le même comportement avec moi que celui que j'avais eu avec Bella. L'arroseur avait été arrosé.

Après notre séparation je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête : retrouver Bella et tenter de me faire pardonner ou du moins avoir la chance de lui présenter des excuses. Ça ne changerait pas le passé ni le mal qui avait été fait mais il fallait que je le fasse.  
J'avais, cependant, été plus que perturbé quand j'avais enfin eu l'opportunité de lui parler. Elle était si froide, si cassante. Elle était si différente. Je l'avais brisé à ce point . Je lui avais fait mal au point qu'elle en était devenue une tout autre personne . Elle ne me laissait même pas l'approcher et j'avais eu le plus grand à ce qu'elle m'écoute alors je fus surpris quand elle accepta mon invitation à dîner.  
Le dîner s'était clairement moins bien passé que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. J'avais été idiot au point de croire que mes excuses allaient suffire. Chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé était vrai. J'avais fait d'elle une personne qu'elle n'était pas parce que je ne voulais pas avoir sur la conscience l'échec de notre relation. C'était plus facile de penser que tout était de sa faute et pas de la mienne. Mac réalité était que j'étais le seul responsable.

Comme elle me l'avait demandé j'avais décidé de la laisser tranquille sans pour autant pouvoir me résoudre à ne plus la voir ainsi je passais souvent, presque quotidiennement, devant chez elle afin de m'assurer que tout allait bien. Voir ce gars la malmener et la violenter m'avait mis hors de moi et m'avait poussé à l'aider. J'avais décidé de la laisser tranquille mais pas au point de ne rien faire en voyant cet ivrogne. Je savais que j'allais devoir une fois de plus lui donner des explications mais qu'importe !

 **Point de vue de Bella**

Il veillait sur moi...

J'entrepris de faire les cent pas. Mon esprit cogitait.

« Bella, tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-il

« non rien ne va ! J'ai failli me faire agresser voir même pire par un mec que m'ont présenté mes amis et j'apprends que tu me surveilles. C'est perturbant»

« Tu as eu pas mal d'émotions fortes ce soir, je vais y aller et surtout reposes-toi. Je viendrai à la librairie lundi » dit-il en se levant pour partir

« Merci, encore » dis-je en hochant la tête

Mon cœur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver charmant cette attention et ma raison me criait de m'insurger. J'étais partagée et pour ce soir je me montrerais tolérante. Il m'était venue en aide et pour cela je lui en été reconnaissante. Fallait que je trouve un moyen de déconnecter mon cerveau. Et une sérieuse discussion allait s'imposer pour Angela, non mais c'est qui ce taré avec qui elle a voulu me mettre. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête ces conneries !

Je pris une douche, une très longue douche. Je restais là un long moment laissant l'eau couler sur moi tentant de mettre mon cerveau en mode off. J'en avais marre, mais vraiment marre de tout ce merdier. Je voulais retrouver ma vie d'avant ! Il était plus de minuit quand je me mis enfin dans mes draps après avoir pris un antalgique, mon poignet était douloureux. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte cette andouille.  
J'étais fatiguée autant physiquement que psychologiquement.

Le lundi je décidais d'arriver plutôt au boulot. C'était toujours une journée plutôt tranquille alors j'allais en profiter pour faire un peu de rangement. J'étais en train de poser mes affaires quand Angela arriva.

« Tu es toujours furax ? » _demanda-t-elle en passant seulement la tête à travers la porte d'entrée_ « Plus autant que samedi mais tes fesses sont en sursis »

« Tu m'expliques ? »

« Parce que tu trouves que je n'ai pas de raison de t'en vouloir ?»

« Bon ok j'admets que c'était pas cool le plan arrangé avec Mike mais je comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça »

« C'est sûr que ça plus la conversation sur Edward où tu m'as limité dit d'arrêter mon cinoche pour aller lui souhaiter dans les bras, c'est pas suffisant ? »

« Mais non, enfin j'avais un peu bu et tu me connais je voulais pas vraiment sous-entendre ça »

« Je sais et c'est pour ça que tu es encore un parfait état et que tu ne portes pas un magnifique coquard. D'autres auraient eu leur compte pour bien moins que ça. Ne recommence plus, que ce soit les sous-entendus ou les plans arrangés. Plus jamais ! »

« Mike n'est pas un vilain garçon tu sais ? Tu l'as même fait fuir, il a détalé comme un lapin quand tu es partie »

« Pas un vilain garçon ?! Cet abruti fini m'a suivi jusque chez moi et c'était mis en tête qu'on allait finir la soirée tous les deux et si tu veux tout savoir il était loin de vouloir qu'on se fasse un scrabble ! Regarde ma main ! » _Abroyais-je_

« Nom de dieu Bella ! Tu es toute bleue... »

« Oui, ça fait un mal de chien »

« Bordel ! Ben va m'entendre ce soir. C'est lui qui a proposé Mike quand j'ai demandé s'il connaissait quelqu'un de sympa à te présenter »

« Ouais bah il va falloir qu'il redéfinisse le sens du mot « sympathique » alors parce qu'on n'a pas la même définition lui et moi » _Bougonnais-je_

« Et comment tu t'en es sorti ? »

« Edward »

« Hein ?! »

« Edward est arrivé, heureusement d'ailleurs »

« et bah ça alors... »

« Comme tu dis »

« Et après ? »

« Bah pas grand-chose... »

« Bella … accouche ! »

« Disons qu'il passe souvent par chez moi histoire de savoir que je vais bien »

« Donc, il n'avait pas vraiment disparu »

« Pas vraiment, Il a simplement fait ce que je lui avais demandé, c'est tout »

« Hum »

« Pour une fois je suis bien contente qu'il ait été là »

« Ben va m'entendre ce soir tu peux me croire !»

« Eh ce n'est pas grave laisse tomber et puis tu sais entre ce que les gens laissent paraître et ce qu'ils sont vraiment il y a souvent un gouffre. Je doute qu'à son boulot il se vante d'avoir l'alcool méchant et d'être un sombre crétin »

« bah compte sur moi pour que Ben ne traîne plus avec ce taré »

Toujours dans l'excessivité, remarque Ben ne perdrait pas grand-chose à ne plus côtoyer ce genre d'individus.

« Et la prochaine fois que l'idée de me trouver un mec te vient, je t'étripe » _dis-je en lui donnant un coup d'épaule_

« Compte sur moi, plus jamais ! »

Le travail me permit d'oublier cette mésaventure. J'aurais pu passer outre si la douleur dans ma main ne me servait pas de rappel. J'avais plusieurs antidouleurs au cours de la journée et j'en aurais sans doute pour quelques jours encore.  
J'avais fermé la boutique et traînais un peu ce soir. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer alors j'en profitais pour faire un peu de ménage et remettre en état les rayons. Je fus interrompu par des coups portés sur la porte en verre.  
Je vis Edward. Maintenant que j'y pensais il m'avait mentionné le fait qu'il allait passer.

« Salut »

« Bonsoir, comment tu vas ? »

« Si on met de côté mon poignet tout va bien »

« C'est vilain ? »

Je lui tendit mon bras le laissant juger par lui-même.

« Bella c'est vraiment pas joli à voir »

« Oui je sais, c'est assez douloureux »

« Tu devrais peut-être aller voir un médecin, il pourrait te donner quelque chose pour te soulager » « Non ça va aller, j'ai déjà pris des cachets aujourd'hui »

« Vraiment, tu devrais voir quelqu'un... Je peux demander à mon père si tu veux »

« NON ! Non ça va aller »

Hors de question ! Les parents d'Edward étaient des gens formidables, pleins de gentillesse et de compassion mais hors de question de les revoir. J'arrivais à peine à me faire à son retour à lui alors voir rappliquer l'ensemble de sa famille, non c'est trop. Allez savoir ce qu'il avait pu leur dire, ce qu'ils avaient pu penser de moi.

« J'irais dans une pharmacie demain voir ce qu'ils en disent »

« Comme tu veux » _dit-il_

Il se déplaça dans la pièce regardant tout autour de lui.

« Cet endroit est superbe, ma mère serait admirative de cette décoration »

« C'est mon bébé »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à te mettre à ton compte ? »

« J'ai pris conscience que je devais arrêter de vivre pour les autres et plutôt faire ce qui me plaisait à moi »

« Charlie serait fier de toi tu sais ? »

« Il l'était toujours, quoique je puisse faire. Et puis c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu faire tout ça » _répondis-je en montrant la pièce de la maintenant_

« Ha bon ? »

« Oui, son testament. On le savait par mais il avait plus ou moins tout mis à mon nom »

« Un dernier cadeau de sa part »

« Un des plus beaux qu'il a pu me faire, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne meure pas pour que je puisse réaliser mon rêve »

Charlie était un homme généreux. Son métier de Shérif lui permettait de faire le bien autour de lui et il ne vivait que pour. Servir les autres et veiller sur moi était ses priorités.  
Sa mort m'avait dévasté. Il avait eu un infarctus à son bureau et malgré l'intervention rapide de ses collègues et des secours il était parti. Quand on me l'avait appris j'avais d'abord cru à une blague avant de voir la tête de ses amis quand j'étais arrivée à l'hôpital et de comprendre la dure réalité.

« Ça à dû être dur pour toi »

« Oui c'était une période difficile mais j'ai surmonté ça. Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort »

« C'est arrivé quand ? »

« Quatre moi après que tu sois parti »

« Oh ! »

Si tu savais Edward... J'avais perdu bien plus que tout ce que tu peux imaginer.

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous en avez penser quoi ?**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le nouveau chapitre**

 **Bye !**


	7. Chapitre 6: Un nouvel horizon ?

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Qui dit "nouvelle semaine" dit forcément "nouveau chapitre".**

 **Une semaine hautement productive puisque j'ai écrit trois chapitres. J'étais tellement bien lancée que j'ai écrit plus de 12 pages Word d'un coup. Je n'ai pas voulu vous écraser avec un chapitre de cette taille alors je l'ai découper en trois. C'est plus léger et puis ça laisse un peu de suspens aussi :D**

 **Attendez vous à des rebondissement à partir de la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **Bienvenue aux petits nouveaux et bonne lecture aux habitués :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de SM et je joue seulement avec eux**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Un nouvel horizon ?**

Il ne savait rien. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce par quoi j'avais bien pu passer. Il était idiot ou bien il le faisait exprès ? Il pensait quoi ? Que rien de bien méchant n'avait pu m'arriver et que tout était resté comme suspendu pendant son absence ?  
C'est à se demander si parfois il lui arrivait de réfléchir plus de cinq seconde.

« Oui, oh. »

« J'ai vraiment merdé, hein ? »

« Si je te disais que non je serais une vilaine menteuse. »

« J'suis vraiment un con ! »

« Espérons pour toi que tu ne le reste pas toute ta vie. »

« J'me sens vraiment comme le dernier des idiots maintenant. »

« Tu l'aurais encore plus été si tu étais resté. On ne reste pas avec quelqu'un dont on ne veut plus uniquement, pour qui ont à plus de sentiments justes pour ne pas la froisser. Tu m'as rendu service pour tout te dire. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, je suis devenue plus lucide, moins naïve. Avant toi j'aurais donné le bon Dieu sans confession à tout le monde. Maintenant je sais qu'il y a des gens bons et d'autres non, des gens dignes de confiance et d'autres qu'il vaut mieux fuir. »

« Je fais partie de quelle catégorie ? » _demande-t-il_

« Il y a encore un mois j'aurais dit qu'il fallait te fuir comme la peste parce que tu n'apportais rien de bon aux gens. Maintenant c'est un peu plus flou. Surtout depuis ton sauvetage de l'autre soir. »

C'était la vérité. J'avais parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il essayait de faire. Il voulait se faire pardonner et dans une certaine mesure il y était parvenu en m'aidant l'autre soir mais c'est tout. Il m'avait montré une facette de lui que je croyais disparue. Il y a longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme un individu altruiste.  
Son retour avait fait ressurgir de bons souvenirs. De trop bons souvenirs. J'avais souvent des sortes de flashback nous revoyant dans les moments où tout allait bien. Je revoyais notre rencontre fortuite dans un coffeeshop moi renversant mon café sur sa chemise, notre premier rendez-vous, notre première fois. On étaient heureux, un couple amoureux et rien ne laissait présager le désastre qui allait arriver.  
Pourquoi ma tête refusait de l'effacer ? Plus j'y pensais et plus j'en venais à me dire que finalement je n'avais pas vraiment réussi à le sortir de ma tête. J'avais cru que je l'avais oublié mais c'était faux. Je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne.

Au final, je pense qu'on oublie jamais vraiment quelqu'un comme Edward Cullen. La question qui se posait maintenant était de savoir ce que je voulais. Quelle place dans ma vie est-ce que j'étais prête à lui donner ? J'étais bien au clair avec le fait que tout n'était pas oublié, rien n'était pardonné. Enfin ma raison était claire à ce sujet mais pour mon cœur c'était un vrai bordel. J'avais tout fait en quatre ans pour devenir une version plus forte et indépendante de moi-même mais c'était juste une grosse farce. J'étais toujours la même. J'avais seulement changé en apparence mais en profondeur j'étais toujours cette fille malléable par les autres.

J'aimerais pouvoir tout envoyer balader ! Edward, notre histoire passée et tous ces souvenirs qui ne faisaient que me parasiter un peu plus chaque jour.  
J'étais partagée entre deux eaux. Devais-je lui laisser une seconde chance comme mon cœur me le criait sans cesse ? Ou bien devais-je garder mes distances et refuser tout lien avec lui ?  
J'étais perdue.  
Ce qu'il me montrait de lui me plaisait, il fallait bien l'admettre. Je l'avais rarement vu aussi gentil et à l'écoute des autres. Était-ce réellement ce dont il était devenu ou bien était-ce encore une farce ? U ne nouvelle façon pour lui de m'avoir, de me tromper ?  
Trop de questions dans ma tête, c'était une vraie cacophonie. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir mettre mon cerveau en mode « off ».

« Si c'est ce que tu veux je peux m'effacer. J'avais déjà décidé de le faire après l'autre soir.»

« Je sais pas, je sais plus... Tu m'as montré une facette de toi horrible il y quatre ans. Je t'ai détesté, de m'avoir utilisé, à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Si cette histoire a pu avoir autant d'impact sur moi c'est parce que je t'aimais. Je ne te le montrais sans doute pas assez mais c'était le cas. Et aujourd'hui tu reviens, tu me montres une personnalité toute nouvelle où tu es le mec parfait dont toute fille rêverait et ça bouscule tout. Je sais plus où j'en suis.»

Du coin de l'oeil je voyais Angela faire semblant de réarranger un étalage tout en écoutant la conversation. Tu es une bien piètre comédienne ma grande. Sa curiosité la perdra un jour.

« Angie ? Laisse ce livre tranquille, s'il te plaît. »

Elle me regarda les yeux ronds me faisant pouffer de rire.

« C'est la quinzième fois que tu le changes de place. »

« Je ne trouve juste pas la bonne place où le mettre c'est tout. »

« On sait très bien toutes les deux qu'il était très bien à sa place initiale puisque c'est toi qui l'y as mis. » _rigolais-je_

« Grillée ? »

« Je dirais même carbonisée. Tu sais bien que la discrétion n'est pas ton fort. »

« Eh ! » _s'indigna-t-elle_ _me faisant rigoler encore plus_

Edward suivait la conversation et esquissa un sourire en coin. Je me tournais vers lui en secouant la tête faussement désespérée.

« C'est un sacré numéro ton amie. »

« C'est la meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir. »

Sans elle qui sait où j'en serais aujourd'hui.

« Oh ! Je vais en pleurer. » _dit-elle en séchant une larme imaginaire_

« N'en fait pas trop tu veux ? Tu es aussi la plus grosse curieuse du monde et parfois j'ai envie de t'étrangler ! »

« Pff ! N'importe quoi, tu ne pourrais pas te passer de moi. »

« Rappel toi que tes fesses sont toujours en sursis pour une période indéterminée. »

« Gnia gnia ... »

« Très mature, vraiment. »

Edward éclata de rire devant le spectacle. J'avais presque oublié qu'il était là.

« Bon aller ! On ferme. » _dis-je en partant dans mon bureau chercher mes affaires._

En revenant je pus voir Edward et Angéla parler ensemble et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que la conversation semblait animée. Je restais donc contre le mur et tendis l'oreille.

« Alors c'est toi Edward et tu es revenu. » _constata t-elle_

« J'avais des choses à régler avec Bella. »

« Ouais bah ce n'est pas franchement une réussite. » s _e moqua-t-elle_ « Je vais être franche avec toi mon p'ti loup... Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée que tu sois revenu. Tu'as foutu un beau bordel il y a quatre ans ! »

« Écoute Angéla, tu me sembles sympa mais ce n'est pas à toi de me dire de partir. »

« Tu n'a aucune idée de ce par quoi elle est passée quand tu t'es barré avec ta poupée siliconée. J'étais là quand elle était au plus mal et je ferrais tout pour ne plus la revoir comme ça. Tu reviens en faisant le beau alors que tu l'as presque détruite. Ça relève du miracle qu'elle a réussi à s'en remettre. »

« Je sais que je lui ai fait du mal mais ... »

« Oh non mon gars ! Tu ne sais rien ! » _siffla-t-elle_ « Tu crois savoir c'est différent. Tu crois savoir à quel point tu l'as blessé mais tu te trompes ! Elle ne te le dira certainement jamais mais quand tu es parti elle n'est pas sortie de chez elle pendant presque un mois, c'est à peine si elle prenait la peine de se nourrir parce qu'elle passait tout son temps à pleurer ou à simplement regarder le plafond de sa chambre. Elle allait plus en cours et a failli louper son année à cause de toi ! Elle s'est presque laissé mourir ! Tout ça à cause toi, de tes mensonges et de toutes les horreurs que tu lui avais dit ! Tout ça pour avoir bonne conscience et te persuader que tu n'étais pas l'unique responsable de tout ce merdier. Alors ne dit pas que tu sais, parce que au mieux tu a une vague idée mais tu es à des années-lumière de savoir ce qu'elle a enduré. » _continua-t-elle_ _en haussant le ton le laissant abasourdi_

Tais-toi Angéla ! Elle lui déballait ma vie, les mois les plus difficiles de toute ma vie. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir tout ça. Je décidais donc de faire du bruit annonçant mon arrivée pour couper court à la conversation.

« Aller vous deux, dehors ! Je ferme la boutique ! » _les poussais-je à bouger_

Edward était pâle. Enfin encore plus que d'habitude et semblait légèrement en état de choc. Quelle petite nature. Si tu savais toute l'histoire...  
Je profitais de son inactivité pour glisser deux mots à Angie.

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire de lui dire tout ça. »

« Bella il doit comprendre. Il doit savoir, Il doit tout savoir. Pour lui il ne te n'est

rien arrivé, il semble penser que ta vie a été mise sur pause et qu'en quatre ans tout est resté comme avant. On sait très bien toi et moi qu'il se trompe sur toute la ligne. »

Elle n'avait pas tellement faux mais dans ma tête si je racontais tout, vraiment tout à Edward il voudrait encore plus se faire pardonner et je n'ai pas franchement envie de le voir plus insistant qu'en ce moment.  
Une fois tout le monde dehors et la devanture verrouillée Angela parti me lançant un regard inquisiteur me faisant comprendre qu'elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Edward quant à lui me regardait et je pouvais presque voir les rouages tourner.

« Bon eh bien bonne soirée alors. »

« C'est irréalisable hein ? »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai été con de croire que tu allais vouloir me revoir dans ta vie. » _constata t-il_

Un peu oui !

« C'était il y a quatre ans Edward. Pendant tout ce temps je me suis faite à l'idée que tu ne m'aimais plus, que tu aimais une autre et que tu faisais ta vie avec elle. Alors ne soit pas étonné que pour moi l'idée que tu reviennes dans ma vie relève du fantastique. Pas une seule seconde je me suis dit que tu allais revenir. »

« Ton amie m'a dit des choses... »

« Angela a la langue bien pendue. » _le coupais-je_

« J'ai l'impression de ne pas tout savoir. »

« Il y a plein de choses sur moi que tu ignores. Ne crois pas tout savoir de moi ou de ma vie ce serait te tromper.»

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé que tu ne veux pas me dire ? »

Il y avait des choses dont je ne voulais pas parler tout simplement parce qu'il y a des choses dont on ne se remet jamais vraiment.

« Rien, elle s'est juste enflammée. Elle se prend pour ma mère à certains moments » _dis-je en essayant de noyer le poisson_  
« Tu as faim ? On pet aller manger un morceau si tu est libre. »

« Je n'ai pas trop envie de sortir ce soir, désolée. » _déclinais-je_

« On peut faire ça chez moi si tu veux. »

« Je sais pas trop ... »

« Allez ! Viens. Tu verra tu passera une bonne soirée tranquille.»

« D'accord mais je rentre pas trop tard alors. » _acceptais-je_

« Marché conclu ! »

Il me guida jusqu'à sa voiture. Une Rang Rover ? Eh bah dit donc je sais pas ce qu'il fait dans la vie mais visiblement ça paye bien. Même moi qui n'était pas dans le besoin je n'avais pas une telle voiture. Bon ok j'étais un peu admirative, elle était canon sa voiture !

« Jolie voiture... » d _is-je en m'y installant_

« Merci. »

« Quel modèle? HSE Dynamics ? »

« Tu connais ? » _s'étonna-t-il_

« Oui, elle m'a fait de l'œil quand je me suis acheter la mienne et que j'ai fais la tournée des concessionnaires. » _rigolais-je_

« Tu as su mieux résister que moi alors. »

« J'ai surtout visiblement pas le même compte en banque que toi et mon banquier en aurait fait une attaque. »

« Ce n'est pas la plus chère du marché non plus. »

« Avec un modèle de base à près de cinquante cinq mille dollars ce n'est pas la moins chère non plus. »

« Tu t'es laissé tenter par quel modèle toi ? »

« Une Ford Edge d'occasion. »

« C'est une bonne voiture aussi, elle a de la gueule. »

J'en revenais pas, on parlait voiture. Une scène un peu surréaliste.  
Il arrêta la voiture et se gara devant une jolie maison, très familiale, dans un quartier pas très loin de chez moi d'ailleurs. Bordel ! On était pratiquement voisins, super...  
Plus je semblais vouloir prendre de distance et plus il se rapprochait de moi. Ce n'était pas gagné !

* * *

 **Alors ce chapitre ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **Bye**


	8. Chapitre 7: Un éternel recommencement

**Hello à tous !**

 **Je passe ici vite fait aujourd'hui pour vous livrer le nouveau chapitre.**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours autant, j'ai peu de retour et de réaction sur ce qui vous plaît ou non alors je continue sur ma lancée.**

 **Bienvenue aux nouveaux et merci de leur fidélité pour les autres.**

 **Un chapitre tout en mouvement cette semaine, il va en arriver des choses à notre Bella.**

 **Floridianna si tu passe par là, J'ai penser à toi. Tu voulais des détails, les voilà ;)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je m'amuse seulement avec eux. Ils restent la propriété de SM.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Un éternel recommencement ?**

Cette maison était magnifique. N'importe qui pourrait facilement s'y voir y vivre. Le quartier avait l'air calme.

« Tu habites ici ? » _dis- je incrédule_

« Oui »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à tes envies de grand loft plein de vitres et d'acier ?»

« Je voulais quelque chose de plus chaleureux, je me fais vieux sans doute. »

Eh bah ça alors ! Il avait toujours une sorte de fascination pour les grands lofts. Le retrouver dans une maison tout ce qui a de plus familiale était des plus surprenants. C'était le genre de maison qu'on achète quand on a un chien, des enfants et qu'on est marié.

« Edward tu as vingt-sept ans... Tu es loin d'être vieux.»

En entrant à l'intérieur je suis saisie par la décoration. Pas de doute là-dessus, c'était l'oeuvre d'Esmée.  
L'entrée, donnant sur un escalier, était remplie de rangement et menait à une grande pièce à vivre regroupant la cuisine ouverte sur une salle à manger et un salon où trônait un grand piano noir. Il en jouait toujours...

J'avançais visitant les lieux pendant qu'Edward parti dans la cuisine sans doute faire notre dîner. Tout ici était chaleureux dans les tons blancs, beiges et la cheminée ainsi que le parquet à chevrons présents apportait du cachet à la pièce. Il y avait même des poutres apparentes au plafond.

« J'ai de quoi faire des pâtes à la Carbonara, c'est bon pour toi ? »

« Parfait ! Ne te casse pas la tête. » _répondis-je par automatisme_

Une fois dans le salon je tendis la tête pour voir un bureau en prolongement de la pièce. Un grand bureau se trouvait au centre. En avançant davantage je pus voir une bibliothèque sur tout un pan de mur. Elle n'était pas aussi impressionnante que la mienne mais pour la majorité des gens elle paraîtrait gigantesque.

« C'est une sacrée collection de livres que tu as là. »

«Je savais que tu l'apprécierais. Il doit même y en avoir à toi dedans, reprends les si tu veux. »

Lors de notre rupture j'avais récupéré le plus important de mes affaires qui étaient chez lui et j'y avais laissé quelques livres dans la précipitation.

« Ta maison est fantastique, je l'adore. »

« Merci. Tu peux aller visiter l'étage si tu veux. »

« Je ne veux pas être curieuse. »

« Va y, c'est pas un problème pour moi. » dit-il en me montrant l'escalier

À l'étage se trouvait une salle de bain, sa chambre à coucher et deux chambres d'amis. Me refusant à y pénétrer, après avoir ouvert la porte, je visitais quand même la salle de bain. Dès que je peux je me fais installer la même douche que lui. Elle était à l'italienne, où une équipe de foot pourrait facilement y tenir. Pas que je prévoyais d'organiser une orgie mais elle semblait sensationnelle. En redescendant je fus surprise de trouver une grosse boule de poils couchée parterre.

Ok il a déjà la maison et le chien. Où sont cachés les enfants et la femme ?

« Tu as un chien ? » _m'étonnais-je_

« Oui, étonnant non ? »

Il n'avait jamais été très ami avec les animaux alors avoir un chien...

« Sacrée bête » _rigolais-je_ « Tu fais pas dans le demi mesure, il s'appelle comment ? »

« Reid. C'est une crème, il est un peu bourru mais c'est un gros bébé »

Son chien s'appelait Reid ? Il y a que moi qui trouve ça ironique ? Mon Chat s'appelle Spencer, son chien c'est Reid … Spencer Reid.

Bon ok j'avoue avoir donné à mon chat le prénom du personnage d '« Esprits criminels » parce que j'adore cette série. Ne me jugez pas !  
Au même moment Reid se réveilla et me voyant vint me voir, me sautant dessus au passage. Mon Dieu qu'il est lourd ! Je finis les fesses parterre Reid me léchant le visage.

« Reid ! Arrête ! Doucement mon gros tu vas la casser. » l _e calma Edward_

« Un peu bourru tu disais ? »

« Bah c'est encore un bébé. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand il sera adulte. » r _igolais-je_ « C'est quoi comme race ? » « Un berger des Pyrénées. »

« Il est superbe. » _dis-je en glissant mes doigts dans son pelage_ _blanc comme la neige_

« C'est prêt, tu viens manger ? »

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la table qui était mise. Mais qu'avez-vous fait du Edward que je connaissais ? Quand je l'avais connu et en parfait chouchou à sa mère il ne savait même pas faire fonctionner un lave-linge. Quel changement !

« C'est bon ? » _demanda-t-il_

« Très. » _répondis-je_

Quel silence. J'étais plus franchement très à l'aise.

« Ça va ? »

« Ouais, un peu bizarre comme situation c'est tout. » _répondis-je évasive_

« Pardon, j'ai été con de te proposer ça. Je n'ai pas pensé que tu serais mal à l'aise »

« C'est juste que je sais pas trop où on va tous les deux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir les fesses entre deux chaises. On fait quoi là ? J'ai l'impression qu'on fait semblant que tout va bien entre nous, qu'on est amis alors que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Je peux comprendre que tu t'en veuilles, que tu souhaites te faire pardonner et que tu te sois finalement rendu compte de ton mauvais comportement mais je sais pas trop ce que je suis censée faire ni comment je suis censée agir et réagir vis-à-vis de tout ça»

« Je sais pas trop quoi te dire à part que tu me manques. Tu m'as toujours manqué à dire vrai, j'ai pas arrêter de penser à toi »

« Edward... Tu m'as quitté, sans doute même tromper alors dit moi comment j'ai pu te manquer ? Et surtout dit moi comment je peux avoir foi en ce que tu me dis ?»

« Je t'ai dit ça parce que je savais que si je te disais en aimer une autre tu me laisserais plus facilement partir »

« C'est pour ça que tout le reste ce n'était pas nécessaire de le dire » _dis-je avec amertume en buvant une gorgée du vin qu'il nous avait servi_ « Tu semble te lasser tellement vite des gens... »

À l'époque j'avais bien remarqué des changements dans son comportement, il était devenu distant presque du jour au lendemain. Je l'avais quitté le jeudi matin tout allait bien et le samedi rien n'allait plus. J'avais passé un week-end entier accroché à mon téléphone dans l'attente d'un message de sa part en vain pendant que lui était sorti voir un match de basket avec des potes sans même se soucier de moi.  
Il avait refusé de me voir prétextant un besoin de réfléchir, de faire le point sur nous et notre relation. J'avais tenté de lui téléphoner : il m'avait répondu qu'il était occupé et que je le dérangeais.  
Quand il avait enfin dénié me répondre j'avais eu pour seule réponse : « On peut se voir ? il faut qu'on parle ». J'avais su à cet instant précis, comme une sorte de pressentiment, que ce qui allait en ressortir ne serait pas agréable mais j'avais encore cet espoir que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve et que quand j'allais me réveiller tout serait revenu à la normale. Grossière erreur.

Ses messages étaient encore dans ma tête, comme gravés au fer blanc.

 _« J'ai l'impression de sortir avec une amie »_

 _« Tu me dis jamais que tu m'aimes_ _»_

 _« T'es froide, on dirait un glaçon et encore le glaçon serait plus chaleureuse que toi »_

 _« Je sais plus où j'en suis, je préfère arrêter les frais.T'a tout gâcher Bella »_

Parce que tu couches souvent avec tes amies . Moi pas !

J'ai toujours été une fille réservée, échaudée par mes relations passées et ayant beaucoup de méfiance envers les hommes. Comment pouvait-il me reprocher de ne pas me lancer à corps perdu, sans aucune crainte dans une relation avec lui ?

Il avait été tellement froid et distant. Ça avait été atrocement brutal. Sans aucun signe annonciateur.

Au final la seule fois où l'on s'était revu c'était quand il m'avait rendu une partie de mes affaires, il avait agi comme-ci de rien n'était, plaisantant même parfois. Moi je n'avais eu qu'une envie : Fuir suffocant dans le même espace que lui.

Par la suite j'avais appris, par hasard, qu'il avait une nouvelle copine. C'est à ce moment que j'avais pris conscience du réel motif de ses agissements. Il y en avait une autre. Il n'avait même pas été capable d'être franc, m'incriminant pour se déculpabiliser.

« Dis pas ça, je ne me suis pas lassé de toi »

« Edward, une semaine avant tu disais m'aimer et tu me faisais encore l'amour. Si ça ce n'est pas être une vraie girouette j'y comprends plus rien. Remarque, j'y comprends déjà plus rien » _finis-je avec lassitude_

« Bella... »

« Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi je croirais tout ce que tu me dis »

« Parce que je t'aime toujours ! Voilà pourquoi tu dois avoir foi en ce que je te dis. » _lâcha-t-il_ « J'ai menti quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais plus. Je me suis laissé avoir par l'idée de plaire à une femme autre que toi alors j'ai frappé là où ça faisait mal quand ... »

« Tu...Quoi ! Attends-je crois que j'ai mal entendu là » l _e stoppais-je_ « T'as dit quoi?! »

« J'ai dit que je t'avais menti quand tu as tout découvert »

« Non pas ça ! Avant »

« Quoi avant ? »

« Fait pas le débile ! Tu as dit que tu m'aimais encore !»

« On peut difficilement oublier Bella Swan quand on la rencontre. J'ai juste essayé de refouler mes sentiments pour toi mais je n'ai jamais arrêté de penser à toi surtout quand j'étais avec Victoria »

Il se fout de moi ?

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, arrête ça tout de suite. »

« Je ne joue pas »

« Je dois rêver, c'est impossible autrement » _murmurais-je prenant ma tête dans mes mains_

« Tu ne rêve pas » _dit-il en attrapant une de mes mains me regardant droit dans les yeux_

« Faut que je parte, je vais rentrer chez moi »

« Non, reste. S'il te plaît »

Il avait tout foutu en l'air pour une histoire de cul, pour une femme qu'il n'aimait même pas et il avait réussi à me dire tous ces trucs dégueulasses ?  
Mais quel genre de mec il était ? Quel genre de personne peut faire intentionnellement autant de mal à la personne qu'il prétend aimer ?

Il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui. Tout de suite.

Je fus coupé dans ma réflexion par la porte d'entrée qui claqua.

« Eddy, chéri ? C'est moi !» _cria une voix dans l'entrée_

Eddy ? Chéri ?

Il semblait paniqué. On aurait dit un enfant pris en train de fauter. Je vis arriver une magnifique blonde, tout le contraire de moi.  
Il n'avait pas changé, c'était toujours le même menteur. Toutes ces belles paroles c'était juste de la poudre aux yeux pour m'endormir et une fois de plus faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Sauf que cette fois l'autre femme ça aurait été moi.

Il avait une copine et il disait m'aimer.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être conne ! »

Je pris mes affaires, me leva tapant dans la table renversant ainsi nos verres de vin et partie en courant en claquant la porte, bousculant au passage l'autre femme.

« Eh mais attention ! » s'i _nsurgea-t-elle_

J'avais du mal à respirer, je suffoquais. J'avais mal, encore. La douleur me fît me plier en deux et je mis mes mains sur mes genoux tentant de me calmer sans grand succès. Non ! Je ne pleurerais pas! Je ne pleurerais pas ! Je ne pleurerais pas ! Pas pour lui, pas encore ! Jamais plus !

Je me forçais à reprendre ma respiration mais c'était laborieux. J'avais même pas remarqué qu'a un moment de la conversation j'avais arrêté de respirer. Il fallait que je me reprenne.

Je me revoyais quatre ans en arrière, tout recommençait. J'avais baisser ma garde, je l'avais laissé s'approcher trop près de moi pour exactement le même résultat. J'étais toujours devant chez lui tentant de reprendre ma respiration quand j'entendis la porte claquer et le vis sortir en courant et s'approcher de moi. Il fit un pas tendant le bras vers moi. Je me redressais m'écartant de lui.

« Ne me touche pas ! » _crachais-je_

« C'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

« Ah non Edward pas à moi ! Tu ne vas pas encore me ressortir le même discours, tu es juste un beau salaud et toutes tes belles paroles c'était du vent, comme toujours »

« Dis pas ça... »

« Je dis ce que je veux ! Tu vas rester loin de moi et surtout tu va m'oublier ! » _hurlais-je en le pointant du doigt avant de partir_

« Attends ! » _me retint-il en empoignant mon bras_

Ce fut plus fort que moi, comme une sorte de réflexe. Ma main partit s'écraser sur sa joue dans un bruit fracassant laissant une marque rouge foncé sur sa peau.  
Il lâcha mon bras choqué par mon geste. Il porta la main à son visage sans doute pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur.

« Ne pose plus jamais la main sur moi ! »

« Bella ... »

« Ferme là ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! » _assénais-je en commençant à m'éloigner alors qu'il fit_ _un geste pour me suivre_ « Lâche moi ! Ne t'approche pas de moi !» _hurlais-je au bord de l'hystérie_

En continuant à marcher je vis que certains de ses voisins étaient maintenant dehors observants la scène. Ce qu'on devait avoir l'air pathétique !

J'en profitais pour accélérer le pas pour m'éloigner le plus possible de lui. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'est que je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi. Il allait m'y suivre à coups sûr et tenter de se justifier, me donner des excuses bidons.

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous en avez penser quoi de toutes ses péripéties ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **Bye**


	9. Chapitre 8: La confrontation

**Bonjour, bonjour :)**

 **Heureuse de vous retrouver en ce Samedi pour une nouveau chapitre.**

 **Merci à Bérénice, sochic88, Floridianna, Romeila, larosesurleau et la personne "Guest" pour vos reviews, vos encouragements et parfois aussi pour m'avoir fait rire en vous lisant.**

 **Bienvenue à Undeniable-love-67, Audrey2909, Lilya77 et rose-rouge :)**

 **Bonne lecture à vous ;)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: ** Les personnages sont la propriété de SM, je joue seulement avec eux.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : La confrontation**

Arrivant chez moi je pris quelques affaires, mes clés de voiture et partis en direction de chez Angela. Il était à peine 22h et ils ne dormiraient pas encore. J'espérais juste que je ne les dérangerais pas.  
Je me garais devant chez eux et m'avançais vers la porte d'entrée. Angela ouvrit la porte avant même que j'ai eu le temps d'y frapper.

« Bella ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » _s'inquiéta-t-elle_

« Désolée mais je pouvais pas rentrer chez moi. » _dis-je_

« C'est lui c'est ça ? »

« Angie je t'expliquerais tout mais pas maintenant parce que si je me mets à pleurer je ne m'arrêterai plus et je refuse de pleurer ! Ça ne recommencera pas ! »

« Angie, laisse là. Viens Bella. » _Me guida Ben_ « ça tombe bien tu manquais à la chambre d'amis. » « Merci. »

Ben m'accompagna à l'étage puis me laissa seul dans la chambre. Je pouvais les entendre parler en bas.

« Elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Je savais qu'il allait encore lui faire du mal, je l'avais pourtant prévenu cet abruti. »

« Tu lui as parlé ? »

« Oui, il est venu en début de soirée et j'ai un peu parlé avec lui. »

Tu lui a plutôt hurlé dessus oui ! Mais c'est pour ça que je l'adore. Avec moi elle pouvait se comporter comme une véritable louve protégeant un de ces petits contre n'importe quelle menace.

« Tu t'es encore énervé hein ? »

« Tu me connais décidément trop bien, ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Ben rigola.

« Comme si elle avait besoin de ça. » _murmura Angela_

« Va la voir, elle avait vraiment l'air secouée. »

« Je vais lui faire la peau à ce type ! » _râla-t-elle en montant les escaliers_

Pendant la conversation j'étais restée assise sur le lit en regardant par la fenêtre me contentant de sourire à certaines de leurs paroles. Elle toqua à la porte attendant ma réponse avant d'entrer. Elle vint s'asseoir à mes côtés avant de me prendre la main.

« Quand tu seras prête on en discutera d'accord ?»

« Merci. »

« Les amis sont faits pour ça. Demain tu restes ici, je m'occupe de la boutique et s'il se pointe je lui botte les fesses tellement fort qu'il ne sentira plus son postérieur pendant des jours. »

Il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas venir alors. Je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas rester chez eux indéfiniment et ils ne me mettraient jamais à la porte. Quand je repartirais chez moi ça voudra dire que je serais prête à l'affronter.

Le lendemain en me réveillant, bien qu'encore sonnée, j'avais finalement décidé d'aller travailler quand même.  
En arrivant dans la cuisine de Ben et Angie je les trouvais tous les deux en train de boire leurs cafés.

« Eh salut toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » _s'étonna-t-elle_

« Je viens au boulot. »

« Bella... »

« Chut, ne conteste pas ta patronne. »

« C'est moche de te servir de ton statut. »

Je pouffais en allant me servir un café, j'étais comme chez moi ici. Ben parti travailler, nous laissant seules.

« J'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit. »

« Alors, tu m'expliques ? »

« Je suis allé manger chez lui hier. »

« Et ? »

« Tu l'aurais vu Angie, il m'a presque sorti le grand jeu. Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé, encore, et que je lui manquais. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais arrêté de penser à moi et surtout qu'il m'aimait encore ! Cet idiot m'a dit qu'il m'aimait encore.»

« Oh ! Et c'est mal ? »

« Angie, j'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il me dit. S'il dit vrai il a fait tout ça uniquement pour le sexe. Il m'aimait et apparemment il m'aime toujours et il m'a jeter quand même. Je sais pas si c'était censé me faire du bien de savoir qu'il n'a jamais cessé de m'aimer mais ça m'a mis en rogne. Et surtout sa copine a débarqué juste après sa déclaration d'amour. »

« Bordel ! Tu es sérieuse ? »

« Oui, elle est arrivée en plein milieu du repas en criant « Chéri ? C'est moi ! », y'a pas plus explicite je pense. »

« Oh »

« Il a eu le culot de me dire que ce n'était pas ce que je croyais ! Il ose me dire qu'il m'aime encore, sa copine rentre et ce n'est pas ce que je crois ?! Enfin, il se souviendra de la gifle qu'il s'est pris, c'est déjà ça. »

« Quel con ! »

« À qui le dis-tu ? »

« Tu as bien fait de venir à la maison. »

Ce jour-là je suis donc allé travailler. Je n'allais pas arrêter de vivre ma vie à cause de lui. J'avais décidé de rester dans mon bureau n'ayant pas la tête à être en bas. Il n'était pas venu de la journée mais je restais méfiante. Il était capable de tout, il l'avait bien montré.

C'est fatiguée, plus psychologiquement que physiquement que je rentrais chez moi ce soir-là. Je venais de finir de manger quand l'interphone se fit entendre. Je savais déjà que c'était lui mais je ne répondrais pas. Si je ne lui ouvrais pas il ne pourrait pas rentrer dans l'immeuble. C'est quand j'entendis trois coups à la porte que je sus que je m'étais trompé. Quelqu'un avait dû lui ouvrir, sans doute ma voisine du premier, quelle commère celle-là !

Je le laissais frapper mais ne répondis pas. Je pouvais toujours faire la morte.

« Bella, je sais que tu es là. Ouvre, s'il te plaît. »

Alors là tu peux rêver !

« Bella, je suis désolé. Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois. Laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'il te plaît. »

Rien à faire ! Tu resteras dehors !

« Je sais que je t'ai blessé hier et avant aussi, je suis désolé. »

Je sentais la colère monter, de plus en plus. Je me levais et ouvris la porte sèchement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là encore?! »

« Écoute cette fille ce n'est pas ma copine, je te jure. »

« Tu mens comme tu respires Edward et j'ai plus envie de croire ce qui peut sortir de ta bouche. Je suis fatiguée de jouer à ce petit jeu alors stop ! »

« Je t'ai dit la stricte vérité ! Cette fille ce n'est personne, je suis sorti avec il y a quelques temps et elle s'est mis en tête toute seule où j'étais l'homme de sa vie. Elle n'est rien pour moi ! »

« Je m'en fous. Arrête de me raconter ta vie ! Je te crois plus et je ne croirais plus rien qui sortira de ta bouche. »

Il me mettait hors de moi. Il fallait qu'il parte où tout ça allait mal finir. Il se foutait copieusement de moi et il attendait de moi que je bois ses paroles ? C'était mal me connaître.

« Parce que toi tu mens par peut-être ? »

« Pardon ? Ne t'engage pas sur ce terrain-là avec moi Edward» _le prévenais-je_

« Pourquoi tu fais tant de mystère sur ton passé ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? »

« Arrête ! »

« Tu me dis que je suis un menteur mais dans ce cas-là on est deux Bella ! »

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! »

« Mais écoute-moi s'il te plaît. »

« Rentre chez toi ! »

« Cette fille ce n'est personne ! Dit moi ce que tu caches ! »

« Tais-toi ! C'est ma vie et je ne suis pas tenue de te dire quoi que ce soit ! C'est toi qui est parti, toi qui a souhaité me rayer de ta vie. »

« Dis moi ! »

Et c'est à ce moment que le barrage à céder. Tout ce que j'avais voulu taire et refouler sortie d'un coup.

« Tu veux savoir ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » _le questionnais-je_

J'étais devenue une folle enragée plus capable de se contrôler.

« J'étais enceinte Edward ! J'étais enceinte et tu t'es barré avec une autre ! » _Hurlais-je en explosant_

« Oh Bella... »

« J'veux pas de ta pitié ! Je veux juste que tu disparaisses de ma vie. »

« Explique- moi, je veux savoir. »

« Tu veux savoir ? Il veut savoir ! Ha ! » _Délirais-je_ « J'aurais pas du vivre ça toute seule, tu aurais dû être là pour m'épauler mais t'as préféré tout foutre en l'air pour une nana que visiblement tu n'aimais même pas ! Tu m'as jeter, moi la fille que tu disais aimer, pour une simple histoire de cul ! Tu comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais tant changé et bah tu va vite comprendre, tu vas voir.» _continuais-je_

« Bella arrête calme toi... » _tenta-t-il de me calmer_

« Ferme là ! Tu veux savoir alors je vais tout te raconter mais après tu disparais de ma vue ! »

« Le premier mois a été le plus dur et j'ai fini par être tellement mal qu'Angie m'a emmené aux urgences, c'est là que j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Je n'aurais pas dû être seule mais t'étais pas là. Quand j'ai commencé à m'y faire j'ai finalement fait une fausse couche. La seule chose de bon qui pouvait ressortir de toute cette merde c'était ce bébé et même ça je l'ai perdu. Deux mois après ça a été au tour de mon père. C'était mon pilier et la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. À ce moment-là j'ai voulu mourir et si Angie n'avait pas été là c'est ce qui serait sans doute arrivé. Tout ça pour du sexe... Alors maintenant que tu sais tout ne t'avise plus de dire que toi et moi on est pareil, on n'a rien en commun ! Et surtout arrête de croire que tu peux savoir ce par quoi je suis passé. Tu ne sais rien ! Absolument rien ! Maintenant tu dégages de chez moi ! Dehors ! » _Criais-je à m'en décrocher les poumons_

Je lui claquais la porte au nez et me laissais glisser le long de ma porte d'entrée. Aucune larme ne coulait, j'en avais sans doute tellement verser au cours de ma vie que mes canaux lacrymaux avaient finis par s'assécher. Maintenant il savait tout. Je ne lui devais plus rien.  
Je regardais le mur en face de moi anesthésiée par ce qui venait de se passé.

J'avais cru à un moment pouvoir passer outre tout ce qui s'était passé. J'avais bêtement cru qu'on pourrait repartir sur de nouvelles bases, plus saines pour lui comme pour moi. J'avais espérer pouvoir avoir une relation de confiance avec lui. Une relation non pas amoureuse, pour ça je n'étais pas encore prête. Je ne le serais sans doute jamais plus. J'avais juste cru que je pourrais retrouver en lui cet ami que j'avais perdu en même temps que j'avais perdu son amour. Il avait été avant tout mon ami avant de devenir mon amant et mon compagnon. C'était cette part de lui et de notre relation qui me manquait le plus, ses moments que l'on pouvait passer tous les deux à parler de tout et de rien et les confessions que l'on pouvait se faire.  
À l'époque il m'avait aidé, me faisant sortir de la coquille dans laquelle je m'étais enfermé. Il m'avait fait voir le monde différemment. Jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre j'étais spectatrice de ce qui se passait autour de moi, il m'avait fait aimer la vie.

Sa trahison m'avais donné envie de la perdre, de quitter ce monde qui était devenu fade et insipide sans lui.

Aujourd'hui j'allais me battre.

* * *

 **Décidément notre Bella est malmenée en ce moment...**

 **Vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine**

 **Bye ;)**


	10. Chapitre 9: Retour aux sources

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Comment allez vous en ce samedi ?**

 **Pour ce qui est des nouveaux venus, bienvenue à Yuckie78 et Ecathe38 !**

 **Merci à Bérénice, Romeila, Larosesurleau, ecathe38 et aux deux personnes en "guest" pour vos commentaires.**

 **"Réponse" à certains commentaires:**

 **Ecathe38** : **Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise. Merci à toi de prendre le temps de me lire. Pour ce qui est de la longueur des chapitre j'ai bien conscience que comparé à certaines fictions mes chapitres sont ridicules mais j'ai une trame de construite et je me force à la respecter si non ça partirait dans tous les sens :D (déjà que j'ai tendance à rajouter pas mal de trucs au final)**

 **Romeila : Dans un premier temps, merci de ta fidélité. Tu commentes à chaque chapitre et ça fait chaud au coeur. Ensuite pour ce qui est de la manière dont Edward doit se faire pardonner, j'avoue que l'idée de la voiture est tentante :D Je suis contente que le caractère de MA Bella te plaise. Elle se ressemble en bien des points à dire vrai. J'ai été vraiment frustrée à certains moments dans les livres originaux parce que pour moi Bella était un peu trop malléable et docile à mon goût (même si elle s'"améliore" au fil de l'histoire :D)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les précédents.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette histoire ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de SM**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Retour aux sources**

J'avais passé une bonne partie de la nuit assise contre ma porte, dans le noir. J'avais été déconnectée de tout et quand j'avais repris « conscience » il était près de six heures du matin.  
C'est comme un robot que je me préparais. J'étais un automate.  
Je pris les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main, je n'avais pas envie de faire le moindre effort aujourd'hui puis je finis par me rappeler que je ne pouvais pas aller travailler en pantalon de jogging. Bonjour la mauvaise image après. Pour le moment je rejetais très loin dans ma tête l'histoire « Edward ». J'avais des responsabilités, des impératifs et je ne pouvais pas le laisser m'atteindre autant. Je me refusais à mettre en péril tout ce que j'avais. J'y avais si durement travaillé. Il fallait que je me reprenne et vite !

Le reste de la semaine passa à vive allure. Je me levais le matin, allais au travail et rentrais le soir pour aller me coucher. Si Angela remarqua mon changement d'attitude elle ne me fit aucune remarque à ce propos.  
J'avais besoin de faire le vide, de faire le point et surtout de me retrouver. J'avais pris la décision de partir quelques jours à Forks pour être au calme.  
Quand Charlie était mort, il m'avait laissé l'ensemble de ses biens y compris sa maison. La maison de mon enfance. Je m'y sentais si bien. Tout y était paisible et j'aimais m'y ressourcer.  
Quand j'étais jeune je détestais cet endroit trop froid et trop vert à mon goût. En grandissant, j'avais appris à apprécier la beauté du paysage et la tranquillité de cette maison.

Le Vendredi soir j'avais pris la décision de fermer plutôt la boutique et avais pris la direction de Forks. J'y étais arrivée en début de soirée. En entrant dans la maison, je ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Je sentais tous mes muscles se relaxer. Ça me fis sourire.  
Je fouillais les placards à la recherche de mon repas du soir. Ils étaient désespérément vides. Heureusement qu'à Port Angeles la supérette faisait du non-stop. Je pris la direction du magasin et y fus rapidement garée.

Il était près de vingt et une heures et il n'y avait pas foule. Une fois passée dix-neuf heures les gens avaient tendance à rentrer chez eux par ici.  
Je voyageais dans les rayons quand quelqu'un m'appela. En tournant la tête je fus surprise de voir Esmée, la mère d'Edward.

« Bella, bonjour.»

« Bonsoir Esmée, comment allez-vous ? » _demandais-je poliment_

« Bien merci et toi ? »

« Très bien.»

« Alors quel bon vent d'amène ? »

« Je suis venue quelques jours ici, pour profiter du calme. Et puis c'est tellement beau ici en été » « Je te comprends. Je ne pourrais plus quitter cet endroit maintenant, j'aime trop le calme pour retourner habiter en ville.» _Sourit-elle_

Je hochais la tête ne sachant quoi ajouter. J'adorais Esmée. Elle s'était toujours montré avenante et gentille avec moi mais la situation actuelle avec Edward faisait que j'étais mal à l'aise en sa présence maintenant.

« Aller ma belle, je ne te retiens pas plus. Alice doit m'attendre dans un des rayons et elle va se demander si je ne me suis pas perdue en route.» _rigola-t-elle_

Alice... C'était mon amie, avant. Quand Edward avait rompu avec moi notre relation qui était auparavant très bonne s'était lentement dégradé avant de devenir inexistante. Ce n'est pas franchement le comportement qu'on attend de ses amis mais au moins ça m'a ouvert les yeux sur pas mal de choses. Avec le recul ce n'était pas plus mal. Je continuais mes courses prenant de quoi tenir trois ou quatre jours. J'étais au rayon fruits et légumes quand une femme me bouscula en tentant de rattraper un petit garçon. Il devait avoir trois ans grand maximum.

« Aaron ! Viens ici ! Maman ne rigole plus et va se fâcher » _cria-t-elle_ « Oh pardon madame … Bella ?! »

« Alice.»

Elle avait donc un enfant. Il avait l'air d'être un sacré fripon ce p'tit bonhomme.

« Je ne savais pas que tu venais encore dans le coin.» _s'enquit-elle_

« La maison de Charlie est à moi maintenant et j'y viens souvent.» _éludais-je_

Je continuais à piocher dans les fruits coupant court à la conversation.

« Il s'en veut tu sais ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Edward, il s'en veut.»

« Alice, je t'arrête tout de suite... je ne parlerais pas de ça avec toi.» _la stoppais-je_

« Écoute, ça ne me regarde probablement pas mais il m'a parler et il était vraiment mal. Tu devrais prendre le temps de l'écouter.»

Pour ce que ça à donner à chaque fois... Tu parles !

« Oui tu as raison, ce ne sont pas tes affaires alors occupes-toi de ta vie et pas de la mienne. Tu l'as très bien fait ses quatre dernières années alors surtout ne change rien.» _dis-je avec amertume_

« Bella... »

« Y'a pas de « Bella » qui tient. Tu as un sacré culot de me dire ça mais visiblement c'est de famille d'avoir une telle attitude.»

« Bella ne soit pas si mesquine.»

« Je ne suis pas mesquine, je suis réaliste. Tu es un peu mal placée pour me donner des leçons. Tu as fait la morte pendant quatre ans et sous je ne sais quel prétexte tu t'accordes le droit de me donner des conseils ? Tu peux te les garder ! La discussion s'arrête maintenant. »

Je finis par la planter là entre les oranges et les bananes. Elle me regardait bouche bée. Non mais sérieusement certains membres de cette famille ont vraiment des problèmes.  
Je vis Esmée marcher vers moi. Ah non pas encore !

« Bella, chérie. N'écoute pas Alice d'accord . Ce qui se passe entre toi et Edward ne regarde que vous. Peut importer ce que peuvent te dire les gens.»

Eh bah ça alors... Pour une surprise...

Je me contentais de hocher la tête et de continuer mon chemin. Visiblement les enfants Cullen ne possédaient pas le côté diplomate de leurs parents. Une fois mes achats terminés je repris ma voiture et parti en direction de chez moi. Même ici, mon havre de paix, pas moyen d'être tranquille.

Le repas du soir englouti, je me mis sur le canapé et regardais autour de moi. À quelques exceptions près tout était comme avant. J'avais changé certains meubles, trop vétustes et usés, les remplaçant par des plus contemporains mais l'âme d'antan y été toujours présente. Je me couchais tôt ce soir-là, fatiguée par la route et la rencontre surprise au supermarché.

Non mais quel culot !

En me levant le lendemain matin, je pris la décision d'aller faire un tour au marché. J'étais d'humeur à sortir m'aérer la tête. Je vis plusieurs amis de mon père. Ils prirent de mes nouvelles tout en faisant les louanges de Charlie. Mon père était un homme formidable, je le savais. Il était impliqué dans la vie de la communauté de par son métier de Shérif mais pas que. Je marchais sur le trottoir au centre-ville, flânant devant les boutiques quand la porte d'une d'entre elles me heurta assez violemment.

Nom d'un chien ça fait mal !

« Oh mon Dieu Bella ! »

« Aie ! » _dis-je en frottant ma tête_

« Oh ma chérie ! Pardon.»

« Ça va, rien de grave Esmée. »

« Je suis tellement désolée.»

« Y'a pas mort d'homme, vraiment.»

Au pire j'aurais juste une commotion cérébrale.  
Je me relevais tant bien que mal. J'allais vraiment m'enrouler dans du papier bulle, ça éviterait sans doute ce genre d'accident. Je levais la tête et vis arriver une ambulance.

Sérieusement ?! Les gens dans cette ville ont une fâcheuse tendance à l'exagération, c'est incroyable.  
Je fus quitte pour un passage aux urgences malgré toutes mes protestations. Et de toute façon Esmée ne m'aurait pas lâché à moins que j'ai vu une médecin. Beaucoup d'inquiétude pour rien.  
Les visites aux urgences avaient pour moi quelque chose de familier, gamine j''y passais tout mon temps. Heureusement en grandissant ça s'était nettement amélioré. Le trajet fut rapide et je fus de suite installé dans un box pour être examinée. Si vous voulez mon avis à par une grosse bosse ils n'allaient rien trouver de bien méchant. Carlisle Cullen passa le pas de la porte.

« Ha ! Il y avait bien longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu nous rentre visite.» _plaisanta-t-il_

« Je ne te connaissais pas ce trait de caractère, docteur Cullen. Tu es bien taquin.» _souriais-je_

« Tu m'a manqué ma grande.» _rigola-t-il en te serrant dans ses bras_

Avant de devenir mon beau-père Carlisle a été mon médecin pendant de nombreuses années. Je lui ai tellement rendu visite qu'au fil des ans qu'une relation particulière s'était créé entre nous allant bien au-delà de celle-ci, conventionnelle, entre un médecin et son patient.

« Alors ? C'est pour quoi cette fois ? »

« Oh ! Ta femme a essayé de me tuer. J'ai sans doute été trop méchante avec son fils adoré.» _répondis-je un sourire en coin_

« Si tu veux mon avis mon fils est un abruti. Quant à ma femme... »

« Quoi ta femme ? » _demanda Esmée en arrivant_

« Tu vas te faire tirer les oreilles si tu réussis à tuer ma patiente la plus rentable. Qui va payer pour la maison de vacances ?» _s'indigna-t-il faussement_

Je ne pus retenir un rire sonore.

« Je vais t'examiner. J'ai demandé ton dossier médical à Seattle.Ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu et on n'est jamais assez prudent.»

« Honnêtement, je vais bien. Esmée s'inquiète pour rien, tu la connais.»

« Vaut mieux prévenir... »

Je me laissais faire. Plus vite c'était fait et plus vite je serais dehors. Une infirmière lui apporta mon dossier et repartit aussi sec. Il le consulta et je le vis se figer. Quoi y'a un problème ?

« Il y a quelque chose de grave ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? » _m'inquiétais-je_

« Bella... Tu ... »

Oh ! J'avais oublié ce détail. Idiote !

« Esmée, chérie, tu peux nous laisser . »

« Bien sûr. À tout à l'heure.»

Elle quitta la pièce nous laissant seuls. Carlisle prit un tabouret et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« Bella, je suis vraiment désolé. » _dit-il en serrant une de mes main_

« Carlisle, pas de pitié. D'accord ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ça.»

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié, juste de la compassion et de l'inquiétude. Et au passage j'ai envie de donner une soufflante à mon fils.»

« Pour la soufflante c'est déjà fait.»

« Il est au courant ?» _demanda t-il_

« Oui, depuis quelques jours »

« Bien. Alors et si on regarder ta tête ? »

« Eh bien je ne pense pas avoir de commotion, sinon je divaguerais déjà.»

« Eh oh c'est moi le médecin.»

Le voir et lui parler me faisait un bien fou. Quand j'étais plus jeune il m'avait évité de nombreuses heures d'ennui quand j'avait été hospitalisée. C'était mon sauveur.

« Bon, tout semble normal, juste une grosse bosse. Mais évite de conduire au moins pour aujourd'hui, d'accord . »

« Oui, chef ! »

Il sortit faisant rentrer Esmée à nouveau.

« Alors, tout va bien? »

« Comme sur des roulettes, je survivrais à cette tentative d'homicide.»

« Aller, en voiture. Je te ramène chez toi.»

« Vous êtes tellement autoritaires dans cette famille..»

« C'est les gènes que veux-tu ? »

Le trajet fut rapide et on arriva vite chez moi. Esmée repartit tout de suite après, elle avait à faire. Pour ma part, en rentrant j'entrepris de faire un peu de tri. J'avais entreposé pas mal d'affaire pour ne pas encombrer mon appartement. Résultats des courses : c'était encombré ici.  
En fouillant dans un carton, je finis par tomber sur des papiers. Des papiers que je n'avais pas vus depuis plus de trois ans. Des échographies, deux échographies.  
L'obstétricien en avait fait une pour moi mais ce jour-là j'en avais aussi demandé une deuxième. Pour Edward. J'avais toujours pensé qu'il devait savoir mais je n'avais juste pas eu le temps de le lui dire.  
Je restais, assise là au milieu de la chambre d'amis -anciennement celle de Charlie- un long moment à regarder tout un tas de papiers de cette époque. Mes résultats sanguins qui avaient mis au jour la vérité, les ordonnances de vitamines prénatales, les échographies et toutes brochures que j'avais prises lors de mon hospitalisation. J'y trouvais même un pyjama qu'Angie m'avait aidé à choisir quand j'avais fini par prendre conscience de la réalité de la situation. Il était blanc avec des petits oursons marron/beige dessus.

Je refermais le carton, le pris et sorti le mettre dans ma voiture. En sortant je vis une voiture. Sa voiture ? En tout cas c'était la même que lui cependant pas moyen de savoir si c'était la sienne même si ça m'étonnerait vraiment que les gens d'ici aient les moyens de se payer un tel véhicule. Les vitres étant teintées impossible de voir à l'intérieur. Rha ! J'aurais dû retenir sa plaque d'immatriculation. Faisant fi de tout ça je finis par rentrer. Une bonne partie de la journée était passée et le soleil commençait à décliner. Je partis préparer le repas. Regardant par la fenêtre je vis que la voiture était toujours là et ma curiosité prit le pas sur tout le reste. Mue par un regain de confiance ou que sais-je je sortis de chez moi et toquais à la vitre côté conducteur du véhicule. Quand celle-ci descendit j'eut confirmation que c'était lui.

« Edward... » _soupirais-je quelque peu lassée_

Son regard, intense, se fixa au mien pour ne plus le lâcher. J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me faire passer un message sans vraiment savoir quoi. Je coupais notre connexion.

« Va rendre visite à tes parents, ça leur fera plaisir mais s'il te plaît ne reste pas ici. »

« Et si je préfère rester ici ? » _finit-il par dire_

« Premièrement ce ne doit pas être confortable pour toi, deuxièmement si Madame Finnegan voit ta voiture rester ici elle va alerter le bureau de police et je doute que tu tiens à ce que ta mère ai à venir te chercher au poste comme-ci tu avais encore seize ans. Pour finir, tu dois t'éloigner de moi. J'ai besoin de réfléchir et je n'y arrive pas si tu es dans les parages à m'épier. »

Il se contenta de démarrer sa voiture et de partir me laissant seule sur la chaussée. Cet homme était tenace, vraiment tenace.

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, d'ici là, portez vous bien ! :)**

 **Bye,**


	11. Chapitre 10: Le calme avant la tempête

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Alors d'abord : Je suis désolée !**

 **D'habitude je poste le Samedi mais avec les fêtes qui approchent à grands pas les journées deviennent de plus en plus chargées. Entre les préparatifs de Noël, les derniers achats et le temps que je vais passer en cuisine entre le 24 et le 31... Si mes journées pouvaient faire 48h ce serait top.** **D'ailleurs à ce sujet il y a de grandes chances pour que les deux prochains chapitres soient postés le Dimanche plutôt que le Samedi.**

 **Bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui y sont. Courage à tous ceux qui doivent encore patienter. :D**

 **Merci à Floridianna, larosesurleau et Guest 1 et 2 pour vos commentaires. Pour les personnes qui commentent en anonyme n'hésitez pas à mettre tout de même un prénom. c'est pas top top pour vous de vous faire appeler "Guest 1" ou "Guest2";)**

 **Bienvenue à Cloé-Jad3, miadu50 et Rory34.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de SM. **

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le calme avant la tempête**

Les jours restants furent plutôt tranquilles. Par tranquille je veux dire que je n'avais pas revu Edward. En fait je n'avais vu personne. J'étais restée chez moi profitant du calme de ma maison. J'avais simplement rendu visite à Billy, le meilleur ami de mon père, en partant. J'avais eu des nouvelles de son fils Jacob. Avec Jacob, on était sortis ensemble pendant notre adolescence. C'était plus pour faire plaisir à nos pères qui nous imaginaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Et on s'était vite rendus compte qu'on était mieux amis qu'amants. Ça nous mettait mal à l'aise et ça ne nous semblait tout simplement pas naturel que notre relation évolue dans ce sens. Maintenant il était marié avec Leah et ils étaient partis faire un tour du monde depuis quelques temps déjà. En ce moment ils étaient au Costa Rica. Les chanceux.  
J'étais repartie, le Dimanche soir, un peu plus reposée. J'étais encore perplexe face à la présence d'Edward à Forks. J'avais l'impression que quoi que je fasse et où que j'aille il n'était jamais loin. Et je ne savais pas trop qu'en penser. Est-ce que j'étais mal à l'aise parce que ses actes semblaient s'apparenter de plus en plus à de l'obsession ou bien est-ce que ça me réconfortait parce que son attitude démontrait simplement qu'il était sincère dans tout ce qu'il avait bien pu me dire ? Difficile de se positionner.

En rentrant le Dimanche, Spencer avait été infernal. Il n'aimait pas vraiment que je le laisse seul du coup il boudait, comme souvent. Quel caractère de chien ! Le comble pour un chat.

En quittant mon appartement le lundi matin je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder un peu à droite et à gauche. J'allais vite devenir paranoïaque à ce rythme si j'en venais à scruter les alentours à sa recherche dès que je mettais le pied dehors... Eh bien on n'était pas rendu !  
Quelle chaleur il faisait ! Il était sept heures du matin et l'air était déjà irrespirable. L'été approchait à grands pas et le temps était étonnamment chaud pour l'époque. Surtout pour Seattle. En arrivant à la boutique j'étais la première et j'y vis un bouquet de Freesias posé devant la grille. J'hésitais pendant un moment à le jeter dans la poubelle juste à côté mais devant la beauté des fleurs je ne pus m'y résoudre. Une carte l'accompagnait et inutile de la lire pour savoir de qui venait ce cadeau. Je la pris et la mis dans mon sac. Je la lirais plus tard... peut-être. En déverrouillant la porte je fus rejoint par Angela. Elle avait une sale tête.

« Ouh là... Nuit difficile ? » _lui demandais-je_

Elle avait le teint cireux de quelqu'un qui avait passé une nuit d'enfer, malade comme un chien.

« Si tu savais. »

« Tu aurais du me le dire, tu serais resté chez toi. »

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ?! On est envahies de clients en ce moment, j'allais pas te laisser tomber. »

« Kate et Irina sont aussi là, ce n'est pas pour faire joli » _répondis-je en lui souriant l'attrapant par les épaules en signe de réconfort_ « Pars un peu avant ce soir et surtout repose-toi, d'accord ? »

Elle accepta d'un signe de la tête. Elle n'avait pas franchement l'air bien. J'allais la ménager un peu et si besoin j'appellerais Ben pour qu'il vient la chercher.  
Je terminais d'ouvrir les stores dans je la vis partir en courant vers la partie réservée aux employées et s'engouffrer dans les toilettes. La pauvre.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » _demandais-je en toquant à la porte_

« Comme quelqu'un qui vomit ces tripes. » _répondit-elle avec humour avant d'ouvrir la porte_

Elle était assis parterre, la tête sur les genoux.

« Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rentrer ? Tu fais vraiment peur à voir Angie. » _insistais-je_

« Ca va passer ce n'est rien, t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Je lui tendis la main, l'aidant à se relever. Elle se rendit au lavabo.

« J'ai ma brosse à dents dans mon sac, tu peux aller me la chercher ? »

« Bien sûr »

Je m'inquiétais un peu, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi malade et pourtant quand il s'agit de microbe Angie à toujours décrocher le pompon. En hiver elle est le genre de personne à chopper tous les virus qui traînent. Elle vint me rejoindre et me fît un mince sourire. Ce n'était pas la joie. Plus le temps avançait au cours de la matinée et plus elle semblait à coté de ses pompes. Je pris conscience qu'il y avait vraiment un truc qui clochait quand pendant qu'elle prenait sa pause je surpris un bout de conversation. Elle était au téléphone avec Ben.

« … Oui, j'ai été malade dès que je suis arrivée. Pas moyen de le cacher. »

« ... »

« Elle voulait que je rentre à la maison. »

« ... »

« Oui je sais mais pour le moment ça peut attendre et puis ça va bien finir par s'arranger à un moment. Ça peut pas durer. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me cachait ? Je décidais de retourner à mes occupations. J'espérais juste qu'elle m'en parlerait. Je ne voulais pas jouer l'indiscrète. Elle continua son va et vient aux toilettes une bonne partie de la matinée et la pause-déjeuner arriva comme une bénédiction. Kate partit et Irina n'arriverait qu'à quatorze heures pour la réouverture. On était seules dans l'arrière-boutique. Je me servis un café et je la vis froncé le nez avant d'attraper la poubelle. C'était donc ça ! Mais pourquoi faire tant de mystère ? Elle avait toujours la tête dans la poubelle quand je finis par lui parler.

« Les félicitations sont des rigueurs je crois » _dis-je en lui souriant franchement_

Elle me regardait comme-ci j'avais un troisième œil au milieu du front.

« Tu le sais depuis quand ? »

« On n'est sûres que depuis avant-hier. » _répondit-elle_

« Je suis contente pour vous. Vous seraient des parents géniaux.»

Elle semblait mal à l'aise.

« Quoi ? J'ai dit une bêtise. Il y a un problème avec le bébé ? » _m'inquiétais-je_

« Non ! Non, tout va bien » _Souria t-elle_ « C'est juste que j'appréhendais un peu ta réaction. » _avoua-t-elle_

« Mais enfin pourquoi !? C'est une super nouvelle. »

Elle avait peur de ma réaction ?! Absurde !

« Bella, je sais très bien que cette semaine ça fera quatre ans. Je sais à quel point ça t'a dévasté de perdre ton bébé et à quel point tu as eu du mal à t'en remettre, si tant est qu'on puisse s'en remettre un jour. Je voulais juste attendre un peu pour éviter de te blesser et... »

« Eh Angie ? Ça va d'accord ? C'est vrai que c'est toujours une période de l'année un peu pénible pour moi mais je suis réellement heureuse pour toi et Ben. » _la coupais-je pour la rassurer_ « Une naissance est toujours un moment joyeux et les seules larmes qui doivent couler sont celles de joie. Pas de tristesse. » _finis-je_

« Tu as raison juste de la joie. Sa marraine est un grand sage. » _conclut-elle en posant une main sur son ventre avec affection_

« Sa marraine . »

« Qui d'autre pour tenir ce rôle ? La sœur de Ben ? Hors de question que cette harpie s'approche de mon bébé » _s'écria t-elle vivement_

J'étais tellement heureuse pour eux. Évidemment j'avais eu une sorte de pincement au cœur, c'était inévitable mais avec le temps c'était devenu supportable et j'avais appris à vivre avec. Je partis dans mes pensées me remémorant ma réaction quand le médecin m'avais appris que j'étais enceinte.  
J'étais tellement malade. J'avais mis ça sur le dos du contrecoup de ma séparation avec Edward. Je pensais que tout était psychosomatique. Angela m'avait traîné de force aux urgences arguant que ce n'était pas normal. J'étais dans le déni le plus profond concernant mon état et j'avais été choquée quand le diagnostic était tombé. J'étais enceinte... et seule. Je m'étais fait taper sur les doigts par les docteurs quand il avait vu mon état, j'avais perdu du poids et j'avais dû faire une cure de fast food pour reprendre quelques kilos rapidement. Ça n'avait pas servi à-chose quand un mois plus tard il était parti.  
Si j'avais cru que le départ d'Edward avait été le moment le plus douloureux de ma vie ce ne fût rien comparée à la douleur que j'avais ressentie en faisant ma fausse-couche. En un mois j'avais eu le temps d'accepter et de penser au futur avec ce bébé. J'avais appris à l'aimer. Il y avait eu la douleur physique bien-sûr mais surtout la douleur psychologique. Un véritable cataclysme.  
Ce jour-là avait pourtant bien commencé. C'était le 21 juin, le premier jour de l'été. Je venais de finir mon année scolaire, j'étais fraîchement diplômée. Bien qu'un peu fatiguée on avait prévu de sortir faire quelques magasins entre filles avec Angela. On était dans les rayons quand Angie paniquée me fis remarqué un peu de sang sur ma jupe. Les douleurs étaient arrivées après quand je m'étais rendue aux toilettes. D'instinct j'avais su que ce n'était pas bon et que j'étais en train de perdre mon bébé. Angie m'avait, une fois de plus, transporté aux urgences où les médecins avaient confirmé la chose. Je n'avais pas pleuré, pas à ce moment-là. J'étais resté quelques heures à l'hôpital, le temps que l'équipe médicale s'assure que tout aillais bien pour moi puis j'étais partis passer la nuit chez Angela et Ben. Ils disaient que j'allais avoir besoin d'être épaulé. Les médecins ne s'étaient pas trompés.

C'est en arrivant chez eux que la réalité m'avait frappé. Mes pleurs s'étaient vite transformés en cris et en gémissements. Mon cœur me faisait si mal que je n'arrivais pas à respirer, j'étouffais. Ça avait alerté Angela et Ben qui étaient arrivés en courant dans leur chambre amie. J'avais passé cette première nuit entre eux deux, Angela me tenant dans ses bras et Ben caressant mes cheveux pour m'apaiser. Au fil du temps la douleur avait diminué et même si aujourd'hui quand je croisais une femme enceinte il m'arrivait encore de ressentir ce pincement, j'étais capable de me réjouir de ce cadeau que leur faisait la vie.

« Tu va bien . »

« Moi ? Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu semblais ailleurs. »

« Tout va bien. Pas d'inquiétude, maman. » _souriais-je_

Je voyais bien dans ses yeux qu'elle n'y croyait qu'a moitié mais elle n'insista pas. L'après-midi passa tout aussi vite que la matinée. Il y avait un peu plus de monde et on courait un peu partout. J'aimais ça. C'était bien plus agréable que de ne rien faire et compter les minutes.  
Angela parti aux alentours de dix-sept heures. Elle semblait prête à s'endormir à la caisse, elle avait vraiment besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

« Reviens-moi d'attaque demain. »

« Promis. » _répondit-elle_

« Oh eh Angie ? »

« Oui ? »

« Contre les nausées, prévoit un truc à grignoter le matin à coté de ton lit, ça avait bien fonctionné pour moi. » _lui conseillais-je_

«Merci ! »

« Aller vas-t'en. » _souris-je_

En fin de journée j'étais lessivée mais c'était de la bonne fatigue et j'adorais ça. Je décidais de traîner un peu ce soir pour faire un peu de rangement. Après le départ d'Irina, des derniers clients et après avoir verrouillé la porte je partis dans mon bureau. J'avais des commande à passer.  
J'étais plongée dans mon écran d'ordinateur quand j'entendis un gros fracas venant d'en bas. Je tendis l'oreille et cru à un mirage n'entendant plus rien après. Dix minutes plus tard je sus que je n'avais pas rêvé quand un autre bruit se fit entendre. Je descendis prudemment les escaliers, le cœur battant.  
Mac porté d'entrée était fracassé, il y avait du verre éparpillé partout par terre et les rayons étaient sans dessus-dessous. Tout avait été jeté à terre. J'avançais lentement tendant le cou à la recherche d'une éventuelle personne. Visiblement il n'y avait personne. Voulant prévenir la police je fis demi-tour et percutai quelque chose de dur.  
C'était un homme. Il se tenait face à moi, debout et m'observait.

« Bah alors ma mignonne... Tu pensais quand même pas à appeler la police ? Ce n'est pas très gentil ça. »

« Qui... Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Il rigola et m'empoigna violemment par les épaules. Il était face à moi mais je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, caché par le manque de luminosité. Il m'approcha de lui et susurra à mon oreille :

« Je sais que t'a du fric, on me l'a dit. Alors tu vas être une bonne fille et tu vas me donner tout ce que tu as et tout se passera bien. »

« Sous le comptoir y'a une pochette. C'est tout ce que j'ai. Prenez tout mais ne me faites pas de mal, S'il vous plaît. »

Il me lâcha brusquement et j'atterris parterre me faisant mal au poignet face à la violence de l'impact. Il me tournait le dos retournant le comptoir pour mettre la main sur son butin. Je décidais de profiter de son inattention, je me relevais péniblement et courus à l'étage pour m'enfermer dans mon bureau.  
Il me vit et tenta de me rattraper. Il m'attrapa par le pied tirant dessus de toutes ses forces et me fis tomber dans les escaliers. Je me dégageais en lui assénant un coup de pied au visage ce qui eut pour conséquence de le faire lâcher prise, sonné. Je courus, refermais la porte derrière moi et tentais de la bloquer avec mon poids. J'étais à bout de souffle.

« Putain ! C'est quoi ce délire ?»

Mon portable était resté en bas il fallait donc que je lâche la porte pour appeler depuis le poste fixe de mon bureau. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de prévenir quelqu'un. Il fallait que je sauve ma peau. C'était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser.  
L'entendant arriver, je me mis sous le bureau posant une main sur ma bouche pour calmer ma respiration erratique pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Juste après la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et claqua contre le mur juste derrière. Mon cœur allait exploser. Qui était cet homme et que me veut-il ? Pourquoi moi ?Je pouvais entendre ses pas faire craquer les lattes du parquet. Pitié qu'il ne me trouve pas.

Tout à coup un coup fût porté au bureau le faisant bouger et dévoilant ma cachette de fortune. Il m'avait trouvé. Je ne vis pas le coup de poing venir, je sentis uniquement la douleur. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir.

« Sale garce ! J'suis gentil avec toi et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?! » _vociféra-t-il avant de recommencer à frapper_

J'étais devenu un punching-ball. Purement et simplement. J'étais son défouloir. Ma vue commençait à se brouiller et cet homme continuait à me hurler dessus. Qu'il prenne l'argent et qu'il s'en aille.  
J'avais tellement mal. Chaque respiration était laborieuse et douloureuse. Je pris conscience que c'était fini qu'en entendant ses pas dans l'escalier, il partait. Et je m'autorisais à lâcher prise. Je voulais simplement que tout s'arrête.  
À un moment donné je dus perdre conscience et je repris pied en entendant quelqu'un m'appeler. C'était d'abord vague, comme un écho et puis plus distinct.

« Bella ? Tu es là ? »  
…

Je perçus vaguement du mouvement pas très loin de moi.

« OH MON DIEU ! BELLA ! »

« Bella, tu m'entends ? » _paniqua la voix_

On m'avait trouvé, enfin.

* * *

 **Pitié, pas de jet de tomates ou tout autre aliments ;)**

 **Je vous laisse digérer le chapitre et...**

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**

 **Bye**


	12. Chapitre 11: Ecchymoses

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Désolée pour ne pas avoir publier la semaine précédente mais Noël est une fête très "Famille" chez moi et autant vous dire que j'ai eu très peu de temps libre. Et cette semaine n'a pas été vraiment mieux mais j'ai réussis à trouver 1h pour venir ici.**

 **Alors en retard, je vous souhaites à tous et à toutes de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.**

 **Et en avance : Bonne année à vous ! Qu'elle vous apporte tout ce que vous désirez (amour, travail, famille, etc...). J'espère que cette année 2016 serait un peu plus sympa avec nous tous parce qu'on ne peux pas dire qu'elle à été de tout repos. **

**Fêtez bien ça se soir mais avec modération tout de même ;)**

 **Merci à vous ( Guest 1, Guest 2, Guest (y), Yuchie78, Romeila, Stella82, larosesurleau, Kinoum) pour vos reviews !**

 **Réponse à Lounoire:** Merci pour ta review. J'ai parfaitement conscience que l'histoire que je propose ne peux pas plaire à tous et si celle-ci ne te satisfait ou ne te plait plus libre à toi de ne plus la lire. Je ne force personne et je comprends très bien que quand l'intrigue d'une histoire ne va pas dans notre sens on puisse être tenté d'arrêter de la lire. Il m'est déjà arrivé de le faire alors je te comprends. Pas

se de bonnes fêtes et bonne année à toi.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de SM**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Ecchymoses**

Point de Vue Edward

Je me sentais misérable. Rien n'allait dans le sens que je voulais. Je m'étais imaginé un bon nombre de fois ce qui allait se passer en revenant dans sa vie mais tout allait de travers.  
Comment avez eu pu en arriver à ce point ? Bien sûr j'avais une grande part de responsabilité. Tout s'était enchaîné si vite. Je n'avais rien vu arrivé.

Quand j'avais proposé à Bella de dîner chez moi je n'avais nullement pensé à mal. J'avais simplement voulu qu'on se retrouve à deux, sans personne pour nous déranger. J'avais agi sur une pulsion, je l'avais fait sans réfléchir et je n'avais pris conscience que plus tard qu'elle n'était pas franchement à l'aise. Cependant, nous avions pu avoir une discussion, une vraie discussion. Je m'étais ouvert à celle sans concessions lui faisant part de mes sentiments. J'avais compris sa confusion et sa réticence. Il y avait de quoi. Je savais que le comportement que j'avais eu il y a quatre ans n'avait ni queue ni tête. Je savais qu'à cause de cela tout ce que j'avais pu lui dire n'était que mensonge à ses yeux mais la vérité était que je l'aimais. Depuis toujours. Depuis le premier jour où elle avait renversé son café sur moi en rougissant comme pas permis. Je m'étais laissé charmer par Victoria, ça avait séduit mon ego mais ça n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Une erreur de parcours qui avait fait tellement de mal.

Encore maintenant j'étais capable de lui faire du mal. Je n'avais pas vu arriver Jessica ce soir-là et avait tout été aller tellement vite. J'étais resté figé, interdit devant la scène. Comment avait-elle eu mes clés ? Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se pointe juste ce soir-là ? Et surtout pourquoi diable se faisait-elle passer pour ma petite amie ? J'avais rencontré Jessica quelques mois plus tôt et même s'il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose entre nous, elle semblait s'être mis en tête que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Visiblement les mises au point que j'avais faite n'avaient pas été comprises comme elles l'auraient dû.  
Il ne fallait pas être une lumière pour comprendre ce qu'avait pu penser Bella et j'avais bien vu le dégoût dans ses yeux. Maintenant Bella me haïssait et je ne savais même pas si je pourrais y faire quelque chose. Comment pourrait-elle voir en moi un autre homme que celui qui l'avait brisé ? Comment pouvais-je espérer que tout puisse s'arranger un jour ?  
J'avais été chez elle, je devais lui parler. Ça me bouffait de l'intérieur, je devenais fou à la voir inexorablement s'éloigner de moi sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste. J'avais trouvé porte clause, elle n'était pas là. J'étais resté plusieurs heures assis devant son immeuble, l'attendant et puis j'avais compris qu'elle ne viendrait pas. J'avais retenté ma chance le lendemain. Une vieille dame m'avait ouvert la porte mais Bella ne répondait pas pourtant je sentais qu'elle était là. J'avais le palpitant caractéristique de sa présence à mes côtés. Quand elle l'avait fait elle avait été si catégorique, si froide que j'avais voulu la pousser à bout. J'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'elle cachait, ce qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle-même. Que ne m'avait-elle pas dit ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait tant éprouvé ? Et puis j'avais compris. Elle m'était apparue si brisée, si ravagée. Et moi je n'arrivais plus à me regarder dans un miroir depuis. Quand j'étais parti je ne m'étais soucié que de moi, pas un seul moment je ne m'étais posé la question de savoir si elle allais bien. Or elle n'allait pas bien. Elle s'était retrouvé à 21 ans seule et enceinte d'un homme qui l'avait trahie. En 4 mois elle avait vu son monde s'effondrer. Je me dégouttais.

J'avais décidé suite à ça de prendre de la distance. Il était clair qu'elle ne me voulait pas près d'elle mais je ne pouvais pas rester loin d'elle. C'était plus fort que moi. Tout ce que je faisais me menait inexorablement à elle. Je passais mes journées à me demander si elle allait bien. Ça devenait une obsession. Ça me rendait fou. Je l'avais même suivi jusqu'à Forks quand après avoir appelé ma mère elle avait lâcher se trouver à l'hôpital pour Bella. Mon cœur avait loupé plusieurs battements et j'avais sauté dans ma voiture avec Reid en direction de Forks. Visiblement il n'y avait rien de grave mais j'avais ressenti le besoin d'aller sur place pour m'en assurer. J'avais pas hésiter une seule seconde. Elle semblait aller bien et m'avait envoyé bouler, me dirigeant vers chez mes parents et en arrivant chez eux j'avais pris la pire réprimande de ma vie. Mon père n'avait pas été tendre mais il avait parfaitement vraiment, j'avais été égoïste et irresponsable. Un véritable gamin et encore un gamin s'y serait sans doute mieux pris. J'avais vu une telle déception dans le regard de mon père. Décidément je foirais tout en ce moment...

J'étais plus que décidé à changer ça. Ce que les gens voyaient de moi n'était pas la réalité. Je n'étais plus cet homme-là. J'avais résisté toute la journée du lundi à aller la voir, son amie aurait surement fait barrage de toute façon mais en passant devant son commerce ce soir, je finis par me garer. Mais rien ne m'avait préparé à ce que j'allais trouver. J'avais immédiatement remarqué la porte vitrée complètement fracassé, l'intérieur n'était pas mieux. Tout avait été saccagé. En avançant dans la pièce je vis le téléphone portable de Bella au sol et le pris. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ici ? Je savais que son bureau était à l'étage et partis dans cette direction. En montant les escaliers je vis des traces de sang sur quelques marches. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je l'appelais mais personne ne répondait. Ou était-elle ? En entrant dans son bureau ravagé lui aussi je la vis parterre, inerte. OH MON DIEU, Bella !

« Bella, tu m'entends ? » _dis-je en la retournant le plus délicatement possible_

À cet instant je remerciais mon père de m'avoir appris les gestes de premier secours.

« Bella . Aller ma belle … Réponds-moi » _continuais-je_

Elle était inconsciente, sans doute sonnée mais elle respirait, c'était le principal. Je me saisis de mon téléphone pour prévenir les secours. Tout irait bientôt mieux.  
Je pris le temps de la détailler un peu plus. Elle était couverte de bleus. Son visage était méconnaissable et teinté de nuance de bleu et de violet. Quelle horreur. Sa respiration était sifflante et laborieuse, je ne serais pas étonné que certaines de ces côtes soient cassées ou tout du moins fêlées. Les minutes pendant l'attente précédant l'arrivée des secours me parurent être une éternité. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ici ?

Le reste se passa très vite. Les secours arrivèrent et elle fut transportée à l'hôpital rapidement. Je pris ma voiture et suivis l'ambulance. Je me refusais à la laisser se réveiller seule, désorientée et en aussi mauvais état. Je me concentrais sur ma conduite, il serait idiot d'avoir un accident à ce moment-là. Pourtant je sentais la colère me brûler de l'intérieur en pensant à ce qu'elle avait dû subir. Arrivé à l'hôpital je pris le risque d'indiqué que j'étais son frère, j'étais assuré d'avoir de ces nouvelles. Je partis m'asseoir dans la salle d'attente et sentait son téléphone dans ma poche arrière. Il fallait que je prévienne son amie, elle allait avoir besoin de son soutien à son réveil. Prions pour que l'accès à son téléphone ne soit pas codé... connaissant Bella elle ne prendrait pas un tel risque. Elle serait capable d'oublier le code. Naviguant dans son répertoire je finis par trouver le numéro de son amie. Je pris une profonde respiration et lança l'appel.

« Bella ? Ça va ? » _s'inquiéta son amie_

« Hum... Euh bonsoir c'est Edward ... » _bafouillais-je_

Comment je vais lui dire ça ?

« Edward ? Mais que fait tu avec le téléphone à Bella . Tu lui as pas volé quand même ? » _demanda-t-elle suspicieuse_

Dans d'autres circonstances j'en aurais rigolé mais pas ce soir.

« Non, écoute-tu pourrais venir à l'hôpital universitaire s'il te plaît. C'est Bella » _lâchais-je_

« Comment ça Bella ? »

« Écoute je l'ai retrouvé à votre boutique et elle était pas mal amochée et... »

« J'arrive » _dit elle en coupant la communication_

Vingt minutes plus tard je la vis arrivée en courant suivi par un homme, sans doute son compagnon.

« Où est-elle ? » d _emanda Angela_

« Elle a été prise en charge par les médecins, je n'ai pas encore eu des nouvelles »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je suis parti tout allait bien »

« J'en ai aucune idée. Quand je suis arrivé la porte d'entrée était fracassée et tout était sans dessus-dessous » _déplorais-je_ « Son portable était parterre et je me suis souvenu que son bureau était à l'étage alors je suis monté » _continuais-je_ « Dans les escaliers j'ai vu des traces de sang et je l'ai retrouvée dans son bureau inconscient »

« Comment ça inconsciente ? C'est grave ? »

« Je ne suis pas médecin mais ce n'était pas joli à voir » _avouais-je_

Angela regarda l'homme à ses côtés.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû partir plus tôt, j'aurais dû rester! J'aurais... »

« Chérie » _la coupa son ami_ « Et s'il s'en était pris à toi ? Et au bébé ? »

Angela porta une main à son ventre en signe de protection.

« Venez vous asseoir, il va falloir attendre un moment je pense »

Nous restâmes une bonne demi-heure assise à attendre, dans le silence, avant qu'un médecin vient nous voir.

« Bonjour, vous être le frère de Mademoiselle Swan ? »

« Oui, c'est moi » _répondis-je_ « Comment va-t-elle ?

« Son frère ? » _demanda doucement Angela_

« Eh bien ça ira, il va lui falloir du temps mais si ce n'est deux côtés cassés, un poignet foulé et un grand nombre d'ecchymoses sur l'ensemble du corps disons que ça aurait pu être bien pire. Votre sœur a été chanceuse. »

« Elle est réveillée ? On peut la voir ? » _Demanda Angela_

« Elle s'est réveillée pendant que nous nous occupions d'elle. Vous pouvez la voir cinq minutes. Il faut la laisser se reposer » _dit-il en me regardant_

Angela sembla déçu de ne pas pouvoir la voir.

« Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai dit que j'étais son frère. Aucun de nous n'est de sa famille et nous n'aurions pas eu de nouvelles avant un long moment » _dis-je en partant vers la chambre de Bella_

Je soupirais un bon coup avant de rentrer dans une pièce. En entrant mon cœur se brisa devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant moi. Ma Bella...  
Elle était dans le lit, couchée et regardait le plafond. Ne sachant pas si elle m'avait entendu je commençais à parler.

« Bonsoir Bella, comment tu te sens ? »

Le silence demeura dans la pièce. Aucune réponse. J'avançais lentement dans la pièce voulant m'asseoir sur le fauteuil à coté de son lit. Je vis son corps se tendre à mesure que j'approchais d'elle. Je finis par poser ma main sur la sienne en signe de réconfort mais la réponse qui me parvint fut brutale. Son corps se tétanisa d''avantage et sa main s'éloigna rapidement de la mienne. En la regardant je vis ses joues trempées de larmes. Elle pleurait et me cœur se brisa un peu plus.

« Éloigne toi, s'il...s'il te plaît. Ne me touche pas » _murmura-t-elle_ « Je... je peux pas. Recules-toi »

Oh !

* * *

Point de vue Bella

On m'avait trouvé, enfin. Après l'arrivée de mon ange gardien j'entendis d'autres personnes arrivées. Tout était un peu flou et je crois que j'étais plus souvent inconsciente qu'autre chose. C'était bien, j'avais plus mal. Je me sentais bien. Je repris définitivement conscience et ouvris difficilement les yeux. Ouille ! Tout était blanc, la lumière y était aveuglante et des gens s'activaient autour de moi. Où étais-je ?

« Docteur O'brian, elle se réveille »

« Bienvenue parmi nous Mademoiselle Swan, comment vous sentez vous ? »

« J'ai... J'arrive pas à respirer » _baragouinais-je en suffocant_

« Je sais ça fait mal » _tenta de me calmer le médecin_ « Vous avait probablement des côtés cassés »

J'avais l'impression que mon corps n'était que douleur. Le moindre geste m'arrachait un cri de douleur.

« On va vous donner quelque chose pour la douleur, d'accord ? Ça va vous soulager »

Le produit semblait faire effet puisque la douleur se calma me donnant l'impression d'être dans du coton. C'était agréable. Pour avoir été plusieurs fois à l'hôpital je savais reconnaître les effets de la morphine. J'entendais des voix sans vraiment comprendre ce qui était dit, tout était un peu flou.

« Je vais aller voir son frère » _dit le docteur avant de quitter la pièce_

Mon frère ? Je n'ai pas de frère moi.  
Je fus transporté dans une chambre après avoir fait des radiographies et quelques minutes après trois coups retentir à la porte.  
Je ne vis pas vraiment de qui il s'agissait, je gardais les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

« Bonsoir Bella, comment tu te sens ? »

Edward...  
Je ne lui répondis pas. Je pris conscience qu'il s'était rapproché en sentant sa main saisir la mienne. Mon sang se glaça. Mon cœur s'emballa et ma respiration devint erratique en réaction à son toucher. Je revivais ce qui s'était passé. Ses mains sur moi, sa bouche si près de moi et si menaçante. Je le revoyais me faire du mal. Encore et encore. Je retirais ma main vivement et finis par lui parler.

« Éloigne toi, s'il...s'il te plaît. Ne me touche pas » _murmurais-je_ « Je... je peux pas. Recules-toi »

C'était viscéral, insupportable. La sensation de nausées et de malaise disparut immédiatement me permettant de respirer un peu mieux. Pour le moment...

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine (sans faute cette fois-ci ;))**

 **Bye,**

 **Beclear**


	13. Chapitre 12: Se prendre en main

**Bonjour à tous :)**

 **Voici le chapitre 12 qui est cette semaine exclusivement du point de vue de Edward. On retrouvera Bella à partir de la semaine prochaine ne vous en faite pas.**

 **Merci aux personnes qui sont fidèles à cette lecture et qui commentent à chaque chapitre. C'est toujours un bonheur de lire vos réactions ;) Alors n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture !**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de SM. **

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Se prendre en main**

Point de vue Edward

La semaine qui suivit permis à Bella de se remettre sur les pieds, enfin autant que possible. Nous nous étions relayé avec Angela et Ben afin qu'elle ne soit jamais vraiment seule durant la journée. Je ne sais pas si elle avait conscience de notre présence mais elle s'était muré dans le silence après ma visite le premier soir. Que ce soit avec moi ou avec ses amis, personne n'avait réussi à lui faire dire le moindre mot. Personnellement j'étais d'avis qu'elle essayait simplement d'assimilé ce qui lui était arrivé.

Aujourd'hui, elle devait sortir et aller chez la Police. Ils attendaient qu'elle fasse sa déposition pour pouvoir lancer l'enquête. Jusqu'ici, elle avait été bien trop amochée et n'avait pas pu répondre à leurs questions avant.  
Cet après-midi elle allait devoir le faire et j'espérais simplement qu'elle tiendrait le coup. Pour le moment elle restait muette et rien ne semblait l'affecter. Mais quand le barrage allait céder ce ne serait pas beau à voir. Tout être humain à ses limites et même si l'on essaye de tout enfouir, de tout taire, le point de rupture est présent pour tous. Angela était de mon avis et nous la surveillions de près.

J'étais chargé de l'accompagner au commissariat Angela étant retenu à la librairie. L'assurance avait envoyé un expert et une estimation des dégâts devait être faite.

En arrivant dans sa chambre elle était assis sur le lit, immobile le regard vide fixant un point imaginaire sur le mur en face d'elle.

« Bonjour Bella, prête à partir d'ici ? »

Je posais la question mais je savais pertinemment que je n'aurais pas de réponse.

« Tu dois aller au commissariat cet après-midi et je te ramène chez toi, ça te va ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. A vrai dire, maintenant je n'en attendais plus, je posais les questions pour la forme, pour l'informer mais n'attendais plus son approbation. Je pris son sac et lui fit un signe en direction de la porte de la chambre.

« Aller, on y va.» l'encourageais-je

Je lui tendis la main mais me retins de la toucher. Le souvenir de sa réaction était encore gravé dans ma mémoire et plus jamais je ne voulais la voir comme ça. Elle me suivit docilement, tel un automate. Elle semblait complètement déconnectée de la réalité et sans doute que c'est ce qui lui fallait de se remettre d'aplomb

Le trajet en voiture fut tout aussi silencieux. Rapidement nous arrivâmes au poste de police.

« Bonjour, nous avons rendez-vous avec le Capitaine Yorkie.» _dis-je en m'adressant à l'officier présent à l'accueil_

« Asseyez-vous, je vais le prévenir que vous l'attendez.»

Cinq minutes plus tard un homme vint la chercher et la conduisit dans une salle pour l'interroger. Elle ressortit 20 minutes plus tard, plus blanche que blanche. Nous prîmes la direction de chez elle. Le silence entre nous devenait pesant mais je n'insistais pas. Si c'est ce dont elle avait alors ça m'allait. Elle entra dans son appartement mais restait en retrait comme-ci elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle semblait perdue.

« Viens, assis toi un peu. Tu dois être inconfortable avec tes côtes.»

Elle fit ce que je lui dis mais sans plus.

« Angela ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.»

Elle me surprit quand elle prit la parole.

« Je veux y aller.»

« Pardon ?! » _m'étonnais-je_

J'étais complètement scié. Elle avait pas parler depuis 7 jours et là... J'avais presque l'impression de rêver.

« Je veux voir.» _continua t-elle me confirmant ainsi qu'elle avait bien parler_

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.»

Elle se leva, tant bien que mal et marcha vers la porte pour partir. Elle semblait plus que décidée.

« Ok, d'accord ! Attends-moi !» _Criais-je en partant en courant pour la rattraper_ « Elle aura ma peau cette fille.» _marmonnais-je_

Elle m'attendait sagement en bas. Elle savait que je céderais. Diablesse. Sur le chemin je pris les devants et décidais de la prévenir, pour lui éviter un choc.

« Tu sais, il y a eu pas mal de dégâts c'est pour ça que je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée que tu y ailles.»

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et de continuer son chemin. En arrivant devant la boutique elle marqua un brusque arrêt. La porte d'entrée avait été remplacée par une simple planche de bois. La « porte » était ouverte et des gens se trouvaient à l'intérieur, sans doute Angéla. Bella, elle, restait plantée devant l'ouverture interdite devant le spectacle. Angela nous vis et vînmes vers nous.

« Mais ?! Qu'est-ce que vos faites là ? »

« Elle voulait venir et je n'ai pas franchement réussi à la retenir.» _avouais-je_ « Elle est têtue tu la connais.»

Elle me regarda et elle pensait la même chose que moi. Bella n'aurait pas dû venir. Elle avança prudemment dans la boutique, regardant dans tous les sens pour évaluer les dégâts. Angela alla la rejoindre.

« L'expert envoyé par l'assurance dit que toutes les réparations seront prises en charge. On n'a déjà pas à s'en faire de ce côté-là.» _expliqua-t-elle_ « Je sais que les dégâts semblent importants mais c'est en majeure partie matériel.» _continua-t-elle_

En y regardant un peu plus, peu de livres avaient été endommagés. Comme si la personne avait délibérément choisi de ne pas s'y intéresser ne leur donnant que peu de valeur. Cependant quand on connaît Bella on sait que ce qui lui importe le plus ce sont justement les livres auxquels elle voue un véritable culte. C'est une intellectuelle par une matérialiste. Il n'empêche que de voir son commerce dans cet état la brisait complètement. Je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de ne rien montrer, de rester forte et combative mais intérieurement, je mettais ma main à couper, ça la bouleversait.

Elle fit le tour de l'établissement, montant les escaliers pour aller à l'étage, dans son bureau. Je la suivis de loin laissant Angéla avec l'expert de l'assurance. Elle était stoppée devant la porte de son bureau, impassible et silencieuse, le regard vague. Je la vis serrer les poings à s'en fassent blanchir les phalanges. Elle voulait rester forte... et pour le moment elle y parvenait.  
Cinq minutes plus tard elle se retourna, me regarda droit dans les yeux et prit la direction de l'escalier pour partir. Angela venait d'en finir avec l'expert et nous attendait en bas.

« J'en ai fini pour aujourd'hui.» _annonça-t-elle_

« Je vais récupérer ma voiture chez Bella et je vais vous laisser entre filles alors.» _dis-je_

En roulant en direction de chez moi je ne pus m'empêcher d'angoisser. Comme souvent depuis une semaine. Les premiers jours j'avais eu du mal à dormir revoyant son visage et les bleues qui le parsemaient. Une vision d'horreur.

Je revoyais aussi ce regard terrifié quand je l'avais touché. Ça me désolais de la voir comme ça. Elle avait vécu tellement de chose, bien plus que n'importe qui. Jusqu'à maintenant elle s'était toujours relevée, elle s'était endurcie mais aujourd'hui je me demandais si justement elle en avait pas trop bavé. Comment pourrait-elle encore ressortir grandie avec toutes les merdes qui lui arrive ?  
C'est complètement abattu et lessivé que j'étais rentré chez moi. J'avais rapidement fait décongeler un plat et m'étais installé devant la télé, Reid à mes pieds. Il devait sans doute sentir mon désarroi puisque depuis que j'étais rentré il ne m'avait pas lâcher. J'étais vautré sur mon canapé quand il me grimpa dessus.

« Reid ! Non ! Descends ! » _le réprimandais-je_

Il me regarda et me fit les yeux doux. Malin !

« Bon d'accord tu peux rester, mais juste cette fois.» _acceptais-je_

Il me monta dessus et se roula en boule tant bien que mal pour se coucher sur mes jambes.

« Tu sais que bientôt tu pourras plus le faire hein . Tu deviens un gros patapouf.» _rigolais-je_ « Profite tant que tu peux.»

Ce soir-là il dormit à coté de mon lit. On dit que les animaux sentent la détresse des gens, qu'ils possèdent un sixième sens qui les rend capables de comprendre quand nous ne sommes pas au mieux. Je m'endormis après avoir reçu un message d'Angéla.

 _ **Elle s'est endormi, je rentre chez moi. Bonne soirée**_

C'était devenu une sorte de rituel entre nous. À tour de rôle nous restions avec Bella et nous tenions informé l'autre de son état.S'il y avait eu une chose de bien par rapport à cette agression c'est qu'Angela avait revu son opinion à mon égard. Elle avait sans doute fini par comprendre que je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Bella.

Et puis le fait de s'entraider à la remettre sur les pieds nous permettait à nous de ne pas nous écrouler. Angela avait très mal vécu l'agression de Bella, s'en voulant pendant des jours, arguant qu'elle aurait dû rester et ne pas la laisser seule. Ça l'avait beaucoup affecté. Ça nous avait tous affecté.  
Angela se désespérait de la voir dans un tel mutisme, si froide et détachée. Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps avant qu'elle puisse se reprendre en main. Il en faudrait à n'importe qui aurait vécu la même chose qu'elle.  
Le lendemain matin, j'étais arrivé aux aurores chez Bella mais elle était déjà levée, assise dans un fauteuil scrutant la rue. Ça lui arrivait souvent. En fait elle était resté à faire ça toute la journée durant son hospitalisation.

« Bonjour Bella.»

J'essayais de la faire parler, de lui montrer que la vie continuait, sans grand succès. J'étais en train de faire le petit déjeuner quand elle se plaça devant moi.

« Je vais partir.» _m'annonça-t-elle_

« Partir ? »

« Je vais aller à Forks, je pars aujourd'hui .» _ajouta-t-elle en partant dans sa chambre_

Partir... Elle voulait partir.  
J'entendais du bruit venir de sa chambre. Curieux je m'y rendis. Une valise était posée sur son lit et elle la remplissait lentement. Ses côtes la faisaient toujours souffrir alors chaque mouvement était laborieux. Rien que le fait de la savoir seule là-bas dans cet état me rendait fébrile.

« Je pars avec toi ! » _Dis-je de façon impulsive_

Elle se stoppa et me regarda interdite.

« Il est absolument hors de question que tu partes seule.»

« Edward, ne dis pas de bêtises.»

« Mais enfin regarde-toi !» _haussais-je le ton la faisant sursauter_ _violemment_

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » _me repris-je_ « Mais Bella regardes-toi. Tu peux à peine tenir debout plus de 10 minutes alors conduire...»

« Tu ne peux pas venir... Ton travail... »

« C'est moi le patron ! Si j'ai envie de partir pendant un mois c'est mon problème. Et puis il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas pris de vacances.»

« C'est grotesque.» _râla-t-elle_

« C'est toi qui es grotesque. Tout ce que tu vas faire c'est finir par te faire mal pour de bon.» _contestais-je_

Mais quelle tête de mule ! Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que depuis la fin de mes études j'avais monté ma start-up de conception et développement d'applications et qu'elle avait plutôt bien fonctionné. J'avais toujours été un peu geek au lycée et plus jeune j'avais eu l'idée de cette application de rencontre « findLove ». Elle avait tout de suite attiré les gens et l'année dernière on m'avait fait une proposition de rachat pour celle-ci et j'avais gagné un sacré pactole.  
J'étais loin d'être dans le besoin et mon entreprise pouvait se passer de moi quelque temps. Je pouvais travailler de n'importe où. Mon bureau n'était là que pour les rendez-vous en présentiel mais ils étaient rares et la majorité de mes rendez-vous se faisait par visioconférence ou par téléphone. Je pouvais très bien tout gérer depuis Forks.

« Maintenant tu vas m'écouter et te taire.» _tranchais-je_ « Tu veux partir te mettre au vert, d'accord ! C'est même une excellente idée.» _commençais-je_ « Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser livrée à toi-même. Je vais retourner chez moi et régler deux/trois choses et après on partira, ensemble.» _assénais-je_

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais je la stoppais.

« C'est non négociable.»

« Parfait ! » _grogna-t-elle avant de retourner à ses affaires_

« En attendant évite de te tuer, s'il te plaît.»

Je pris mes clés et partis en direction de chez moi. Après avoir prévenu ma secrétaire, empaqueter mes affaires et fait monter Reid en voiture je repris le chemin de chez Bella.  
Elle m'attendait sagement dans le séjour à côté de ses valises, son chat dans sa caisse de transport.  
Elle faisait le bougon mais elle savait que j'avais raison. Partir seule dans son état n'était pas raisonnable et elle serait inconsciente de se mettre en danger de cette façon. Maintenant, elle allait avoir le temps de guérir, au calme et à son rythme.

* * *

 **Une Bella qui commence à reprendre un peu du poil de la bête.**

 **A la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **Bye,**

 **Beclear**


	14. Chapitre 13: Guérir

**Bonjour à tous (Enfin plutôt bonsoir vu l'heure qu'il est :))**

 **Nouveau chapitre cette semaine avec le retour de Bella. Chapitre que j'ai mis du temps à écrire puisque eh bien faut bien l'avouer je me suis habitué à écrire du point de vue de Edward et retourner à Bella m'a un peu chambouler mais j'y suis parvenue youhou !**

 **Merci beaucoup à Floridianna, Romeila, larosesurleau pour vos commentaires.**

 **Bienvenue parmi nous à elodyyyyy, p'titecullen, robsessed love, rory34 et some day.**

 **Merci à Alyra Night, stella82, robsessed love pour les mises en favoris.** **Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à passer par ici et à suivre cette histoire, que vous laissiez des commentaires ou non alors merci à vous :)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ;)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de SM.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :** **Guérir**

 **Point de vue d'Edward**

Le trajet jusqu'à Forks avait été des plus silencieux. Elle était restée face à la vitre à regarder le paysage défiler.  
Nous étions arrivé en début de soirée juste avant la tombée de la nuit. Notre installation s'était elle aussi faite dans le silence. Elle semblait contrariée de ma présence même si elle savait qu'elle était nécessaire. J'avais laissé sortir Reid et actuellement il gambadait dans le jardin comme-ci il n'avait pas vu le jour depuis des mois. Quel comédien ! Spencer, le chat de Bella, quant à lui avait déjà élu domicile sur le canapé. Bella, elle, déballait ses affaires. L'atmosphère était un peu pesante et j'aimais pas ça.

« Tu m'en veux. » _constatais-je_

« Non. » _répondit-elle_ « C'est rassurant de t'avoir avec moi. C'est juste que j'aime pas être dépendante des autres. »

« Je sais et j'aime ça chez toi mais il faut que tu laisses les gens prendre soin de toi ma belle. »

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.

« Comment vont nos quatre pattes ? »

« Spencer ronfle sur le canapé et Reid découvre ton jardin. » _rigolais-je_

« Il va falloir faire les présentations entre ces deux là. » _soupira-t-elle_

« Ça risque d'être sportif. »

C'est bien connu que chiens et chats ne sont pas des amis naturels mais bon si une tigresse peut prendre soin d'une chèvre pourquoi est-ce qu'un chien ne pourrait pas tolérer un chat ?

« Allons-y. » _décréta-t-elle en avançant_ « Ouille ! » _cria-t-elle_

« Eh . Ça va ? » _m'écriais-je en allant à sa rencontre sans oser la toucher_

Elle se tenait les côtes et respirait difficilement. Elle leva la main me faisant signe de patienter quelque temps.

« C'est bon, c'est passé. » s _e contenta-t-elle de répondre_

« Je vais te donner un analgésique. »

« Merci papa. » _railla-t-elle en reprenant son chemin_

Arrivé en bas, Spencer était maintenant réveillé et Reid était assis devant la porte-fenêtre attendant qu'on le laisse rentrer.

« Prête ? »

« Lâche la bête. »

J'ouvris la porte et attrapai son collier le retenant.

« Aller mon gros, tu vas être cool d'accord ? » _demandais-je bêtement_ « Aller on y va en douceur. »

Je finis par approcher Reid du canapé. Spencer le jaugea rapidement, méfiant. Il se mit sur des pattes et avança prudemment se demanda surement quel était ce truc énorme en face de lui. Reid lui était assis battant de la queue. Spencer s'avança vers le chien pour finalement s'asseoir devant lui et produisit un miaulement.

« Lâche Reid pour voir. »

Je finis par le lâcher et il vint lécher Spencer qui bien que bousculé ne broncha pas.

« Bon et bien ça aurait pu être pire. »

« J'ai comme l'impression que ces deux-là s'apprécient. » _sourit-elle avant de partir dans la cuisine_

 **Point de vue Bella**

La semaine qui venait de s'écouler avait été rude, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Les premiers jours je n'avais pas parlé. Quand j'avais réalisé ce qui s'était produit je n'avais pas été le plus affecté par le mal qui m'avait été fait mais plus par le saccage dont avait été victime mon commerce. J'y avais mis tellement de cœur et d'énergie que ça me brisait le cœur.  
La journée quand Angela ou Edward était présent je ne montrais rien. Je restais forte. Mais le soir quand ils étaient partis je passais mes nuits soit à pleurer soit à rester éveillée par peur de fermer les yeux. Souvent au travers de mes rêves, plutôt des cauchemars, je revoyais cet homme. Il était toujours sans visage mais sa voix... elle resterait à jamais graver dans ma mémoire.  
Les réminiscences de mon attaque me permettaient de ne pas l'oublier même si elles me terrifiaient. Si je ne connaissais pas son visage, sa voix n'avait plus de mystère pour moi. Je pourrais la reconnaître le moment venue. Quand j'avais été au commissariat pour déposer ma plainte je m'étais sentie impuissante de ne pas plus les aider. Je ne connaissais pas son visage et le retrouver serait difficile. Le seul indice était qu'il semblait avoir été rencardé. Par qui ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fait de travers pour qu'on veuille me faire du mal de cette façon ?

 **Flash back**

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, je suis le capitaine Yorkie »

« Bonjour. » _murmurais-je_

Je n'avais pas parlé depuis 7 jours et ma voix n'était qu'un mince chuchotis à peine audible.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » _me demanda t-il_

« Cassée mais vivante. C'est le principal non ? »

Il me fit un sourire contrit.

« Je sais que ce que je vais vous demander ne va pas être simple et facile mais je dois vous poser des questions par rapport à votre agression. »

« Je l'ai pas vu. Il faisait noir et il portait un sweat à capuche qui cachait son visage. »

« Pouvez vous me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Votre ami Monsieur Cullen vous à trouver dans votre bureau... »

« J'étais resté tard pour boucler deux trois choses et il y a eu du bruit en bas. J'étais dans mon bureau et au début j'ai cru que je rêvais. Et puis il y a eu à nouveau du bruit. Je suis descendu pour voir et il était en bas. »

« Vous a-t-il dit quelque chose ? » _m'interrogea t-il_

« Juste qu'il savait que j'avais de l'argent. Apparemment on le lui a dit. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir en lui donnant un coup au visage mais il m'a retrouvé dans mon bureau et m'a frappé jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse... Maintenant vous savez tout. »

« Vous ne savez pas qui aurait pu lui en parler ? »

« Je n'ai pas tant d'argent que ça et je garde peu de liquidité à la boutique alors je ne sais pas ce qui a pu lui laisser penser que j'en avais. Quand à la personne qui aurait pu lui en parler je ne sais pas. Je ne me vante pas auprès des gens d'être riche. »

« Nous avons fait des relevés ADN et pour le moment ça ne donne rien mais nous cherchons. Soyez assurée Mademoiselle Swan que nous ferrons notre possible. »

« Merci. » _me contentais-je de répondre_

 **Fin du flash Back**

Voir la boutique m'avait fait prendre conscience que je devais m'éloigner. J'en avais besoin. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'était qu'Edward me suivrait. Il m'avait démontré par A+B que sa présence serait nécessaire et bien que ça m'ennuyait d'être dépendante de lui je savais très bien que c'était le mieux à faire. Je serais folle, dans mon état, de partir au fin fond de la campagne. Je serais capable de me tuer sans le vouloir. Je devais être raisonnable et sans doute un peu plus reconnaissante envers Edward. En y pensant j'avais l'impression d'être une gémine ingrate alors que je savais très bien que si ce soir-là il ne m'avait pas trouvé aussi vite mon état aurait sans doute été bien plus sérieux.  
Je voyais bien que ma froideur le mettait mal à l'aise mais que voulez-vous on ne se refait pas. J'étais reconnaissante mais je ne lui faisais pas encore entièrement confiance. Aujourd'hui il entrait encore un peu plus dans mon intimité et je ne savais pas trop comment m'y faire. J'avais pris l'habitude d'être seule, de ne dépendre de personne et surtout de ne compter que sur moi, si on met de coté Ben et Angéla.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par mon téléphone qui sonnait. Chouette... Renée. Ma mère. On ne pouvait pas dire que nos relations soient au beau fixe. Renée avait toujours été plus ou moins insouciante. Son comportement avait toujours été loin de celui qu'on pouvait attendre chez une femme adulte. Quand j'avais 4 ans elle avait décidé, presque du jour au lendemain, de quitter mon père pour aller batifoler avec un autre. Si au début elle m'avait emmené avec elle, quelques années plus tard j'étais repartir vivre chez mon père face à son manque d'intérêt pour moi. Elle se souciait toujours plus du bien-être de Phil que du mien. Au fil des années, notre relation s'était détériorée et aujourd'hui nos contacts étaient plus que restreints. Alors le fait qu'elle m'appelle était plus que surprenant.

« Allo ? »

« Bonjour Bella, c'est maman. »

« Bonjour, Renée. » _répondis-je_

« J'ai appris que tu avais eu un petit accident, tu va bien ? »

« Un accident ? » _m'étonnais-je_

Parlait-elle de celui de Forks ou de mon agression ?  
Je vis arriver Edward sans doute intrigué par la conversation. Il avait rencontré une seule fois Renée, elle avait débarqué une fois à l'improviste. Le courant n'était pas bien passé entre eux et ce n'est pas moi qui allais l'en blâmer.

« Oui. Tu sais Janice . Mon amie du lycée, elle est infirmière à l'hôpital universitaire. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'y avait vu. »

« J'ai pas eu un accident, j'ai été agressé à mon travail... C'était il y a plus d'une semaine. » _répondis-je avec lassitude en regardant tristement Edward._

C'était y'a plus d'une semaine et elle s'inquiétait de mon état seulement maintenant. Enfin je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle s'inquiète vraiment... Renée était quelqu'un d'égocentrique à la puissance mille alors s'intéresser du sort des autres... Ce n'était pas son genre.  
Au regard d'Edward je vis tout de suite qu'il n'était pas enchanté, il pensait sans doute comme moi. Renée n'avait de mère que le nom et rien d'autre.

« Oh ! Eh bien je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. Maintenant que c'est fait je dois te laisser... Phil ... »

Je raccrochais avant qu'elle ait fini sa phrase. Elle voulait simplement se donner bonne conscience. Rien de plus.

« Renée hein ? »

« Que veux-tu ? Elle voulait sans doute se donner bonne conscience pour pouvoir dormir la nuit. Tu la connais. »

« Pas tellement mais la rencontrer une fois m'a suffit pour toute une vie. »

« Je m'en souviens. » _souriais-je_

Elle l'avait tellement énervé qu'il avait fait le mort tout le long de son séjour. J'aurais aimé, moi aussi, pouvoir faire la morte.

« J'allais préparer un truc à manger, tu as faim ? » _me demanda-t-il_

« Pas tellement mais il faut que je mange quelque chose pour pouvoir prendre mes médicaments avec. »

« Des sandwichs ça te va ? »

« Parfait. »

Je me mis sur le canapé, assise et le regardais faire. Il avait tellement changé durant ses quatre années qu'il en était presque méconnaissable. Je me demandais comment, à l'époque, j'avais pu en tomber amoureuse. Aujourd'hui les individus ressemblant à ce qu'il avait été me faisaient fuir. Je les trouvais détestables mais sans doute que ne je n'étais juste contente que quelqu'un comme lui puisse s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme moi. L'homme qui se tenait devant moi n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui que j'avais aimé il y a quatre ans. J'avais avec moi une nouvelle version de lui, une version qui me plaisait énormément. Sans doute même trop.

« Eh voilà pour toi. » _dit-il en déposant une assiette devant moi_

« Merci. »

« Alors comment tu te sens ? »

« Comment tu te sentirais dans ma situation ? » _éludais-je_

« Tu ne te livre pas facilement hein ? Tu ne l'as jamais fait et j'étais toujours obligé de te tirer les vers du nez mais j'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui c'est encore pire, non .»

« Touché » _dis-je en mordant dans mon repas_

« Si tu as besoin, tu sais que tu peux me parler. »

« Je sais, c'est juste que c'est tout nouveau pour moi. J'essaye juste de m'y faire. »

Reconnaissante, sois reconnaissante Bella !

« Merci. » lâchais-je « Pour m'avoir trouvé ce soir-là. » _ajoutais-je_

« Soit pas idiote. Si j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains j'aurais été là plus vite. »

« Ton courage à deux mains ? »

« J'étais nerveux. J'ai voulu te voir toute la journée mais le Cerbère était là et je voulais être sûr de te trouver seule alors j'ai attendu, trop longtemps. »

« Le Cerbère ? » _pouffais-je_

« Angéla. » _se contenta-t-il de répondre_

« Très bien trouvé. » _rigolais-je_ « Ça va beaucoup lui plaire comme surnom. »

« Elle m'appelle bien Caliméro alors ... »

Le silence se fit, chacun mangeait sans parler.

 **Point de vue d'Edward**

Elle semblait tellement plus détendue quand elle était ici. Il avait fallu que sa « mère » appelle. J'avais toujours eu du mal avec elle et son manque de sentiments pour sa mère. Comme quoi l'instinct maternel n'est pas inné pour tout le monde. Quand elle était venue elle m'avait mis hors de moi en moins d'une heure. Elle se comportait comme une adolescente écervelée et on avait vraiment l'impression que Bella était adulte pour deux. J'avais préféré m'éloigner pour ne pas dire de choses qui pourraient avoir des conséquences sur leurs relations. Aujourd'hui encore elle nous avait montré son insensibilité et sa bêtise. J'avais eu du mal à décolérer et faire le repas m'avait un peu aidé. Bella, elle, avait semblé indifférente au comportement de sa mère mais je savais très bien que ce n'était qu'une façade. Elle prenait simplement de la distance pour éviter de se laisser submerger et en ce moment elle n'avait pas besoin d'être parasitée par le comportement détestable de sa mère. Elle était dure à cerner ne se livrant que peu et s'était frustrant parce que je savais qu'a l'intérieur elle était un volcan en éruption.

« J'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la boutique. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. » _finit-elle par dire me clouant sur place_

Je pris alors conscience à ce moment que j'étais très loin de la réalité et que ce qu'elle avait vécu ce fameux soir était bien plus traumatisante pour elle que tout que qu'on avait pu penser.  
J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras mais me retins au dernier moment. À la place je mis seulement ma main, sur le canapé, ouverte paume en l'air lui laissant ainsi le choix.  
Elle regarda longuement ma main et avança doucement sa main la plaçant au-dessus de la mienne sans bouger. Au bout de ce qui parut être une éternité elle l'abaissa et vint attraper la mienne pour la serrer de toutes ses forces.  
Elle me regardant dans les yeux et je sentis une vague de tristesse me submerger.

« Merci. » _répéta-t-elle_

Je sus à ce moment-là que la guérison de Bella était en bonne voie. Elle allait y arrivé.

* * *

 **Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine,**

 **Bye**

 **Beclear**


	15. Chapitre 14: Se libérer

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Comment allez vous ?**

 **Désolée pour le léger retard mais en ce moment je suis complètement déphasée, j'ai tendance à inverser les jours et hier je me croyais Vendredi... Un vrai boulet !**

 **On retrouve un chapitre totalement du point de vue de Bella cette semaine.**

 **Merci à : Floridianna, Romeila et larosesurleau d'être toujours fidèles au poste !**

 **Bienvenue aux nouveaux : Alexandra13, missstardustphotos, lyllou42 et Shayda509**

 **Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques ;)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de SM.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Se libérer**

Les jours qui étaient passés se ressemblaient plus ou moins. Mes côtes guérissaient de jour en jour me permettant de me déplacer plus librement alors mes journées consistaient à ce que je me lève le matin, très tôt, puis après avoir pris un rapide petit-déjeuner je partais souvent me balader en forêt. Edward m'accompagnait souvent avec Reid. Il restait en retrait appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre en lisant un livre ou travaillant des dossiers pour son travail. Pour ma part je m'allongeais dans l'herbe et regardais simplement le ciel caressant Reid, mes lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez. J'adorais le calme que j'y trouvais et la sensation du soleil qui réchauffait ma peau me faisait un bien fou. C'était reposant.  
Des fois j'allais simplement marcher sur la plage de la Push. Reid avait découvert les joies de l'eau et s'amusait dans les vagues.

Aujourd'hui j'avais prévu d'y retourner. Le temps était beau et chaud alors autant en profiter.  
J'avais décidé de préparer de quoi faire un pique-nique pour le midi.

« Bonjour Bella. » _m'apostropha Edward_

« Bonjour. »

« Quel est le programme de la journée ? »

« Je vais aller à la plage, je préparais de quoi manger pour ce midi. »

« C'est Reid qui va être content. » _se lamenta-t-il_

« Arrête de râler. C'est encore un bébé, laisse le s'amuser. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait de bon ? »

« Juste quelques sandwichs et une salade composée. »

C'était devenue une routine. L'un de nous préparait le repas puis nous partions pour une bonne partie de la journée. J'étais rarement toute seule. En arrivant sur la plage, des groupes de jeunes étaient déjà présents. Visiblement nous n'étions pas les seuls à avoir eu l'idée de profiter du beau temps. Je marchais sur la plage, les pieds dans l'eau depuis quelques minutes quand je finis par tomber sur la maison de Billy, le meilleur ami de Charlie. J'allais repartir vers le lieu où nous étions installé quand Billy sortit de chez lui.

« Bonjour Bella. »

« Salut Billy, ça va ? »

« Comme toujours et toi ? J'ai eu vent de ce qui s'était passé, comment tu te sens ? »

« Ça va mieux. Mes côtes ne me font plus autant souffrir, c'est déjà ça. Je ne savais pas que les ragots arrivaient jusqu'ici. »

« N'en veut pas à Esmée. Visiblement Edward s'inquiétait au point de prévenir ses parents et puis tu connais Esmée . Elle t'a toujours beaucoup apprécié alors elle a simplement pensé que je devais être mis au courant. »

Je tournais la tête pour regarder Edward assis sur la couverture que nous avions posé parterre. Il regardait dans ma direction me surveillant au loin.

« Oui. Il s'inquiète beaucoup en ce moment. » _dis-je en hochant de la tête_

« Alors toi et le fils Cullen, hein. »

« Serais-tu devenu pire que ses commères du centre-ville ? » _pouffais-je_

« Ça doit être l'âge. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. »

Je soupirais bruyamment.

« Je sais pas trop Billy. »

« Il a l'air d'être devenu un bon gars. »

« Oui, il en a l'air. » _dis-je en regardant une nouvelle fois Edward_

« Il t'a suivi jusqu'ici pour veiller sur toi, je pense que c'est un bon indicateur des changements qui ont pu avoir lieu, non ? »

« C'est compliqué. »

« Ma belle, la vie est compliquée et tout n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir tu sais. L'être humain n'est pas infaillible. C'est en faisant des erreurs que l'on grandit et que l'on devient meilleur. »

« Saint Billy Black. » _rigolais-je pour faire bonne figure_

Il n'avait pas tort. Il avait même raison à vrai dire. Comme souvent. Quand Charlie était parti il avait su trouver les mots justes pour m'aider à remonter la pente. Il était un peu comme un second père pour moi. Après m'être penché pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue je repris mon chemin dans le sens inverse pour retrouver Edward. Il m'attendait sagement assis le nez dans ses dossiers. La joie d'être chef d'entreprise.

« Comment va Billy ? » _me demanda-t-il_

« C'est un dur à cuire. Il va toujours bien même s'il s'inquiète pour moi depuis que ta mère lui a parlé de moi. C'est à toi que je le dois non ? »

« Démasqué ! Mais pour ma défense tu m'as vraiment foutu la trouille et j'ai failli faire une attaque quand j'ai dû patienter en salle d'attente. » _s'excusa-t-il_

« Ça va, ce n'est pas grave. »

« D'ailleurs mon père aussi se faisait un sang d'encre. Il voulait venir. »

« Décidément vous les Cullen ... »

Il faut dire qu'à la vue du nombre de fois où j'avais été admise aux urgences, je ne pouvais pas reprocher à Carlisle de s'inquiéter.

« Tu sais s'il travaille aujourd'hui ? » _m'enquis-je_

« On est dimanche, il prend toujours son jour de repos le Dimanche. »

« Tu penses qu'on peut aller lui rendre visite ? »

« Si tu veux, je crois que tout le monde venait manger à la maison ce midi. »

Oh ! Tout le monde ? Donc Alice et Emmett. Vu la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation que j'avais eu avec elle la dernière fois que je l'avais croisé pas sûre que c'est une bonne idée. Rendre visite à ses parents qui ne m'avaient jamais rien fait état une chose. Mais m'imposer à un repas familial où tous les enfants Cullen seraient présents ? Pas sûr que j'en ai envie non plus.

« Hum, peut-être une autrefois alors » _décidais-je_

« Tu ne les dérangerais pas tu sais »

« Pour tout te dire je n'ai pas franchement envie de croiser ta sœur »

« Alice ? Mais vous vous entendez plutôt bien non . »

Je ramenais mes genoux contre la poitrine et fixais mon regard sur un groupe de jeunes jouant dans l'eau.

« Tu veux plutôt dire que nous étions amies. Avant c'était le cas oui. J'irais voir ton père une autre fois. »

« Comme tu veux. » _dit-il n'insistant pas_ « Tu peux toujours appeler chez mes parents. » _proposa-t-il_

En regardant ma montre je vis qu'il n'était que dix heures. Encore assez tôt dans la matinée mais ses parents seraient déjà levés. Je pris mon téléphone et composais le numéro. Après deux tonalités quelqu'un décrocha.

« Résidence Cullen. »

C'était Esmée.

« Bonjour Esmée, C'est Bella... »

« Oh, bonjour ma chérie. Comment va-tu ? »

« Mieux de jour en jour. Merci. Carlisle est là ? J'aurais aimé lui parler. » _Annonçais-je_

« Donne moi une minute, il est dans son bureau. Je te le ramène. »

« Pas de problème. Merci Esmée. »

J'attendais patiemment et peu de temps après Carlisle se fit entendre.

« Jeune fille, je me suis fait un sang d'encre par ta faute. » _commença-t-il_

« Pardon, papa. » _raillais-je_

Edward lui me regarda les yeux grands ouverts.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Bien. Venir à Forks m'aide beaucoup. »

« Tu serais ici et tu ne viens même pas me voir ? »

« J'y ai pensé mais Edward m'a dit qu'un repas de famille était prévu ce midi. J'ai préférer appeler. »

« Tu aurais pu venir, tu ne nous aurais pas dérangé tu sais . Il est encore tôt, les enfants ne seront pas là avant au moins deux heures. Viens, ça me ferait plaisir de te voir un peu. »

J'étais tiraillée entre l'envie de voir mon avis et la peur de croiser quelqu'un que je ne souhaitais pas voir.

« D'accord, je serais là d'ici quinze à vingt minutes. » _cédais-je en raccrochant_

Je regardais Edward qui était toujours figé.

« Quoi ? »

« N'appelle plus jamais mon père Papa. Ce serait un peu glauque. »

« Petite nature. » _rigolais-je_

J'entrepris de rassembler mes affaires, aidée par Edward puis nous primons la direction de sa voiture. Vingt minutes plus tard nous étions garés devant la villa des Cullen et Carlisle m'attendait déjà devant la porte.  
Il vint à ma rencontre et me pris brièvement dans ses bras. Étonnamment ou pas ça ne me fit pas le même effet que quand il s'agissait de son fils. Avec Edward c'était encore indécis quand à savoir si je pouvais lui faire confiance ou non. Je redoutais de lâcher prise et évitais au maximum mes contacts avec lui. Quand il s'agissait d'inconnus, tout contact me révulsait. C'était toujours aussi difficile et insupportable. Même si je prenais de plus en plus conscience qu'Edward ne me voulait que du bien, c'était encore difficile pour moi. Inconsciemment je me méfiais encore de lui.  
Avec Carlisle c'était complètement différent. Je vis passer un éclat de tristesse dans les yeux d'Edward et je m'en voulais mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Je suivis Carlisle dans son bureau saluant au passage Esmée par un hochement de la tête.

« Installe-toi ma grande. » _dit Carlisle en me montrant un fauteuil présent dans la pièce_

« C'est nouveau ? » _demandais-je en désignant l'objet qui a_ _ma connaissance n'était pas là avant_ « Oui, je l'ai récupéré dans la chambre d'Alice. »

« Il est joli. »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce quand aucun de nous ne prit la parole.

« Je suis désolée que tu te sois inquiété pour moi. Je vais bien. »

« Maintenant oui mais si j'en crois ce que m'a dit mon fils tu n'aillais pas aussi bien il a quelques temps. »

« C'est les aléas de la vie très cher. » _plaisantais-je_

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé pendant que nous parlions mais du bruit en bas nous coupa dans notre conversation. L'horloge accrochée au mur en face moi indiqua qu'il était plus de midi. Tout le monde devait être arrivé.

« Je vais y aller. Merci d'avoir parlé avec moi, ça m'a fait du bien. »

Et c'était la vérité. Nous avions parlé de mon entreprise, de ce que j'avais fait ses quatre dernières années et de ma vie ses derniers temps en évitant soigneusement le sujet « Edward » même si dans ses propos je sentais bien qu'il souhaitait que tout aille mieux entre nous deux.

Je pris la direction du rez-de-chaussée et en y arrivant je trouvais tout le monde debout dans le séjour en train de discuter. Emmett et sa compagne Rosalie plus qu'enceinte, Alice et Jasper étaient aussi là avec leur fils et discutaient avec Edward et Esmée. Ils tous tournèrent la tête pour me regarder après mon arrivée dans la pièce. Situation inconfortable, très inconfortable.

« Bonjour tout le monde, désolée de vous voir déranger. Je vais y aller. » _dis-je me dirigeant vers l'entrée de la maison Esmée sur mes talons_

« Tu ne veux pas rester manger ? »

« Merci pour l'invitation mais je ne préfère pas. Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise alors je préfère partir. »

Autant être honnête. De toute façon l'hypocrisie n'était pas dans mes gênes alors je n'allais pas commencer maintenant.

« Comme tu veux. Je vais prévenir Edward. » _dis-t-elle avant de partir_

J'ouvris la porte et sortis pour l'attendre dehors. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée me fils lever les yeux croyant voir arriver Edward mais je fus Alice que je vis arrivé. Oh joie.

« Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rester ? Je ne veux pas te faire fuir.»

« Au vu de la tournure de notre précédente conversation je préfère garder mes distances. Et puis j'ai quelque chose prévu de toute manière. »

« Comme tu voudras mais ça m'aurait fait plaisir que tu restes. »

Ça me fit rire. Et je ne pus le retenir. C'était d'un comique.

« Ne me fait pas rire s'il te plaît et surtout ne soit pas amicale avec moi. J'aime pas les hypocrites alors arrêtes-toi. »  
Elle me regarda confuse.

« Ne fais pas comme-ci nous étions amies, il y a bien longtemps que nous ne le sommes plus. Ça s'est arrêté quand tu as coupé les ponts avec moi. Les vraies amies ne font pas ça. » _expliquais-je_

Avant de rencontrer Edward j'avais rencontrer sa sœur, Alice, avec qui j'avais finis par lier de soldes liens d'amitié. Enfin c'est ce que j'avais cru. Quand Edward était partis Alice s'était peu à peu éloigner de moi sans que jamais je n'en sus la raison. Ma conception de l'amitié était peut-être trop idéaliste mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je la conçois. Une amie est censée être là dans toutes les circonstances et non pas disparaître dès que les choses se corsent.

Edward apparu et la conversation s'arrêtèrent ainsi. Il nous regarda tour à tour avant de faire le tour de sa voiture pour y monter. Je le suivis et partis m'asseoir côté passager. Le trajet pour rejoindre la plage fut rapidement fait et nous réprimons notre place sur la plage. L'après-midi se passa en silence même si je savais qu'il mourrait d'envie de me questionner non seulement à propos de ma discussion avec son père mais aussi à propos de la « confrontation » avec sa sœur. Vers dix-sept heures je pris la décision de rentrer. J'étais fatiguée et la température commençait à baisser rendant le temps moins agréable.

En rentrant, Edward proposa de faire le repas et après avoir manger, nous primes placent sur le canapé. C'était notre rituel du soir. Souvent nous regardions seulement un film tranquillement installer dans le canapé.  
Au bout de quinze minutes je me levais et partis dans ma chambre cherche un objet que je voulais lui donner depuis longtemps déjà. En revenant dans le salon je pouvais voir son incompréhension. Pour toute réponse je lui tendis l'enveloppe que je tenais dans la main.

« En faisant du tri l'autre fois je l'ai retrouvée. Je me suis dit que tu la voudrais peut-être. » d _is-je en le voyant ressortir le papier_

C'était une échographie. Celle que j'avais passée il y a quatre ans. En partant de chez moi je l'avais glissé dans ma valise.  
Il l'étudiait avec attention, la tournant sans doute pour tenter de la comprendre. Il lâcha le papier des yeux et posa son regard brillant sur moi.

« Merci » _dit-il des trémolos dans la voix_

« Je me suis dit que c'était injuste pour toi de ne pas l'avoir. Je voulais que tu l'aies. Elle est à toi après tout. »

Fatiguée et remuée par la journée je bougeais sur le canapé pour m'allonger, laissant ma tête reposer sur ses cuisses. Surpris il releva ses bras, les écartant de moi. Je levais le bras et prit sa main droite dans la mienne rabattant son bras sur moi.

« Tout va bien Edward. Je vais bien. »

Tout n'était pas réglé mais ça en prenait le chemin.

* * *

 **Alors ce chapitre ?**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine,**

 **Bye**

 **Beclear,**


	16. Chapitre 15: Avancer

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Chapitre du dimanche encore pour cette fois mais après tout c'est encore le week-end alors tout va bien non ? ;)**

 **Merci aux personnes habituelle spour leur présence dans les commentaire et merci à Floridianna dont la review était tellement longue que mon téléphone m'a presque dit "Message trop long si tu veux la suite utilise ton ordi, si non tant pis pour toi" :D. Merci aussi à Romeila, larosesurleau, stella82 et Adore Youu.**

 **Bienvenu aux petits nouveaux qui passeront par ici ! Merci à ceux qui me lisent mais qui ne laisse pas de commentaire. Je vois votre présence dans les stats FF et même si vous ne vous manifestez pas je sais que vous passez par ici et ça fait plaisir.**

 **Je vous laisse avec le chapitre, inutile de vous faire attendre plus que nécessaire. :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de SM.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 :** **Avancer**

Le dimanche soir, nous étions restés devant la télé dans le silence le plus complet. C'était ce qui me caractérisait le mieux ses derniers temps, le silence. Je n'étais bien que quand tout était calme, sans aucune perturbation. Après tout ce qui s'était passé au cours des derniers mois, c'était devenu vital pour moi que tout retrouve un peu de normalité et de stabilité.

Nous étions restés l'un contre l'autre. Aux alentours de vingt-trois heures nous sommes partis nous coucher, leur dans l'ancienne chambre de Charlie et moi dans ma chambre de jeune fille. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi trop absorbée par mes pensées et mes questions existentielles. L'une d'entre elles était que nous allions devoir bientôt rentrer à Seattle, nous ne pouvions pas rester ici indéfiniment.

Nous étions ici depuis déjà deux semaines et j'allais devoir bientôt reprendre le cours de ma vie. Et ça me faisait peur, affreusement peur. Je reprendrais ma petite vie tranquille de libraire, enfin une fois que les réparations auraient été faites. Edward reprendrait sa vie de PDG d'une grosse entreprise, pris par le temps. En y pensant bien je pris conscience que ce qui me faisait peur ce n'était pas de reprendre ma vie mais c'était qu'il n'en fasse plus partie. Je m'étais habitué à sa présence à mes côtés et le voir partir me rendrais fébrile. Je ne pouvais pas nier le fait que j'apprécier de le voir avec moi, de plus en plus. J'avais besoin de lui à mes côtés.

En me levant ce lundi matin je le trouvais déjà levé, en train de préparer le petit déjeuné. J'allais pour le rejoindre quand mon téléphone portable sonna. C'était arrivé si rarement ses dernières semaines que j'appréhendais un peu chaque appel ayant encore en mémoire l'appel de Renée. Elle n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis et elle n'en donnerait plus jusqu'au prochain problème « grave » selon des critères qui lui étaient propres.

« Mademoiselle Swan ? »

« Oui, C'est moi. » _répondis-je_

« Bonjour, Lieutenant Yorkie. »

« Oh ! Bonjour. »

J''étais plus qu'étonnée. Deux semaines étaient passées et pour tout dire je ne m'attendais plus à avoir des nouvelles pensant que l'affaire resterait sans suite. Visiblement j'avais tord.

« Je me permets de vous contacter... Nous avons du nouveau concernant l'homme qui vous a agressé. Cet homme s'appelle James Smith, ça peut vous dire quelque chose ? Est-ce que c'est une personne que vous connaissez ? » _m'interrogea-t-il_

« Non, ça ne me dit rien du tout. Après je peux l'avoir croisé un jour quelque part mais son nom m'est inconnu. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider davantage Lieutenant. »

« Ne vous tracassez pour ça. Dès que nous l'aurons retrouvé on en saura déjà un peu plus. Il est recherché et nous avons bon espoir de le retrouver rapidement. Je vous tiendrais informée de l'avancée des recherches. »

« Merci. »

Il avait donc un prénom : James. Son nom ne me disait absolument rien et il ne faisait pas partie de ma vie ni de près, ni de loin alors pourquoi diable s'en est-il pris à moi ? Pourquoi ?  
C'est une question qui me réveillait souvent la nuit parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de réponse. Même si je le savais rechercher j'étais anxieuse quand à ce qui allait se passer. Et si le fait de se savoir recherché le poussait à venir me demander des comptes . Et si la police ne le retrouvait jamais ? Allais-je vivre dans la peur toute ma vie ?

Edward vint vers moi interrogatif et inquiet comme toujours.

« Ils savent qui c'est. Il est recherché par la police. » _me contentais-je de dire_

« C'est une bonne chose. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas pouvoir rester en cavale bien longtemps. » « Je le connais même pas. C'est un parfait inconnu alors pourquoi il s'en est pris à moi ? »

« Tu sais des fois il n'y a pas de réelles raisons. Ne laisse pas cette histoire faire de toi une autre personne.»

Tellement plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je me contentais de hocherl a tête et de monter m'habiller sans réellement regarder ce que je mettais. Des vêtements étaient des vêtements. Je n'avais plus le goût à grand-chose ses dernières semaines et c'était uniquement la présence d'Edward qui m'aidait à garder la tête hors de l'eau.  
La journée ressemblait à toutes les autres et aujourd'hui ce serait une sortie en forêt. Le temps était beau et chaud et profiter de l'humidité de la forêt serait agréable. Nous étions installé parterre au soleil. Un bip de mon téléphone me sorti de mes pensées. Il s'agissait d'un mail, provenant de la compagnie d'assurance que j'avais souscrite pour la librairie. Oh l'estimation des dégâts. Plus de cinquante mille dollars. Misère.

La stupéfaction me fit me relever, tournant le dos à Edward et lâcher mon téléphone qui tomba au sol. Je commençais à respirer plus rapidement, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je faisais mon possible pour ne pas me laisser submerger par les émotions mais là ça faisait beaucoup en une seule journée et celle-ci était loin d'être finie. Si j'avais su qu'elle prendra cette tournure je serais resté dans mon lit.

J'entendais du bruit derrière moi mais ne me retournais pas. L'expression de « la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase » s'appliquait complètement dans mon cas. Le barrage était en train de céder et malgré toute ma volonté les larmes coulaient sans que je puisse les arrêter. Quelle merde !

« Bella ? Tout va bien ? » _s'enquit Edward derrière_ _moi_

« Non ! Ça ne va pas non ! Rien ne va ! » c _riais-je_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » _s'inquiéta-t-il_

« J'en peux plus » _craquais-je en pleurant_ « J'en peux plus Edward. »

« Oh Bella » _soupira -il en s'approchant_

« J'suis fatiguée... Vraiment fatiguée de toujours devoir me battre pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. J'ai l'impression que dès que ma vie s'arrange et prend la tournure voulue tout fout le camp. Je n'en peux plus de toute cette merde et de tous ces trucs qui me tombent dessus » _murmurais-je en me laissant tomber parterre de toute_

Edward se précipita vers moi pour me rattraper m'évitant de rencontrer le sol. Il me garda contre lui et me força à la regarder même si j'y voyais pas grand-chose à cause des larmes.

« Je suis horrible à ce point ? Dis-moi. »

« Bien sûr que non voyons. »

« Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai perdu notre bébé ? Pourquoi cet homme m'en voulait-il au point de détruire ce qui m'était le plus cher ? » _hurlais-je_ « J'ai vingt-cinq ans mais j'ai le vécu d'une femme de soixante ans. À ce rythme-là, la prochaine fois c'est quoi ? » _dis-je lasse_

« Écoute moi bien » _dit-il en me regarda dans les yeux avec une détermination que je ne lui connaissais_ _pas_ « Tu est la personne la plus forte qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître. Tu es une guerrière et rien ni personne ne pourra venir à bout de toi, d'accord ? » _me demanda-t-il_ _pour la forme_ « Tu ne vas quand même pas baisser les bras . Tu s forte, indépendante, drôle, belle, pleine de vie et tellement intelligente. Ne laisse pas ce crétin te changer et faire de toi une coquille vide. C'est tellement par toi ça. Bats-toi ! » _m'ordonna-t-il_

Il prit ma tête dans ses mains et approcha son visage du mien.

« Je refuse de te perdre, tu m'entends? J'ai vécu sans toi pendant quatre ans et j'ai faille en devenir fou alors il est hors de question que je te laisse te détruire ! »

Je sentis ses mains me saisir davantage et approcher un peu plus son visage du mien à tel point que nos fronts se touchaient quasiment. Comme au ralenti, ses lèvres furent sur les miennes avant que je réalise vraiment ce qui se passait. C'était doux, lent et tellement bon. C'était comme avant, comme au tout début quand j'avais des papillons dans le ventre et que chacun de ces baisers me transportait totalement et maintenant j'en voulais encore et toujours plus. Je répondis rapidement à son baiser laissant ma langue aller caresser la sienne et comme pris dans un tourbillon, impossible de m'arrêter. C'était enivrant et addictif. Fermant mes paupières, un flash apparu et je me revis seule, en larmes et léthargique. Ce fut comme un électrochoc et je mis fin à ce moment captivant. Je reculais, mettant de l'espace entre lui et moi voulant me remettre les idées en place. C'est à bout de souffle l'un comme l'autre que nous nous tenions l'un en face de l'autre.

« Whaouh ! Euh... Je... C'était quoi ça ? » _baragouinais-je tant bien que mal_

Il ne me répondit pas, il me lança seulement un de ces sourires en coin dont lui seul avait le secret. Chacun repris sa place, moi assise parterre chauffé par le soleil de l'été et lui a l'ombre profitant de la fraîcheur qu'elle offrait. C'était un moment d'égarement dont il ne voulait pas parler visiblement.  
L'après-midi passa sensiblement de la même manière. Lui dans son coin et moi dans le mien, même le repas avait été affreusement silencieux. J'avais vraiment apprécié ce moment simplement je n'avais jamais imaginé que notre relation pourrait reprendre ce chemin-là alors avoir imaginé que l'on puisse s'embrasser . Ça relevait du fantasme !  
Je n'en pouvais plus de ce silence.

« Tu comptes rester muet ? »

« Non. Simplement je te connais et je préfère te laisser réfléchir comme tu le veux. Je sais que dans ta tête c'est le grand huit. C'est tout » _expliqua-t-il_ _en haussant les épaules_

« On rentre ? » _le questionnais-je_

Autant ne pas insister. Ce soir-là, la tension était palpable. Regrettait-il son geste ? Sans doute que oui et ça expliquerait son comportement pour le plus distant et froid avec moi durant toute la soirée. C'est très tôt que je décidais de monter me coucher. La journée avait, une fois de plus été éprouvante et j'étais épuisée. J'avais l'impression que toutes mes journées se passaient toutes sur le même modèle.

J'avais beau être complètement lessivée je me tournais encore et encore dans mon lit. Impossible de fermer l'oeil après ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison, Edward devait dormir. Je me levais et sortis sur le palier de l'étage. Sa porte de chambre était ouverte comme tous les soirs. Reid dormait dans son panier à côté de la porte et il lava la tête en m'entendant arriver.

« Salut mon grand. Rendors-toi, je ne fais que passer. »

Je restais un moment debout accoudée à la chambranle de la porte, le regardant couché dans son lit. Prenant mon courage à deux mains je décidais d'avancer dans la pièce m'approchant du lit. Il était couché sur le dos un bras sous sa tête. Il semblait si paisible. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir me souvenir de la dernière nuit de vrai sommeil que j'avais pu faire. C'était il y a tellement longtemps.  
J'avançais prudemment dans la pièce, le plus lentement possible craignant de le réveiller. Je stoppais tout mouvement quand il leva le bras qui était sous sa tête me faisant ainsi signe de venir contre lui. Il ne dormait donc pas.

Je pris place dans le lit, me blottissant contre lui.

« Dites-moi, mademoiselle, ça vous arrive souvent de vous faufiler dans le lit des autres ? _me taquina-t-il_

« Si ça peut te rassurer, tu as l'exclusivité. Pas d'infidélité. »

« Touché »

« Oh merde ! Pardon. Je voulais pas dire ça dans ce sens-là. »

« Ne t'excuse pas. J'ai merdé, je l'assume. »

« Et ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi, tu l'assumes aussi ? »

« Bella, j'assume toujours ce que je fais. Je ne fais rien au hasard, ni sous la contrainte. »

« Tu t'es montré si distant et froid avec moi après ça, alors... »

« J'avais juste peur de ta réaction, c'est tout. On ne peut pas dire que nos relations aient toujours été au beau fixe. »

« C'est bon, arrête de t'en faire autant pour moi. »

« Alors ça c'est impossible, je t'aime bien trop pour ça ma belle. »

Je me figeais. Il m'aimait... Et dans un sens je pense que je l'aimais aussi. Depuis toujours. J'avais juste fait taire mes sentiments pour lui ses quatre dernières années mais les défenses commençaient à tomber les unes après les autres.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison. » _annonçais-je_

« Tu te sens prête ? »

« Pas vraiment. J'aimerais rester ici, dans cette sorte de bulle qu'on a construit autour de nous, mais il est temps de reprendre le cours de notre vie. Tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment ici avec moi, tu as un travail et des responsabilités. Tout comme moi. Des gens dépendent de nous et on ne peut pas se permettre d'être égoïstes. »

« On va rentrer alors. Mais ne compte pas te débarrasser de moi pour autant. »

« Je ne comptais pas te le demander. » d _is-je en me blottissant_ _davantage_ _contre lui_

Je ne voulais pas qu'il reste loin de moi, par après tout ce qui était arrivé au cours de ces dernières semaines. Je le voulais près de moi... le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine,**

 **Le samedi ou le dimanche, je ne sais pas encore puisque j'ai du monde à la maison samedi toute la journée et que le soir je suis invitée à un anniversaire. Une chose est certaine je publie toujours quoiqu'il arrive au cours du week-end :) Pas d'inquiétude la dessus.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous,**

 **Beclear**


	17. Chapitre 16: Se retrouver

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Bonne nouvelle j'ai réussis à poster aujourd'hui finalement. Le chapitre ayant été fini très tôt dans la semaine j'ai pris les devants et je l'ai corriger et "téléchargé" aussitôt sur Fanfiction, comme ça pas de soucis. Il me restait juste à passer cinq minutes ici pour vous le livrer. Eh eh prévoyante hein ?**

 **Puisque les publications ces deux dernières semaines ont été un peu décalées et que le week-end va encore être chargé, je voulais vous poster celui-ci à l'heure. Et histoire de me faire un peu pardonner vous avez cette semaine le chapitre le plus long depuis le début des publications. Alors ? Pardonnée ? :D**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir.**

 **Pour la personne ayant laisser un commentaires en "Guest" : Depuis le début de l'histoire il s'est passé quasiment deux mois. On ne peut pas dire que Bella ai baisser la garde si rapidement que ça. C'est pas comme-ci elle lui avait sauter au visage quand il était revenu la voir. J'ai conscience que mon histoire peu prendre une tournure que certaines personnes pourraient ne pas apprécier et j'en suis désolée. **

**Cette semaine: retour à Seattle pour nos protagonistes !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous ;)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de SM.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Se retrouver**

Nous étions sur le départ. Nous valises étaient faites, bouclées et dans la voiture depuis un moment déjà mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Ça faisait près de trente minutes que j'étais devant la maison attendant d'être prête à partir. J'avais besoin de temps pour lui dire au revoir et pour me résoudre à partir pour continuer ma vie là où elle s'était arrêtée si brutalement.  
Avant de partir nous allions chez Esmée et Carlisle, leur dire au revoir. Après avoir rassemblé mes forces et être montée en voiture nous pûmes partir. Je sentais déjà le sentiment d'angoisse grandir mais j'essayer de le faire taire. Je devais prendre sur moi, ne pas le laisser gagner si je voulais réussir à tourner la page. Le trajet jusque chez les parents d'Edward fut plutôt rapide. Forks est une petite ville et ici tout le monde est le voisin de tout le monde.

À notre arrivée la porte s'ouvrit tout de suite et Esmée apparut sur le perron pour nous accueillir.

« Bonjour mes chéris. »

« Bonjour Esmée. Comment va-tu ? »

« Oh comme toujours, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. »

Elle nous emboîta le pas et nous finîmes par rentrer à l'intérieur.

« Asseyez-vous, je vais chercher Carlisle. » _nous indiqua-t-elle avant de monter à l'étage_

« Ça va ? »

« Ouais... Je... Ça va aller. »

Cinq minutes plus tard Esmée et Carlisle vinrent nous rejoindre.

« Eh ! Ma patiente préférée ! » _s'écria Carlisle_

« Tu pourrais te permettre de n'avoir que moi, je serais bien plus rentable que tout les autres réunis » _rigolais-je_

C'était tellement rare en ce moment mais je réapprenais petit à petit. C'était le plus important.

« Je préférerai ne plus te voir avec le moindre bleu si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Quel utopiste. » _me lamentais-je en secouant la tête_

Nous y restions une bonne partie de la matinée a discuté de tout et de rien. Carlisle s'assurant de mon état, jetant même un coup d'oeil à l'état de mes côtes qui étaient pratiquement remises maintenant. Il m'arrivait encore de ressentir quelques douleurs de temps en cas de mouvements brusque mais c'était bien loin du mal que j'avais pu ressortir. Il était bientôt l'heure pour nous de partir quand la porte d'entrée claqua et qu'Alice pénétra dans la pièce. Son regard parcourut la pièce avant de tomber sur moi.

« Oh bonjour. Je ne savais pas que vous deviez venir. »

« Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie. Viens t'asseoir avec nous. »

Je me tendis comme un arc. Je n'avais pas envie de rester. Edward remarqua immédiatement mon changement d'attitude et tourna la tête me regardant comme pour avoir une conversation silencieuse avec moi. Cela attira alors l'attention des autres.

« Tout va bien ? » _Demanda Esmée_

« Oui. Juste une douleur résiduelle à mes côtés. Ça arrive de temps en temps » _mentis-je_

« On va pas tarder à y aller de toute façon. On a encore de la route à faire. » _indiqua Edward_

« Oh déjà ? » _dit Esmée déçue_

« Laisse maman. Visiblement Bella ne souhaite pas rester davantage. »

« Alice! » _s'indigna Esmée_

Non quel culot !

« Je te demande pardon?! »

« Oh ça va ! Ça crève les yeux que si tu pouvais fuir sur le champ tu le ferrais. Ne fais pas l'innocente. »

« Alice ! Ça suffit ! » _s'écria vivement Esmée_

« Ce n'est rien Esmée. Laisse tomber, vraiment. »

« Oh mais oui maman, écoutes donc Sainte Bella. »

Mais c'est quoi son problème à la fin ?

« Et après tu t'étonnes que rester dans la même pièce que toi ne m'enchante pas ? Non mais sérieusement Alice... » _déplorais-je_ « On était amies toi et moi et du jour au lendemain tu m'as rayé de ta vie sans la moindre explication. Que ton frère disparaisse après m'avoir quitté est une chose mais que toi tu coupes toute relation franchement mais quel genre d'individu est tu ? Alors oui, je vais partir parce que fréquenter des gens comme toi m'insupporte et surtout ça ne m'intéresse pas. Des amies comme toi j'en veux pas.» _continuais-je avant de me tourner vers les parents Edward_ « Merci pour le thé et pour l'accueil. Je repasserais quand je reviendrais dans le coin. » _Terminais-je en les embrassant_

Je pris mon gilet que j'avais laissé sur le dossier sur le canapé et sortis de la maison. Une fois dehors j'inhalais une grande bouffée d'air. Mon Dieu j'avais l'impression d'avoir cessé de respirer durant notre échange. Cette fille ne manquait vraiment pas d'air ! Elle avait la mémoire courte. Incroyable ! Edward apparut environ dix minutes plus tard. Son regard était d'un noir de jais, il était tellement furieux. Il marchait à vive allure et déverrouilla les portières de la voiture avant d'y monter. Ses mains serraient le volant avec une telle puissance que le cuir de celui-ci grinçait. Oui pas de doute, il était furax.

« Ne te mets pas dans cet état. Ce n'est pas important. »

« Bien sûr que si c'est important. » c _racha-t-il_

Je mis ma main sur sa cuisse droite en signe d'apaisement et au bout de vingt minutes, au moment où l'on sortit de la ville, il finit enfin par se détendre. Durant tout le trajet, qui me parut être une éternité, il se montra silencieux et au pli présent entre ses deux yeux il était soucieux.

« Il dort comme un bien-heureux. » _lui dis-je en montrant Reid qui dormait sur la banquette arrière_

Il regarda brièvement dans le rétroviseur.

« Ce chien est un paresseux, c'est pas possible. »

« Spencer est pareil. Des fois, je pars au boulot il dort à un endroit et en revenant le soir il y est toujours. »

« Si tu veux mon avis, ils sont bien trop gâtés. »

« On peut en parler ? »

« Tu y tiens vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr ! C'est moi qui devrais être furieuse par toi. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui à pris ?! »

« Alice a toujours été comme ça, vouloir l'attention des autres c'est son carburant. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle a fait fort... C'est sans importance, vraiment. Il y a longtemps que j'ai arrêté de me soucier de ce qu'elle pouvait penser.»

« J'aimerais avoir ton état d'esprit tu sais. »

« Quand on fait attention en permanence au regard des autres, à l'opinion qu'ils peuvent avoir de toi, ça t'empêche d'avancer. Et puis Alice a perdu tout droit de regard et de jugement sur moi au moment où elle a fait comme-ci elle ne me connaissait pas en me croisant dans les couloirs à la Fac. Non pas qu'elle ait eu un jour le droit de me juger mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« J'ai l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle Alice. »

« J'en suis désolée. »

Il me fit un signe de tête et mis fin à la conversation. Qu'Alice soit mesquine et odieuse avec moi était une chose mais que son comportement affecte autant son frère c'était limite. Avait-elle seulement pensé une seconde aux conséquences de ses actes ? Ça me bouffait de le voir comme ça. Petite fille pourrie gâtée ! Elle avait toujours été comme ça, convaincu que le monde lui devait quelque chose sans jamais pouvoir imaginer qu'elle devait quelque chose aux autres en retour. Ce trait de caractère était rapidement effacé par le fait que cette boule d'énergie pure savait transmettre sa bonne humeur comme personne. Autrefois j'en avais fait abstraction, aujourd'hui ça sautait aux yeux et ça faisait d'elle une personne qui devait rester le plus loin possible de moi.

En arrivant à Seattle, j'avais pris la décision de me rendre à la librairie. Les travaux de remise en état avaient débuté et je voulais aller faire un état des lieux. Voir un peu où ça en était. Angela en était responsable depuis mon départ mais c'était mon bébé et je voulais garder un œil dessus. Nous arrivâmes en début d'après-midi et avant même de retourner chez moi, je retournais à la boutique. La porte d'entrée, nouvellement installée, était grande ouverte et il y avait un ballet incessant d'ouvriers qui y entrait. En y entrant à mon tour, je trouvais Angela qui parcourait la pièce inspectant ici et là le travail qui était fait.

« Eh bien Mademoiselle Weber, on dirait que le travail avance. » _dis-je pour lui faire remarquer ma présence_

« Eh ! Bella. Bienvenue à la maison. » nous a _cceuilla t-elle chaleureusement_

« Tu as semé Caliméro ? » _demanda-t-elle en rigolant_

« Dans tes rêves Cerbère ! » _répliqua-t-il en arrivant dans la pièce_

« Cerbère ? »

« Bah... Euh... Ouais. »

« J'adore ! »

« Vous êtes cinglés tous les deux. » _me désolais-je avant de les laisser pour parcourir la pièce évaluant des yeux l'ampleur des travaux_

« Alors ? Tu en pense quoi ? Une fois terminés on y verra que du feu. »

Oui mais moi je m'en souviendrais toujours. Ça restera gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire et tous les travaux du monde n'y feront rien. Je devais juste avancer et nepas laisser cet incident faire de cet endroit une blessure non cicatrisée.

« Oui. Tu as raison. » _concédais-je_

« Seuls les meubles de la caisse ont changé. Ils n'avaient plus les autres alors j'ai dû faire au mieux et pris ceux qui y ressemblaient le plus. »

« C'est parfait. Merci. »

« Et si tu venais manger à la maison ce soir ? »

« Je sais pas trop... »

« Caliméro ?! » _appela-t-elle Edward en criant_ « Ce soir un repas chez moi. Soyez là pour 19 h. Tous les Deux ! »

« Chef ! Oui chef ! » _répondit-il en faisant un salut militaire_ « C'est un sacré numéro celle-là » _ajouta-t-il à mon attention une fois qu'elle fu partie_

« Je vais rentrer. S'il faut que je sorte ce soir... J'ai du rangement à faire avant alors. »

« Viens. Je te ramène. »

Dix minutes plus tard nous étions arrivés. Je déclinais l'offre d'Edward qui souhaitait m'accompagner à l'étage et lui dit de venir me chercher pour 18h30. Nous serions à l'heure et il nous resterait du temps pour vaquer à nos occupations avant. Une fois rentrée je libérais Spencer de sa cage de transport et si lui alla directement se coucher, pour ma part j'entrepris de vider ma valise et de lancer une lessive. Par la suite je pris un bon bain chaud, à Forks il n'y avait qu'une douche alors je pris le temps de savourer le moment présent. Plus de trente minutes plus tard je sortis de l'eau. On aurait dit un pruneau.

Il était près de dix-sept heures quand j'entrepris de m'habiller. Je restais un moment devant mon dressing sans vraiment savoir quoi mettre. Ses dernières semaines j'avais un peu perdu l'habitude de prendre soin de moi et j'étais plus qu'indécise quand à la tenue que j'allais porter ce soir. C'était un repas entre amis alors rien de trop formel mais quand même un peu plus habillé qu'une tenue de tous les jours. J'ôtais donc pour une robe avec une paire de sandales à talons et pris un gilet en prévision au cas où le temps se rafraîchirait au cours de la soirée. Même si le temps était plutôt chaud en ce moment de par l'été qui était bien entamé maintenant, les soirées pouvaient être un peu plus fraîches.

Je pris donc une robe courte de couleur bois de rose à fines bretelles avec une coupe portefeuille. Elle était légère ce qui était appréciable en été. Je choisis aussi une paire de sandales très minimaliste de couleur beige. Elles possédaient deux brides : une au niveau des orteils et une autre passait autour de la cheville. Je les aimais beaucoup et en plus d'être simples, elles étaient confortables et jolies. En soi une tenue très simple et décontractée tout en étant un minimum habillée. Je pris même la peine de me maquiller un peu plus que d'habitude et laissais mes cheveux tomber librement dans mon dos. J'avais un peu l'impression de revivre et ça faisait un bien fou. Je redevenais en quelque sorte moi-même. Enfin.

À dix-huit heures vingt, l'interphone sonna et j'ouvris la porte d'entrée à Edward. Je pris quand même la peine de vérifier si c'était bien lui avant de lui ouvrir la porte de mon appartement. On n'est jamais assez prévoyant.

« Bonsoir, entre. Je prends mon gilet et on peut y aller. »

« Quel changement. » _me complimenta-t-il_

« Oui. Ça fait du bien de s'apprêter un peu et non pas de prendre les premiers vêtements qui me tombent sous la main. »

« C'est très joli. »

« Merci. »

Je pris mes affaires et après une rapide caresse à Spencer, nous pûmes quitter mon appartement. Le trajet fut rapide et quinze minutes plus tard nous étions arrivés. Cette soirée allait me faire du bien et même si j'étais étonnée de l'invitation d'Angela vis-à-vis de la présence d'Edward, j'en étais heureuse.

« Eh ! Bella ! Ça fait du bien de te revoir parmi nous. » _me dit Ben en me serrant dans ses bras_

« Ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison. »

« Bienvenue à toi aussi Edward. » _le salua-t-il_ « Au fait... Le cerbère ? Très bien trouvé. » _Rigola-t-il_

Je secouais la tête. Il y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ma parole. Angie se trouvait dans la cuisine et finissait de préparer le repas. Je la vis de profil et souris en voyant son ventre plus prononcé que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

« Dis donc tu t'es lâcher sur les donuts ? »

« Ha ha très drôle ! Et pour info j'ai ralenti mais bébé ne semble pas être du même avis que moi. » _se désola-t-elle_

« C'est une bonne chose Angela. Dis-toi que c'est pour la bonne cause. » _dis-je en lui tapotant le bras_

Je pris deux plats présents sur l'îlot de la cuisine et partis dehors où la table avait été installée. Ils étaient propriétaires d'une jolie petite maison et j'adorais ce jardin. On s'y sentait si bien. Je songeais de plus en plus à mettre en vente mon appartemant pour, moi aussi, avoir une maison. L'idée faisait son chemin depuis quelques temps déjà. La soirée se passa bien au rythme des nous discutions et de nos rires. Edward fut comme un poisson dans l'eau et on aura pu croire qu'il avait toujours fait partie du groupe. Aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, nous prîmes la décision de partir et Edward me déposa chez moi. Il insista pour monter avec moi et je n'eus pas la force de l'en dissuader.

« Ma mission est finie. Passe une bonne nuit Bella. » _dit-il avant de se pencher et de déposer un baiser sur mon front_

« Bonne nuit Edward. »

Je refermais la porte et restais un moment adossé à celle-ci. Je me remémorais les dernières semaines et l'évolution de ma relation avec lui. Tout avait tellement changé. Ma vie avait changé.  
Sur un coup de tête, j'ouvris le tiroir de la console présente dans l'entrée et prit mes clés de voiture.  
Dix minutes plus tard j'étais garée devant chez Edward mais n'osais pas sonner. Les lumières étaient encore allumées donc il ne dormait pas mais j'hésitais, comme toujours. Prenant mon courage à deux mains mon doigt appuya sur le bouton et j'attendis que la porte s'ouvre.  
J'entendais ses pas sur le parquet de l'entrée et la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Edward me regarda surpris de me voir ici et sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit je m'approchais de lui et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il agrippa mes épaules et me repoussa, mon cœur s'arrêta.

« Bella... Mais... Qu'est-ce que... »

« J'ai...J'ai envie d'essayer. De te laisser une seconde chance, de nous laisser une seconde chance. Je suis prête.»

Il me regarda incrédule pendant ce qui me parut être une éternité. Il se reprit seulement pour renforcer sa prise sur mes épaules et ses lèvres furent sur moi la seconde d'après m'emportant dans un tourbillon de sensations que j'avais oubliées depuis longtemps. Il me relâcha et encra son regard dans le mien . Un sourire marquait son visage. Sourire que je lui rendis avant d'aller me nicher dans le creux de ces bras.

J'étais à la maison.

* * *

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine.**

 **D'ici là portez vous bien.**

 **Bye,**

 **Beclear :)**


	18. Chapitre 17: Nouveau départ

**Hello !**

 **Comment allez-vous cette semaine ? Pour ma part j'ai été inspirée et je vous livre un chapitre bien plus long que d'habitude, presque deux fois plus long qu'en temps normal mais que voulez-vous quand j'ai une idée en tête impossible de me l'enlever. Je voulais mettre certains choses dans ce chapitre, j'avais pas le cœur à couper en plein milieu et jouer ma sadique :)**

 **J'espère que ça vous ferra plaisir. En tout cas, je prends toujours autant de plaisir à vous poster des chapitres toutes les semaines.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et bienvenue à Jessica2802, marjopop's et missiphil.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de SM.

* * *

Fin du chapitre précédent

 _Edward me regarda surpris de me voir ici et sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit je m'approchais de lui et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il agrippa mes épaules et me repoussa, mon cœur s'arrêta._

 _« Bella... Mais... Qu'est-ce que... »_

 _« Je suis prête. Je suis prête à te laisser une seconde chance. Je te veux à mes côtés Edward. »_

 _Il me regarda incrédule pendant ce qui me parut être une éternité. Il se reprit seulement pour renforcer sa prise sur mes épaules et ses lèvres furent sur moi la seconde d'après m'emportant dans un tourbillon de sensations que j'avais oubliées depuis longtemps. Il me relâcha et encra son regard dans le mien . Un sourire marquait son visage. Sourire que je lui rendis avant d'aller me nicher dans le creux de ces bras._

 _J'étais à la maison._

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Nouveau départ**

Nous étions restés un moment comme ça, sur le perron dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans rien dire de particulier.

« Viens, restes par dehors.» _m'invita-t-il_

Je le suivais docilement à l'intérieur et pendant qu'il se rendait dans la cuisine je continuais mon chemin pour me rendre dans le jardin. La soirée était plutôt douce alors autant en profiter. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent dans le coin. J'avançais dans le jardin, qui était très joli en passant, et retirais mes chaussures et savourais la sensation de l'herbe sous mes pieds. En scrutant l'endroit des yeux je repérais une piscine qui trônait au fond. Je m'y rendis et glissais mes pieds dans l'eau. Ça faisait du bien après une soirée en talons. Même si j'avais appris ses quatre dernières années à en porter, à les supporter et à m'y faire, les enlever faisait quand même du bien. Je regardais mes pieds brasser l'eau quand Edward revint, deux verres de vin blanc à la main.

« Merci.»

Je bus quelques gorgées puis posait mon verre à côté de moi sur le rebord de la piscine. Je me laissais tomber en arrière me couchant dans l'herbe scrutant le ciel. Il y avait beaucoup d'étoile ce soir. Edward se coucha à mes côtés et prit ma main dans la sienne. Il tourna la tête et me regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'il m'avait invité à entrer.

«Merci à toi. Pour me laisser revenir dans ta vie. Après ce que je t'ai fait, tu serais en droit de ne plus vouloir me voir et refuser tout contact avec moi. Alors merci de bien vouloir me laisser une seconde chance. »

« S'il y a bien quelque chose dont j'ai pris conscience depuis quelques temps c'est que la vie est trop courte pour laisser la rancune me dicter comment je dois agir. Et puis franchement, j'ai essayé de te rayer de ma vie, de te fuir et de rester éloignée de toi et ça n'a pas vraiment réussi. Tu t'es occupé de moi, tu as pris soin de moi alors que personne ne te l'avait demandé et surtout tu as changé. Tu es bien loin du garçon gâté, égoïste et égocentrique que tu étais autrefois. Tu es devenue une meilleure personne et j'aime ça. J'aime le nouveau toi.» _avouais-je_

Il se redressa, se levant et me tendit la main pour m'aider à en faire de même puis m'entraînant vers une sorte de hamac gigantesque maintenu par un support en bois. Il s'y installa et me fit signe de l'y rejoindre.

« Tu es sérieux ? Avec ma malchance je pourrais me casser un bras en essayant de m'y asseoir. » p _rotestais-je_

« Allez, viens. Tu va voir que tu ne risque rien. Froussarde.»

« Tu dis ça parce que tu n'a pas mon passif avec les hôpitaux... Et je ne suis pas froussarde. »

Je finis par me laisser tenter et parvins tant bien que mal à m'y coucher. À mon grand étonnement c'était vraiment confortable et le mouvement de balancier était apaisant et reposant.

« Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout ira bien et que les ennuis sont derrière nous. La vie est imprévisible et qui sait ce qu'elle nous réserve. Mais ce que je peux te promettre c'est que je ne ferrais rien pour te blesser intentionnellement. Je tiens à toi et savoir que je peux te faire du mal m'est insupportable.»

Pour toute réponse, je me collais davantage à lui pour déposer un baiser dans son cou. Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre et ne trouvant pas les mots, je me contentais de ce simple geste. Je dus m'endormir parce que quand je rouvrir les yeux il faisait toujours nuit noire et nous étions toujours allongés dans le hamac. Nous étions recouverts d'une couverture et Edward dormait à mes côtés. En voulant remonter celle-ci je vis que ma main droite s'était glisser sous son tee-shirt pendant que nous dormions. Le sommeil se refit sentir et quelques minutes plus tard j'étais réparti au pays de Morphée. Je fus une deuxième fois réveillée sauf que cette fois-ci j'étais dans un lit, un lit qui n'était pas le mien. En ouvrant les yeux je vis Edward qui était assis au pied du lit et il me regardait dormir. Quand il vit que je ne dormais plus il s'approcha de moi.

« Rendors toi, il est encore tôt. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu habillé s'il est si tôt que ça ? »

« Désolé, je dois aller travailler. »

Je fus instantanément déçue, moi qui pensais faire une grasse matinée au lit avec lui. Loupé !

« Je t'ai laissé l'adresse de mes bureaux sur la table de la salle à manger, déjeunes avec moi ce midi. J'ai aussi mis un double des clés pour que tu puisses fermer la porte en partant. » _m'informa-t-il_ _avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser l'épaule_

Je ne le savais pas si prude... En le voyant se redresser et se relever, je parvins à le stopper en tirant sur la pointe de sa cravate et il fut obliger de se pencher, sa tête à hauteur de la mienne.

« Dis-moi, tu n'aurais rien oublié par hasard ? »

« Éclairez-moi Mademoiselle Swan. » _susurra-t-il_ _en se plaçant sa tête face à la mienne_

Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et entrepris de l'embrasser. D'abord d'un petit baiser innocent et doux, presque timide avant qu'il ne devienne plus dur, pressant et passionnel.  
La situation nous échappait mais prit dans cette vague de désir aucun de nous deux ne semblait vouloir arrêter et Edward m'allongea sur le lit, se couchant sur moi. Ça allait bien plus loin que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu mais honnêtement je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. C'était tellement bon. Tout en m'embrassant il parcourut mon corps de ses mains, caressant mes côtes au travers de ma robe avec une douceur infinie. Notre baiser se fit encore plus passionné quand sa main droite descendit le long de mon corps pour venir se saisir de ma jambe gauche, la remontant jusqu'à sa hanche. Ça devenait carrément chaud. Il se pressait contre moi en ondulant, cognant son bassin contre le mien et son désir pour moi était plus que flagrant. Pas de doute là-dessus. En une fraction de seconde il s'écarta de moi me laissant tremblante et à bout de souffle. Il n'était pas dans un meilleur état que moi et le tissu tendu de son pantalon en était la preuve parfaite.

« Du calme sauvageonne. On va ralentir la cadence ma douce et y aller doucement. »

« Oui bien sûr. Parce que je t'ai forcé peut-être ? » _répondis-je l'œil rieur avant de me laisser retomber sur le matelas._

« Je dois filer, on se voit plus tard ? »

J'acquiesçais en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Avec un début aussi plaisant elle le serait à n'en pas douter. Pour ma part je restais un peu au lit à traîner sans rien faire de particulier et un peu plus tard en regardant ma montre, je vis qu'il n'était que huit heures trente. J'aurais largement le temps de repasser chez moi pour me changer avant d'aller le retrouver et puis cette après-midi j'irais à la boutique superviser les travaux. Par la même occasion, Angela pourrait rentrer chez elle. Elle méritait bien un peu de repos après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi. Je mangeais rapidement le petit déjeuner qu'Edward avait laissé dans la cuisine pour moi puis partis en direction de chez moi après avoir fermé la porte.

En rentrant, je trouvais Spencer couché (comme toujours) et me posais à ses côtés sur le canapé en vue de lui caresser le ventre. Il leva la tête et quand il me vit il partit et alla s'installer sur le fauteuil un peu plus loin. D'accord... Il faisait la tronche. Ce chat était vraiment caractériel ma parole. Bouchée-bée, je laissais mon bras retombé dans le vide et décidais d'aller prendre une douche. L'eau sur ma peau faisait un bien fou et décidée à en profiter je laissais l'eau ruisselait sur moi, un bon moment. En sortant la douche je pris un jean, un débardeur en mousseline blanche et une paire d'escarpins noirs à bout ouverts. J'étais tentée de m'habiller bien plus décontractée encore, avec un simple tee-shirt et une paire de converse aux pieds, mais j'allais sur son lieu de travail et je ne voulais pas lui faire honte alors je m'habillais avec un peu plus de soin. Une fois prête, il était presque onze heures trente et je pris la décision de partir maintenant.

Les locaux de son entreprise n'était pas bien loin mais c'était bientôt l'heure du déjeuné et le trafic allait sans doute un peu s'intensifier alors je préférais prendre les devants. Après près d'une demi-heure de trajet dont plus de quinze minutes bloquée dans les bouchons je finis pas arrivée devant l'immeuble. C'était un de ces grands buildings tout de verre et d'acier avec le nom de sa compagnie en gros sur la devanture : Cullen's Development and Communication. Non mais il était riche à quel point au juste ? Parce que bon, là... Les Cullen ont toujours eu de l'argent mais pas à ce ne blaguait donc pas quand il me disait que son application avait été rentable.

Je me sentis tout à coup très très petite en face de l'immense bâtiment. C'était intimidant et en franchissant les portes ce fut encore pire. Le Hall d'entrée était gigantesque et grouillait de monde qui allait en venait dans tous les sens. Je repérais deux femmes à l'accueil et me dirigeais vers eux afin de savoir où trouver le grand patron. NON MAIS JE RÊVE ?! Cette femme travaillait pour lui. Je marquais un arrêt en reconnaissant une des deux standardistes. C'était la femme qui nous avait interrompus chez lui lors de notre dîner. Jessica, si je me souviens bien. J'en restais complètement baba. Et je comprenais très bien pourquoi et comment cette fille a pu se faire des idées concernant sa relation avec Edward. Visiblement elle avait le béguin pour son patron et espérait fortement que ce soit réciproque. Difficile de rester insensible au charme des Cullen, c'était comme ça depuis toujours. Ce qui me surprenait le plus était qu'après ce qu'elle avait fait elle travaillait encore pour lui. Si un de mes employés venait à me faire dû rendre dedans, il ne ferait pas long feu. Enfin bref, je décidais de passer outre et reprit mon chemin. Malheureusement Jessica était la seule des deux qui ne semblait pas être occupée et à mon grand désespoir je fus obligée de m'adresser à elle.

« Bonjour. J'aurais souhaité voir Monsieur Cullen. S'il vous plaît. »

Elle me regarda et je vis dans son regard qu'elle m'avait reconnu. Eh merde.

« Monsieur Cullen est actuellement en réunion et ne peut vous recevoir. Voulez-vous prendre rendez-vous ? » _répondit elle sèchement_

D'accord...

« Je vois. Je pensais être attendue pourtant... Eh bien... »

« Visiblement ce n'est pas le cas » _me coupa-t-elle_

Et visiblement cette fille refuse d'annoncer... Aux grands mots, les grands remèdes.

« Donnez-moi une seconde » _la priais-je en me saisissant de mon téléphone_

Elle écarquilla les yeux, me regardant faire. Les tonalités se firent entendre et il finit par décrocher son téléphone.

« Eh bien bonjour, mademoiselle Swan. »

« Bonjour. Comment se passe ta réunion ? »

« Ma réunion ? Quelle réunion ? »

« Je sais pas. Jessica, présente à mes côtés, vient de m'informer que tu étais en réunion et que tu ne pouvais pas me recevoir. Je vais donc rentrer chez moi. Ce n'est pas grave, on se voit plus tard. Bye ! » _dis-je_ _avant de raccrocher et de me tourner vers Jessica qui me regardait ahurie._

Le connaissant il serait bientôt ici. J'attendais tout en souriant à Jessica le plus innocemment du monde. Son regard était craintif et son teint livide. Deux minutes plus tard je le vis arriver en courant et regardant dans tous les sens, il me cherchait. Un immense sourire fendit son visage quand il me vit et le soulagement pouvait se lire sur ses traits. Jessica à mes côtés devenait de plus en plus blanche et la sueur marquait même son front.

« Tu es encore là. Tu es restée.»

« Bien sûr que oui. On m'a promis un déjeuner et j'ai très très faim.»

« Viens avec moi.» _dit-il en me prenant par les épaules avant de m'embrasser rapidement._

Je me tournais vers Jessica pour m'adresser à elle.

« Merci pour votre aide Jessica. » _dis-je faussement reconnaissante_

Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et me regardait comme-ci j'avais un troisième œil au milieu du front. Hilarant.

« Jessica ? Prenez donc rendez-vous auprès de Tanya. J'ai à vous parler.» _l_ _'_ _informa-t-il_

J'en connais une qui va se faire tirer les oreilles. BIEN FAIT ! Edward me guida vers un des ascenseurs et une fois les portes fermées, n'y tenant plus je décidais de poser la question à un million.

« Elle travaille pour toi, alors ? »

« Qui ? »

« La mère Noël.» _dis-je avec ironie_ « Non je te parle de Jessica ! Idiot. »

« C'est la conversation qui fâche ? »

« Pas vraiment. C'est juste que je comprends pas tout à cette histoire. » _admis-je_ « Ça a été jusqu'où entre vous ? » _continuais-je avant d'être coupé_ _par le ding annonciateur de notre arrivée._

« Suis-moi. On va en discuter en mangeant. »

Il me montra le chemin et nous finîmes par arriver dans un bureau. Son bureau. Tout était dans la démesure ici. Si moi j'étais heureuse avec mon bureau de quinze mètres carrés, le sien devait bien faire le double voir le triple en superficie.

« J'ai commandé à manger. Ça devrait plus être long. »

« Alors ? Dis-moi tout. »

Il soupira et sembla se résigner à me raconter le fin mot de l'histoire.

« C'est une fille plutôt sympa et j'ai tout de suite remarqué que je lui plaisais. »

« Comme avec toutes les femmes. » _souriais-je_

« Il s'est pas vraiment passé quelque chose entre nous. On a été boire un verre une fois. Une seule et unique fois et ça s'est arrêté là. On ne s'est jamais embrassé et au cas ou où la question te tracasse, nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble. Quand j'ai sentis que je ne voulais pas aller plus loin je le lui ai dit, plusieurs fois et je pensais qu'elle avait compris. Tu peux donc comprendre pourquoi j'étais étonné de la voir arrivé chez moi et surtout avec une clé de ma maison.»

« Oui. Visiblement si c'est clair et réglé pour toi on ne peut pas dire que ça semble être la même chose de son côté. »

« Elle se fera une raison et je vais remettre les points sur les I une dernière fois. Maintenant est-ce que l'on peut parler d'autre chose ?»

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et une jeune femme, sans doute sa secrétaire nous apporta notre repas. Je pris rapidement une gorgée de ma boisson et reprit notre conversation.

« De quoi veux-tu discuter ? »

« Oh, je sais pas trop, on pourrait discuter de cet agréable moment que l'on a passé ce matin. Par exemple. »

« Oh oui, un très agréable moment même. »

Ça le fit sourire et moi aussi. Notre repas fut lui aussi agréable, nous avions parlé de tout et de rien. De son travail et son entreprise, de l'avancer de travaux de la librairie et de la réouverture. À treize heures trente, je partis en direction de la librairie non sans mal. J'aurais aimé rester là toute la journée. Angela était présente à mon arrivée et elle semblait vouloir se tirer les cheveux. La pauvre.

« La nervosité ce n'est pas bon pour toi dans ton état. »

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon état ?! Je vais très bien. »

« Oui bien sûr... C'est pour ça que tu es aussi aimable avec moi. Raconte-moi tout. »

« Je me retiens, je te jure que je me retiens mais je suis à deux doigts de faire quelque chose de mal si l'ouvrier responsable des peintures me dis encore une fois qu'il y a un petit contre-temps. Ça fait une semaine qu'il est au même endroit et qu'il n'avance pas. »

« Je vais m'en occuper. Toi, tu prends tes affaires et tu rentres chez toi te reposer avant de nous faire une montée de tension. Je me charge du peintre. »

« J'ai presque pitié de lui. »

Je laissais échapper un rire. Elle savait qu'il allait sérieusement se faire tirer les oreilles. Je regardais vaguement les lieux. La réouverture était prévue pour dans moins de deux semaines maintenant et à ce rythme-là les travaux ne seraient jamais finis.

« Comment va Caliméro ? »

« Depuis quand vous êtes devenus les meilleurs amis du monde ? Parce que visiblement j'ai du loupé un ou deux épisodes. »

« Il est pas si mal finalement. Et il était vraiment inquiet à l'hôpital, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. »

« Pour répondre à ta question, il va bien. »

« Et vous en êtes où ? »

Et je me mis à rougir comme une adolescente et elle le vit.

« Nannnn ! Toi et lui ? » _s'écria t-elle_

« Il se pourrait que oui. »

« Je suis contente pour toi mais si il fait un pas de travers, j'le casse en deux. »

« Quand tu ressemblera à un baleine tu pourra plus faire grand chose alors bon... » _fis-je mesquine_

« Méfie-toi, j'arrive encore à courir. »

À quatorze heures Angela partit et pour ma part je décrétais une réunion de chantier. Ce n'était pas tellement mon rôle mais je voulais montrer que le patron était là maintenant et que ça devait filer droit maintenant. Il fallait s'activer et ils l'avaient vite compris en me voyant mécontente. Bizarrement, tout le reste de l'après-midi les ouvriers se mirent au travail et l'état des travaux avait fait un bon considérable à dix-sept heures quand ils partirent.

En arrivant chez moi, je mis un short et un simple tee-shirt pour dormir et entrepris de me préparer à manger. Une salade César ferait l'affaire. Je n'avais pas envie de me lancer dans quelque chose de compliqué. Une fois prête, je pris mon assiette et me mis sur le canapé devant un programme télé quelconque. Je n'avais jamais été fan de toutes les émissions qu'on pouvait nous servir. Pour moi la télévision était plus un moyen de remplir le vide ambiant, de faire un bruit de fond.

J'étais allongée quand l'interphone retentit, j'attendais personne pourtant. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée, curieuse et fus encore plus surprise en voyant arriver Edward.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On devait pas... »

Il se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa sans que j'eus le temps de finir ma phrase.

« J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée. » _se contenta-t-il_ _de répondre_

« D'accooord. »

Il reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Il me poussa pour rentrer chez moi, ses lèvres étaient toujours sur les miennes les torturant avec délice. J'étais surprise par son comportement, c'est bien lui qui m'avait dit pas plus tard que ce matin qu'on devait y aller doucement non ? Je libérais ma bouche et il en profita pour attaquer mon cou.

« Je croyais qu'on devait y aller mollo. » _gémis-je_

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire comme connerie... » _grogna-t-il_

Il repartit à l'assaut de ma bouche avec une telle violence que nos dents s'entrechoquèrent. J'étais complètement ailleurs, emportée dans un tourbillon de sensations exquises. Il mit ses mains sous mes fesses et me souleva, me calant contre la porte d'entrée pour continuer son doux supplice. Il y avait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça.

« Edward ? » _demandais-je dans un soupire_

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

Diable si ! Pour toute réponse je me contentais de gémir avant d'attraper sa nuque pour reprendre notre baiser. Il me décolla de la porte et me porta en direction de la chambre. Il nous allongea sur le lit et se mit à parcourir mon corps d'abord avec ses mains puis avec sa bouche. C'était lent, doux et d'une sensualité folle.

Il posa les yeux sur moi et je pus lire dans son regard tout le désir qu'il avait pour moi. Ils étaient aussi soir que le charbon et cette fois-ci ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la colère. Il fit passer ses mains sous mon tee-shirt et la seconde d'après il avait disparu, j'étais seins nus devant lui et pour la première fois je ne ressentais aucune gène. Autrefois j'étais gênée par la nudité et par mon corps, aujourd'hui j'en étais fière et j'en prenais soin. Sa bouche fondit sur moi partant à la découverte de ce terrain découvert, le taquinant de sa langue. Il traça les moindres contours de mon anatomie en s'attardant sur mes tétons durcis par le froid et l'excitation pendant que ses mains faisaient des merveilles sur mes jambes. Je pouvais sentir son membre se frotter contre mon centre, le titillant, faisant monter le plaisir dans mon ventre. Je sentais la boule grossir à mesure que notre étreinte durait.

Mes mains, qui jusqu'à maintenant étaient dans ses cheveux, descendirent le long de son dos et attrapèrent le bas de sa chemise pour la lui enlever. Son torse magnifiquement sculpté apparu devant mes yeux et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire glisser mes mains le long de ses abdominaux et finis par atteindre la fermeture de son pantalon. Je fis céder le bouton et l'une de mes mains alla bien plus au sud encore. Il rejeta la tête savourant la sensation de ma main sur sa turgescence puis comme pris par une sorte de frénésie il se redressant, attrapa mon short et mon boxer et me les enleva me mettant complètement à nu.

Debout il se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements pour apparaît devant moi en tenue d'Adam. Son corps avait énormément changé en quatre ans, il avait toujours été svelte et athlétique mais maintenant il ressemblait à une friandise diablement appétissante.

Il fouilla dans une des poches de son pantalon et en sortit un carré en aluminium qu'il plaça sur ma table de nuit. Un sourire aux lèvres il reprit place à mes côtés sur le lit et sa main gauche s'insinua au creux de mes jambes, caressant le point le plus sensible de mon intimité du bout des doigts. Je sentais mon corps s'enflammer et mon dos se cambra en réponse à son geste. Ma respiration devint critique quand l'un de ses doigts me pénétra massant mes parois lentement et avec minutie.

« Edward » gé _mis-je_ « Viens, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Pour toute réponse il reprit position sur moi et attrapa le préservatif pour s'en habillé puis se stoppa un instant.

« Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé de ce moment... Je t'aime tellement Bella. »

J'étais figée ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

« Edward... Je... »

« Non. » _me coupa-t-il_ _en posant un doigt sur ma bouche_ « Je n'ai pas dit ça pour avoir une réponse. Je voulais juste te le dire et que tu le saches. » _Ajouta-t-il_ _en effleurant ma cuisse_

Puis lentement, millimètre par millimètre, il s'enfonça dans ma chaleur. Il resta un temps immobile avant de commencer à bouger. Il me remplissait totalement et c'était bien loin des souvenirs qu'il me restait de nos ébats. C'était bien plus profond. Il y avait une connexion qui n'était pas présente avant. Nous étions en totale osmose sans faire attention à ce qui pouvait nous entourer. Nos fronts étaient soudés l'un à l'autre, nos respiration s'entremêlaient et nos corps bougeaient au même rythme comme ci c'était une chose innée pour nous.

La boule dans mon ventre grossissait à chaque seconde et elle n'allait pas tarder à éclater. J'avais chaud et la sueur commencée à perler sur moi. Ma respiration était à présent erratique et chaque bouffé d'air me brûlait délicieusement les poumons. J'avais l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur et Edward n'était pas mieux que moi, il semblait être engagé dans une lutte acharnée pour ne se laisser submergé. Ses vas et vient étaient de plus en plus rapides, irréguliers et puissants, il n'allait pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps et quand la bulle éclata il lâcha prise, atteignant le paroxysme à son tour.

« Merci Mademoiselle Swan pour cet agréable moment. » p _ouffa-t-il_

« Tais-toi imbécile. » r _igolais-je_

Eh bah dit donc...Quelle journée !

* * *

 **Des réactions ? On se voit la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **Bye,**

 **Beclear**


	19. Chapitre 18: Rechuter

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Comment s'est passé votre semaine ?**

 **Pour ma part, j'ai bien galérer à vous poster ce chapitre. Une vraie misère ! Je sais pas si ça vient du site mais en éditant mon document, il y avait du rouge partout me signalant des fautes d'orthographe sur les mots avec la bonne orthographe dont bon autant vous dire que je me suis un peu tirer les cheveux :D**

 **J'espère juste que ça n'aura pas d'incidence sur ce qui apparaît pour vous :/**

 **Merci à :** Floridianna, Stella82, Romeila, larosesurleau, les deux personnes en Guest **pour vos commentaires**

 **Bienvenue aux petits nouveaux:** Pandoragun, christou57 et miaou87.

 **Merci pour les mises en favoris à :** Lamen chan, christou57 et miaou87.

 **Bonne lecture à vous tous ;)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il sont la propriété de SM.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Rechuter**

En me réveillant le lendemain matin j'étais seule dans le lit.

Edward n'était plus là et la place qu'il avait occupée dans le lit était froide. Mon cœur s'accéléra immédiatement et ça me prit quelques minutes avant que je ne parvienne à le calmer. Même si mon instinct me disait de paniquer, je savais qu'Edward ne serait pas parti sans une bonne raison. Jusqu'à présent il ne m'avait pas donné une seule raison de douter de lui hormis la fois du dîner chez lui avec l'apparition de cette fille mais bon pour être franche je m'étais un peu emballé pour pas grand-chose, les apparences jouant contre lui. Je n'avais pas cherché plus loin que le bout de mon nez préférant me faire de fausses idées plutôt que de le laisser s'expliquer comme une personne normale. C'est là qu'on peut s'apercevoir des séquelles laissées par son comportement passé et même si encore aujourd'hui j'avais peur que tout recommence, j'avais l'espoir que tout soit différent.

Faisant fi de la panique qui grandissait en moi, je me levais et partis à sa recherche dans l'appartement. Il n'était pas bien grand et, s'il était encore là, le trouver ne serait pas bien compliqué. En arrivant dans la pièce de vie, il était là debout s'avançant vers la chambre un plateau dans les mains. Il se figea en me voyant.

« Surprise. » _dit-il avec le_ _sourire_

On aurait dit un enfant, vous savez quand il fait une activité à l'école et qu'il vous la ramène pour la fête des mères. Et bah Edward avait exactement la même tête.

« J'ai presque cru que tu m'avais abandonné. »

« Tu sais que des fois tu en dis des plus grosses que toi ? »

Je ne pût réprimer mon rire.

« Demi-tour, direction la chambre. » _commanda-t-il_

« Ce que tu peux être autoritaire parfois. » _pouffais-je_

« C'est mon côté "Grand patron" qui veut ça. »

Je passais devant lui, retournant dans la chambre pour reprendre ma place dans le lit. Il arriva juste derrière moi se mit à mes côtés le plateau entre nous deux.  
Il nous avait fait la totale : café, jus d'orange, pain avec beurre et confiture et un yaourt. Tout ça paraissant appétissant. Miam. Le petit déjeuné se passa dans la bonne humeur et bien vite il du partir travailler. J'aimais pas trop ça mais comme le disait le proverbe : « Les meilleurs choses ont une fin » et j'avais un peu l'impression que dès que nous passions un bon moment quelque chose faisait en sorte qu'il prenne fin. Notre bulle à Forks me manquait un peu plus chaque jour.

Après son départ et après m'être habillée je partis en direction de la boutique. Les travaux continuaient et je voulais être sûre que tout irait comme prévu et visiblement ma présence avait tendance à faire peur aux ouvriers alors si je devais y passer mes journées pour être sûre que tout soit fait à temps et bien je le ferrais. En y arrivant, tout le monde travaillait et tout semblait avancer à la perfection. Nous étions Vendredi et la réouverture devait avoir lieu dans dix jours, j'étais pressée de reprendre le travail et d'enfin pouvoir en quelque sorte exorciser le lieu. À l'heure du déjeuné, j'envoyais un SMS à Edward.

« **Tu fais quoi pour le déjeuner ?** »

« **Je t'attends ;)** »

« **Je serais là pour douze heures trente.** »

Je laissais les ouvriers prendre leur pause puis passais par le Subway, un peu plus loin dans la rue pour nous prendre de quoi manger, et un peu avant douze heures trente j'étais arrivée à destination. Troisième bonne surprise de la journée, Jessica était aux abonnées absentes à l'accueil, seule la jeune femme que j'avais vaguement vue hier était présente. Cette fois je pris le parti de prendre directement l'ascenseur, maintenant je connaissais le chemin et au pire sa secrétaire ferait barrage s'il était occupé. Après une interminable montée, il était tout de même au quarantième étage, en sortant de l'ascenseur je fus surprise en entendant des éclats de voix. C'était flou et je n'entendant pas distinctement ce qui se disait mais quelqu'un se disputait dans le coin. Sa secrétaire me vit et me saluant chaleureusement.

« Vous devra être Mademoiselle Swan. Je suis Tanya, la secrétaire de Monsieur Cullen. » _se présenta-t-elle_ « Je suis désolée mais Monsieur Cullen est occupé. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps, je vais le prévenir de votre arrivée. »

« C'est lui qu'on entend ? » _fis-je ma_ _curieuse_

« Oui. »

« Alors ne le dérangez pas, je peux attendre un peu. Laissons le finir. »

« Vous savez si je ne l'arrête pas, il n'est pas prêt d'arrêter. Ça fait déjà un moment qu'il lui cris dessus. »

Oh J'aimerais clairement ne pas être à la place de la personne en question.

« Femme ou homme ? »

« Une jeune femme, une de nos collègues qui si je peux me permettre mérite ce qui lui arrive. » _dit-elle me mettant dans la_ _confidence_

« Laissez-moi deviner, Jessica ? »

Elle sembla étonnée que je puisse connaître l'identité de la personne.

« Je l'ai rencontré deux ou trois fois déjà et ce sont des rencontres dont j'aurais pu me passer. » _dis-je dans un murmure en me penchant vers elle_

Je n'y pouvais rien, cette fille ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Et son béguin pour Edward me mettait mal à l'aise, sérieusement quel genre de femme piquait les clés de son patron pour faire un double en douce ? Une personne pas très saine d'esprit.

« Oui, elle fait cet effet à beaucoup de personnes. » _m'accorda-t-elle_ « Ma sœur, Irina, travaille dans un autre de nos services et cette Jessica à pas mal tourner autour de son fiancé, Laurent, avant de trouver une meilleure proie. » a _jouta-t-elle en me désignant la porte du bureau d'Edward_

Ouais bah cocotte, cette proie-là tu n'y touche pas ! Chasse gardée.

Irina rigola et je pris conscience que j'avais, vraisemblablement, encore penser à voix haute.

« Désolée. »

J'étais maintenant couleur coquelicot et mes oreilles n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux. Bravo Bella ! Tu n'en manque pas une décidément.  
Les éclats de voix se firent bien plus puissants et maintenant on pouvait clairement entendre ce qui se disait dans la pièce.

« Jessica ! Ça suffit. Il n'a jamais été question de ça entre nous et votre comportement d'un point de vue professionnel est plus que répréhensible et ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous mets en garde. Il me semble avoir été clair avec vous non !? Je vous ai laissé plusieurs chances de vous reprendre, maintenant ça suffit! DEHORS !»

Peu après la porte s'ouvrit sur une Jessica furibonde qui tenait un carton à la main. Il l'avait viré ?!  
Edward se trouvait derrière elle tout aussi énervé.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! » _cracha-t-elle en s'approchant près de moi_

Pour ma part j'étais complètement stupéfaite par son culot. Non mais, c'était un phénomène à elle tout seul cette fille.

« Faites de moi la méchante si cela vous chante mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai mal agi Jessica.»

« Sale garce » _cria-t-elle en se ruant sur moi_

Tanya me tira rapidement me faisant passer derrière son bureau et Edward arriva s'interposant lui aussi en retenant Jessica par le bras.

« Tanya, appelez le service de sécurité s'il vous plaît. »

« Ça va ! » _se dégagea-t-elle_ « Je m'en vais. »

Elle partit en direction des escaliers de service non sans claquer la porte. Edward se saisit du téléphone présent au poste de Tanya.

« Bonjour George. Pouvez-vous veiller à ce que Mademoiselle Mallory quitte bien l'immeuble, s'il vous plaît . Elle vient d'être licenciée et a fait un esclandre avant de partir. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle cause d'autres soucis. Merci. » _Demanda-t-il avant de raccrocher_ « Bonjour chérie. » _me salua-t-il en m'embrassant_

« Eh bien ! Moi qui me plaignais de mes ouvriers … C'est sportif de bosser chez toi. » _le taquinais-je_

« Putain, m'en parle pas. » _souffla-t-il comme s'il avait couru un marathon_ « Tanya, vous pouvez prendre votre pause pour déjeuner. Et merci de vous être interposé. »

« Pas de quoi patron ! » _rétorqua-t-elle avant de prendre ses affaires et de partir vers les ascenseurs_

« J'adore cette femme. Elle est pleine de vie. »

« Un peu trop même parfois. J'ai toujours pas trouvé le bouton pour l'éteindre. »

Je lui mis une tape sur le torse.

« Sois gentil un peu. »

« Ce que tu peux être autoritaire. »

« C'est mon côté "Grand patron". » _répondis-je en me souvenant de ce qu'il m'avait dit ce matin_

« Moque toi, va-y . »

« J'oserais pas. » _dis-je innocemment en battant des cils_

Il me guida vers son bureau et nous primons place à la table de réunion présente dans la pièce.

« Alors tu l'as viré ? » _demandais-je en déballant notre nourriture_

« Oui. Après tout ce qui s'est passé récemment je ne pouvais pas la garder. »

« Même si sa présence ici me gênait si elle était un bon élément et qu'elle faisait du bon boulot, il fallait la garder. »

« Bella... Si je l'ai congédié ce n'est pas pour rien. Je lui avais déjà fait remarquer son manque de professionnalisme et même si mes remarques semblaient fonctionner les premiers temps, elle retombait bien vite dans ses travers. Et puis l'histoire du double de mes clés a fait que je ne pouvais pas la garder. Son comportement n'était pas acceptable et il était contraire au contrat qu'elle avait signé sans compter que ce qu'elle a fait était illégal. Jessica n'est pas une vilaine fille mais je pense qu'elle a clairement perdu pieds alors autant arrêter les frais pour elle comme pour l'entreprise. » _m'expliqua-t-il_

Je me contentais de hocher la tête ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Les responsabilités d'un patron et bah franchement des fois c' est pas la joie. Personnellement je n'ai jamais besoin de renvoyer quelqu'un mais je savais déjà que si j'avais à le faire ça serait un véritable calvaire.  
Après avoir fini de manger nous nous installâmes sur le canapé présent un peu plus loin dans la pièce pour nous mettre à l'aise. Edward me retira mes chaussures, mis mes pieds sur ses genoux et commença à les masser. Quel délice.

« Si on m'avait dit un jour que tu porterais des talons mieux que n'importe qui j'aurais eu un fou rire. »

« C'est moche de te payer ma tête. »

« Non je ne me moque pas, je suis juste admiratif de la femme que tu es devenue. »

« Et toi ? Regarde un peu tout ça. » _dis-je en montrant le lieu où nous nous trouvions_

« C'est vrai. » _acquiesça-t-il_ « Alors les talons ? Une nouvelle passion? Quand je t'ai revu les premières fois à la librairie j'en suis pas revenu. Tu avais tellement changé, j'avais en face de moi une version plus sûre et affirmée de toi. »

« Quand on est chef d'entreprise on doit bien paraître, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre ça. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à porter que des Converses. Et puis une fois qu'on s'y fait ce n'est pas si terrible. »

« Que tu sois en Converses ou en talons je m'en fous tu sais ? Même si je dois avouer que les talons te font des jambes d'enfer. Très sexy. » _me complimenta-t-il en continuant son œuvre sur mes pieds_

« Voyez-vous ça. » riais-je en me rapprochant de lui

« Des talons et rien d'autre sur toi... » _murmura-t-il en venant à ma rencontre pour m'embrasser_

Un baiser qui n'avait rien de sage et de doux. C'était puissant et délicieusement brutal. Il me tira et me fit m'asseoir sur ses genoux. La tension sexuelle entre nous était palpable et le désir montait en moi un peu plus à mesure que ses mains se promenaient sur moi. Nous fûmes coupés par la sonnerie de mon téléphone et je me dégageais pour répondre. Mon téléphone ne sonnait pas souvent alors si je recevais un appel c'est que c'était important. Je fouillais dans mon sac à main et après avoir trouvé l'appareil je répondis à l'appel en tentant de me rasseoir sur le canapé, Edward ne fut pas de cet avis et me força à rester où j'étais continuant de me taquiner.

« Allo ? »

« Bonjour. Mademoiselle Swan ? Lieutenant Yorkie, je vous appelle pour vous prévenir que nous avons arrêté l'homme responsable de votre agression. » _m'informa-t-il_

Je m'étais tendue à mesure que le policier avait parlé et Edward avait dû le sentir parce qu'il arrêta tout mouvement et me regarda interrogatif.

« Pouvez-vous venir dans l'après-midi ? J'aimerais procéder à l'identification le plus vite possible pour éviter tout malentendu. »

« Oui... Oui. Je vais... venir cet après-midi. Pour quinze heures, c'est... C'est bon ? » _bafouillais-je en soutenant le regard d'Edward_

« Bien-sûr. »

« Vous a-t-il dit quelque chose pour le moment ? »

« Le discours habituel à savoir qu'il n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire mais nous avons ses empreintes et son ADN que nous avons recueilli sur les lieux. Le reconnaître serait une preuve de plus. »

« D'accord. » _murmurais-je_ « Je viendrais à l'heure convenue alors. »

« Parfait. Je vous verrais à ce moment-là. »

« Au revoir. » _déclarais-je coupant la conversation_

Edward me regardait toujours perplexe face à mon comportement complètement différent de celui que j'avais eu cinq minutes plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ils l'ont retrouvé. » _me contentais-je de répondre_ « Je dois y aller cet après-midi pour l'identifier. »

« Je viens avec toi. » d _écréta-t-il_

« Dit pas n'importe quoi. Tu dois rester ici. »

« Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser y aller toute seule ? T'es folle ou quoi ? »

« Tu peux pas toujours tout quitter pour moi Edward ! T'as des choses à gérer ici et je refuse de mettre ta boite en péril à cause de mes histoires et puis j'ai besoin de faire ça seule. »

Pour être franchement je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller seule mais si je venais à craquer je ne voulais pas le faire devant lui. Il avait déjà assez supporté de merde comme ça et je pouvais bien me débrouiller seule. J'étais bien plus indépendante que ça et je devais redevenir la même qu'avant tout ça. Edward faisait la tête et boudait, comme un enfant de cinq ans.

« Tu m'as toi-même dit de ne pas changer, de me battre pour reprendre le dessus. Tout ira bien. »

Je ne sais pas vraiment qui je tentais de convaincre. Moi ou lui ? Mais ça sembla fonctionner.

« D'accord, c'est toi qui vois. Mais si ça va pas, tu m'appel. Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous de prévu cet après-midi alors si tu as besoin de moi je serais là. N'ais jamais peur de me déranger. » a _ccepta-t-il avant de m'embrasser_

« Promis. Je vais vraiment finir par t'appeler Papa... Je vais y aller. Je veux repasser par la librairie avant d'y aller. » dis-je en me levant pour rassembler mes affaires

« On se voit ce soir ? On est vendredi, on pourrait sortir. »

« Je te redis ça tout à l'heure, d'accord ? » répliquais-je avant de sortir de la pièce

Après un bref passage à la boutique, à quinze heures j'étais à l'accueil du commissariat de Police et dire que je me sentais mal à l'aise était un euphémisme. Je tentais de me calmer mais sans grand succès. Le Lieutenant Yorkie vint à ma rencontre.

« Mademoiselle Swan bonjour, veuillez me suivre. » _m'invita-t-il en me montrant une porte un peu plus sur la droite_ « L'homme que je vais vous montrer est placé dans une salle avec une vitre sans tain avec cinq autres personnes, ils ne peuvent pas vous voir. » _m'expliqua-t-il_ « Vous allez regarder chaque homme et si vous reconnaissez celui qui vous ont agressé, donnez-moi le numéro auquel il correspond. D'accord ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas bien vu ce soir-là, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le reconnaître. » _déclarais-je en entrant dans la pièce_

Je les regardais les uns après les autres et aucun d'entre eux ne me parut familier. Il faisait beaucoup trop sombre ce soir-là pour que je parvienne à voir son visage. Un des hommes, le numéro cinq, faisait froid dans le dos. Il avait ce regard, un peu dément, qui me faisait peur et instinctivement je me reculais dans le fond de la pièce pour mettre le plus d'espace entre nous. C'était idiot parce qu'il était dans une autre pièce mais j'en avais besoin.

« Je... Je le reconnais pas. J'ai juste... entendu sa voix. »

« On va leur demander de parler alors. » _me rassura le policier_ « Veuillez dire...»

« Attendez ! » _le coupais-je_ « Demandez leur de dire "bah alors ma mignonne" s'il vous plaît. »

Chacun des hommes s'exécuta et quand arriva le tour du cinquième mon sang se glaça. C'était lui !

« Le numéro cinq. C'est lui. » _dis-je en tremblant_

« Vous êtes sûre . »

« Croyez- moi, il y a pas de doute. Sa voix a hanté mes cauchemars pendant des semaines. »

Le Lieutenant fit sortir tous les hommes de la pièce et une fois chose faite, il prit la parole.

« Le numéro cinq, c'est l'homme que nous avons arrêté. »

« Il va se passer quoi maintenant ?»

« Et bien pour le moment nous allons continuer à l'interroger afin de comprendre les raisons de cette attaque puisque visiblement vous ne le connaissez pas. C'est étrange qu'il vous ait attaqué comme ça même si ça arrive mais on va tout faire pour le faire parler le plus possible. Je vous tiens au courant dès qu'on a du nouveau.»

« Il fait froid dans le dos. »

« Oui. Il a un casier judiciaire assez chargé mais en général il ne traîne pas dans ce genre d'histoire. C'est loin d'être un enfant de chœur mais maintenant on le tient. »

Le Lieutenant prit ma déposition et je fus autoriser à partir. En arrivant à ma voiture, mon corps se mis à trembler de manière frénétique et incontrôlable. Je réussis à y prendre place tant bien que mal et pris la direction du seul endroit où je voulais être. C'est dans un état complètement second que je finis par arriver devant Tanya qui fit une drôle de tête en me voyant.

« Mademoiselle Swan ? Vous allez bien ? » _s'inquiéta-t-elle_ « Je vais prévenir Monsieur Cullen. » _fini t-elle par dire quand elle n'eut aucune réponse de ma part_

J'entendais ses pas marteler le sol recouvert de moquette et la vis se précipiter vers son bureau. Elle y entra sans toquer. Je parvins tant que mal à m"asseoir sur un fauteuil disponible non loin de là.

« Monsieur Cullen, désolée de vous déranger mais Mademoiselle Swan est là. Vous devriez venir, je crois que quelque chose ne va pas. »

En une fraction de seconde Edward était agenouillé devant moi, complètement paniqué. Pour ma part j'étais complètement ailleurs, comme enveloppée dans une couverture glaciale. Mon corps tremblait et je n'arrivais pas à arrêter.

« Bella ? Tu va bien ? »

« C'était lui. C'était l'homme qu'ils ont arrêté. »

« Enfin. » _soupira-t-il soulagé_ « Tu aurais dû m'appeler, je serais venu. »

« Tu l'aurais vu. Son regard était si noir. On aurait dit un fou, il avait quelque chose de malsain dans ses yeux. » _murmurais-je_

« Tout va bien maintenant. Ils l'ont arrêté et ils ont des preuves contre lui alors il ira en prison. »

« Sa voix... Je l'ai pas reconnu alors ils lui ont demandé de parler... Je me suis revus ce soir-là. »

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui pour me réconforter et pour la première fois depuis longtemps ça ne fonctionna pas. J'avais ses flashs dans ma tête, j'en avais pas eu de puis longtemps et tout revenait d'un coups, beaucoup trop violemment pour moi. J'étais déconnectée de ce qui m'entourais, j'étais ailleurs et c'est machinalement que je me remis debout pour me diriger vers la baie vitrée de son bureau.

Et si ça ne finissait pas aussi bien que ce que je voulais ? Et si je n'arrivais pas à m'en remettre ? Et si tous les efforts que j'avais fait n'avaient servis à rien ?

J'avais la désagréable sensation que quelque chose tramait et que cette histoire était loin d'être finie.

Je ne serais donc jamais heureuse ?

* * *

 **Alors ce chapitre ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **Beclear,**


	20. Chapitre 19: Premières réponses

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Nouveau chapitre cette semaine et un début de réponse pour Bella.**

 **C'est le chapitre le plus long depuis le début de l'histoire avec près de 15 pages Word ! Oui, j'étais inspirée et plus on se rapproche de la fin plus j'ai envie de mettre de chose dans les chapitres :) En continuant avec des chapitres aussi "petits" je sentais votre frustration (Floridianna, si tu passe par là, ce message est pour toi :D) et je sais pas j'ai du mal à m'arrêter pour conclure les chapitres maintenant :D**

 **On se rapproche doucement et surement de la fin, je pense qu'il reste plus ou moins cinq à dix chapitre (grand maximum).**

 **Merci aux habitués de cette histoire pour vos reviews (j'ai beaucoup aimer vos hypothèses mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous dire quoi que ce soit ) et bienvenu aux petits nouveaux qui nous rejoignent :)**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de SM.

* * *

 **Chapitres 19 : Premières réponses**

« Bien sûr que si ! » _entendis-je derrière moi_ « Bien sûr que si tu seras heureuse. »

Je me contentais de hausser les épaules indécises, un peu perdue.

« Je vais te ramener chez toi. »

« Non, c'est bon j'ai ma voiture. » _refusais-je_

« Bella... »

« Je vais bien Edward. Je ne vais pas mentir en disant que ça ne m'a pas secoué mais je ne suis pas encore à terre. »

« Tu veux pas rester un peu ? »

« Si tu veux je peux, je pourrais en profiter pour travailler aussi. J'ai quelques commandes à préparer pour la librairie et comme mon bureau est encore en chantier... » _acceptais-je_

« Reste. » _me demanda-t-il_

« Je vais aller chercher ce dont j'ai besoin dans la voiture. Je reviens. »

Je pris la direction des ascenseurs et moins de quinze minutes plus tard j'étais de retour dans son bureau. Il leva la tête et quand il me vit un sourire fendit son visage et un air rassuré apparu. Il avait cru quoi ? Que j'allais en profiter pour m'échapper en douce ? Oui c'est sûr, c'est tellement mon style de faire ça...

« Enlève cet air rassuré de ton visage... » _grognais-je_

Il me regarda et je pouvais presque voir une auréole planer au-dessus de son crâne.

« Ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Je sais très bien à quoi tu pensais, ne fais pas l'innocent. » _ajoutais-je en prenant place à un bout de la table de réunion_

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition devant ma réaction quelque peu véhémente. Le silence se fit dans la pièce, chacun de nous était occupé par son travail et le temps fila à une vitesse folle. Quand je regardais ma montre, il était déjà dix-huit heures, nous n'allions pas tarder à partir.

« Aller, finis pour aujourd'hui. On s'en va !» _décréta Edward_

Je ramassais mes affaires tout en restant silencieuse n'ayant pas envie ni besoin de parler. Étant prête la première, je pris la direction de l'entrée de son bureau et l'attendis sagement.

« Ne fais pas ça. » _me héla-t-il_

« Ne pas faire quoi ? »

« Ne te ferme pas. Ne t'éloigne pas de moi. »

« Je ne me ferme pas. » _le rassurais-je_ « J'ai juste besoin de retrouver un peu de calme. »

Ma réponse ne parut pas le convaincre mais il n'ajouta rien de plus. Il prit à son tour ses affaires, me rejoignis et nous pûmes quitter le bâtiment. Nous avions chacun notre voiture alors il me suivit jusque chez moi. Je l'avais perdu de vue en cours de route et ne sachant pas trop quand il allait arriver, je montais directement chez moi.  
Je venais de poser mes affaires quand la sonnette retentit. Je lui ouvris la porte de l'immeuble et rapidement il fut monté. Je fus surprise de voir une bouteille de vin à sa main ainsi qu'un sac en plastique blanc opaque m'empêchant d'apercevoir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

« Je me suis dit que tu en aurais surement besoin. » _dit-il en me montrant la bouteille_

« Essayerais-tu de me saouler par hasard ? »

« On sait très bien tous les deux que j'ai pas besoin d'avoir recours à ce genre de procéder pour t'avoir. »

Il me fit sourire et d'un seul coup j'eus l'impression que cette après-midi n'avait jamais existé.  
Il posa ses affaires sur le canapé puis parti en direction de ma chambre, saluant au passage Spencer, mais s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de bain avant d'y entrer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans ma salle de bain ?  
J'entendais du bruit et je commençais légèrement à flipper ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait fabriquer là-dedans.

« Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais dans ma salle de bain ? »

« Surprise. »

Je déteste les surprises.

« Et ne commence pas à râler ! »

Pfff !  
Il revint cinq minutes plus tard tout sourire.

« Viens avec moi. » _me demanda-t-il en me guidant verre la pièce_ « Je me suis dit que ça te ferrait du bien. » a _jouta-t-il en me montrant la baignoire remplie_

Il m'avait préparé un bain ? La baignoire était remplie de mousse,ça sentait divinement bon. La lumière était éteinte et quelques bougies avaient été placés sur les différents meubles présents dans la pièce. J'en revenais pas...

« Tu m'as fait couler un bain ? » _demandais-je effarée_

« Et dans deux minutes tu seras dedans un verre de vin à portée de main. »

Je sentais mon nez me picoter, comme souvent quand j'avais envie de pleurer. Je levais les yeux au ciel pour empêcher les larmes de se former, technique infaillible pour ne pas pleurer. Une larme coula tout de même le long de ma joue et je la fis disparaître rapidement avant de me retourner vers lui.

« Tu te joins à moi ? »

« J'avais prévu ça uniquement pour toi, pour que tu reposes, mais si c'est ce que tu veux je viens avec toi. »

Je hochais la tête l'invitant par la même occasion à y prendre place avec moi.

« Installe-toi, j'arrive. »

Je me déshabillais, remontais mes cheveux en un chignon flou et me glissais dans l'eau chaude. Hum ça faisait du bien. Quand il revint avec nos verres qu'il mit non loin de moi, il enleva à son tour ses vêtements et je me poussais pour lui faire une place. Il se mit derrière moi, son torse contre mon dos et commença à masser et embrasser mes épaules.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Oh oui, bien mieux » _soupirais-je_

« Tu veux m'en parler ? »

Je soufflais un bon coup comme pour me donner du courage.

« Ce gars fait vraiment froid dans le dos. Le genre de gars qui ne t'inspire aucune confiance tellement son regard est noir et malsain. Il nie tout en bloc mais la Police trouve étrange le fait qu'il m'ait agressé sans aucune raison. »

« Comme nous tous chérie. On voudrait tous continuer à croire que l'homme est bon par nature mais certaines personnes sont mauvaises sans qu'il y ait de réelles raisons. »

« Ce James Smith doit être une de ces personnes alors. »

« C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ? »

« Oui. Son nom ne me dit vraiment rien. C'est même pas un de nos clients, j'ai vérifié dans la liste des personnes nous ayant déjà passé commandes ou autres mais rien. »

« La Police en saura peut-être plus dans les jours à venir. »

Je hochais la tête mais ne répondis rien.

« Tu te fermes de nouveau. »

« Désolée. J'ai juste besoin de retrouver un semblant de calme dans ma vie. Tout s'est tellement bousculé ses derniers mois que je suis perdue et légèrement dépassée par les événements. »

« Je comprends, t'en fais pas. »

« Je vais aller à Forks ce week-end. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui. C'est mon refuge et quand j'ai besoin, c'est le seul endroit qui me permet de faire le vide, de mettre les choses au clair. De me retrouver tout simplement. »

Il resta silencieux. Était-il contrarié par ma décision ?

« Tu es en colère ? »

« À propos de ? »

« À propos du fait que je veuille partir à Forks. »

Il me retourna me permettant de le regarder, il n'y avait aucune trace de colère dans son regard.

« Si je devais être en colère ce serait de ne pas pouvoir t'accompagner et non pas parce que tu veux te mettre au vert le temps de quelques jours. J'ai une réunion de prévu demain après-midi et te connaissant tu vas partir demain matin, alors je ne peux pas venir avec toi. »

« Tu survivras. » _le taquinais-je en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres_

 _«_ Difficilement mais je pense que j'y arriverais. »

Nous étions resté un moment dans l'eau, à profiter de ses bienfaits, puis nous sortîmes. Je commençais à avoir faim.

« Tu manges avec moi ? »

« Oui, mais je ne vais pas trop traîner. Reid est seul depuis ce matin, je l'ai vu en coup de vent en allant me changer et je voudrais pas qu'il fasse n'importe quoi en étant trop longtemps seul. »

« Je peux le prendre avec moi ce weekend si tu veux. » _proposais-je_

« Ca ira, t'en fait pas. Lui aussi survivra. »

« Vraiment Edward, je dis pas ça pour faire joli. Si ça peut te rendre service ça me dérange pas de le prendre. »

« Sûre ? »

« Bien sûr. Ça lui évitera de trop rester enfermé et puis il est adorable. »

« C'est bon pour moi alors. Passe demain matin en partant. »

Le problème étant réglé, Edward mit la table pendant que je préparais le repas. J'étais en train de faire mes feuilletés au fromage quand il vint se mettre derrière moi et me regarda faire. Quand j'eus fini, il alla s'asseoir sur mon canapé et j'y pris place aussi en attendant que la cuisson du repas soit finie. À vingt-et-une heures Edward reparti chez lui non sans avoir au préalable tenté de me corrompre. Cet homme et son corps parfait seraient ma perte...  
Je ne veillais pas bien longtemps ce soir-là, me mis rapidement au lit et le sommeil ne se fit pas trop attendre pour venir me cueillir.

Le lendemain matin, j'étais réveillée aux aurores et après avoir mangé un morceau, je préparais un sac avec mon ordinateur portable, le nécessaire pour continuer à préparer mes commandes et les affaires de Spencer. Je n'avais pas besoin de faire un sac ayant toujours des affaires à Forks et si besoin j'irais acheter le reste mais pour y passer un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures ça serait suffisant. À neuf heures, j'étais déjà chez Edward et heureusement pour moi il était déjà levé. Ça aurait fait tache de devoir attendre devant chez lui...  
Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, me tira à l'intérieur et me plaqua contre le mur de l'entrée.

« Tu m'as manqué cette nuit » _avoua-t-il avant de fondre sur ma bouche pour la malmener_

À bout de souffle, je rompis le baiser et entourais sa nuque de mes bras. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, cet homme était la définition même de la passion mais ce n'est pas moi qui allais m'en plaindre.

« Vous aussi Monsieur Cullen. »

Il recula, prit ma main et m'entraîna dans la cuisine.

« Tu as déjà pris ton petit-déjeuné ? »

« Oui, je suis levée depuis un moment. je ne vais pas rester trop longtemps, je voudrais arriver pas trop tard là-bas. »

« Tu as prévu de faire quoi ? »

« Je pense que je vais aller voir Billy et j'irais sans doute rendre visite à tes parents si j'ai le temps. » « Je vais préparer les affaires de Reid alors. »

Il s'activa pendant que j'attendais patiemment accoudée à l'îlot central de la cuisine. Il revint rapidement et nous primes la direction de ma voiture pour installer le chien. Spencer était sur le siège avant, dans sa cage de transport et Reid serait sur la banquette arrière. Quand tout le monde fut installé, je pris la route en direction de Forks. Edward tenta de retarder mon départ à coups de caresses et de baisers mais je résistais à la tentation de son corps. Un peu plus de trois heures plus tard, j'étais arrivée et je fis sortir Reid de la voiture lui permettant ainsi de profiter du jardin pour qu'il puisse faire ses trucs de chiens.

Après avoir déposé les affaires de tout le monde, je partis en direction de La Push pour rendre visite à Billy. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, je n'étais pas franchement au meilleur de ma forme et même si j'étais persuadée qu'Esmée lui donnait régulièrement de mes nouvelles, obtenus par le biais d'Edward, je voulais aller le voir. Discuter avec lui a toujours été un agréable moment et on s'était encore plus rapprocher après la mort de Charlie .  
Prenant Reid avec moi, j'y partis peu de temps après. Je prenais peu de risques à y aller à l'improviste, Billy étant en fauteuil roulant il restait très souvent chez lui.  
À mon arrivée je frappais la porte de trois petits coups et entrais sans attendre la réponse. Passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte je le trouvais dans la cuisine, en train de se préparer un café.

« Toc, toc. Il y a quelqu'un ? »

« Eh ! Voilà la plus belle. »

« Me ferrais-tu du charme Billy Black ? Tu as quand même presque l'âge de mes grands-parents.» _le taquinais-je_

« Assis-toi et arrête avec tes bêtises. »

« J'ai un compagnon à quatre pattes avec moi, ça te dérange pas ? »

« Tiens, un nouveau pensionnaire ? » _s'étonna-t-il_

« Non. C'est le chien d'Edward. Je l'ai pris avec moi pour qu'il ne reste pas tout seul ce weekend alors que son maître travaille. »

« Hum Hum. » _sourit-il_

J'entrais dans la pièce, Reid sur mes talons, et restais accoudée au mur attendant qu'il finisse ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Tiens, je t'ai fait un thé. »

« Merci Billy. » _dis-je en penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue_

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

Il me montra Reid qui était couché parterre à mes pieds.

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu es pire que toutes ses bonnes femmes du centre-ville ! » _rigolais-je_ « Tu devrais vraiment penser à leur demander une carte de membre si tu veux faire partie du club.»

Il ricana bruyamment et attendit ma réponse.

« Bon ok. » _soupirais-je_ « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir... Radio potin ? »

« Ai-je des raisons de me réjouir pour toi ? »

« Si tu parles de moi et Edward, effectivement nous sommes de nouveau ensemble mais avant que tu t'emballes c'est tout nouveau alors calmes-toi. » _avouais-je en levant les yeux au ciel_

Mais d'où lui venait cette passion pour les potins ? L'absence de Jacob avait de curieuses conséquences, quand il allait savoir ça...

« J'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre, même si ton père n'était pas de mon avis. Mais en même temps quel père aime voir sa fille s'éloigner et faire sa vie avec un autre homme que lui ? »

« On en est pas encore à parler mariage et bébé... Ne met pas la charrue avant les bœufs. »

« Quel optimisme ... »

Je rigolais en voyant sa tête. Bon, d'accord j'étais peut-être un peu rabat-joie mais je ne voulais pas m'imaginer trop de choses pour être déçue au final. C'était juste mon instinct de préservation qui parlait.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Jacob et Leah . »

« Oui, d'ailleurs ils rentrent le weekend prochain. »

« C'est vrai ?! C'est super ! Ces deux-là sont partis depuis bien trop longtemps si tu veux mon avis. Regarde comment t'a mal tourné... Tu es encore pire que Madame Finnegan !»

« Personne ne peut être pire que cette femme. J'en suis pas encore à espionner les gens avec une paire de jumelles. »

« Ne m'en parle pas ! Je suis encore étonnée qu'elle n'ait pas appelé le FBI quand Edward à faire le pied de grue devant chez moi il y a quelques semaines. Elle en est tellement capable. »

« Que veux-tu elle vit par procuration. » _pouffa-t-il_ « Plus sérieusement, et si tu venais manger à la maison au retour de Jacob et Leah ? On pourrait faire un repas tous ensemble, t'en pense quoi ? » « Quand rentrent-ils ? Parce que lundi de la semaine prochaine c'est la réouverture de la boutique et si je viens, je devrais repartir le dimanche matin de bonne heure pour faire les derniers préparatifs. »

« Ils me semblent qu'ils rentrent le vendredi en fin d'après-midi alors on pourrait faire ça le samedi soir. »

« C'est bon pour moi mais ils seront peut-être fatigués... »

« Je leur en parle et je te redis ça dans la semaine. Et amène Edward avec toi.»

Aux alentours de quatorze heures je repris la route et fis un arrêt à l'hôpital de Forks pour y voir Carlisle. Je pouvais très bien passer chez les Cullen mais rien que l'idée de tomber encore une fois sur Alice me freinait. En arrivant je passais pas l'accueil où je me renseignais sur sa présence dans l'établissement et malheureusement pour moi il n'était pas là. Je décidais de lui téléphoner et croisais les doigts pour qu'il soit disponible. Il décrocha très vite.

« Mademoiselle Swan, bonjour a toi. »

« Alors on s'est octroyé quelques jours de congé ? »

« Que veux-tu je commence à me faire vieux, je dois penser à ralentir la cadence. » _rigola-t-il_ « Tu es à Forks ? »

« Oui, je repars demain. Je voulais te rendre une petite visite mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois. » « Emmett vient manger à la maison ce soir avec son amie Rosalie, joins toi à nous.Ça fera plaisir à Esmée. »

« Vous êtes sûrs ? »

J'entendis une voix au loin et je reconnus immédiatement Esmée qui prit le téléphone des mains de Carlisle.

« Bonjour ma chérie. »

« Bonjour Esmée. »

« Tu veux bien venir ce soir? Tu sais Emmett vient alors je fais à manger pour toute une armée. » « Pour quelle heure veux-tu que je vienne . »

« Pour dix-neuf heures , c'est parfait. »

« À ce soir alors ! »

Elle coupa la conversation et j'eus le sourire aux lèvres. Edward tenait d'elle pour avoir ce petit côté autoritaire mais tout en douceur. Je rentrais à la maison et fouillais dans les vêtements que j'avais à la recherche de quelque chose à mettre pour ce soir. Spencer et Reid étaient tous les deux couchés sur le lit à me regarder fouiller inlassablement tous les tiroirs. Merci de votre soutien les gars !

Je n'avais pas forcément prévu de sortir ce soir et je commençais sérieusement à désespérer quand mon téléphone sonna. À tous les coups c'était Edward.

« Je te manque déjà ? »

« Horriblement ! Je ne vais pas tarder à aller en réunion et il me fallait une bonne dose de courage. Je sens qu'elle va être très longue. Et toi ? Ta journée ? »

« Je rentre de chez Billy et là j'allais pas tarder à me mettre à pleurer. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » _paniqua-t-il_

« Tout va bien. Je vais juste manger chez tes parents ce soir et je cherchais des vêtements à me mettre sur le dos. »

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Moi je vais être tout seul... »

« Je rêve ou tu es en train de chouiner comme un bébé ? »

« Non! Ce n'est pas mon genre ! »

« Non, bien sûr que non. » _raillais-je_

« Je dois te laisser, mon bureau vient d'être envahie par un troupeau de costume cravate. Je t'appelle ce soir ma belle. »

« À ce soir. »

Au bout d'une recherche intensive je finis enfin par tomber sur quelque chose de potable à savoir un jean coupe boyfriend et sur une blouse blanche sans manches. Dans la penderie, je mis la main sur une veste légère jaune poussin et une paire d'escarpins beiges que je cherchais partout depuis des mois. J'avais dû les oublier lors d'une précédente visite, tout à fait moi ça.

Ayant un peu de temps devant moi, je descendis m'installer dans le jardin. Je mis un couverture à même le sol et profitais des rayons du soleil. J'adorais faire ça, c'était apaisant. Seuls les bruits de la fôret qui bordait la maison étaient audibles et si adolescente ça me foutait le cafard aujourd'hui ça m'étais devenu vitale. Je restais là un moment et vers dix-sept heures je remontais pour commencer à me préparer en prenant mon temps.  
À dix-huit heures trente, j'étais habillée et prête à partir. Reid me regardait avec des yeux façon Chat Potté, me suppliant de « je ne sais quoi ». Quand j'avançais pour franchir la porte il se mit à japper et faible que je suis, je lui fis signe de venir avec moi. Après tout on allait chez les parents d'Edward, pas chez de parfaits inconnus et ils connaissaient l'animal.

Peu avant dix-neuf heures je garais ma voiture dans l'allée déjà bien garnie en voiture. J'appuyais sur la sonnette et rapide comme l'éclair Esmée m'ouvrit la porte dix secondes plus tard.

« Bella ma chérie ! Entre, ne reste pas dehors. »

« Bonsoir Esmée. J'ai Reid avec moi, je peux le laisser sortir ? Sinon je le ramène à la maison, ce n'est pas grave... Il m'a fait son regard malheureux et j'ai craqué. »

Elle parut extrêmement surprise de me savoir en possession de l'animal mais ne pipa mot.

« Bien sûr ! Edward ne fait pas tant de manière quand il vient avec. » _rigola-t-elle_

J'ouvris la portière arrière et le chien courut et sauta sur elle pour lui faire la fête. Un peu bourru comme à son habitude il fit vaciller Esmée.

« Reid ! Stop ! » le corrigeais-je

Il se stoppa sur-le-champ.

« Eh bien, tu as bien plus d'autorité sur ce chien que son maître. » _avoua-t-elle_ « Viens, Emmett et Rosalie viennent d'arriver. » _m'indiqua t-elle en me prenant par les épaules_

Reid nous passa devant puis partit en courant dans le salon et j'entendis Emmett s'étonner de sa présence.

« Edward doit venir ? »

« Pas que je sache. » _répondit Carlisle_

Je fis mon apparition et tout le monde devint un peu plus perplexe devant le fait que Reid était avec moi.

« Bonsoir tout le monde. » _dis-je_

« Bonsoir ma grande. Dit moi, la prison est un de tes objectifs de vie ? »

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Que fais-tu avec le chien de mon fils ? »

« Il travaille presque tout le weekend alors j'ai pris Reid avec moi pour lui faire profiter du grand air. »

« Intéressant. » _déclara Emmett_

« Vient plutôt me dire bonjour au lieu de faire ta commère. C'est dingue comme les gens de cette ville sont branchés potins.»

« Alors là, ce n'est pas mon genre ! Je suis outré que tu puisses penser ça de moi. »

« Oui bien sûr ! C'est sûr que c'est pas toi, il y a quelques années, qui ont été piquer les jumelles de Madame Finnegan pour m'espionner avec ton frère. Tu as raison, ce n'est pas ton genre du tout. » « C'est moche ce que tu fais ! »

« Je vois pas du tout ce dont tu veux parler. » _fis-je innocemment avant de me tourner vers la jeune femme blonde à ses côtés_ « Bonsoir, tu dois être Rosalie. Enchantée de te rencontrer. »

« Bonsoir Bella, Emmett m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. » _répondit-elle chaleureusement_

Je pris place sur le canapé et Esmée nous servis à boire pour l'apéritif. Devant reprendre la voiture je me contentais d'une boisson sans alcool. J'étais en train de discuter avec Rosalie, qui soit dit en passant était une jeune femme absolument adorable, quand mon téléphone sonna. Edward m'avait dit qu'il me rappellerait mais ce n'était pas trop le moment. Je décrochais en m'isolant dans le couloir un peu plus loin.

« Salut Cullen. »

« Salut. » _souffla-t-il_

« Dure journée ? »

« Le mot est faible et en plus tu n'es pas là. »

« Désolée. Je peux pas trop te parler là. Ton frère est dans les parages et le connaissant il serait capable d'écouter notre conversation planquée dans un coin. » _plaisantais-je_

« Rappelle-moi quand tu serais rentré chez toi, ok ? »

« Promis. À tout à l'heure. »

En retournant dans le salon je tombais sur Emmett qui était appuyé contre un mur.

« Comment va mon frère ? »

« La journée a été longue mais il survivra. »

« Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ? » _demanda-t-il de but en blanc_

« Et ce sont tes affaires parce que... ? »

« Parce que je veux seulement ce qui est le meilleur pour vous deux. »

Son sérieux et sa sincérité me clouèrent sur place.

« On prend notre temps, c'est tout. » _répondis-je simplement_ « Rosalie est une chic fille, je me demande comment elle arrive à te supporter mais étrangement vous allez bien ensemble et elle porte la culotte. C'est drôle. »

« N'importe quoi ! C'est moi qui porte la culotte, c'est moi l'homme de la maison. C'est moi le patron ! » _s'insurgea t-il_

« Mais oui bien sûr ... »

Je partis en rigolant le laissant dans le couloir. En arrivant dans la salle à manger et en prenant place autour de la table j'engageais la conversation avec Rosalie.

« Je viens d'avoir une conversation intéressante avec Emmett. » _commençais-je_

Il vira rouge pivoine et se dandina sur sa chaise de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Rosalie le remarqua et secoua la tête consternée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit encore ? »

« Oh tu dois connaître Emmett à force... Des bêtises, comme souvent. »

« Eh ! Ce n'est pas sympa... » _protesta t-il_

« Chéri ? » _le coupa-t-elle_ « Laisse les adultes parler. » _ajouta-t-elle_ « Tu disais ? » _termina-t-elle en se retournant vers moi_

« Oh, je lui ai fait remarquer que tu semblais être une fille bien, qu'en plus tu portais la culotte et que j'aimais ça. Il m'a affirmé le contraire, arguant que le patron à la maison c'était lui. » _répondis-je_

Elle tourna la tête en direction de mon ami et si des yeux pouvaient tuer …

« On en discutera ce soir à la maison. » _lui dit-elle simplement_

Et je juge que je l'avais presque vu frissonner d'effroi. Pour ma part, je me retenais vraiment de ricaner comme une enfant. C'était tellement drôle de le voir soumis à cette femme qu'il aimait profondément à n'en pas douter. Son regard parlait pour lui et l'amour qu'il lui portait sautait au visage.  
Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et vers vingt-deux heures trente je pris congé de mes hôtes. Les heures passées en voitures commençaient à se faire sentir et ce soir je n'allais pas mettre longtemps à m'endormir.

En rentrant chez moi, je fis sortir Reid dans le jardin le temps que je me prépare pour aller au lit. Une fois prête, je le fis rentrer et pris mon téléphone pour joindre Edward.

« Eh salut ma belle. » _dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée_

« Oh mince, je te réveille ?»

« Je me suis écroulé en rentrant du boulot. »

« Je ne vais pas trop te retenir alors. Tu as mangé ? »

« Non, pas encore. Je vais me préparer un truc vite fait et j'irais au lit. »

« D'accord... »

Mon attention fut détournée par Reid qui était assis devant la porte qui donnait sur le jardin. Il regardait fixement un point dans la végétation, à l'orée de la forêt. J'avais beau plisser les yeux, il faisait nuit et l'endroit n'était pas éclairé alors je ne distinguais rien.

« Bella ? Tu es là? ça va ? »

« Oui, oui, pardon. Reid est un peu bizarre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il doit-il y avoir un animal à la lisière de la forêt du coup il est bloqué devant la porte de dehors. »

« Tu vois quelque chose ? »

« Il fait nuit noire et y'a pas d'éclairage. Ça doit être un lapin ou quelque chose comme ça. Un vrai chien de garde.»

Edward raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard. Nous étions tous les deux fatigués et une bonne nuit de sommeil nous ferait le plus grand bien. Je partis me coucher avec Spencer et Reid sur les talons.  
Le lendemain matin, j'étais levée de bonne heure et il était encore tôt quand je repris la route. Il fallait plus ou moins trois heures trente pour rentrer et je ne voulais pas rentrer trop tard. Je passais directement chez Edward en arrivant pour lui rendre son chien, bien que je l'aimais beaucoup, je ne pouvais pas le garder.

En arrivant, je trouvais porte close. Edward semblait encore dormir et heureusement pour moi il m'avait montré la cachette pour la clé de secours, je pus donc rentrer. Je laissais Spencer sortir et se balader dans la maison et après avoir fait sortir Reid je montais dans la chambre d'Edward.  
Il dormait sur le ventre, le drap baissé laissait apparaître son dos nu. Je retirais mes chaussures et mon sweat à capuche et je glissais dans le lit à ses côtés. J'étais partis tôt de Forks et il était à peine onze heures, pas étonnant s'il dormait encore. Je l'observais dormir faisant courir mes doigts sur son dos traçant des arabesques et tout un tard de formes complexes. J'étais tellement absorbée par mon petit jeu que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était à présent réveillé et qu'il me regardait les yeux grands ouverts.

« Hello la belle aux bois dormant »

« Qui moi ? Je savais pas que j'avais changé de sexe en deux jours. »

Je pris le drap pour le soulever et posais mon regard sur son anatomie.

« Visiblement ce n'est pas le cas. Tout semble être à sa place. » _dis-je en glissant ma main sur ses cuisses pour aller la poser sur son sexe_ « Hum... Oui, tout est en ordre. » _ajoutais-je avant de retirer ma main_

« Mademoiselle Swan, je suis choqué d'un tel comportement à mon égard. »

« C'est ça ! À d'autres. » _pouffais-je_

Il se redressa sur ses coudes et me regarda intensément.

« Ouais en fait t'a raison, je m'en fous ! » _dit-il en attrapant ma nuque avant de m'embrasser_

Il m'attira vers lui et je me mis à califourchon sur ses cuisses en continuant de l'embrasser. Il bougea et je me retrouvais sous lui, prise au piège sous son corps. Il attrapa mes mains et les plaqua au-dessus de ma tête avant de migrer plus au Sud pour me retirer mon leggings et mon shorty. Il revint à mon niveau et repris possession de ma bouche avec urgence. L'oxygène commençait à me manquer et j'y mis fin. Pas vraiment le bon moment pour tomber dans les pommes, asphyxiée.

Il partit taquiner mon cou, mordant le lobe de mon oreille droite au passage avant de s'attaquer à ce petit carré de peau sous mon oreille qui était si sensible. À l'aide de mes pieds, je fis descendre son boxer sur ses jambes dévoilant sa verge érigée qui pointait vers le ciel pendant que mes mains ravageaient ses cheveux.  
Mue par une envie de prendre les commandes, je repris ma place sur ses cuisses. Il tendit la main vers la table de nuit pour y prendre un préservatif. Je lui pris des mains et taquine je pris mon temps, volontairement. Je fis glisser délicatement et lentement mes doigts sur lui, insistant parfois sur son gland avant de reprendre mon chemin sans vraiment m'attardé à un endroit précis. Son regard sur moi était brûlant et ayant pitié de lui, je finis par faire descendre le morceau de latex sur lui.

« Bon, assez jouer ! » _grogna-t-il avant de saisir mes hanches et de s'introduire en moi d'un coup sec_

Je m'immobilisais quelques secondes devant cet assaut qui m'avait coupé la respiration, puis je me mis à monter et descendre sur lui en rythme. Au bout d'un moment, commençant a fatigué, Edward prit la relève et se redressa me serrant dans ses bras, me plaquant contre son torse, avant de nous imposer un rythme bien plus rapide. Nos corps étaient plaqués l'uns contre l'autre, se fondaient presque l'un dans l'autre. Ses mains étaient partout sur moi et je commençais à perdre la tête. Nos halètements qui raisonnaient dans la pièce prirent plus d'ampleur à mesure que le plaisir montait en nous. Mon orgasme s'amorçait à une vitesse folle et mes gémissements se transformèrent en cris. Sans que je puisse rien fait, je fus submergée par le plaisir peu de temps après, tout mon corps tremblait, c'était incontrôlable.  
J'entendis vaguement Edward, lui aussi, arrivé à son paroxysme mais tout était trouble. Bordel, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. J'étais dans une sorte d'état second et quand Edward se recoucha je trouvais à peine la force de m'écrouler à ses côtés, complètement lessivée. Je tentais de reprendre mes esprits quand ma la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit.

Je tendis la main pour retrouver mon sweat et finis par dénicher mon téléphone.

« Allo ? » _dis-je avec la voix la plus normale possible_

« bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, Lieutenant Yorkie à l'appareil. »

« Bonjour Lieutenant. Il y a du nouveau ? »

« Pas vraiment. Il refuse toujours de nous parler. »

Je commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre ! Alors quoi ? Il n'allait pas même pas tenter de se défendre, de s'expliquer ou de justifier ses actes ? Il allait se murer dans le silence encore et encore ? »

« Vous pensez que je pourrais lui parler ? »

« Mademoiselle Swan, je ne suis pas sûr que... » «

Écoutez, je sais que vous faites votre possible mais peut-être qu'il faudrait essayer quelque chose d'autre non ? Il refuse de parler alors on va se contenter de ça ? Vous peut-être mais pas moi ! J'en ai assez ! » _dis-je en commençant à élever_ _la voix avant de se reprendre_ « Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous crier dessus. »

« C'est sans importance, vous avez peut-être raison après tout. Ne pas essayer serait idiot. Vous pouvez venir ? »

« J'arrive ! Je serais là d'ici une heure maximum. »

« À tout à l'heure. »

Je coupais la conversation et après m'être levée, je rassemblais mes affaires et partis en direction de sa salle de bain.  
Pendant une minute j'en oubliais complètement Edward qui était toujours couché mais qui me regardait avec attention. Revenant sur mes pas, je le mis au courant des événements à suivre.

« Merde ! Pardon. Je t'avais oublié. »

« J'ai vu ça. » _rigola-t-il_

« Je vais au commissariat, je dois y être d'ici une heure. »

« Du nouveau ? » _m'interrogea-t-il_

« Non mais j'ai demandé à lui parler. On verra bien. » _dis-je avant de ressortir de la pièce pour retourner dans la salle de bain_

« Attends ! Quoi ?! » _cria-t-il_

« Stop ! Je t'arrête tout de suite. C'est ma décision et tout ce que tu diras n'y changera rien... Être dans l'attente me rend folle, j'ai besoin de savoir le « pourquoi du comment » alors soit tu me soutiens soit tu boudes mais ça n'y changera rien, j'irais quand même. »

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était de ne pas savoir, d'imaginer quinze mille scénarios tous plus fous les uns que les autres et de ne penser qu'a ça. Ce n'était pas à lui de prendre cette décision mais à moi.  
J'entrais sous la douche et cinq minutes plus tard j'en étais sortis et habillés. Edward prit ma place et ma petite tirade avait eu pour effet son silence. Peut-être que j'y étais allé trop fort...  
Quand il sortit, je décidais de crever l'abcès.

« Ne m'en veut pas, s'il te plaît. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas mais excuse-moi de ne pas sauter de joie à l'idée que tu te retrouve dans la même pièce que ce malade. »

« Je ne serais pas seule avec lui. Mais j'ai besoin de réponse Edward. »

« Je sais, je sais. » _se contenta-t-il de réponse en embrassant ma tête_ « Aller, viens. On y va. »

« Tu viens avec moi ? »

« N'attends pas autre chose de ma part. »

Il attrapa son téléphone et ses clés de voiture avant de quitter la pièce. Je le retrouvais au rez-de-chaussée où il mettait ses chaussures et j'en fis autant. Je récupérais mon sac que j'avais posé sur le canapé et ensemble nous priser la direction du poste de Police. En arrivant, j'eus un moment d'hésitation avant de me reprendre. L'envie de savoir était plus forte que toute la peur que je pouvais ressentir.

Bien trop vite je fus installée dans une salle à attendre l'arrivée de cet homme. La porte s'ouvrit et il apparut en compagnie du Lieutenant Yorkie.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en me voyant, sans doute qu'il ne s'attendait pas à me voir. Il parut vraiment surpris. Le Lieutenant le fit s'asseoir et son regard pénétra le mien. J'étais mal à l'aise, cet homme me mettait mal à l'aise mais je refusais de baisser les yeux et finalement ce fut lui qui détourna le regard en premier.

« Bonjour James. » _commençais-je_

Il garda le silence mais pour ma part je continuais de lui parler.

« Vous devez vous douter des raisons qui me poussaient à venir vous voir... »

Aucune réponse...

« J'ai besoin de savoir James, j'ai besoin de comprendre, pourquoi moi ? Nous ne nous connaissons pas, alors pourquoi ? » _demandais-je le suppliant presque_

Toujours rien...  
La colère montait en moi à tel point que je ne parvins plus à la contenir. Je me levais, furieuse, et frappais la table en métal qui nous séparait.

« Mais bon sang ! RÉPONDEZ ! » _criais-je_ « POURQUOI MOI?! ON AGRESSE PAS LES GENS SANS RAISON ! Assumez vos actes nom de Dieu ! » _hurlais-je avant de me calmer_

« Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal. » _murmura-t-il_ « Je devais seulement vous faire peur, foutre un peu le bordel et voler l'argent. Vous ne deviez même pas être là. Mais vous vous êtes débattus et quand vous m'avez frappé, j'ai pété un plomb, j'ai disjoncté. »

« Pourquoi moi ? » _demandais-je à nouveau, sonnée par ses révélations_

« On me l'avait demandé. »

« Qui ? Qui vous l'a demandé ? »

« Vous avez mis des gens en colère... Des gens qu'il ne faut pas énerver. »

Bordel ! Piquée par sa réponse je reculais et me cognais au mur derrière moi avant de sortir de la pièce. J'avais besoin d'air, j'avais besoin de respirer. J'étouffais. Je me mis à courir vers la sortie et une fois dehors, soudain épuisée, je m'écroulais sur les marches devant le bâtiment.

Ses réponses nous avaient permis d'avancer un peu mais avaient par la même occasion fait surgir plus de questions.

Qui étaient ses gens ?  
Que me voulaient-ils ?  
Qu'avais-je fait pour ils veuillent me faire mal ?

J'étais perdue.

* * *

 **Alors ? Des réactions ?**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **Beclear,**


	21. Chapitre 20: Chercher un coupable

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Comment allez vous ? Nouveau chapitre qui nous rapproche un peu plus de la fin de cette histoire.**

 **Merci à Floridianna, Romeila, Larosesurleau, Stella82 et Stronger (Bienvenue à toi) pour vos commentaire et votre fidélité. J'adore lire vos hypothèses et avis sur le possible coupable :)**

 **Merci également à Sloubi, Sweet light 1019, petitemia et fanbella pour les mises en alertes et en favoris. Bienvenue !**

 **Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à passer par ici et à lire cette histoire alors merci à vous tous que vous laissiez une trace de votre passage ou bien que vous restiez dans l'ombre. Maintenant je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre ;)**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **PS: Dernière petite chose, j'ai déjà commencer à bosser sur une possible nouvelle histoire après la fin de celle-ci. Si vous êtes intéressés faites le moi savoir ;)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: ** Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de SM

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Chercher un coupable**

Je restais un moment assise, ici, sur les marches du commissariat encore abasourdie par ce que cet homme venait de me dire. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête et ses révélations me laissaient encore plus perplexe qu'avant. J'avais beau chercher encore et encore je n'avais pas la moindre idée de laquelle pouvait se trouver derrière toute cette histoire.  
D'aussi loin que je m'en souviens, aucune situation particulière ne me sautait aux yeux. J'avais bien évidemment eu des désaccords avec quelques personnes mais rien qui ne puisse mener à ça. Rien qui ne soit grave à ce point mais bien souvent quand on a le nez dans le guidon on ne voit pas grand-chose.  
Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je partis retrouver Edward et le Lieutenant Yorkie. Ils m'attendaient tous les deux dans le bureau du policier et l'inquiétude était, une fois de plus, visible sur son visage.

« Ça va ? »

« Ouais. J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir deux minutes. Désolée d'être partie. »

« Mademoiselle Swan, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. »

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » _demanda Edward_

« Et bien maintenant que c'est évident que ce n'était pas un acte au hasard, on va s'intéresser à toutes les personnes qui peuvent vous vouloir du mal. »

« Ce n'est pas faute de chercher, croyez-moi j'y réfléchis tous les jours, mais je ne vois vraiment pas qui pourrais m'en vouloir autant. » _soupirais-je_

« Il n'y a pas eu des incidents dernièrement ? »

« Rien de bien méchant... »

« Et ce gars-là ? Le type ivre mort qui t'avait suivi chez toi il y a quelque temps. » _demanda Edward d'un coup_

Quel type ? Oh Mike ! Non, impossible.

« Mike ? Edward, soit sérieux cinq minutes. »

« Mais je suis sérieux. »

« Mais c'est juste un pauvre type qui avait un peu trop forcé sur la bouteille un samedi soir. Rien de plus. »

« Racontez-moi cette histoire, s'il vous plaît. » _intervint Yorkie_

« Y'a pas grand-chose à dire. Je suis sortie un samedi soir avec mes amis, Angela et Ben et ce Mike est un collègue de travail de Ben. Nous avons un peu discuté au cours de la soirée et puis je suis rentrée. En arrivant chez moi il s'est montré, visiblement il avait un peu trop bu et à tenter sa chance. Je l'ai repoussé, c'est tout. » _racontais-je_

« C'est tout ?! Tu es sérieuse ? Si je n'étais pas intervenu crois-tu vraiment que ça aurait aussi bien fini ? » _siffla-t-il_ « Il était peut-être ivre mort mais si je ne l'avais pas arrêté il t'aurait sans doute violé Bella ! » _cracha-t-il_ « T'as eu un bleu au poignet pendant pratiquement une semaine bon sang ! »

« Mike comment ? »

« Newton il me semble mais il faudrait vérifier auprès de Ben. » _murmurais-je_

Et si c'était lui ? En était-il capable ?  
Edward l'avait, certes, repoussé un peu violemment mais est-ce que c'est ça qui était la cause de tout ce foutoir ? D'accord, il m'avait un peu bousculé mais j'étais convaincue que la quantité astronomique d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang y était pour quelque chose. C'e n'est pas nouveau que l'alcool peut changer un homme et lui faire faire des choses pas jolies jolies.

« Je ferrais des recherches et nous verrons si je trouve quelque chose. » _nous informa le policier_ « Je vous tiens au courant. »

Je me contentais de hocher la tête avant de me lever, de prendre mes affaires et de partir. Edward me suivit et c'est dans le silence que nous arrivâmes chez lui. Spencer et Reid étaient couchés et j'allais les rejoindre sur le canapé. Spencer se leva et vint se frotter à moi me donnant des coups de tête. Il avait cette faculté de sentir quand quelque chose n'allait pas et souvent il ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle quand il sentait que je n'allais pas bien.  
Edward nous rejoignit et s'assit dans un des fauteuils présents. Il semblait tendu. On l'était tous les deux et voulant le distraire un peu j'engageais la conversation.

« Alors ton weekend ? »

« Long sans toi. En plus tu m'avais volé mon chien alors ... »

« Eh ! Je l'ai pas volé ! » _m'indignais-je avant de sourire_ « Ton père s'inquiétait que je finisse en prison, il était très étonné de me voir avec lui. D'ailleurs ils l'étaient tous. Tu n'as parler de nous à personne, pas vrai ?»

« Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi et au vu de notre histoire passée la seule chose dont on a besoin c'est de construire notre relation à notre rythme et non pas d'être assaillis de toutes parts par ma famille. »

« Désolée de te le dire mais je pense que j'ai tout fait capoter. » _rigolais-je_

« Ce n'est pas mes parents qui m'inquiètent. »

« Alors qui ? Emmett ? Ta sœur ? »

« Mon frère peut être lourd par moments, je ne t'apprends rien. Quant à Alice… C'est Alice. »

« Ton frère a en effet fait deux ou trois sous-entendus mais s'est montré mature quand on a vaguement abordé le sujet même s'il écoute encore aux portes comme s'il avait encore cinq ans. Et pour Alice... C'est Alice.»

J'étais encore incertaine quant au type de relation que j'allais avoir avec Alice. J'étais la première à dire qu'il ne fallait pas rester dans le passé, la preuve en est mon histoire avec Edward mais je ne ressentais simplement aucun besoin d'avoir Alice dans ma vie. Elle était sa sœur et ça, on ne peut pas l'effacer mais ça n'allait pas plus loin que ça.

« C'est ta sœur Edward... »

« Je sais. Mais je comprends pas bien toute cette histoire entre vous deux. Vous étiez amies, de très bonnes amies même. »

« Quand tu m'as quitté, tu le sais, j'étais vraiment mal. » _commençais-je en comprenant que le laisser dans le flou n'était plus possible_

Son visage se ferma alors que je parlais. Je serrais sa main un peu plus fort pour lui faire comprendre que c'était du passé maintenant.

« Je pensais qu'elle serait là pour moi comme j'avais pu l'être pour elle quand Tyler l'avait quitté. Seulement, elle ne s'est pas intéressé un seul instant à mon état, pas une seule fois elle ne m'a appelé pour savoir si j'allais bien après ton départ et quand j'ai repris les cours quelques temps après, elle a fait celle qui ne me connaissait pas. Je la croisais dans les couloirs de l'université tous les jours et chaque jour elle passait à côté de moi comme-ci j'étais une parfaite inconnue. » _continuais-je en levant pour aller m'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil_ « C'est Angela qui était à l'autre bout du pays pour ses études qui m'a soutenu. Elle a fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais dès qu'elle l'a put elle est revenu ici en courant. En rencontrant Alice, j'avais un peu mis de côté Angela mais pourtant elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à faire des milliers de kilomètres pour moi. C'est elle qui a été là quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, c'est elle qui m'a porté vers le haut quand j'ai été tenter de lâcher prise alors que je perdais les gens que j'aimais les uns après les autres. Je leur dois la vie, elle et Ben m'ont sans doute sauvé la vie. » _lui avouais-je_ « Je pensais que j'étais importante pour Alice mais je pense que si elle m'appréciait dans les premiers temps, par la suite elle s'est juste sentie obligé à traîner avec moi parce que j'étais ta copine et que tu es son frère. Quand notre histoire s'est finie, elle a fait tomber le masque. C'est tout» _finis-je en haussant les épaules_

« Je comprends mieux et je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait capable de ça... Pour moi elle est cette fille gentille, drôle et pétillante, amie de tous et folle de son fils. » _soupira-t-il_ _déçu_

« Alors garde cette image d'elle. Cette histoire ne concerne qu'elle et moi. » _dis-je en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux en signe d'apaisement_ « Je ne souhaite pas la faire entrer de nouveau dans ma vie. Je n'en ai ni l'envie ni le besoin mais je serais cordiale avec elle si je viens à être en sa présence. Je sais quand même me tenir. » _pouffais-je le faisant sourire par la même occasion_

Nous restâmes un moment, assis, à nous câliner. Repenser à cette période de ma vie n'était jamais agréable pour moi et je savais que ces révélations l'avaient lui aussi touché. J'espérais de tout cœur que sa sœur avait changé, qu'elle n'était plus la même qu'avant et qu'elle saurait montrer à Edward que la façon dont il la voyait n'est pas un jeu mais bien réelle.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi et après avoir mangé un truc rapide, je quittais Edward pour rentrer chez moi. J'avais un peu délaissé mon appartement au fil des semaines et un bon nettoyage de fond en comble lui ferait du bien. Je détestais quand tout était sens dessus-dessous et mon appartement ressemblait de plus en plus à un champ de bataille. En rentrant, je libérais le fauve qui partit en courant dans l'appartement et j'allais dans ma chambre pour récupérer le linge sale à faire laver et vu la quantité, deux machines seraient nécessaires. En fin d'après-midi, tout l'appartement avait été lavé et astiqué, ça sentait le propre, le frais et non plus cette légère odeur de renfermé après être resté fermé durant mon séjour prolongé à Forks. Le soir, complètement épuisée, je m'endormis tôt et sur mon canapé.

Le lendemain matin, j'étais d'attaque pour une nouvelle journée de travaux à la boutique. J'y étais même avant l'arrivée des ouvriers et de bonne humeur je me mis en tête de préparer du café pour tout le monde. J'étais en train de sortir des gobelets en plastique quand ils arrivèrent et furent surpris de me voir ici. Ils avaient bien avancé et je les félicitais pour ça avant de leur tendre le café.  
J'étais en train de discuter avec le chef de chantier quand Angela arriva plus rayonnante que jamais.  
Je laissais le jeune homme et partis voir mon amie.

« Les nausées se sont enfin arrêté ? »

« Oui, enfin ! »

Je souris. Pour être passé par là, je savais parfaitement que c'était en effet très pénible mais je me gardais bien de lui dire qu'après ça viendrait d'autres désagréments.

« Tu as l'air en meilleure forme, ça fait plaisir à voir. »

« Oui, je crois que le pire est passé. »

Nous discutaient des nouvelles concernant James quand une voix tonitruante se fit entendre.

« Emmett ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« J'étais dans le coin et Edward m'a dit que tu serais certainement ici alors j'ai décidé de passer. »

« Bien sûr ! Viens, entre. » _l'invitais-je_ « Désolée, on est encore en un peu en chantier. Tu veux un café ? »

« Merci. » _dit-il en récupérant le gobelet que je lui tendais_

« Suis moi, on va aller ailleurs. » _lui dis-je avant de monter dans mon bureau_

Il n'était pas encore fini mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester en plein milieu des ouvriers et d'être dans leurs pattes. Je passais devant lui et une fois arrivée en haut, je tirais la bâche en plastique qui servait de porte à mon bureau. Je lui désignais un des fauteuils présent et il y prit place.

« Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène ? Une envie subite de faire du tourisme ? »

« Non, je suis passé chez Edward hier soir. Vous êtes de sacrés petits cachottiers tous les deux. »

« Emmett... »

« Eh ! Ça va. C'est cool ! Je suis content pour vous deux et surtout d'après ce qu'il m'a dit il a bien ramé. Bravo ma belle. » _me dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil_

Je finis par rigoler.

« Il m'a aussi parler de ce qui s'est passé. »

« À propos de ? »

« De vous deux mais aussi de toi et Alice. »

« Ton frère est une pipelette. »

« Elle a changé tu sais... Alice. Avoir un enfant l'a fait mûrir et l'a pas mal assagi. »

« Alors tant mieux. J'en suis heureuse parce que quoiqu'il y ait pu se passer entre elle et moi ça blesse Edward de l'imaginer autrement que comme une gentille fille. »

Il me fit en signe de tête et bu un peu de son café.

« C'est sympa ici même si on dirait une zone de guerre. »

« Merci. » _pouffais-je_ « Je te fais visiter si ça te dit. »

« Et comment ! »

Je me levais et entrepris de sortir de la pièce, Emmett m'emboîta le pas et me suivit alors que je lui fis visiter les lieux. Tout en marchant, je jetais un œil aux ouvriers qui finissaient les travaux et à Angela qui venait de réceptionner une commande qui devait servir à remplir les rayons une fois qu'il serait possible de le faire. Un peu plus tard Emmett partit non sans avoir exigé d'être invité à la soirée de réouverture prévu le lundi suivant. Le reste de la journée se passa à vive allure et je ne vis pas le temps passer, en prenant mon téléphone sur les coups de dix-neuf heures je vis qu'Edward avait tenté de me joindre plusieurs fois. J'avais été tellement occupée à courir un peu partout et je n'avais tellement pas l'habitude qu'on cherche à me joindre que j'avais laissé mon téléphone dans mon bureau toute la journée. Je composais le numéro d'Edward en espérant qu'il répond.

« Salut ma belle. »

« Salut. Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à tes appels, j'ai un peu couru partout aujourd'hui. »

« Pas de soucis. J'ai eu un peu après le même type de journée. Comment tu vas ?»

« J'ai reçu la visite de ton frère ce matin et laisse-moi te dire j'ai été très surprise, je ne te savais pas comme ça... »

« Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile t'a encore dit ? »

« Que tu t'étais montré bien bavard. » _ris-je_

« Rha qu'il est chiant ! C'est surtout qu'il m'a cuisiné façon Gestapo alors bon... »

« Edward, y a pas mort d'homme. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te laisse, je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer chez moi.»

« Ça marche ma belle. Profite en pour te reposer un peu. »

Après avoir raccroché et quitter les lieux, je pris la direction de chez moi. La journée avait été longue et après avoir grignoté un truc vite fait, je partis me coucher peu de temps après.

En me levant le lendemain matin j'étais reposée et plutôt de bonne humeur. Après avoir aéré l'appartement le temps de déjeuner, j'étais en route pour la boutique. Les travaux étaient pratiquement finis, seul mon bureau était encore un peu en chantier et les jours qui nous restaient allaient être consacrés à l'aménagement. Aujourd'hui les nouvelles étagères devaient arriver puis nous pourrions par la suite tout réinstaller en rayon. Il était temps. Mon bureau fut fini en début d'après-midi et je passais donc une bonne partie de l'après-midi à ranger tous mes papiers. J'étais plongée dedans quand j'entendis mon téléphone sonner. C'était le lieutenant Yorkie et comme à chaque fois que je recevais un de ces appels j'eus l'impression de sentir une pierre tomber dans mon estomac. J'étais anxieuse. Fébrile, je répondis à l'appel...

« Bonjour Lieutenant Yorkie. »

« Mademoiselle Swan, bonjour. J'aurais aimez-vous voir à propos de la conversation que nous avons eu l'autre jour. Ce serait possible pour vous de venir ? »

« Eh bien, je suis assez occupée mais je pourrais passer après dix-huit heures si cela vous convient. Sinon, je peux me libérer demain matin. »

« Venez plutôt demain matin alors. »

« Entendu. Pour quelle heure ? »

« Neuf heures, ça vous va ? »

« Parfait. À demain alors. »

« Bonne soirée. »

« Merci, vous de même. »

Je n'avais même ne pas pensé à lui demander la raison pour laquelle il voulait me voir et maintenant que j'en pris conscience ça commençait à me turlupiner. Quelle gourde !  
Je retournais à mon occupation pour le restant de la journée et en repartant le soir, je restais un bon moment assis au volant de ma voiture me torturant l'esprit à propos du coup de téléphone et avant que je puisse m'en apercevoir j'étais garé devant chez Edward. Les lumières étaient allumées et je le voyais cuisiner à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il se retourna et en me voyant il me sourit avant de me faire signe de venir. Il sortit de la pièce et avant même que j'ai eu le temps de sortir de ma voiture, il ouvrit la porte et m'attendit patiemment.

« Vous vous êtes perdue jolie demoiselle ? »

« Je peux retourner chez moi tu sais ... »

« Tais-toi et entre. »

En entrant, Reid me sauta dessus et Edward tenta de le calmer sans grand succès.

« Putain ! Ce chien n'écoute rien. » _se désola-t-il_

« Reid ! Stop ! Ça suffit ! » _haussais-je la voix_

Reid se stoppa.

«Aller, file de là ! Oust ! »

Edward lui me regarda complètement bouche bée.

« Depuis quand tu as plus d'autorité que moi avec lui ? »

« Que veux-tu ? C'est moi le patron. » _rigolais-je en poussant Reid du chemin_

« Mouais... » _murmura-t-il_ « Comment s'est passé ta journée ? » _demanda-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras_

« Yorkie m'ont appelé. »

« Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Je dois y aller demain à neuf heures pour en savoir un peu plus. »

« Tu penses qu'il y a du nouveau ? »

« J'en sais rien et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y penser sinon je vais me ronger les sangs et ne penser qu'à ça jusqu'à demain. » _avouais-je_

« J'ai pas de rendez-vous de prévu demain matin, tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Je peux y aller seule tu sais. »

« Je viendrais, ok ? » _décréta-t-il_

« Compris. »

« Bien ! Maintenant, te joins-tu à moi pour dîner ? »

« Avec plaisir Monsieur Cullen. »

« Restes-tu aussi cette nuit ? »

« Ça, je sais pas encore. Il va falloir être très convaincant pour que j'accepte. » _dis-je taquine_

« Avec plaisir Mademoiselle Swan. »

Et Edward sut se montrer très convaincant ce soir-là.  
Pour être certaine d'être à l'heure le lendemain matin, je mis mon réveil assez tôt. Je devais repasser par chez moi pour me changer avant que l'on puisse aller au rendez-vous. Une fois notre petit-déjeuner englouti, je repassais par chez moi et Edward me suivit en voiture. À neuf heures moins cinq nous étions à l'accueil à attendre sagement qu'on vienne nous chercher.

« Tu penses qu'ils ont du nouveau concernant Mike ? Tu penses vraiment que ça vient de lui ? » _lui demandais-je_

« Bella ... » _dit-il en s'approchant de moi pour prendre ma main_ « Je sais pas si ça vient de lui mais on ne peut pas nier le fait qu'il t'a violenté et vraisemblablement il voulait bien plus que ça. »

« Oui mais j'ai vraiment du mal à croire qu'il ait commandité tout ça. Ça parait tellement surréaliste.»

« La Police à sans doute vérifier et s'il n'y a rien qui en ressort il ne sera pas inquiété mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il a l'air gentil qu'il l'es vraiment. »

« Je sais. »

Le lieutenant vint nous chercher quelques minutes plus tard et nous fit entrer dans son bureau.

« Alors ? Il y a du nouveau ? » _s'empressa de demander Edward_

« Mike Newton est effectivement connu de nos services. Il a un casier judiciaire. »

« Bordel ! » _jura Edward_

Pour ma part j'étais sonnée et en ce moment ça arrivait bien trop souvent à mon goût.

« Il a fait quoi ? »

« Il a récemment été arrêter pour des faits de harcèlement sur une ancienne compagne à lui mais il y a aussi quelques antécédents de violences »

« Oh! »

« On va le convoquer et l'interroger. J'ai pu consulter le dépôt de plainte et ce qui y est mentionné à de nombreuses similitudes avec vous, apparemment il aurait voulu la forcer à avoir des rapports sexuels et l'aurait un peu violenté. Ça ressemble beaucoup à ce que vous m'avez raconté. »

« Bordel ! » _répéta Edward_

« Il sera contacté dans la journée et nous le verrons le plus vite possible. Ce rejet de votre part l'a peut-être poussé à vous vouloir du mal.»

« D'accord. » _me contentais de répondre_

C'est à ce moment précis que je pris conscience que ce soir-là j'avais sans doute échappé au pire. Jusqu'à ce matin j'étais convaincue que c'était un incident sans importance et que c'était l'alcool qui avait provoqué son comportement mais en réalité cet homme n'était pas aussi gentil qu'il n'y paraissait. Quand nous partîmes, Edward s'assura pendant un long moment de mon état et il ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'il avait eu raison à propos de Mike. Arrivée au travail, je retrouvais Angela qui vit immédiatement que quelque chose me chagrinait.

« Tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a ou tu attends que je le devine ? »

« Je suis allé voir le Lieutenant Yorkie ce matin. »

« Du nouveau ? »

J'hésité à lui dire d'une part parce que c'était Ben qui me l'avait présenté et d'autre part parce que je ne voulais pas qu'ils culpabilisent. Ils n'y étaient pour rien mais je voyais bien qu'elle attendait de moi une réponse et je ne lui avaient jamais rien caché, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer.

« Il se pourrait que Mike soit impliqué. »

« Mais... Euh... Quoi ?! » _dit-elle incrédule_

« Ce qu'il m'a fait le soir où il est venu avec nous au bar, il a fait pareil à une de ses anciennes copines. La Police pense que peut-être il aurait voulu se venger que je l'ai repoussé. »

« Oh merde ! Bella... »

« Attends ! » _la coupais-je_ « Avant que tu dis quoi que ce soit, vous n'y êtes pour rien toi et Ben. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. »

« Mais enfin Bella... C'est normal qu'on culpabilise, tu es comme une sœur pour moi. Quand Ben va savoir ça... »

Par la suite, nous entreprîmes de commencer à remplir les rayons. Nous devions remettre en place des centaines et des centaines d'ouvrages et ce n'était pas une mince affaire, ça nous pris d'ailleurs tout l'après-midi. Nous étions en train de finir pour aujourd'hui quand Edward et Emmett firent leur entrée.

« Tiens, tiens... Voyez-vous ça, les frères Cullen. »

Edward vint m'embrasser et salua Angela. Emmett quant à son habitude se fit remarquer et Angela resta stupéfaite devant la montagne qui se tenait devant elle.

« Mon Dieu, mais tu posais combien à la naissance ? » _demanda-t-elle en touchant son ventre et nous faisant rire aux éclats_

« Tu as fini pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui. On allait partir. Vos faites quoi ce soir ? Vous venez manger à la maison ? » _leur demandais-je ainsi qu'à Angela_

Après que tout le monde est accepté, nous primes tous la direction de chez moi. Ben nous rejoindrait une fois qu'il aurait quitté son travail. Une fois chez moi, Emmett prit possession de mon canapé avec Angela et ils firent connaissance pendant que je filais en cuisine pour préparer le repas. Un poulet rôti avec des pommes de terre rissolées ferait l'affaire et ne nécessitait pas une cuisson trop longue. Une fois tout au four Ben arriva et j'en profitais pour l'avertir de la possibilité que Mike soit le responsable de mon agression. Ça ne loupa pas et il s'en voulut immédiatement avant que je le rassurais, épaulée par Edward.

Le reste de la soirée se passa pour le mieux entre les bêtises d'Emmett ainsi qu'Angela et Edward qui ne cessaient de se charrier. J'étais entourée de personnes qui étaient importantes pour moi et malgré tous les choses négatives qui pouvaient m'arriver, leur présence était plus importante que tout le reste.

* * *

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur le chapitre, ça fait toujours plaisir de lire vos retours.**

 **Beclear,**


	22. Chapitre 21: Accélération

**Bonjour, Bonjour !**

 **Comment s'est passé votre semaine ?**

 **"Petit" chapitre cette semaine qui servira de mise en contexte pour le suivant qui sera...Et bien, vous verrez bien ;)**

 **Merci encore aux habitués et aux petits nouveaux (** _larosesurleau, merguez, Nila, Floridianna, Romeila et missstardustphotos_ ** _)_ pour vos commentaires. Grâce à vous la barre des 100 reviews à été atteinte ! C'est super ! **

**Merci à** _Figrou, pegp5, eclipse-feline et merguez_ **pour les ajouts en favoris et les followers ! C'est super que vous soyez toujours plus nombreux à passer par ici.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de SM.

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Accélération**

Après le repas chacun de mes amis repartit chez lui. Je pris le temps de tout nettoyé et fis la vaisselle, puis je traînais un peu avant d'aller me coucher. Il n'était pas tard mais tout le monde était reparti de bonne heure pour être d'attaque au travail demain. Angela et moi avions encore pas mal de rangement à faire demain et vu son état il était important de la ménager autant que possible. Lassée de l'émission débile que je regardais à la télé, je me mis au lit et m'endormis peu de temps après, Spencer affalé à mes côtés prenant les ¾ du lit.

Le lendemain matin, il faisait une chaleur étouffante dehors. Pas de doute nous étions définitivement en plein été et un tel temps était exceptionnel, j'avais du mal à le supporter même si j'avais passé une bonne partie de ma vie en Arizona. J'avais sans doute fini par m'acclimater à la fraîcheur de l'État de Washington à la longue. J'optais donc pour un short en jean, un simple débardeur et une paire de tennis blanches, ce serait bien plus pratique pour survivre à une journée de canicule et de rangement intensive.

Ce matin-là, Angela fut la première arrivée à la boutique. En arrivant, je pris le temps de regarder le lieu heureuse que tout commence à prendre forme et après avoir bu un verre de Thé glacé noyé dans une marrée de glaçon, nous trouvâmes enfin la motivation et nous mîmes au travail.

« C'est la première fois que je me rends compte à quel point c'est immense ici et qu'on va en avoir pour des jours à tout ranger. » _souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment_

Elle regarda autour d'elle tournant la tête dans tous les sens.

« C'est surtout que la première fois qu'il a fallut le faire, c'est moi qui ai fait toute la mise en rayon parce que tu te dorais la pilule sur une plage de sable blanc avec ton mari ! » _raillais-je_

« C'était le bon vieux temps tout ça. »

« Eh oui ! La prochaine fois ne sera pas avant des lustres avec Mini Cheney qui arrive. »

« Oui ou dès qu'on arrivera à le mettre en vacances chez sa tante Bella. » _rigola-t-elle_

« Non mais quelle mère indigne. » _m'indignais-je faussement_

« Je plaisante voyons. Je ne suis pas comme la sœur de Ben qui réquisitionne ses parents tous les weekends pour garder les enfants pendant qu'ils partent « je ne sais où » faire « je ne sais quoi. »

« Bien sûr que non Angie. Mais j'ai saisi le message implicite caché dans tes paroles et c'est avec plaisir que je garderais le bébé si tu as besoin. » _la rassurais-je_

« Vraiment ? Tu ne serais pas mal à l'aise avec ça ? »

« Non ! Absolument pas. Je ne vais pas rejeter son bébé parce que j'aurais dû en avoir un mais que ça ne s'est pas fait. Je sais faire la part des choses entre mon histoire, mes émotions et l'arrivée de ton bébé. »

Et c'était la vérité. Ce bébé n'avait rien demandé à personne alors ce serait injuste qu'il récolte les pots cassés de ma vie plus que chaotique ces derniers temps.

« Tu es vraiment la meilleure, tu le sais ça ? »

« Et bien ouais, je commence à l'intégrer. »

« Il serait temps ma vieille. »

« Eh ! J'suis pas veille ! En plus, tu es plus vieille que moi de six mois alors ... »

« Gnia Gnia Gnia. »

« Très mature Angie, vraiment. »

À midi nous fîmes une rapide pause pour manger un sandwich et nous allions reprendre notre activité quand le téléphone de la boutique sonna. Angela partit répondre alors que j'étais encore dans l'arrière-boutique pour faire la vaisselle.

« Allo ? »

«... »

« Oui, c'est bien ici. »

« ... »

« Ne quittez pas. »

Elle revint vers moi et me tendit le combiné

« C'est pour toi, c'est la Police de Forks. » _m'indiqua-t-elle_

La Police de Forks ? Étrange.

J'avais les mains mouillées alors après les avoir essuyés, je lui pris le téléphone des mains et engageais la conversation.

« Oui ? »

« Bonjour ma grande, c'est Gary. »

Gary était un collègue de mon père du temps où il était chef de la Police. Je le connaissais depuis que j'étais gamine. C'était un bonhomme très gentil qui, quand j'étais petite, me filait toujours des sucettes en douce quand mon père me traînait à son boulot.

« Oh ! Bonjour Gary. Que puis-je pour toi ? »

« Je voulais juste te prévenir qu'il y a eu un petit incident chez toi. »

« Quel genre d'incident ? » _demandais-je en sentant l'appréhension monté_

« Un début d'incendie. »

« C'est pas vrai... » _dis-je dépitée_

J'avais franchement l'impression d'être la fille la plus malchanceuse de l'État de Washington.

« Rassure-toi, il a été rapidement maîtrisé. Tu pourras remercier ta voisine qui a tout de suite remarqué ce qui se passait. »

Pour une fois, je n'aurais rien à reprocher à madame Finnegan. J'allais peut-être même lui acheter une nouvelle paire de jumelles en cadeau. À voir.

« C'est mauvais comment ? »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, les pompiers sont arrivés rapidement et du coup, le pire a été évité. Bon un mur de ton garage est quand même bien noirci puisque c'est de cet endroit que le feu est parti mais je pense qu'il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Ça aurait pu être bien plus grave si le feu avait atteint ta maison. Tout aurait pu partir en fumée. »

« Ah! » _m'exclamais-je soulagée_ « En voilà une bonne nouvelle. »

« Je te conseille quand même de venir dès que tu peux pour venir jeter un coup d'œil à tout ça. Si jamais il y a quand même des dégâts, il ne va pas falloir trop tarder si tu dois contracter ton assurance. »

« Oui bien sûr. Je vais voir si je peux venir d'ici à la fin de journée. Vous avez trouvé la cause du départ de feu ? »

« Oui. Une poubelle posée contre le garage. Il y avait pas mal de papier dedans et selon les pompiers de l'allume barbecue à put être utilisé pour faire démarrer le feu. On doit encore le vérifier. »

Un incendie criminel ? Sérieusement ? Décidément en ce moment je les accumule.

« C'est d'origine criminelle tu penses ? »

« Tu sais ma grande on est en plein été alors des gamins ont certainement dû faire le coup . Je ne t'apprends rien, il y a dix ans c'était toi qui mettais le feu. »

« Eh ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! » _m'insurgeais-je_

Quand on avait quinze ans avec Jacob, on avait voulu faire sauter des feux d'artifices pour le quatre Juillet et disons que ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Nous avions fini par mettre le feu au champ de Madame Cope et on s'était bien fait tirer les oreilles par mon père et le sien. Nous avions été puni de sortie pendant tout le reste des vacances, une vraie plaie !

Gary rigola et après m'avoir salué, il raccrocha.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il faut que j'aille à Forks. Il semble que des jeunes pyromanes se soient amusés à mettre le feu dans mes poubelles. »

« Oh ! C'est grave ? »

« A priori non mais je vais quand même faire un aller-retour pour m'assurer que tout soit ok. »

« Oui bien sûr, va-y. »

« Je serais de retour demain et on pourra finir ce qu'il reste à faire. »

« D'accord. Je vais reste un peu et continuer à avancer. »

« Non ! Rentre chez moi Angie. Profites-en pour te reposer un peu, le rangement peut attendre demain. »

« Tu as sûre? Ça ne me dérange pas de rester un peu plus longtemps. »

« Rentre chez toi ! Oust !»

Je repassais par chez moi pour mettre assez de nourriture à Spencer pour qu'il puisse tenir deux ou trois jours et au moment de partir, j'écrivis un rapide message à Edward pour le prévenir de mon voyage sans m'étendre sur la cause.

 **"Salut ! Je dois aller à Forks. Je t'appel ce soir pour t'expliquer. Bisous"**

Je lui téléphonerais plus tard quand j'aurais un peu plus de temps.

En milieu d'après-midi j'étais sur place et je commençais à me sentir nauséeuse à mesure que j'approchais de chez moi. Même si Gary m'avait dit que ce n'était pas trop grave, je m'inquiétais quand même. Cette maison était tellement importante pour moi que rien que le fait sa voir qu'elle avait été abîmée me rendait malade.

En me garant je vis Madame Finnegan devant chez moi en train de discuter avec trois autres personnes. Super le Club des commères était de sortie et en pleine inspection du sinistre. Je sortis de ma voiture et elle me sauta pratiquement dessus, c'est qu'elle était encore vaillante malgré son âge.

« Oh ma petite Isabella, c'est terrible cette histoire ! »

« Bonjour Madame Finnegan. »

« Ah ces jeunes, c'est de pire en pire ! On n'était pas comme ça nous dans le temps. »

« Mais non, mais non. Ce n'est pas bien grave vous savez, il n'y a pas de quoi avertir le FBI ou la CIA. »

« Oui mais tout de même. C'est inadmissible ! » _s'écria-t-elle_

Je la laissais parler toute seule et m'avançais vers le garage. De ce que m'avait dit Gary, c'était le seul endroit qui avait été touché et en arrivant je ne pus réprimer un hoquet de stupeur. Le mur était effectivement bien noirci et je pariais même sur le fait qu'il était abîmé de l'autre côté aussi. Je grattais la peinture du bardage et les lattes de bois commencèrent à s'effriter. Ouais, ça sentait mauvais ça. J'ouvris la porte et entrais à l'intérieur et comme j'en avais peur une petite zone était touchée aussi de ce côté-là. J'allais sans doute devoir faire démolir et changer le mur. En gros, j'en avais pas encore fini avec les travaux. C'est les assureurs qui allaient être heureux. Je ressortis du garage et l'attroupement était toujours présent, s'insurgeant de la bêtise grandissante des jeunes de nos jours.

J'étais en train d'essayer de faire circuler la bande de curieux amassés devant chez moi quand une berline noire se gara. Carlisle et Esmée en descendirent et vinrent me voir. Bon sang ! Il y a vraiment pas moyen d'avoir un peu d'intimité dans cette ville, tout se savait en moins de deux secondes.

« Bella, ma chérie ! Comment tu vas ? On a appris pour le feu. »

« Bonjour Esmée. Tout va bien, les dégâts ne sont pas si grands que ça. » _la saluais-je avant de me tourner vers son mari_ « Bonjour grand chef. »

« Bonjour. On sait d'où ça venait ? »

« Oui. Il semble que des gamins aient voulu s'amuser et ça à dégénérer. »

« Ça aurait pu être pire alors, heureusement que tout va bien. »

« Vous rentrez prendre un café ? »

« Avec plaisir. On te suit. »

Ils me suivirent et nous entrâmes dans la maison. Ils prirent place dans le salon.

« C'est joli ici. »

« Merci. J'ai fait pas mal de travaux ces dernières années. Ça avait besoin d'un bon coup de neuf.»

« Mais tu as gardé l'âme de la maison. »

Le côté architecte et décoratrice d'intérieur d'Esmée se réveillèrent. C'est vrai que j'avais hérité de la maison de Charlie, bien qu'elle soit en assez bon état, des travaux étaient nécessaires notamment pour remettre les circuits électriques aux normes. J'en avais profité pour moderniser un peu la décoration et les meubles tout en gardant d'anciennes affaires à Charlie. Je n'avais simplement pas pu me débarrasser de tout comme ça, il y avait tellement de souvenirs dans ses lieux.

« Comment va notre fils ? » _demanda Carlisle_

« Carlisle ! Enfin, ce n'est pas nos affaires. »

« Tu sais, Monsieur Cullen, il existe un appareil extraordinaire qui s'appelle le téléphone. Tu verras c'est pratique pour prendre des nouvelles des gens qui sont éloignés. Alors si tu veux des nouvelles de ton fils et bien tu lui passes un appel. »

Ma tirade fit rire Esmée et Carlisle qui tentait de garder son sérieux finit aussi par rire.

« Message reçu. » _finit-il par dire_

« Plus sérieusement il va bien. Emmett est venu hier et ils ont mangé à la maison avec des amis. »

« Tant mieux alors... »

Il restait évasif un peu comme s'il voulait dire autre chose sans vraiment oser le faire.

« Vas-y. Je sais que tu veux dire quelque chose alors ne te retiens pas. »

« Rien. Juste qu'on est contents pour vous deux. C'est tout. »

« Emmett a encore trop parlé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et bien étonnamment non. Mais tu es venu avec son chien la semaine dernière alors on a commencé à se dire que peut-être vous vous étiez laisser une seconde chance. »

« Mon Dieu mais je rêve ou tu viens de prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai ?! Je suis outrée. » _m'écriais-je avant de pouffer bientôt rejoint par eux_

Ils repartirent près d'une heure après me laissant seule. Un peu plus tard, j'appelais Edward pour le tenir au courant. J'avais été plus qu'évasive dans mon texto.

« Salut toi. »

« Eh ma belle, comment tu vas ? »

« Eh bien, j'aurais préféré que mon garage soit intact mais bon... »

« Ton garage ? »

« Ouais c'est pour ça que je suis partis à Forks. Apparemment des gamins se sont amusés et ont provoqué un feu de poubelle. Un pan de mon garage est endommagé mais ça aurait être pire. »

« Merde ! C'est grave ? »

« Non pas tellement. Enfin je verrais bien avec l'assurance voir ce qu'ils en pensent. »

« D'accord. Quand rentres-tu ? »

« Je sais pas trop, sans doute demain. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire pour la boutique et je ne voudrais pas prendre trop de retard. »

« D'accord. »

« Comment s'est passer ta journée ? »

« Longue, comme souvent quand tu n'est pas dans les parages. Et toi ? Tu as pu avancer un peu à la boutique ? »

« Oui on a bien bosser toute la matinée puis j'ai du partir. On reprendra demain quand je rentrerais. »

Notre conversation dura encore de longues minutes puis, alors que la soirée commençait à tomber, je me fis à manger. Je me mis sur le canapé et végétais devant la télé. J'allais partir me coucher quand je vis que la porte donnant sur le jardin était grande ouverte, j'étais pourtant sûre que je l'avais fermé. Je la verrouillais au passage et montais prendre une douche avant de me mettre au lit.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand je fus réveillée par la soif. Il faisait encore lourd et j'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir déshydratée si je ne buvais pas quelque chose rapidement. Je partis boire un verre d'eau à la cuisine et me rendis compte que la porte, que j'avais précédemment fermée, était une nouvelle fois grande ouverte. Je la refermais une nouvelle fois et repris mon chemin quand une voix me stoppa me faisant sursauté violemment.

« Bonsoir Bella. »

Je fis volte-face mais ne vis personne. Pourtant je savais. Je sentais que quelqu'un était présent tapi dans le noir attendant patiemment le moment propice pour attaquer.

« Qui est là ? »

Je n'obtins aucune réponse si ce n'est un rire glaçant qui fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur.

Je déplaçais mon bras à la recherche de l'interrupteur mais la panique qui commençait à s'installer ne m'aidait pas. J'avais beau palper les murs je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus. C'était bien le moment tient !

Au bout de ce qui me parut être une éternité, je finis par le trouver et la lumière fit apparaître une personne, de dos, assise dans un des fauteuils.

« Je crois que toi et moi devons avoir une petite conversation. Assis toi. » _exigea l'individu_

* * *

 **Alors ce chapitre ? Vous en avez penser quoi ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine,**

 **Beclear.**


	23. Chapitre 22: Indice décisif

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Nouveau chapitre et on commence à se rapprocher de la fin. Cette semaine c'est un point de vue d'Edward avant de retourner la semaine prochaine du côté de Bella et d'avoir enfin la révélation du coupable. Désolée mais il vous faudra encore un peu patienter. Pas taper, pitié ;D**

 **Merci à Bérénice, merguez, larosesurleau, romeila et Stella82 pou vos commentaires, toujours fidèles au poste ;)**

 **Bienvenue parmis nous à Cassandre03 et LauuLovveTwilight.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de SM. **

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Indice décisisf**

Point de vue d'Edward

J'étais heureux, incroyablement heureux et Bella en était la cause.

J'étais heureux, euphorique et reconnaissant qu'elle ait accepté de me laisser une seconde chance, qu'elle ait compris que je n'étais plus ce jeune homme immature et égoïste, qu'elle ait compris qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en moi et que mes sentiments pour elle n'étaient pas un mensonge.

J'ai eu du mal à la quitter ce soir-là quand je l'avais raccompagné chez elle après notre repas chez Angela et Ben et clairement j'avais été plus que surpris quand elle était venu frapper à ma porte. On s'était embrassés quelques fois avant et même si je sentais bien que quelque chose changeait entre nous à ce moment-là elle était brisée alors je n'avais pas voulu me faire de fausses idées. Je l'avais simplement laissé faire sans arrière-pensées. Mais finalement, elle voulait être avec moi, son envie d'être avec moi était plus forte que toute la peur, l'appréhension et les mauvais souvenirs qui pouvaient encore la parasiter. Ce soir-là, en la voyant là devant moi avec ce regard si sûre d'elle, si déterminée, j'ai bien cru que mon cœur allait exploser.

Nous nous étions endormis l'un à côté de l'autre, cette proximité avec elle... ça m'avait tellement manqué.

Bella était admirable, je la trouvais exceptionnelle plein de force et de courage. La vie ne l'avait pas épargnée, elle avait même été une sacrée garce avec elle mais pourtant bien qu'a terre, bien que blessée, elle se relevait à chaque fois et toujours plus forte, toujours plus combative. Ça forçait le respect.

À présent, notre relation se construisait lentement, au rythme qui nous convenait le mieux sans pression aucune même si Emmett se permettait quelques remarques. Cet imbécile...

Je comprenais que ma famille et les amis de Bella se sentent le besoin d'être rassurés. Angela avait été un roc pour Bella quand elle avait été au plus bas, elle l'avait vu au plus mal alors son inquiétude était légitime. Quant à ma famille, elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris la raison de notre séparation et soyons franc, je ne me suis pas vanté non plus d'avoir été un parfait connard. À l'époque, je leur avais simplement dit que notre relation s'essoufflait et touchait à sa fin, que notre couple ne pouvait plus durer et que j'avais pris la décision de tout arrêter.

Bien trop respectueux, personne n'avait réellement cherché à comprendre le pourquoi du comment et n'a demandé plus de détails.  
Dans les premiers temps, je leur avais caché ma relation avec Victoria et c'est bien plus tard, près de trois ans après qu'ils avaient su la vérité quand j'avais mis fin à ma relation avec elle après que j'ai découvert qu'elle me trompait avec un autre. À ce moment, le retour de bâton fut assez terrible et je m'étais sentis vraiment mal. Pas parce que Victoria s'était joué de moi, rétrospectivement je pense que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment aimé, mais parce que j'avais pris conscience à ce moment précis que le comportement que j'avais eu avec Bella était pitoyable et détestable.

Après ça, j'ai mener ma petite enquête pour la retrouver et avoir l'opportunité de me racheter parce que je n'ai pas pu me regarder dans un miroir pendant un long moment. Encore aujourd'hui, alors que j'avais retrouvé Bella, il m'arrivait encore de ressentir ce sentiment de dégout de moi-même et si aujourd'hui Bella semblait être en paix avec cette période de notre vie, ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas pour moi.

Pour le moment, le plus important était que cette histoire avec Bella et ce James trouve un dénouement heureux et je la soutenais du mieux que je pouvais ne sachant pas trop comment l'aider si ce n'est en étant à ses côtés et en prenant soin d'elle.

Notre vie et notre couple retrouvaient peu à peu un semblant de normalité, nous passions du temps ensemble, seuls, avec notre famille ou nos amis. Comme un couple banal, comme avant.

Hier nous avions dîné tous ensemble chez Bella et aujourd'hui une journée de travail interminable m'attendait. J'avais une réunion de prévue concernant le développement d'une nouvelle application et je sentais déjà que ça s'annonçait pénible.

Nous planchions dessus depuis un moment déjà et galvanisés par le succès de la précédente nous étions impatients de la mettre sur le marché mais il nous restait les ¾ du chemin à parcourir avant qu'elle soit au point et qu'elle puisse être commercialisée. Nous devions faire le point aujourd'hui et j'espérais que tout avançait comme prévu mais j'en doutais fortement.

À midi après avoir parlementé, plus ou moins calmement, toute la matinée, je décrétais une pause repas pour tout le monde.

Mon téléphone sonna, m'annonçant l'arrivée d'un SMS. Bella.

 **Salut ! Je dois aller à Forks. Je t'appelle** **ce soir pour t'expliquer. Bisous**

Un voyage à Forks ? C'était prévu et je l'aurais oublié . Bizarre j'en avais pas le souvenir...

Je décideais de laisser courir et d'attendre qu'elle m'appelle pour en savoir la raison. J'etais juste un peu fébrile quand même, son SMS me resta en tête durant toute l'après-midi et j'eus bien du mal à me concentrer sur le reste de la réunion mais me mis un bon coup de pied au derrière pour y parvenir.

Il devait être aux alentours de dix-heures quand mon téléphone sonna, un appel de Bella. Entendre sa voix me fit un bien fou et toute la tension accumulée au cours de la journée se dissipa d'un coup.

« Salut toi. » _engagea-t-elle la conversation_

« Eh ma belle, comment tu vas ? » _soufflais-je_

« Eh bien, j'aurais préféré que mon garage soit intact mais bon... »

Hein ?! Quoi ?! C'était quoi encore cette histoire ?  
La panique s'immisça en moi d'un coup.

« Ton garage ? »

« Ouais c'est pour ça que je suis partis à Forks. Apparemment des gamins se sont amusés et ont provoqué un feu de poubelle. Un pan de mon garage est endommagé mais ça aurait être pire. »

« Merde ! C'est grave ? » _m'enquis-je rapidement_

« Non pas tellement. Enfin je verrais bien avec l'assurance voir ce qu'ils en pensent. »

Ouais enfin quand même, ça me faisait chier pour elle. Décidément, son karma était vraiment pourri en ce moment et les merde s'accumulaient les unes après les autres.

« D'accord. Quand rentres-tu ? »

« Je sais pas trop, sans doute demain. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire pour la boutique et je ne voudrais pas prendre trop de retard. »

« D'accord. »

« Comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

« Longue, comme souvent quand tu n'es pas dans les parages. Et toi ? Tu as pu avancer un peu à la boutique ? »

« Oui on a bien bossé toute la matinée puis j'ai dû partir. On reprendra demain quand je rentrerais. »

Elle raccrocha quelque temps après et je restais un peu au bureau pour travailler. Tanya vint me voir au moment où elle voulut rentrer chez elle et ma tête devait faire peur à voir parce qu'elle s'inquiéta immédiatement en me voyant.

« Tout va bien Monsieur Cullen ? »

« Oui, disons que j'ai des semaines plus ou moins mouvementées en ce moment. »

Je lui fils un sourire contrit, sourire qu'elle me rendit.

« Comment va votre compagne ? Mieux que l'autre jour j'espère ? »

« Oui, merci de vous en inquiéter Tanya. »

« Il y a pas de quoi. J'avoue avoir eu peur en la voyant arriver aussi bouleversée au bureau. Elle était si pâle que j'ai eu peur qu'elle tombe dans les pommes, la pauvre. »

« Elle avait eu une journée compliquée. »

Elle hocha la tête avant de continuer à parler.

« J'ai cru comprendre que quelqu'un avait été arrêter et que ça l'avait pas mal remué. Je suis contente de savoir que tout s'est arrangé alors. »

Elle me souria sincèrement comme à son habitude. Tanya était une chic fille, une des rares qui n'ait jamais rien tenter à mon égard. À aucun moment. Pour tout dire, il me semble même qu'elle était plus tentée par Bella que pas moi.

« Il y a quelques semaines, elle a été agressée à son travail. Elle a été méchamment amochée et ça l'a vraiment secoué. La police à retrouver son agresseur et on a appris par la suite qu'il avait été engagé par quelqu'un. C'est un peu près tout ce que l'on sait pour le moment. »

« Mon Dieu, c'est terrible ! » _s'exclama-t-elle avec effroi_

« Comme vous dites. Ce que ce James a fait à laisser par mal de traces. » _déplorais-je_

Tanya se contenta de me faire un signe de tête. Elle paraissait songeuse mais je ne lui fis pas remarquer.

« Je vais vous laisser. Ne travaillez pas trop tard, d'accord ? »

« Promis. Merci Tanya, rentrez bien. »

« À demain Monsieur. »

« Àdemain Tanya. »

Elle partit, me laissant seul dans mon bureau et j'y restais pour y travailler un long moment. Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire de toute façon alors...

Je fus coupé dans ce que je faisais par mon téléphone qui sonna une fois de plus. Tiens, ma mère.

« Salut Maman. »

« Bonjour mon chéri, comment tu vas ? »

« Tu sais le travail, encore et toujours. Je suis pas mal occupé en ce moment. »

« Pourtant Bella nous a dit que tu allais bien. »

« Maman... Ce n'est pas parce que je travaille beaucoup que je vais mal. » _rigolais-je_ « Tu as vu Bella aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, avec ton père on lui a rendu visite quand on a appris pour sa maison. C'est affreux cette histoire. »

« Apparemment ça va ce n'est pas trop grave. Elle devrait être rentrée demain, normalement. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle alors... Tout comme le fait que vous soyez de nouveau ensemble. »

« MAMAN ! » _m'ecriais-je_

J'y croyais pas ! Elle allait pas s'y mettre elle non plus. Emmett m'avait plus ou moins tenu le même discours quand il était venu hier, c'est que cet idiot savait être sérieux quand il s'en donnait la peine. Rosalie et son bébé à naître lui avait vraiment mis du plomb dans la tête.

« Quoi ?! Ne Fais pas l'indigné. Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir nous le cacher longtemps ? »

Euh...Bah...

« Pas vraiment. Je suis même épaté par Emmett qui a su tenir sa langue mais maman, ne vous en melez pas. S'il te plait. » _avouais-je_

« Bien sûr que non mon chéri mais je suis ta mère. Quand tu ne vas pas bien je m'inquiète pour toi et quand tu es heureux, je le suis aussi. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

J'avais un peu du mal à la croire mais bon... Je savais très bien qu'elle ne ferrait rien qui pourrait nous nuire. Enfin pas intentionnellement en tout cas.

« Merci Maman. »

« De rien mon grand. Quand tu auras le temps, passe nous voir d'accord ? Tu nous manques à ton père et moi. »

« Promis. À plus tard. »

La conversation que je venais d'avoir avec ma mère avait le don de me faire sourire. Elle m'avait promis de ne pas mettre son nez dans notre histoire à Bella et moi mais je savais très bien qu'elle allait garder un œil dessus de loin. Comme toutes les mères.

J'étais plongé dans mes dossiers, à relire l'étude de projet pour le lancement de cette nouvelle application quand j'entendis le « ding » caractéristique de l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur. Curieux, je pensais être le dernier à être encore ici. Par la suite, ce sont des bruits de pas précipités qui se firent entendre et un coup retentit à ma porte avant qu'elle s'ouvre à la volée. Tanya pénétra dans la pièce complètement essoufflée.

« Tanya ? Tout va bien ? Vous avez oublié quelque chose peut-être ? » _m'enquis-je_

« Désolée. Oui, Oui tout va bien mais il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne. Je suis désolée de débarquer ici comme ça. »

« C'est pas un problème, je vous assure. Qu 'est ce qui se passe ? »

Elle semblait vraiment affolée, paniquée et instinctivement je me dis qu'elle avait oublié de me dire quelque chose par rapport au travail ou bien qu'elle avait oublié de me transmettre un document important. Ce n'était pas son genre parce qu'elle avait toujours été très professionnelle et très organisée mais une erreur, ça pouvait toujours arrivé.

« Cet homme, ce James qui à agresser Mademoiselle Swan... Je... Je crois que je le connais. » _lâcha-t-elle finalement_

PARDON ?! Avait-elle quelque chose à avoir dans toute cette histoire ? J'en doutais fortement mais elle semblait avoir des informations à propos de cet homme et ça pinça ma curiosité.

« Continuez. »

« Je fais peut-être fausse route mais... »

Elle fit une pause et sembla réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Allez-y, expliquez-moi. S'il vous plaît. » _l'encourageais-je doucement_

« Je... Quand j'ai commencé à travailler avec vous, j'étais nouvelle en ville et je ne connaissais personne, je venais de la campagne et je ne me sentais vraiment pas à ma place ici. Un soir, je suis sortie dans un bar et j'ai rencontré un type. Il s'appelait James, James Smith, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. C'est lui pas vrai ? Je suis sûre que c'est lui. Cet homme, il est... Ce n'est pas un homme bien.»

« D'accord... Oui, c'est le Nom que les policiers nous ont donner lors de son arrestation. Je peux comprendre que ça vous bouleverse mais ça ne nous dit rien sur la personne qui pourrait être son complice. Vous... »

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! » _me coupa-t-elle_

« Tanya, calmez-vous. »

J'essayais de la calmer du mieux que je pouvais mais elle semblait vraiment paniquée. Tout son corps tremblait.

« Je ne l'ai pas rencontré par hasard, on me l'a présenté ! Je crois que je sais qui est la personne qui a engagé James. » l _âcha-t-elle finalement_

* * *

 ***Pars se mettre dans un trou de souris pour éviter les jets de pierres, de tomates ou de tout autre chose***

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	24. Chapitre 23: Confondre l'ennemi

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Ca y est ! Nous y sommes. Le fameux chapitre où l'identité du vilain est dévoilée est ici :)**

 **Je vous ai bien fait mariner pendant deux longues semaines alors j'ai décidé que votre patience devait être récompensée (en plus une de vous à lancer un avis de recherche style Western à mon Nom alors bon...). Vos commentaires m'ont fait mourir de rire par ailleurs.**

 **Certains d'entre vous avez trouvé le coupable mais pas la majorité ce qui veut dire que j'ai bien brouiller les pistes et que j'ai bien fait mon job :D**

 **Merci à : _Romeila, larosesurleau, Nina, Cassandre03, et les deux personnes en Guest_ pour les commentaires**

 **Bienvenue à : _Bl00dthirstiness et astree_.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous ;)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de SM.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Confondre l'ennemi**

Je restais figée sur place un long moment après que cette personne ait parler ou plutôt exiger qu'on se parle.

Bêtement, j'attendais de me réveiller de ce mauvais rêve. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement... J'étais forcément en train d'imaginer toute cette scène. Une personne n'avait pas pu s'introduire chez moi, tout cela n'était pas réel. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Enfin j'essayais surtout de m'en persuader pour éviter la crise de panique qui sommeillait en moi.

La personne était toujours au même endroit, assise sur mon canapé et me tournait toujours le dos.

« Je t'ai dit de t'asseoir ! » _cria la personne_

C'était une femme... Pas de doute là-dessus. Je ne savais pas qui c'était mais sa voix avait quelque chose de familier, j'avais déjà croisé cette personne auparavant mais impossible de me souvenir.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasses l'inverse de ce qu'on attend de toi ? » _m'interrogea-t-elle_ « Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si tu avais gardé tes distances... »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » _demandais-je_ « On se connaît ? »

« Allons Bella... Je suis presque peinée que tu ne me reconnaisses pas. » _répondit la femme en se retournant me permettant ainsi de découvrir son identité_

Et ce fut le choc. J'étais sur le cul... Littéralement. C'était donc elle qui était derrière tout ça ?  
Je fis ce qu'elle dit et prit place dans le fauteuil à côté du canapé. J'étais partagée entre la panique, la peur, l'incompréhension et l'envie de la foutre dehors avec un coup de pied au cul mais quelque chose me disait que ce serait jouer avec le feu et je ne pris pas le risque.

« Jessica... » _murmurais-je_

« Et oui, c'est moi. Surprise hein ? »

« Oui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. »

J'étais complètement stupéfaite.

« J'ai essayé de te faire comprendre mais tu n'as pas compris ! »

« Me faire comprendre quoi ? »

« QU'IL EST L'HOMME DE MA VIE ! Idiote. »

« Mais de qui tu parles ? Je ne comprends rien. »

Et c'était la vérité. Je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais bien pu lui faire. Je l'avais rencontré en tout et pour tout trois fois et à chaque fois je ne lui avais rien fait de spécial.

« Edward ! Je te parle d'Edward ! »

Oh !

« J'ai attendu patiemment mon tour, tu sais, mais visiblement je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui. » _dit-elle en fixant la cheminée devant elle_ « J'étais là avant, depuis le tout début et c'est mon tour maintenant. Mais il a fallu que tu arrives et que tu gâches tout. » _ajouta-t-elle_

Je la vis plonger une main dans la poche de sa veste et elle en ressortis un couteau. J'arrêtais de respirer voulant faire le moins de bruit possible. Merde ! Elle était armée. Qu'avait-elle prévu de me faire avec ça ? Jusqu'où avait-elle prévu d'aller ?

« Elle ne l'aimait pas mais moi j'étais là et il ne me voyait même pas. »

« Elle ? »

« Victoria. C'était mon amie tu sais mais elle ne l'aimait pas, elle se servait de lui, c'était son jouet alors j'ai été obligée d'agir. »

Bordel ! Cette histoire était de plus en plus tordue...

Comment ça elle avait de l'agir ? J'étais curieuse, je voulais lui poser un nombre incalculable de questions mais le couteau qu'elle tenait dans la main me refroidissait et je ne voulais pas faire de vague. Je ne voulais pas la pousser dans ses retranchements. Ma curiosité passerait après mon instinct de survie.

« Je devais le sauver de cette femme. Elle se moquait de lui, le trompait à tort et à travers, ouvrant les cuisses devant le moindre homme qui entrait dans ses critères. Une vraie salope ! Elle ne le méritait pas et elle ne l'aimait pas comme je l'aime alors je lui ai montré et il a vu. »

Elle marqua une pause, posa son regard sur moi sans rien ajouter de plus. Elle semblait calme, étrangement calme. C'était flippant.

« Un ami m'a aidé, tu le connais il me semble. » _souriat-elle sournoisement_

Son sourire me glaça le sang et un frisson d'horreur glissa le long de mon dos.

« James... »

Je commençais à comprendre que la personne qu'avait mentionnée James était Jessica et surtout je prenais conscience que cette fille pouvait être dangereuse.  
Je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Ma tête se mit à tourner, j'avais chaud et à ce rythme-là j'allais m'évanouir dans pas longtemps.

« Exact. Victoria lui plaisait beaucoup et moi , je voulais Edward alors nous avons décidé de mettre au point notre plan. Victoria n'a pas été dure à piéger, elle passait déjà tout son temps à se taper tout ce qui bouge alors tu te doutes bien qu'elle a été des plus conciliantes.» _expliqua-t-elle avec dédain_ « Il a simplement fallu qu'Edward les surprenne tous les deux au lit et le problème était réglé. »

Mais je savais très bien qu'ils n'avaient jamais été ensemble alors quelque chose avait enraillé son entreprise si bien préparée.

« Mais ça n'a pas suffit... » _chuchotais-je plus pour moi que pour elle_

« Non ! Et tout est de ta faute ! » _cria-t-elle en se levant brusquement_

Instinctivement, je me tassais sur mon fauteuil me protégeant de mes bras au cas où. Elle semblait prête à exploser et je redoutais le moment où elle le ferait.

« Il me prêtait enfin attention, il s'est intéressé à moi pour la toute première fois en quatre ans et puis tu es arrivée. Tu sais, je ne me suis pas méfié de toi ce soir-là quand je suis arrivé chez lui, Alice m'avait dit que vous aviez été ensemble mais qu'aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas et comme une conne j'ai cru ce qu'elle m'a dit. Tu ne m'as jamais inquiété...à tort.»

Alice ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire le dedans ?  
Je ne savais pas qu'elles étaient amies toutes les deux, Alice était-elle aussi liée à toute cette histoire ? Avait-elle une part de responsabilité ? Et Mike ? On l'avait soupçonné mais est-ce qu'il avait eu un quelconque rôle ? Et s'il n'avait jamais été impliqué ? Merde ! On avait eu faux sur toute ligne.

J'avais peur, incroyablement peur mais l'attente de savoir ce qu'elle voulait ne tuait. Je voulais seulement qu'elle parte de chez moi.

« Jessica, écoutes... »

« C'est toi qui vas m'écouter ! Tu vas l'oublier, tu vas t'éloigner de lui et nous laisser être heureux.»

Elle était vraiment atteinte cette fille, ce n'est pas possible. Elle pensait vraiment qu'Edward allait lui sauter dans les bras si je venais à le quitté ?

« D'accord. Mais s'il te plaît va-t'en. »

J'étais prête à tout pour qu'elle s'en aille, même à lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre même si ce n'était pas vrai et que mes paroles étaient du vent.

« Parce que tu penses que je vais te croire ? Ça n'a pas fonctionné la première fois alors tu crois que je vais prendre le risque une seconde fois ? Et puisque James n'est pas capable de faire correctement une chose aussi simple que t'écarter de mon chemin, cette fois c'est moi qui m'en charge. »

Elle s'avança vers moi, son couteau toujours à la main. J'en fis autant et partis me réfugier derrière le dossier du fauteuil.

« Jessica, arrête. Ne fais pas ça. » _la suppliais-je en tendant la main devant moi pour la_ _calmer_

Elle avançait toujours plus près de moi brandissant la lame devant elle.

« Je suis obligée. Si j'le fais pas, il ne sera jamais à moi. »

« Je lui dirais ! D'accord ? Je le quitterai, je te le promets mais ne fais pas ça. »

Je me disais que si j'essayais de lui parler, je parviendrais à la raisonner. C'était bête mais je voulais la calmer, et la faire partir.

Elle restait devant moi, me considérant pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa marche. Je savais qu'il me fallait bouger et profitant d'une seconde d'inattention de sa part, je poussais sur le dossier du fauteuil et le jetais sur elle. Elle tomba parterre et je me mis à courir en direction de la cuisine pendant qu'elle tentait de se relever.

Charlie gardait toujours une batte de Baseball rangée dans le cagibi attenant à la pièce et vu que je ne l'avais jamais déplacé elle devait encore y être. Tremblante, je fouillais dedans tout en surveillant la porte comme je le pouvais. Au moment où je mis la main dessus, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Jessica le regard noir de colère et plus menaçante que jamais.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce me faisant reculer et buter contre l'évier. Je fis un pas de côté, la batte dans les mains et longeais le mur dans le but d'arriver à la porte pour sortir. Alors que j'y étais presque parvenue, elle lança le bras devant elle et me coupa au bras.

« ARRRHHHH ! »

Mon cri de douleur la fit ricaner sottement et j'avais l'impression d'être face à une enfant de cinq ans.

Je parvins à me ressaisir et à continuer mon chemin. L'entaille semblait être assez profonde et le sang coulait le long de mon bras. Ça faisait un mal de chien mais je devais repousser la douleur si je voulais éviter le pire. Jessica paraissait prête à me faire disparaître pour pouvoir avoir Edward et une chose était sûre, je n'allais pas lui faciliter la tâche.

Elle se rua une nouvelle fois vers moi et plus réactive cette fois, je me défendis avec la batte, frappant la main qui tenait le couteau. Jessica lâcha le poignard et après avoir donné un coup de pied dans le couteau au sol pour l'éloigner d'elle, je partis en courant et sortis de la maison en direction de la lisière de la forêt.

C'était sans doute complètement con et irréfléchi mais je connaissais les bois environnants comme ma poche et si elle me suivait, elle serait sur mon terrain.  
Je courais aussi vite que mes pieds, nus, me le permettaient et après un moment, je me stoppais, me planquant derrière le tronc d'un arbre. Je ne savais pas si elle m'avait suivi et pendant un moment j'avais même fini par croire qu'elle avait lâché l'affaire mais des craquements se firent entendre et je compris qu'elle arrivait.

Les bruits se rapprochaient et aussi discrètement que possible, je sortis la tête de ma cachette tentant de voir par où elle arrivait. Elle était à environ trois mètres et me re-cachant, j'attendis qu'elle arrive à ma hauteur mais elle ne le fit pas. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Ma respiration était saccadée et je me forçais à la calmer autant que possible d'une part pour ne pas me faire repérer mais aussi pour ne pas tomber en hyperventilation. Je devais garder la tête froide.

Au lieu de ça, quelque chose me percuta de plein fouet et me cloua au sol lourdement. Elle m'avait pris par surprise et maintenant elle était assise sur moi me surplombait de tout son poids.

« Sale garce ! » _vociféra t-elle_

Elle m'asséna un coup de poing dans la figure et ma lèvre éclata sous le choc.

Je me débattais et par je ne sais quel miracle, je réussis à lui donner un coup dans le ventre et à la repousser d'un coup de pied. Me relevant, je me saisis de la batte qui avait roulé un peu plus loin et je lui assénais un coup en pleine tête, la laissant plus ou moins assommée avant de m'enfuir. Je devais trouver un téléphone et prévenir la Police. Si elle venait à reprendre du poil de la bête, ça allait être ma fête et contre un couteau, je faisais pâle figure.

En arrivant dans la rue, je cherchais désespérément quelqu'un à qui demander de l'aide mais il n'y avait personne. La nuit était déjà bien avancée alors ça n'avait rien de surprenant. Mes pieds commençaient à me faire souffrir et mon bras n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Le sang coulait toujours et mes vêtements en étaient maculés, j'étais couvert de terre, de sang, d'herbe et je devais surement faire peur à voir. Au loin, je vis que la maison de Madame Finnegan était toujours allumée. Je trouvais le courage de courir jusque chez elle et frappais vigoureusement à sa porte, priant pour qu'elle ne se soit pas endormi les lumières allumées.

Elle mit un temps fou à ouvrir la porte et quand elle le fit, je pénétrais chez elle immédiatement sans lui demander son accord refermant la porte à clé derrière moi.

« Isabella ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ma petite ? Vos faites peur à voir. »

« Appelez la Police. Quelqu'un s'est introduit chez moi. »

« Bien sûr. Je le fais immédiatement. Asseyez-vous, vous semblez à deux doigts de vous écrouler. »

J'étais restée debout devant la fenêtre guettant une éventuelle apparition de Jessica, je refusais de la laisser s'en tirer comme ça.  
Les secours étaient en route et je la vis sortir des bois, hagarde, titubant dangereusement. Elle allait s'enfuir et ça il en était hors de question.

« Restez à l'intérieur Madame Finegan. » _dis-je en reprenant ma batte_

« Où allez-vous ? Restez ici Isabella. »

« Je reviens. »

Repoussant la douleur qui commençait à déferler sur moi, je ressortis. Je voulais la ralentir, qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de partir avant l'arrivée de la Police.

« JESSICA ! »

Elle ne m'avait pas vu arriver et stoppa tout mouvement quand elle m'entendit. Elle était en plein milieu de la route et je lui fis face.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça finirait comme ça. » _déclara-t-elle amère_ «T'es plus coriace que ce que je pensais. »

« La Police est en chemin Jessica. »

« ET MERDE ! » _hurla-t-elle en faisant les cent pas_

Elle marmonna quelque chose mais elle était trop loin de moi pour que je puisse entendre ce qu'elle disait. Elle était toujours en train de divaguer quand des sirènes se firent entendre et que des gyrophares apparurent au bout de la rue. À ce moment-là, je sus que c'était fini.

« LÂCHEZ VOTRE ARME ! » _hurla un homme avant de s'approcher_

Ne sachant pas trop s'il s'adressait à moi ou à Jessica, je laissais tomber ma batte de Baseball parterre et levais les mains en l'air.

« Isabella !? »

J'étendis vaguement une voix m'appeler sans vraiment comprendre d'où elle venait ni qui en était le propriétaire.

« Bella ? Viens ma grande. »

Quelqu'un vint à ma rencontre et je finis par me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Gary.

« Aller, viens avec moi. Une ambulance est en route et tu vas te faire ausculter d'accord ? »

Je hochais simplement la tête. Tout en continuant à fixer Jessica qui à présent était interpellée par trois policiers. C'était vraiment fini.  
Un énorme sentiment de soulagement me prit aux tripes et l'adrénaline qui jusqu'à maintenant avait fait son job refoula me laissant vide et affaiblit.  
J'avais mal partout mais la douleur provenant de mes pieds et de mon bras était la pire. Mes jambes refusaient de bouger et le contrecoup de la nuit me revenait en pleine figure me paralysant sur place.

« Eh Bella ?! Ça va aller d'accord ? » _me rassura Gary du mieux qu'il pouvait_

« Je me sens pas bien. » _baragouinais-je pitoyablement_

« Je vais te porter à l'intérieur en attendant que l'ambulance arrive d'accord ? »

J'étais tout bonnement incapable de bouger.

Gary me pris dans ses bras et m'installa sur le canapé. Il attrapa un torchon présent dans la cuisine et me fit un pansement de fortune avec afin de stopper le saignement de mon bras.

Je commençais à somnoler et Gary me secoua plusieurs fois pour me garder éveillée. Les secours arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard et j'étais en train de me faire examiner quand quelqu'un cria mon prénom.

« BELLA ? Bordel... OU EST BELLA ? »

Edward...

« Calmez-vous Monsieur. »

« Où est-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Bordel... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Sa voix était paniquée et il semblait fou. Je regardais Gary et lui demandais gentiment de le laisser passer. Têtu comme il était, il n'aurait jamais lâché le morceau.

Il entra en courant dans la maison et se stoppa en voyant mon état.

« Oh merde... Bella. »

Il pâlit instantanément et se précipita vers moi mais se stoppa en voyant les secouristes qui s'affairaient sur moi.

« Tout va bien. » _tentais-je de le rassurer_

« Tu déconnes ou quoi ? Tu as vu à quoi tu ressembles ? »

« Désolée, je n'ai pas pris le temps de me regarder dans un miroir. » _répliquais-je acerbe_ « C'est Jessica... »

« Je sais. » _me coupa-t-il_

Comment ça il savait ?

Les secouristes nous coupèrent et décidèrent qu'il était plus prudent de me transporter vers l'hôpital pour effectuer une batterie complète de tests. Décidément, j'allais finir par y prendre un forfait. Edward ne put pas monter avec moi dans l'ambulance mais nous suivit de près et il arriva peu de temps après moi.

Je fus immédiatement prise en charge et ne fus pas surprise en voyant arriver Carlisle. S'il ne travaillait pas cette nuit, pas de doute qu'Edward l'avait contacté pour lui faire par des récents événements. Il prit mon dossier et congédia l'infirmière qui m'examinait pour traiter lui-même mon cas -ses mots par les miens. Je ne savais pas trop comment le prendre mais je préférais laisser couler.

« Il me semblait qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que tu devais arrêter de faire des folies. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton fils attire toutes les cinglées du coin. »

Il pouffa mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses oreilles. Il avait eu peur ce soir, comme nous tous.

« Où est Edward ? »

« Il t'attend dehors, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Tu travaillais ou il t'a appelé ? » _fis-je taquine_

« Les deux. Je suis de garde cette nuit et il m'a appelé pour me dire que tu arrivais avec une ambulance. Il faut que tu arrêtes ce genre de chose ma grande, mon cœur ne va pas s'en remettre un de ces jours. »

« Promis. »

Je le regardais préparer du matériel médical et je savais déjà qu'il allait me falloir des points de suture, peut-être pas pour ma lèvre mais mon bras n'y couperait pas.

« Tu me fais de jolis points hein? Applique-toi Docteur Cullen. »

« Une fois cicatrisés, on y verra que du feu. Tu peux me croire»

La suture de mon bras nécessita plus ou moins trente points de suture, ma lèvre fut soignée grâce à des strips adhésifs et mes pieds quant à eux n'avaient que quelques égratignures, désinfecter les petites coupures fut suffisant.

Je rêvais de pouvoir prendre une douche pour pouvoir enlever tout ce sang et cette crasse qui me recouvraient. Carlisle décida qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de me garder plus longtemps et un peu moins de deux heures après mon admission j'étais prête à partir.

Quand je revins dans la salle d'attente, Edward m'y attendait en compagnie de Gary. Quand il me vit, il vint directement à ma rencontre et me serra dans ses bras.

« Mon Dieu Bella...J'ai eu si peur. Tu va bien ? »

« Oui, j'ai connu pire. »

« Heureux de l'entendre. » _me dit Gary_ « Si tu te sens d'attaque, tu pourrais passer en fin d'après-midi ? Il me faut ta déposition. »

« Bien sûr. Pour 16 h, c'est bon pour toi ? »

« Parfait. Reposes-toi ma grande. » _accepta-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue et de quitter les lieux_

Edward resserra sa prise sur mes épaules, me collant un peu plus contre lui. Il souffla un grand coup et j'avais l'impression qu'il avait le poids du monde sur les épaules...

« Rentrez vous reposer tous les deux. » _déclara Carlisle_

Je levais la tête et Edward regardait son père les yeux dans les yeux. Ils semblaient lancés dans une conversation silencieuse dont ils étaient les seuls à comprendre la signification. Carlisle finit par hocher la tête et m'embrassa rapidement avant de nous saluer et de partir, Edward posa finalement les yeux sur moi et une vague d'émotion me submergea en lisant dans son regard. De la culpabilité, de la colère, de la douleur...

« Aller vient, on rentre à la maison. » _dit-il_

Oh Edward...

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre de cette semaine. Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

 **On commence enfin à comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire non ?**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite des révélations ;)**

 **PS: J'ai commencé à réfléchir (et à bosser) à une nouvelle fiction, si ça vous intéressé n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans les commentaires :D**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine,**

 **Bye,**

 **Beclear ;)**


	25. Chapitre 24: S'entre-aider

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Désolée pour le léger retard, d'habitude je poste en début d'après-midi mais ça à été une semaine chargée et le fait qu'il fasse un temps superbe dehors m'a donné envie de sortir en profiter alors j'ai eu un peu plus de mal à boucler le chapitre.**

 **Chapitre centré cette semaine sur Bella et Edward et les quelques heures après l'arrestation de Jessica.**

 **Merci aux fidèles parmi vous pour vos reviews. Bienvenue parmi nous aux petits nouveaux (alertes et favoris).**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de SM**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : S'entre-aider**

Sur le chemin du retour en direction de ma maison, Edward fut étrangement calme. Pas qu'il était d'un naturel extraverti en temps normal mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que quelque chose n'allait pas.

J'avais bien vu dans son regard que quelque chose le tracassait même s'il faisait son maximum pour ne rien me montrer. J'y avais vu toute une palette d'émotions allant de la tristesse à la peur en passant par la colère et le remords. Je ne voulais pas le pousser alors je ne lui fis aucune remarque sur son mutisme, le laissant simplement faire. J'étais fatiguée, secouée et presque chacun des muscles de mon corps était meurtri et endolorit. Pour le moment je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : aller prendre une douche. J'étais tellement sale, de terre et de sang que je craignais pour les sièges de sa voiture.

En arrivant enfin chez moi, il sortit en premier de la voiture et se précipita pour venir m'aider à sortir. Heureusement qu'il fut là parce que en sortant de la voiture mes jambes se mirent à trembler et je faillais m'étaler parterre, j'avais pu me rattraper, je ne sais pas trop comment, à la portière de la voiture et j'avais pu me remettre un peu plus solidement sur mes jambes avant qu'il ne soit à côté de moi. Il me soutint et une fois à l'intérieur me conduisit à la salle de bain après que je le lui ai demandé. Il n'avait, pour le moment, toujours rien dit et même si je faisais mon possible pour ne pas me mettre à paniquer ou à me faire des idées, je m'en menais pas large.

Il quitta la pièce aussitôt après m'y avoir accompagné et repartis au rez-de-chaussée. J'entendais du bruit en bas, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il faisait mais il faisait un de ces raffuts. Faisant abstraction de celui-ci, je me glissais sous l'eau chaude et ça me fit un bien fou. Mes muscles se détendirent les uns après les autres sous la chaleur et l'effet des analgésiques qui commençait à diminuer rendait mon bras de plus en plus douloureux mais peu n'importait. La douleur était devenue une sensation familière pour moi ses derniers mois et j'avais sans doute fini par développer une résistance à celle-ci plus élevée qu'avant. Je mis les deux mains à plat sur le carrelage de la douche, la tête baissée et laissais couler l'eau sur moi me déconnectant du monde environnant et me lavant des événements de la soirée.

Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps j'étais restée comme ça mais c'est l'eau froide qui me sortis de ma transe. Après m'être rapidement savonné et rincé, je sortis de la douche et après avoir mis un short et un débardeur, je m'enroulais dans mon peignoir en tissus-éponge doux.

En me cramponnant à la rambarde de l'escalier, je parvins vivante en bas et retrouvais Edward assis sur mon canapé. Ce même canapé où s'était tenu Jessica me menaçant d'un couteau à la main. Un frisson d'horreur me parcourut. Seule une petite lampe était allumée et la pièce était presque exclusivement dans la pénombre. J'eus un léger moment d'hésitation en pénétrant dans la pièce en repensant à ce qui s'était passé peu plus tôt mais secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place.

Edward était assis, les coudes sur les genoux soutenant sa tête qui était dans ses mains. Arrivant doucement, je me mis derrière lui et glissais ma main sur son épaule avant de la serrer brièvement. Il releva la tête comme s'il ne prenait conscience de ma présence que maintenant. Il semblait ailleurs.

« Eh salut. » _murmurais-je doucement à son intention_

« Salut. » _souffla-t-il_

« Tu va bien ? »

« Et toi ? Comment tu te sens ? Prendre une douche t'a fait du bien ?»

Je savais ce qu'il faisait. Il détournait l'attention sur moi pour pouvoir se défiler et qu'on ne parle pas de lui.

« J'ai posé la question en premier Edward. J'ai vu un médecin, très compétent puisque c'était ton père. Je ne suis pas en grande forme ce soir mais dès demain j'irais bien. J'aimerais que tu me répondes maintenant. S'il te plaît. »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Je ne vais pas bien. » _avoua-t-il_

Je ne répondis rien. D'une part parce que j'étais mal de l'entendre si touché, si bouleversé par ce qui m'était arrivé et d'une autre part parce que je voulais qu'il s'ouvre et qu'il parle aussi librement qu'il le voudrait. J'avais été la victime ce soir mais à ce moment-là, c'était lui dont il fallait prendre soin. On s'occuperait de moi plus tard.

« J'ai cru te perdre, encore, ce soir. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point j'ai eu peur. »

Je fis le tour du canapé et me mis à ses côtés. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la serra avant de caresser sa joue. Il leva les yeux vers moi et je sentis mon cœur se briser. Ses yeux brillaient et s'il n'avait pas encore pleuré, ça n'allait pas tarder. On voyait qu'il faisait tout pour se retenir.

« Te voir dans cet état... Je crois que c'est encore pire que la fois où je t'ai trouvé dans ton bureau. Tu étais couverte de sang et...Et...»

Je comprenais parfaitement son ressenti. J'avais eu peur moi aussi. Peur de mourir, de ne jamais le revoir, peur que le plan de Jessica puisse fonctionner si je n'étais plus là et qu'il se laisse berner par elle. Ça m'avait terrifié pour être honnête.

Il se leva brusquement et pour la première fois je remarquais qu'il avait un verre à la main. Il contenait un liquide ambré, du Whisky. Il fit quelques pas et sans que je ne vis rien arrivé, de rage, il jeta son verre sur le mur en face de nous le faisant se briser en mille morceaux.  
Je fis un bond sur le canapé non pas à cause du bruit du verre se cassant avec fracas mais à cause du cri de douleur et de désespoir qu'il fit. Il agrippa fermement le montant de la cheminée à s'en faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts.

Oh Edward...

Je me levais et l'enlaçais par-derrière collant ma poitrine à son dos, serrant mon bras gauche autour de sa taille et faisant glisser ma main droite sur son autre bras avant d'aller caresser ses phalanges. Il allait finir par se faire mal.  
Sa douleur me fit monter les larmes aux yeux et je ne pus pas les retenir longtemps. Mes sanglots le firent réagir et il se retourna pour me prendre dans ses bras. Cette soirée l'avait bien plus blessé que moi. Mes blessures étaient surtout physiques mais les siennes tenaient plus de l'aspect psychologiques.

« Tout va bien, je vais bien. »

Je répétais plusieurs fois les mêmes paroles pour être sûre qu'il les entendent, les comprennent et qu'elles l'apaisent un peu.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime Bella. Si elle... Si elle avait réussi... »

« Eh chéri... » _chuchotais-je en prenant sa tâte dans mes mains pour ancrer mon regard dans le sien_ « Je vais bien. »

Il resserra sa prise sur moi et il me fit grimacer. J'avais mal un peu partout mais ça voulait seulement dire que j'étais vivante alors je m'en fichais. Il pouvait me serrer aussi fort qu'il en avait besoin, aussi longtemps qu'il en resentirait le besoin.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il me relâcha et partit dans la cuisine avant de revenir avec un balai et la pelle pour ramasser les débris de verre qui maculaient le sol. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il attrapa ma main me rapprochant une nouvelle fois de lui.

« Viens, on va se coucher. »

« Oui. Un peu de sommeil ne me ferait pas de mal. »

Chacun de nous se prépara et nous prîmes place dans le lit. J'étais épuisée mais pourtant je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je n'arrivais pas éteindre mon cerveau. Je me collais à lui, ma tête sur son torse et lui parcourut mon bras tendrement en faisant attention à ne pas toucher là où le couteau avait entaillé ma peau.

« Comment tu as su pour Jessica ? »

« Tanya. »

« Tanya ?! Mais comment? Je...» _baragounais-je_

J'étais plus que surprise. Décidément cette histoire ne cesserait jamais d'apporter son lot de révélation.

« Oui. C'est elle qui nous a mis sur la piste de Jessica. »

« Elle était au courant de son plan ? »

« Non ! Tanya est une gentille fille. »

« Oui, tout comme Jessica. Tu disais quoi déjà ? Ah oui : **Ce n'est pas une vilaine fille mais je pense qu'elle a clairement perdu pied**. » _dis-je acerbe_

Il me reprochait de ne pas voir le côté noir des gens mais concernant Jessica il avait, lui aussi, été aveugle. Ma remarque fusa sans que je ne le veuille vraiment et je la regrettais immédiatement.

« Pardon. Je voulais pas dire ça. » _m'excusais-je_

« Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ne rien avoir vu... »

« Si on devait coller une enquête aux fesses de tous les barjots du coin, on n'aurait pas fini. Raconte-moi le rapport avec Tanya. »

« Elle travaille depuis deux ans pour moi. Quand elle est arrivée à Seattle, elle ne connaissait personne et elle s'est très vite bien entendue avec Jessica. Même si maintenant leurs relations ne sont plus au beau fixe, avant elles étaient amies. Un soir elles sont sorties toutes les deux boire un verre et un ami de Jessica était là. »

« James. »

« Oui. Tanya s'inquiétait pour toi avec t'avoir vu si chamboulée au bureau l'autre jour, je lui ai raconté pour James et elle a fait le lien. Elle est arrivée paniquée au bureau ce soir et elle m'a tout raconté. J'ai sauté dans ma voiture et je suis venue ici après avoir laissé un message à Yorkie pour le prévenir. J'arrive toujours après la bataille. »

« Je suis une grande fille et si James ne m'a pas loupé, Jessica n'a pas son cabari et c'était plus facile de me défendre. Elle y repensera à deux fois la prochaine fois qu'elle aura ce genre d'idée.»

« J'espère qu'on finira par avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi elle s'en est pris à toi. Tu la connaissais à peine... » _se lamenta-t-il_

Oh euh... À le voir je n'étais pas franchement sûre que tout lui dire était une bonne idée. Il culpabilisait déjà assez comme ça sans que j'ai besoin en plus en rajouter une couche supplémentaire mais en même temps, il avait le droit de savoir.

« Euh, en fait... Je sais pourquoi elle a fait tout ça. Elle était tellement sûre de réussir à me faire disparaître qu'elle n'a pas trouvé utile de garder ça pour elle. » _hésitais-je_

« C'est ma faute, c'est ça ? »

Sa voix se brisa.

Je me relevais pour me mettre sur lui. Il suivit le mouvement et adossa son dos à la tête du lit.

« Jessica a un problème. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Elle est convaincue d'être amoureuse de toi et peut-être qu'elle l'est, va savoir, mais elle est malade. » _le rassurais-je en m'approchant pour le regarder dans les yeux et déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres_

Je ne pouvais pas le tenir responsable du comportement de cette fille. Je n'y avais même jamais pensé. Je devrais lui reprocher quoi ? D'avoir été poli et aimable avec son employée ? Non certainement pas. Je ne lui reprochais même pas le fait d'avoir pris un verre avec elle. Son obsession pour lui datait de bien avant ça et selon moi, si cette sortie n'avait jamais eu lieu ça n'aurait eu aucune incidence sur la suite. Au vu du comportement qu'elle avait eu, Jessica avait tout de la jeune fille atteinte d'érotomanie. Tout y était : son amour présumément réciproque pour Edward, la violence dont elle avait fait preuve quand il avait repoussé ses avances et cet accès soudain de rage qui l'avait mené à la tentative de meurtre. Elle était juste malade.

« Elle était convaincue de t'aimer et que tu l'aimais aussi et ça l'a poussé à faire toutes ces choses. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » d _emanda-t-il_

« Qu'elle t'aimait, surtout. Que Victoria ne t'aimait pas à ta juste valeur alors elle a décidé de vous séparer avec l'aide de James. Elle attendait son tour mais je suis arrivé et j'ai été le grain de sable dans l'engrenage et elle a voulu me faire disparaître. Je suppose. »

« Oh merde ! Tu veux dire que le gars avec qui j'ai surpris Victoria était ce James ? » _s'horrifia-t-il_

« Il semblerait que oui. »

Edward n'avait jamais vu James. Quand j'avais été lui parler, il n'avait pas pu venir avec moi et était resté dehors à m'attendre. À ce moment-là, j'hésitais à lui parler d'Alice. Jessica l'avait mentionné durant son monologue. Mon hésitation ne passa pas inaperçut et Edward remarqua immédiatement que je ne lui disais pas tout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

« Je... Euh. » _bafouillais-je_ « Elle m'a parler d'Alice. Après le repas chez toi, elle lui aurait dit que toi et moi avions eu une histoire mais que maintenant tout était fini entre nous. »

« Oh ! »

« Je ne savais pas qu'elles étaient amies. »

« Il me semble qu'elles avaient des cours en commun à la fac. Tu pense qu'Alice pourrait... »

« Je sais pas... Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser pour le moment. On verra bien demain quand on ira voir Gary. »

Nous étions aussi perdu l'un que l'autre. Nous savions les grandes lignes, les raisons principales de toute cette folie mais il y avait des points qui demandaient des éclaircissements.

Je mis ma main sur sa joue la caressant doucement avec amour. Oui c'était ça, de l'amour. J'avais essayé de refouler mes sentiments pour lui pendant longtemps. Au départ parce que je lui en voulais pour ce qu'il m'avait fait vivre il y a quatre ans, je le tenais responsable de toutes ces choses qui s'étaient produites après notre séparation. Puis quand il était revenu j'avais tenté bêtement de m'éloigner de lui, de continuer ma vie loin de lui. Mais je l'aimais, je n'avais jamais arrêté de l'aimer et lui aussi m'aimait mais si lui ne s'en cachait pas, j'étais plus réticente à me laisser aller et à lâcher prise. Mais je l'aimais. Ce qui s'était produit ce soir m'avait montré à quel point j'avais peur de le perdre. Je tenais à lui plus qu'a n'importe qui d'autre et le perdre me terrifiait.

« Je t'aime. » _lui dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras_

* * *

 **C'est tout pour cette semaine !**

 **N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**

 **Bye, Beclear ;)**


	26. Chapitre 25: Les dernières réponses

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **C'est samedi et qui dit samedi dit nouveau chapitre. J'ai été inspirée cette semaine alors voilà un long chapitre que j'ai écris en quelques heures seulement. J'étais lancée et j'ai eu du mal à m'arrêter :D**

 **C'est un chapitre qui nous permet de comprendre le lien entre Jessica et James mais aussi d'éclaircir le "rôle" d'Alice dans toute cette histoire.**

 **Merci à ceux d'entre vous qui sont toujours là au fil des chapitres toujours présents dans les reviews et qui me dites toujours de gentils mots.**

 **Bienvenue aux nouveaux qui prennent cette histoire en cours (fin) d'histoire.**

 **Merci à ceux d'entre vous qui restent dans l'ombre, vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à passer par ici pour me lire et c'est hyper gratifiant de voir le nombre de visite augmenter chapitre après chapitre.**

 **J'espère que celle-ci vous plait autant, si ce n'est plus qu'au début :)**

 **Bonne lecture à vous tous !**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de SM.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Les dernières réponses**

Mes bras serraient toujours Edward contre moi et pendant un moment je pensais même qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu parler.

« Je t'aime. » _répétais-je pour être certaine qu'il m'entend_ _cette fois-ci_

Il me détacha de lui en me saisissant par les épaules et planta son regard dans le mien, me regardant intensément. Il me mettait mal à l'aise mais je soutins son regard.

« Tu... Tu l'as dit. »

Il semblait un peu choqué par mes paroles. Il est vrai que je n'étais pas la fille la plus démonstrative au monde, la preuve en était notre séparation il y a quatre ans.

« Je t'ai toujours aimé. Dès la première fois où je t'ai vu et toutes ces années n'y ont rien changé. »

Il saisit ma tête et ses lèvres vinrent trouver les miennes et m'embrassèrent. C'était long, doux et terriblement bon. Il faisait preuve d'une certaine vénération à mon égard qui m'émut instantanément. Il mit fin au baiser pour reposer les yeux sur moi.

« Je suis morte de trouille, tu n'a même pas idée à quel point. J'ai peur que tu te lasses de moi, qu'un jour tu ne m'aime plus et que tu partes loin de moi mais la vie soit trop courte et trop fragile pour ne pas prendre le risque de la vivre à fond. J'ai envie de vivre. Vivre avec toi à mes côtés peu importe ce que la vie nous réserve.» _lui expliquais-je_

« Voilà de sages paroles, Mademoiselle Swan. »

Je glissais sur les côtés et repris ma place dans ses bras.

« Oh et Bella ? » _attira-t-il_ _mon attention en m'enlaçant_ « Moi aussi, je t'aime. Infiniment.» _continua-t-il_ _en embrassant mon front_ « Essayes de dormir un peu maintenant. »

Et il ne me fallut pas bien longtemps pour m'endormir après ça.

En me réveillant un plus tard, j'étais seule dans la chambre mais les draps étaient encore chauds. Edward n'était pas levé depuis bien longtemps. J'enfilais mon peignoir et descendis dans le séjour pour le rejoindre. Il était dans la cuisine en train de boire une tasse de café accoudé à l'îlot et il me tournait le dos. En regardant l'horloge accrochée au mur, je vis qu'il était presque treize heures. J'avais peu dormi mais j'étais reposée.

Je pénétrais dans la pièce et vins me coller contre lui, caressant son torse de mes mains. Il sursauta légèrement et de sa main libre, il caressa mes mains.

« Bonjour, bien dormi ? »

« Pas beaucoup mais très bien dormi, oui. Et toi ? »

« Ça me rassure. Tu as plutôt pas mal bougé dans ton sommeil. »

Pourtant je n'avais pas fait de cauchemars. Ou alors je n'en avais aucun souvenir. Le cerveau humain faisant parfois des merveilles quand il s'agit de nous protéger.

« Pardon si ça t'a empêché de dormir. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Sa remarque me parut stupide à ce moment-là. J'avais bien vu sa réaction hier. Aujourd'hui il faisait le gros dur, l'homme invulnérable et intouchable mais hier il était moins fier et bien plus sensible.

« S'inquiéter pour l'autre fait partie des choses normales dans une relation de couple, chéri. » _répliquais-je en déposant un rapide baiser sur son épaule avant de me décoller de lui pour me servir une tasse de thé._

J'étais en train de manger un morceau quand le téléphone de la maison sonna. Je fus agréablement surprise quand je me rendis compte que c'était Jacob à l'autre bout du fil. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé j'avais complètement oublié que lui et Leah étaient rentrés hier soir de leur voyage.

« Eh ! Jacob. »

« Salut Belly. Comment va la plus belle ? »

« Leah serait ravie d'entendre ça. »

« J'ai entendu ! » _cria une voix au loin me faisant pouffer de rire_

« Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, tu le sais non ? »

« Elle est folle de moi. Ça lui passera. »

« Hum hum. »

« Papa m'a dit de t'appeler pour savoir si tu venais toujours manger à la maison ce soir. »

« Bien sûr. Pardon j'avais un peu oublié. »

« C'est Edward qui te tient tant occupé ? » _me taquina-t-il_

Au travers des mails que nous nous étions envoyé au cours de son tour du monde, je n'avais jamais mentionné le retour d'Edward et l'évolution qu'avait connu notre relation. Billy n'avait une fois de plus pas su tenir sa langue.

« Jacob... »

« Quoi ? Je vais passer outre le fait que tu ne m'ait rien dit. »

« Dit à ton père qu'on sera là pour dix-neuf heures. Je dois passer voir Gary dans l'après-midi.»

« On ? »

« Oui. Edward et moi. Ton père l'a invité aussi. »

« Je vois. Pourquoi tu dois aller voir Gary ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Tiens donc... J'en déduisis donc que Billy n'avait pas tout dit à Jacob.

« Ton père ne t'en a pas parlé ? »

« Parler de quoi ? Bordel Bella... Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? »

J'entendais la panique dans sa voix et en voyant sa réaction je me dis que j'avais bien fait de ne pas l'informé de toutes les merdes qui étaient survenues au cours des derniers mois. Je ne lui avais rien dit parce que je ne voulais pas gâcher le voyage de mes amis. C'était leur voyage de noces après tout et de l'endroit où ils étaient, perdus au milieu de nulle part, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose et je refusais qu'ils rentrent plus tôt que prévus à cause de moi.

« Écoutes... Je... Je t'expliquerais tout ce soir d'accord ? »

« Bordel Bella... Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Tu me fais peur. »

« Je vais bien, d'accord ? »

« Mouais... »

« Je t'assure. »

« Ok... Mais ce soir, tu as intérêt à tout me dire parce que sinon ça va barder pour toi ma grande. »

« Promis. Embrasse Billy et Leah pour moi, d'accord ? On se voit ce soir. »

« A plus! »

Après eu raccroché, je retrouvais Edward dans la cuisine.

« On dirait que tu vas avoir des problèmes. »

« Jacob a tendance à tout exagérer. Il est juste inquiet. »

« Alors ce soir on est de sortie si j'ai bien compris. »

« Désolée, j'ai oublié de t'en parler mais Jacob et Leah reviennent de leur voyage de noces et Billy nous a invités pour un repas mais si tu ne veux pas venir... »

« T'en fais pas. C'est bon pour moi. »

Je repris rapidement mon petit-déjeuné et parti après m'habiller. Je mis un simple pantalon de jogging et un tee-shirt blanc. Je me changerais en rentrant du commissariat avant d'aller manger chez Billy. Je profitais du temps qu'il me restait avant de devoir aller voir Gary pour ranger la maison pendant qu'Edward était au téléphone.

Quand il fut l'heure de partir, Edward raccrocha et nous pûmes partir. En nous voyant arrivé, Gary vint immédiatement à notre rencontre et nous guida vers son bureau. Il commença à prendre ma déposition et je lui relatais les événements de la veille commençant par mon arrivée après l'incendie de ma poubelle puis parlant de l'histoire de la porte ouverte que j'avais fermée puis aboutissant par l'apparition de Jessica. Je n'omis aucun détail, parlant de ce que Jessica m'avait dit à propos d'Alice. Je vis le visage d'Edward se décomposer à certains moments et lui prit la main.  
Gary nota consciencieusement chaque chose que je lui disais et quand ce fut fini il s'adressa à Edward.

« J'ai reçu un appel de votre sœur avant votre arrivée. »

Il regarda sa montre.

« Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arrivée. »

« Je sais. » _avoua Edward_ « Quand Bella m'a parler de ce que lui avait dit Jessica, j'ai contacté Alice. Je lui ai conseillé de venir vous voir. »

Gary se contenta de hocher la tête.

Après ça nous prîmes congé et effectivement en sortant de la pièce, nous trouvâmes Alice assise sur une chaise, attendant patiemment son tour. Quand elle nous vit, elle se leva d'un bond et fondit sur son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Oh Edward ! Je suis désolée. »

Pourquoi était-elle désolée au juste ? Pour être amie avec Jessica ? Pour avoir été au courant de son plan et n'avoir rien fait pour l'en empêcher ou pour l'y avoir encouragé ? Allez savoir.

« Je suis tellement désolée. Je savais que tu lui plaisais mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle ferrait tout ça. »

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement en me rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas dans la confidence. Ça aurait été tellement dur à encaisser pour Edward. Elle se tourna vers moi et me regarda. Son regard tomba sur mon bras blessé.

« Oh mon Dieu Bella ! » _s'épouvanta-t-elle_

« Madame Withlock ? » _demanda Gary_ « Vous me suivez ? »

« Oui, oui. Bien sûr. » _répondit-elle en secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place_

« Quand tu seras rentrée, appelle-moi. D'accord ? » _lui demanda Edward_

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'accord et disparut dans le bureau que nous venions de quitter. Edward et moi prîmes la direction de la voiture et je voyais bien qu'il me regardait attendant ma réaction quant à ce qui venait se passer. Pour ma part, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire ou dire. J'étais essentiellement contente qu'Alice ne soit pas mêlée à cette affaire. Pas pour moi, mais pour Edward.

Il me regarda craintif.

« Tu es en colère ? »

« À propos de ? »

« Alice. »

« Et je serais en colère pourquoi ? C'est ta sœur Edward et je sais très bien que même si tu n'as rien voulu laisser paraître hier soir, savoir que ta sœur pourrait être impliquée t'as fait peur. Tu as bien fait de lui en parler et de lui dire d'aller d'elle-même les voir. »

« Tu sais que tu es une femme exceptionnelle ? Tu es tellement réfléchi que ça en est sidérant. » _dit-il en prenant ma main et l'embrassant_

À notre retour chez moi, il était presque dix-huit heures alors nous commençâmes à nous préparer pour le repas chez Billy. Edward prit sa douche en premier pendant que je choisissais les vêtements que j'allais porter. Je me décidais pour un pantacourt en jean avec une blouse sans manches à motif marinière et des espadrilles compensées bleues. Je mis aussi un gilet blanc de côté que je prendrais en prévision. Edward fit son apparition dans la chambre et je pris sa place sous la douche. J'étais sous l'eau depuis cinq minutes quand je crut entendre la sonnette de la maison retentir. Je ne coupais pas l'eau, Edward répondrait surement.

En en sortant je retrouvais Edward habillé et diablement sexy dans son jean. Mais d'où sortait-il ? Comprenant mon trouble, il me fit un sourire en coin.

« Ma mère est passée pendant que tu étais sous la douche pour me donner des vêtements de rechange qui était chez mes parents. On a ordre de passé chez mes parents demain. »

Demain. On serait dimanche et la réouverture de la boutique était prévu pour le lundi soir et rien n'était fini.

« Je n'aurais sans doute pas le temps. J'ai encore tellement de rangement à faire à la boutique et rien n'est prêt pour lundi. » _expliquais-je désespérée_

« Écoute, on passe chez eux demain en partant et le reste de la journée on s'occupe de la librairie d'accord . »

« Edward, je ne vais pas me pointer chez tes parents à huit heures un dimanche matin... »

« Bien-sûr que si. Ils seront levés depuis longtemps. Et puis si tu ne vas pas les voir, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.» _rigola-t-il_ « Aller, habilles-toi. »

Je finis de me préparer et aux alentours de dix-huit heures trente nous prîmes la direction de La Push.  
En arrivant devant la maison de Billy, Jacob nous attendait dehors accoudé à la rambarde de la terrasse en bois. Quand il me vit, il se précipita vers moi et me souleva du sol en me serrant dans ses bras. Son attitude me fit mourir de rire.  
Il s'écarta de moi et m'étudia de la tête aux pieds et quand il vit mon bras, il fronça les sourcils mécontents. Il releva la tête et quand il vit Edward, il le salua avant de nous inviter à rentrer.

« Il va falloir que l'on discute toi et moi. » _me dit-il sérieusement_ « Toi et moi aussi. » _continua-t-il_ _en pointant du doigt Edward_

En entrant dans la maison Leah et Billy vinrent eux aussi nous saluer et nous nous installâmes dans le salon pour prendre un apéritif. Jacob ne tint pas bien longtemps et creva l'abcès tout de suite.

« Bon alors, tu m'expliques ? C'est quoi cette coupure à ton bras ? »

J'étais un peu étonnée que Madame Finnegan n'est pas déjà mis tout le monde au courant mais Gary lui avait sans doute interdit de le faire.

Edward me surpris en prenant la parole en premier.

« C'est à cause de moi ! » _dit-il le ton tranchant_

« Idiot ! Rien n'est de ta faute alors arrête ça ! » _crachais-je_

Jacob, Leah et Billy nous regardaient. Billy était plutôt amusé de nous voit interagir alors que Jacob et Leah se contentaient d'observer sans doute un peu perplexe. J'étais d'ailleurs étonnée du calme dont il faisait preuve. Plus jeune, il lui aurait sauté à la gorge sans demander de plus amples explications.

« Il y a quelques semaines un homme m'a agressé à la boutique. J'étais restée seule un soir pour travailler et il m'a pris par surprise. Edward m'a trouvé et j'ai été hospitalisée quelques jours. » _commençais-je_ « Il a été retrouvé et arrêté par la Police. »

« Et cette coupure ? Elle vient d'où ? On sait tous ici que tu peux avoir deux mains gauches parfois mais pas au point de te faire ça toute seule. »

« La Police à découvert qu'il avait un complice et c'est ce complice qui m'a fait cette coupure hier soir. On s'est battus, la Police est intervenue et l'a arrêté.»

Edward émit un rire ironique à côté de moi et se leva avant de quitter la maison. Je le levais à mon tour et amorçais un mouvement pour le suivre avant d'être coupé dans mon élan par Jacob.

« Laisse-le. Je vais aller lui parler. » _m'annonca_ _t-il avant de sortir le rejoindre_

J'étais choquée du comportement de mon ami. Mais où était le Jacob que j'avais connu toute ma vie ? Je me tournais vers Leah et la regardais étonnée.

« Viens. » _me dit-elle en tapotant le canapé à coté d'elle_

« C'était quoi ça ? » _demandais-je en montrant la porte_ « Tu l'as échange pendant le voyage de noces ou quoi ? »

Elle rigola un moment face à mon attitude.

« Billy nous a parlé de toi et Edward après que Jacob t'ait appelé ce matin. Au début il était comme fou quand il a su que vous deux vous étaient de nouveau ensemble et puis Billy nous a expliqué. » _me dit-elle_ « Sans vraiment rentrer dans les détails bien sûrs. Il ne nous a pas parlé de ton agression, Il nous a simplement dit que tu avais eu des soucis mais que c'était à toi de nous en parler. Il nous a aussi dit qu'Edward avait toujours été à tes côtés, qu'il t'avait aidé à te remettre sur pieds et surmonté tout ça. Il te fait du bien et tu as besoin de lui et ça Jacob est capable de le reconnaître. »

« Il croit que tout est de sa faute, ça le bouffe de l'intérieur. »

« Il tient à toi alors c'est normal. Tu nous expliques un peu toute cette histoire ? »

Je leur fis donc le récit de tout ce que nous savions pour le moment et vit l'inquiétude se peindre sur leur visage puis le soulagement quand je leur appris que Jessica ne nuirait plus à personne. Jacob et Edward étaient toujours dehors quand je finis de parler.

« Va les retrouver. » _m'encouragea Leah_

En sortant, je les vis en train de discuter. Ils étaient assis sur le plateau de la table de pique-nique et ne semblaient pas m'avoir vu étant dos à moi. J'avançais vers eux et me manifestais en faisant glisser ma main dans le dos d'Edward. Il tressaillit en me voyant avant de me faire passer devant lui.

« On écoute aux portes, Belly ? »

« Il faudrait déjà qu'il y en ait une pour ça. » _pouffais-je avant de m'asseoir aux pieds d'Edward sur le banc de la table_ « Tu va mieux ? » _demandais-je à Edward_

« Ouais. Désolé pour ça. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Je mis ma tête sur une de ces cuisses et il se pencha en avant pour y placer un baiser.

« Je vais vous laisser discuter tous les deux. » _nous informa-t-il_

« Merci. » _répondit Jacob en lui faisant_ _une tape amicale sur l'épaule_

Il nous laissa seuls et je pris sa place sur la table.

« C'est un chouette type finalement. Mais il est rongé par la culpabilité ton mec. »

« Je sais. » _dis-je en soupirant_ « Il croit que tout est de sa faute alors que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« De ce que j'ai compris, c'était son employée et il s'en veut d'avoir pu lui laisser penser qu'elle l'intéressait. »

« Il a été boire un verre une fois avec elle, une seule fois. Ce n'est pas comme s'il lui avait fait des avances. Il est juste tombé sur la mauvaise fille, une fille instable et fragile. »

« Et toi comment tu vas ? Tu aurais du m'en parler. » _me reprocha-t-il_

« Jacob... Tu étais à l'autre bout du monde en train de profiter de ta lune de miel. Si je ne te n'ai rien dit c'est parce que je t'aime et que je refusais de te gâcher ce moment. »

« Ce que tu peux être bête des fois. » _se lamenta-t-il en secouant la tête_ _me faisant rire_ « Aller viens, rentrons. J'ai la dalle ! »

« Tu n'es pas possible. »

Le reste de la soirée se passa plus calmement et j'étais contente que les Black s'entendent aussi bien avec Edward. Il y a quatre ans, Jacob s'était retenu d'aller lui massacrer la tête pour avoir merdé mais aujourd'hui ils semblaient bien s'entendre et ça me faisait plaisir.  
Vers Vingt-trois heures trente, nous partirent. La nuit avait été courte et le besoin de sommeil se fit sentir. Nous ne traînâmes pas bien longtemps et nous endormîmes aussitôt arrivés dans le lit.

Le lendemain matin, nous étions levés de bonne heure. Nous fîmes un rapide tour de la maison pour ramasser nos affaires et prîmes la direction de chez ses parents dans nos voitures respectives. Il était très tôt le matin, à peine huit heures quand nous arrivâmes chez eux. Carlisle vint nous ouvrir dès que l'on sonna à la porte.

« Bonjour les enfants. »

« Salut papa. »

« Bonjour Carlisle. »

« Venez, on a préparez-le petit déjeuner. » _nous invita t-il_

« Maman a fait des crêpes ?! » _s'excita Edward_

Carlisle rigola et moi je levais les yeux au ciel. Il retombait en enfance quand il s'agissait de la nourriture d'Esmée.

« Mes chéris ! » _exclama Esmée en venant nous embrasser_

« Bonjour Esmée, ça va ? »

« Très bien. Et toi ? »

« J'en suis pas encore à courir un marathon mais ça ira mieux, bientôt. » _souriais-je en prenant place autour de l'îlot central de la cuisine_

« Comment va ton bras ? » _me demanda Carlisle_

Ah la fameuse conscience professionnelle...

« Il est parfait. La douleur est gérable et les points ne me démangent pas. »

Je continuais ma conversation avec Carlisle quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer. Un petit garçon déboula dans la pièce en courant pour aller sauter sur Carlisle.

« Papy ! »

« Eh mon bonhomme ! »

Je vis Alice et Jasper pénétrer dans la pièce et aller saluer tout le monde. Jasper se pencha pour me faire la bise que je lui rendis.

« Bonjour Alice. » _la saluais-je brièvement d'un signe de la tête avant de me remettre à manger_

Nous venions de finir et nous n'allions pas tarder à partir quand Alice nous parla à Edward et moi.

« Je pourrais vous parler avant que vous partiez ? »

Edward me regarda avant de donner une réponse et je lui fis un oui de la tête. Nous prîmes place dans le salon, Edward et moi sur le canapé et Alice sur un fauteuil en face de nous.

« Je tenais à vous dire une nouvelle fois à quel point je suis désolée pour ce que Jessica vous a fait, surtout à toi Bella. J'ai toujours su qu'elle avait le béguin pour toi, Edward, mais jamais je ne me suis douté de tout ce qu'elle avait fait, de tout ce qu'elle comptait faire pour que tu t'intéresses à elle. »

« Je sais Alice. J'aurais simplement aimé su qu'elle était éprise de moi à ce point. Mon comportement envers elle aurait été tout autre et qui sait ? Ça aurait peut-être pu éviter bien des choses. »

Je me tournais vers lui et le regardais.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. S'il te plaît, arrête de culpabiliser. » _lui demandais-je avant de regarder Alice_ « Ce n'est la faute de personne. Jessica est simplement fragile et malade. Elle a besoin d'aide, de spécialiste. C'est tout. »

« Tu le connais, toi, ce James ? » lui demanda Edward

« Vaguement. J'ai du le voir deux ou trois fois. Il me semble qu'ils sont sortis ensemble à l'époque de la fac mais il se connaissaient depuis qu'ils sont gamins. Ils ont pratiquement grandis ensemble. »

« Voilà qui explique bien des choses. »

Leur relation était bien plus étroite que ce qu'il ne paraissait. Maintenant nous avions d'où ils se connaissaient et pourquoi elle avait fait appel à lui pour régler son problème.

« Elle va aller en prison ? » _s'enquit Alice_

« Sans doute oui. Même si je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit ce qu'il y a de plus adapté pour elle. » _avouais-je_

Selon moi, la mettre en prison aggraverait sans doute plus les choses qu'autres choses. Elle avait besoin d'une aide médicale et non pas de finir sa vie en prison. Une partie de moi, la partie égoïste de moi-même, se disait qu'en prison nous serions tranquilles et que jamais elle ne reviendrait dans notre vie mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire que ce n'était pas ce qui était le mieux pour elle.

Je regardais ma montre et vis qu'il était déjà plus de neuf heures. Il était temps de prendre la route si nous ne voulions pas rentrer trop tard. Je me levais et partis saluer tout le monde. Quand je pris la direction de l'entrée, Edward discutait toujours avec sa sœur. Je m'approchais d'eux une nouvelle fois.

« Chéri ? » _l'appelais le faisant relever la tête_ « Je vais y aller. J'ai encore pas mal de rangement à faire pour demain. »

« D'accord. On y va. »

« Non, tu peux rester encore un peu. Rejoins-moi à la boutique plus tard. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Bien sûre que oui. » _souriais-je avant de l'embrasser_ « Au revoir Alice. »

« Salut Bella. »

Il semblait avoir besoin de parler de certaines choses avec sa sœur. Je fis un mouvement pour sortir puis me retournais.

« Demain c'est la réouverture de la boutique. Si tu es dans le coin, vient faire un tour. Tout le monde est invité. » _l'informais-je avant de partir et de prendre ma voiture._

Je ne l'invitais pas pour moi mais pour son frère. Alice ne retrouverait pas la place qu'elle avait, jadis, eu mais j'étais prête à faire des efforts pour rendre Edward heureux. Je ne lui demanderais jamais de faire un choix entre sa famille et moi.

Il était presque treize heures quand j'arrivais enfin à la boutique. J'ouvris tous les stores et laissais la porte d'entrée grande ouverte pour faire rentrer l'air et le soleil à l'intérieur. Je bus un café vite fait et me mis au rangement peu de temps après. Je venais de finir l'agencement d'une des bibliothèques quand j'entendis mon nom crié par quelqu'un. Je stoppais ma course en voyant un groupe de personnes dans l'entrée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient tous ici ?

Edward, Angela, Ben, Jacob, Leah, Emmett et Rosalie se tenaient devant moi, se saluant tous.

« Mais ? Vous m'expliquez ce que vos faites là ? »

« J'ai appelé des renforts. » _se_ _contenta_ _de répondre Edward_

Dieu que j'aimais cet homme.

« Alors ? On commence par quoi ? » _demanda Emmett en se frottant les mains_

Avec l'apparition de tout ce monde, le rangement fut rapidement fini. Il ne me resterais plus qu'a faire le ménage demain matin avant d'installer le nécessaire pour la réception du soir.

« Un repas chez moi ça vous tente ? » _questionna Edward_

« Parfait, je commençais à mourir de faim. »

« Emmett ? Tu as tout le temps faim... » _soupirais-je à la limite du désespoir_ « J'espère qu'il ne sera pas comme son père parce que sinon tu es mal barrée. » _ajoutais-je à l'intention de Rosalie en désignant son ventre qui semblait sur le point d'exploser_

« Ne m'en parle pas... J'en fais des cauchemars la nuit. C'est pour dire. »

« Eh ! C'est méchant ! » _s'insurgea t-il_

« T'inquiète mec, elles n'y comprennent rien. C'est des femmes. »

Jacob tapota la bras d'Emmett en signe de réconfort comme s'il étaient amis depuis toujours alors qu'il se connaissaient à peine.

« Merci mon chou. »

C'est sous le bruit de la claque que se prit Jacob par Leah et sous les éclats de rires de tous les autres que je refermais la boutique bien plus sereine. Tout était prêt pour demain. Tout rentrait enfin dans l'ordre.

* * *

 **Long chapitre cette semaine qui nous rapproche encore un peu plus de la fin. Je dirais qu'il reste deux ou trois chapitres (épilogue inclus), je sais pas trop encore :D.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)**

 **Bonne semaine à tous, on se retrouve Samedi pour un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bye,**

 **Beclear**


	27. Chapitre 26: Heureux dénouement

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Cette semaine on se retrouve pour le dernier vrai chapitre de la fiction. Et oui, déjà.**

 **La semaine prochaine ce sera l'épilogue et rien que d'y pensé...Bah ça me fait un peu bizarre :)**

 **D'ailleurs, l'épilogue est déjà écrit donc techniquement cette histoire est terminée. Bouh, ça me fait vraiment bizarre :D**

 **Merci encore une fois à vous tous de me suivre ici chaque semaine, que vous laissiez une trace de votre passage ou non.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de SM.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Heureux dénouement**

C'est dans quatre voitures différentes que toute notre joyeuse troupe quitta les lieux et prit la direction de chez Edward. Nous mîmes d'ailleurs un bon moment pour réussir à tous nous garer dans sa rue. Edward gara sa voiture dans le garage mais pour les autres ce fut un peu la croix et la bannière pour trouver un endroit où nous mettre.

En arrivant chez lui, Reid fut complètement fou, sans doute peu habitué à avoir autant de monde autour de lui. Ne voulant pas trop nous prendre la tête avec le repas, Edward décréta qu'un barbecue serait une bonne solution. Le temps de tout préparez-nous dûmes dire à Jacob au moins vingt fois de ne pas énervé le chien mais sans grand succès. Il pouvait se montrer tellement immature par moments...

J'étais en cuisine avec Edward et dans le jardin les autres discutaient. J'entendais vaguement Angela, Rosalie et Leah parler de bébés et de grossesse alors que les garçons discutaient plutôt de sport tout en préparant le barbecue.

« Merci. »

« Pour ? »

« Pour les avoir fait venir même si faire faire du rangement à deux femmes enceintes ce n'est pas franchement une bonne idée. Tu es un ange. » _dis-je en me penchant pour l'embrasser chastement_

Il laissa de côté ce qu'il était en train de faire et vint se coller à moi, bloquant mon corps contre le meuble de la cuisine.

« Pour ta gouverne, j'ai essayé de les empêcher de venir mais je me suis dit qu'avoir deux femmes, dont les hormones sont en folie, qui ont une dent contre moi n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Je tiens à ma vie quand même. »

Il plaça sa tête dans mon cou qu'il taquina en déposant des baisers ici et là, sur cet endroit si sensible, si réactif de mon corps. Je fus parcouru de frissons et tout mon corps trembla.

« Tu as bien fait chéri. » _bafouillais-je sous ses assauts_

Tout en continuant sa douce torture, il me souleva et je finis assise sur le plan de travail, Edward entre mes cuisses.

« Edward... » _gémis-je_

« Hum ? »

« Dieu sait que j'aime ce que tu es en train de me faire mais au cas où tu l'aurais oublié on n'est pas seuls, l'exhibition ce n'est pas mon truc. »

« Tu n'es pas drôle... » _ronchonna-t-il_ _en délaissant mon cou pour relever la tête en face la mienne_

« Eh dites donc vous deux ! Un peu de tenue. Rosaaaaaalie ! Edward et Bella vont des cochonneries dans la cuisine !» _beugla Emmett après avoir fait irruption dans la pièce_

« Emmett ? Je suis chez moi alors ferme-là. »

« Si tu veux manger, va voir ailleurs si on y est pas. »

« EMMETT ! » _hurla Rosalie_ _en rentrant dans la maison_ « Tu as cinq secondes pour revenir ici ou alors je peux te jurer que ça va mal se passé pour toi. »

« Pensez à vous laver les mains avant de toucher la nourriture. » _dit-il avant de partir_

« Je vais tuer mon frère. »

« Mais non. Il suffit juste de lui remplir la bouche de nourriture et on aura la paix. En attendant, il faut finir le repas.» _dis-je en le repoussant et descendant de mon perchoir_

Je repris ma place et mon activité dont il m'avait écarté pour me torturer. Trente minutes plus tard, tout le monde prit place autour de la table et nous pûmes commencer à manger. Enfin tout le monde sauf Jacob. On lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas trop asticoter Reid mais il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Résultat ? Reid était collé à ses basques et refusait de le laisser en paix.

Edward tenta bien de le calmer mais Reid ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Comme à son habitude.

« Reid ! Stop ! » _élevais-je la voix_

Le chien me regarda avec déception et délaissa Jacob pour venir se coucher à nos pieds à Edward et moi. Je mis ma main dans ses poils et le papouillais rapidement.

« Je sais mon grand, ce n'est pas de ta faute et c'est injuste de te punir. » _dis-je compatissante_ « Une fois qu'il aura fini de manger tu pourras retourner l'embêter. » _lançais-je_ _au chien m'attirant les foudres de mon ami_ « Ne me regarde pas comme ça. On t'a prévenu de ne pas le chercher alors tu vas assumer tes actes mon grand. »

Ma tirade fit rire tout le monde sauf Jacob qui bouda comme un enfant. Leah tenta de la réconforter mais je voyais bien qu'elle était d'accord avec moi.

Le reste du repas se passa globalement dans le même état d'esprit. J'étais reconnaissante et heureuse de les avoir autour de moi, de pouvoir compter sur eux. Ils rendaient ma vie définitivement meilleure.

En fin de soirée, Angela et Ben ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett décidèrent de rentrer chez eux.

« Tu veux que je sois là à quelle heure demain ? »

« Angie, tu n'es pas obligée. Il reste juste un peu de ménage à faire, je peux très bien m'en chargé toute seule. Repose-toi, d'accord ? »

« Non pas d'accord. Je serais impotente bien trop vite à mon goût alors laisses moi profiter des quelques mois de mobilité qu'il me reste avant de me sentir comme une baleine échouée sur un banc de sable. »

« D'accord. » _rigolais-je_ « Pour quatorze heures, c'est bon ? »

« Parfait ! À demain ma belle.»

Elle quitta la pièce et ce fut au tour du frère d'Edward de venir nous saluer avant de partir. Jacob et Leah, eux, passaient la nuit chez moi. Ils seraient là à la réouverture et je me refusais à les obliger à faire autant de route pour repartir, puis revenir demain soir. Autant qu'ils profitent de mon appartement pendant que je dormirais chez Edward.

J'étais dans la cuisine en train de remplir le lave-vaisselle quand Edward vint me rejoindre. J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire avec Alice ce matin après que je sois partis mais je savais aussi que s'il voulait m'en parler il le ferait. Je n'étais pas de ces personnes impudiquement curieuses qui se mêlaient de la vie et des histoires des autres. Sans doute que grandir dans une petite ville où tout le monde se connaît, est au courant des problèmes de tout le monde, en était la cause.

Il était accoudé à son îlot central et me regardait faire, en silence et totalement impassible. Il y avait une sorte de flottement rendant le moment un peu bizarre. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise.

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder ?»

« Bien sûr que si mais c'est un peu bizarre tout ça. » _indiquais-je en faisant tournoyer ma main dans le vide pour désigner le moment_ « C'est le moment où une conversation sérieuse et profonde doit avoir lieu ? »

« On dirait bien. »

Enfin ! Depuis le soir où il était arrivé chez moi et m'avait découverte après l'apparition de Jessica, j'attendais ce moment. J'attendais impatiemment ce moment où il ne pourrait plus se cacher et où l'on pourrait vraiment aborder cette situation.

« Je finis ça et je suis à toi. » _dis-je en montrant la vaisselle empilée_ _à côté de moi_

Il hocha la tête sobrement et sortit dans le jardin, Reid sur les talons. Quelques minutes plus tard, je partis le rejoindre. Je pris une chaise à coté de lui et attendis qu'il se décide à parler.

« Il y a des moments, je me dis que j'ai choisis la mauvaise option en revenant dans ta vie. Je suis égoïste au point que j'ai pas supporté d'être éloigné de toi plus longtemps et ça a eu des conséquences désastreuses. Je suis tiraillé par toute cette culpabilité mais d'un autre côté je suis heureux comme jamais depuis que tu es avec moi. »

Il semblait abattu et il laissa sa tête pendre librement dans le vide alors que que ces mains cramponnaient ses genoux.

« Et moi je te suis reconnaissante d'être revenu, d'avoir insisté et de m'avoir obligé à connaître le nouveau toi. Je peux comprendre les raisons qui te poussent à te sentir aussi mal mais Edward, la vie est ainsi. Il y a toujours des hauts et des bas, des événements plus tristes que d'autres. »

« Tu aurais pu mourir... Deux fois. Et je suis responsable de ce qui t'est arrivé. » _cracha-t-il_ _en se détournant de moi_

Il se leva et marcha un peu plus loin dans le jardin. Je le rejoignis, me plantant devant lui pour stopper sa progression et le forcer à me regarder.

« Non. Tu es seulement responsable du bonheur que je ressens depuis que tu t'es présenté à la boutique il y a des mois de cela. » _lui dis-je en caressant sa joue_ « Bon d'accord, au début j'ai eu envie de t'étriper...» _pouffais-je_ « Mais pas un seul instant il ne m'est venu à l'esprit que tout était de ta faute, à aucun moment je ne t'en ai voulu. Et tu sais pourquoi ? » _l'interrogeais-je en marquant un temps d'arrêt_ « Parce que je sais que tu m'aimes et que si tu avais été là ces deux fois, tu aurais sans doute donné ta vie pour sauver la mienne. »

« Oui. Je t'aime. »

« Et moi aussi, je t'aime. Alors cesse de t'en vouloir parce que te voir comme ça... Tu peux pas savoir comme c'est dur. C'est fini maintenant. Tout ira bien. Tu verras. »

« Et toi ? Comment tu te sens ? »

« Je suis heureuse que tout soit terminé. Je ne vais pas dire que j'ai apprécié me faire frapper ou autres mais maintenant on va pouvoir avancer, passer à autre chose et commencer un nouveau pan de notre histoire. »

« Tu donnes l'impression qu'il ne te n'ait rien arrivé l'autre soir. C'est assez déconcertant. »

« Je sais pas...Ça vient peut-être du fait que cette fois-ci je m'attendais à ce que quelque chose dans ce genre arrive. On savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans l'ombre qui allait certainement tenter quelque chose alors … J'ai sans doute eu le temps de me préparer. Je... Je sais pas.»

Je haussais les épaules ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire. J'étais simplement contente d'être en vie et que tout le monde aille bien.

« Maintenant, j'aimerais juste laissé ça derrière moi et continuer ma vie comme avant. »

« Il reste le procès. Il y en aura certainement un. Tu compte faire quoi pour Jessica ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ce que tu as dit à Alice, tu le pensais vraiment ? »

« Je pense effectivement que Jessica a plus besoin de soins médicaux qu'autre chose. Après ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Mais je ne suis pas convaincue que la laisser croupir en prison arrange les choses. Ce serait la solution de facilité mais pas forcément la meilleure. »

« Je vois. »

Il n'avait pas réagi à ce que je venais de dire et pour tout dire je n'étais pas certaine que j'aurais du lui en faire part. J'avais comme l'impression que sur ce point nous allions être en opposition.

« Et toi avec Alice ? Ça a été ce matin ? »

Oui bon d'accord, j'avais dit que j'attendrais patiemment pour tout savoir mais puisqu'on en été aux confidences...

« On a parlé de sa relation avec Jessica, de comment on vivait ça, elle comme moi et elle s'est une nouvelle fois excuser. »

« D'accord... »

« On a aussi discuté de ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre ans. J'avais besoin de réponses, je voulais savoir pourquoi elle t'avait fuit alors qu'elle se disait être ton amie. »

Je comprenais son besoin. Je m'étais posé énormément de question dans les premiers mois. Je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi elle avait coupé les ponts comme ça avec moi et puis au fil du temps savoir n'a plus eu la même importance. Aujourd'hui ça m'était égal.

« Tu les a eu ? »

« En partie, oui. »

« Tant mieux alors. Et si on allait se coucher ? »

« Tu as raison. » _dit-il déconcerté par mon changement de conversation_

Nous montâmes tous les deux à l'étage et je partis dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. J'ouvris les robinets et réglais la température de l'eau avant de m'y glisser une fois débarrassée de mes vêtements. Je laissais ma tête sous le jet d'eau un moment et sursautais en sentant deux mains glisser sur mes hanches pour aller se nicher sur mon ventre avant de le caresser.

« Je m'ennuyais sans toi. » _se justifia-t-il_

« Oui. J'en doute pas. » _lui répondis-je_

Ses paroles m'arrachèrent un petit sourire en coin. Il me colla à lui frottant son érection contre mes fesses et parsema mon dos de délicats baisers.

« Auriez-vous quelque chose de peu catholique en tête, Monsieur Cullen ? »

« Et bien... Il me semble que nous avions commencé quelque chose dans la cuisine un peu plus tôt, non ? »

« Ah bon ? C'est étrange, je n'en ai aucun souvenir. » _fis-je taquine_

Sa bouche voyageait sur moi et migra dans mon cou pour le mordiller. Je ne pus m'empêcher plus longtemps de gémir.

« Et maintenant ? Tu t'en souviens ? »

« Hum... Oui, va...vaguement. »

« Vaguement ? »

« Hum hum. »

« Je vois. Dans ce cas... »

Il bougea ses mains les déplaçant de mon ventre à mes seins dont il titilla les pointes dressées par le désir et l'eau qui y coulait. Cet homme savait y faire. Une de ses mains continua son délicieux traitement pendant que l'autre descendit frôlant mes côtes puis mes hanches et atteignit mes cuisses. Il glissa sa main entre elles et vint caresser mon centre brûlant du bout des doigts.

« Et là ? »

« Hum... Oh ! » _criais-je en sentant un de ces doigts me pénétrer_ « Oh oui, oui ! Je m'en souviens. » _bafouillais-je submergée par une vague de plaisir_

« Voilà qui est mieux. »

Il attrapa mes mains plaquées sur le carrelage de la douche, lia nos doigts entre eux et écarta mes jambes à l'aide d'un de ces genoux. D'un geste souple et précis il plongea en moi soulageant momentanément la tension qui faisait rage dans mon ventre. Mon dos se creusa et mes fesses allèrent à sa rencontre le poussa un peu plus profondément en moi. Quand il fut au fond, il lâcha un soupir de contentement et il laissa tomber sa tête sur mon épaule. Après une courte pause, il reprit ses mouvements. Ils étaient lents, longs et profonds et rapidement la passion nous emporta. Ce n'était plus suffisant.

Il se retira, me retourna pour que je sois en face de lui. Je me sentis décoller du sol, ses mains sous les fesses pour me porter. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent instinctivement autour de ses hanches réduisant l'espace entre nos deux corps. Il revint en moi et ses va et vient furent plus rapides. Peu à peu, mon orgasme se construisit et il grossissait à une vitesse folle. À ce rythme-là, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps et je perdis rapidement la tête.

« Edward, s'il te plaît... »

« Quoi ? »

« Plus vite... J'ai besoin... Plus. »

Il augmenta encore la cadence et mon dos heurta le mur derrière moi. La part, infime, de douleur que je ressentais fut immédiatement remplacée par le plaisir qui montait crescendo et sans que je ne vois rien venir, mon orgasme éclata brusquement transformant mes gémissements en cris de jouissance. J'étais dans une sorte d'état second et c'est à peine si j'aurais senti Edward venir à son tour si ses bras n'avaient pas raffermi leur prise sur moi me serrant étroitement contre son torse. On était tous les deux à bout de souffle et quand il me reposa parterre, mes jambes me lâchèrent, je faillis m'écrouler au sol. Edward me retint, me gardant contre lui le temps que je retrouve mes esprits. Nous effaçâmes rapidement les vestiges de notre activité de nos corps et nous nous glissâmes dans le lit. Au moment où ma tête toucha l'oreiller je me sentis partir et je m'endormis de suite.

Le lendemain matin à mon réveil, Edward dormait encore. Il était encore tôt alors je décidais de traîner un peu au lit avant de me lever pour partir à la boutique. Je me mis sur le côté et le contemplais dans son sommeil. Il avait changé au fil des années, il était toujours aussi beau mais différemment. Avant c'était sa jeunesse et sa quasi-perfection qui le rendait irrésistible, aujourd'hui il avait mûri et les quelques rides qui commençaient à apparaître sur son visage lui donnait un charme nouveau. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, un grand sourire fendit son visage en me voyant face à lui.

« Hum...Salut. Il est quelle heure ? »

« À peine sept heures. Il n'est pas très tard. »

« Je dois aller au bureau aujourd'hui mais je serais là ce soir, sans faute. »

« D'accord. Je vais passer chez moi et puis j'irai m'occuper de la réception après. Je vais passer un peu de temps avec Spencer, le pauvre en ce moment on ne peut pas dire qu'il me voit beaucoup. »

Je me levais du lit et remis mes vêtements de la veille. Ça ferait bien l'affaire en attendant de rentrer chez moi. Edward me proposa de le prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui mais je refusais et partis dans la foulée. En arrivant chez moi, Spencer me fit la tête un moment avant de venir demandé son quota de caresse et de câlins.

Aux alentours de midi, je partis à la boutique et n'attendis pas Angela pour commencer le nettoyage. Il fallait simplement un bon coup de balai et laver le sol. Il nous resterait ensuite qu'a tout mis en place pour la réouverture. Le traiteur devait livrer le buffet à dix-huit heure et les invités arriveraient une heure plus tard.

Je venais de finir de balayer quand Angela arriva.

« Tu n'as pas pu t-en empêcher hein . Je ne suis pas handicapée ! »

« Eh oh, calme un peu tes hormones tu veux ? » _rigolais-je_ « Je te laisse laver le sol, ça te va ? »

« Parfait ! »

Elle partit dans la réserve et en ressortit avec un seau d'eau. La laissant faire, je montais dans mon bureau pour ne pas la gêner. Elle vint me chercher près d'une heure plus tard.

« Calmée ? »

« Hum... Ouais. Désolée. Je suis une vraie boule de nerfs en ce moment. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Pardonnée ! »

« Merci bien. »

« Il est quelle heure ? »

« Presque seize heures. On a encore un peu de temps avant d'installer les tables. Tu as pris de quoi te changé pour ce soir ? »

« Non, j'y ai pas pensé. »

« Retourne chez toi, prends une douche et une tenue de rechange. Je reste ici au cas où puis inversement. »

« Tu es un ange ! »

J'embrassais rapidement sa joue avant de partir chez moi. J'optais pour une robe beige toute simple avec de petites manches à volants et prit une paire de sandales à talons bordeaux. Je fourrais le tout dans un gros sac avec un peu de maquillage. Ensuite, je sautais dans la douche et moins d'une heure plus tard j'étais de retour. Angela partie à son tour.

À dix-neuf heures, tout était prêt. J'étais habillée et tout était installé, j'ouvris en grand la porte d'entrée indiquant ainsi le début de la réouverture.

J'étais en train de discuter avec un habitué des lieux quand Edward passa la porte. Il était à tombé dans un costume bleu foncé et une chemise blanche dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts. Il me chercha du regard et quand il me trouva, il me rejoignit à grandes enjambés.

« Mademoiselle Swan, permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes sublime. »

« Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. »

« Il y a du monde. »

« Oui. Je suis contente. »

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser et du bruit à notre droite attira mon regard. Jacob, Leah et l'ensemble des Cullen, Alice comprise, venait d'arriver et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils savaient se faire remarquer.

« Eh ! Bonsoir à tous. » _les saluais-je avant d'embrasser tout le monde pour leur souhaiter la_ _bienvenue_

Je pris le parti d'embrasser aussi Alice, par pure politesse. Esmée exigea de visiter le lieu de fond en comble une fois son côté décoratrice d'intérieur réveillé.

« C'est vraiment beau ici. »

« Merci Esmée. »

« Merci à toi. »

Je la regardais un moment ne comprenant pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

« Pour Edward et aussi... Pour Alice. »

« Oh ! »

« On n'est pas idiots tu sais, on a bien vu qu'il y avait un souci avec elle et Edward nous en a expliqué les raisons. Alors merci à toi de l'intégrer malgré ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre ans. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec son comportement passé, loin de là même... »

« Je le fais pour Edward, uniquement pour lui. Cette histoire entre elle et moi n'a plus aucune importance. »

« C'est d'autant plus appréciable. »

« Tu me connais Esmée, jamais je ne me permettrais de me mettre en travers de lui et de votre famille. Même si j'ai des différents avec un membre d'entre elle. »

On retourna rejoindre les autres et la soirée sembla réussit. Tous les clients présents saluèrent le travail fait pour remettre en état les lieux et furent heureux de pouvoir reprendre leurs habitudes ici.  
Les lieux se vidaient peu à peu quand un cri se fit entendre dans un coin de la pièce. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans cette direction et nous nous précipitâmes en voyant qu'il venait de Rosalie.

« Je... Je... Le bébé. Il arrive. » _paniqua-t-elle en regardant la flasque à ses pieds_

Emmett était figé à côté d'elle et était plus blanc que blanc. J'avançais vers elle et entrepris de secouer mon ami avant de rassurer la jeune femme.

« Tout va bien Rosalie. Calme toi. »

Carlisle prit à relève et toute la famille se rendit à l'hôpital avec le couple. Pour ma part, il restait encore des gens alors je les rejoindrais plus tard. Vers vingt-trois heures, les derniers invités venaient de quitter les lieux alors je sautais dans ma voiture et partie, moi aussi, à l'hôpital. Tout le monde était réunit à la cafétéria de l'hôpital attendant patiemment d'avoir des nouvelles.

« Alors ? Ça en est où ? »

« Il va falloir encore attendre un moment mais ça avance. »

« Comment va Emmett ? »

« Il est paniqué mais maman est avec lui pour le moment. »

J'allais me chercher un café à la machine un peu plus loin dans la pièce et Edward m'emboîta le pas. La nuit s'annonçait très très long et elle le fut. C'est seulement au petit matin qu'Emmett fier comme un pape refit une apparition un petit paquet dans les bras.

« Je suis papa ! » _tonna-t-il_

Tout le monde se rua sur lui et moi je restais un peu plus en arrière attendrie devant la scène se déroulant sous mes yeux. Le bébé passa de bras en bras et quand Edward le porta, je ressentis un léger pincement au cœur. Je me surpris à l'imaginer tenant notre bébé dans ses bras et mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra d'un coup. Ce ne serait jamais facile, seulement un peu plus facile chaque jour.

Il se tourna vers moi, à ma recherche et quand il me vit, il sourit de toutes ses dents. Il s'approcha de moi et mes yeux se posèrent sur ce petit être au creux de ses bras. Si fragile et précieux.  
Il m'étudia attentivement et quand je relevais les yeux pour le regarder il verrouilla son regard dans le mien. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes mais ce fut intense.

« Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Elle est très jolie. » _dis-je_

Je levais la main et fis courir tendrement mon index sur la joue du nourrisson.

« Ça ne te donne pas des idées ? » _me demanda-t-il en me désignant le bébé_

J'ouvris la bouche, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de me dire. A vrai dire je ne m'étais pas poser la question récemment...Est-ce que j'étais prête ? Aucune idée.

« Euh...Bah...Et si on faisait les choses dans l'ordre cette fois ? »

« T'épouser me va aussi. » _dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement_

Emmett troubla notre échange.

« Eh oh vous deux ! Rendez-moi ma fille. Bande de voleurs ! »

Edward lui rendit et revint vers moi.

À ce moment précis, je pris conscience que notre passé était derrière nous. La vie ne serait sans doute pas simple mais nous ferions face, tous les deux, soutenus par nos amis et notre grande famille.

Une page se tournait laissant le champ libre pour qu'on soit heureux ensembles, pour qu'on puisse commencer un nouveau chapitre de notre histoire.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue et cette histoire sera terminée.**

 **Vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **Bye, Beclear.**


	28. Chapitre 27: Epilogue

_Hello !_

 _Ça y est, on y est ! Cette histoire est officiellement terminée. J'ai résisté et non je n'ai pas verser ma petite larme en écrivant le mot " **FIN** " même si ça m'a fait un petit coup quand même._

 _Je posterais peut-être quelques Bonus avec des moments clés de leur vie, je ne sais pas encore, j'y réfléchis. A vous de me dire si ça vous tente ou pas._

 _Une nouvelle fois, merci à vous tous d'être passé par ici, de m'avoir lu, d'avoir commenté les chapitres._

 _J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à commenter et à me donner votre ressenti ;)_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de SM.**_

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

Nous étions à présent au mois de Janvier. La neige tombait doucement sur le sol le recouvrant d'un épais manteau blanc. J'étais assise dans un rocking-chair à regarder les flocons tourbillonner dans les airs, Reid couché à mes pieds et Spencer pas très loin de nous.

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la réouverture de la boutique ainsi que l'accouchement de Rosalie et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que bien que notre vie ait été beaucoup plus calme après l'arrestation de Jessica et James, elle n'avait cependant pas été de tout repos pour autant.

Le procès de Jessica venait d'avoir lieu il y a tout juste un mois et ça m'avait pas mal chamboulé. Ça avait fait remonter à la surface tout un tas de souvenir que je pensais avoir enfouis. Je pensais m'en être débarrassé, m'en être libéré mais y assister avait été éprouvant pour moi. J'avais été appelée à la barre pour témoigner et après ça, j'avais mis quelques jours à m'en remettre. Au final, Jessica avait écopé de plusieurs mois de prison avec sursis et d'une obligation de soins dans un établissement psychiatrique. Edward avait fait une demande pour obtenir une mesure d'éloignement et maintenant, elle avait interdiction de nous approcher. James, lui, avait été condamné à dix-huit mois de prison ferme.

Au cours de ses six derniers mois beaucoup de choses avaient changés dans ma vie, dans notre vie à tous.

Rosalie et Angela étaient à présent toutes les deux mamans. Peter, le fils de Ben et Angela était né il y a presque deux mois et Charlotte, la fille de Rosalie et Emmett grandissait à une vitesse folle et était un bébé très agréable à vivre et extrêmement éveillé pour son âge.

Jacob et Leah avaient déménagé sur Seattle depuis quelques temps et Leah nous donnait un coup de main à la boutique pendant que Jacob avait ouvert son garage automobile aidé par Rosalie et Emmett. Ces deux-là, aussi immatures et bon vivants l'un que l'autre, s'étaient bien trouvés.

Ma relation avec Alice avait un peu évolué. Nous n'étions pas amies mais j'avais fait des efforts pour Edward, pour son bonheur. Il ne m'avait jamais fait le moindre reproche, n'avait jamais exigé de moi d'être plus sympa avec sa sœur mais nous étions des adultes alors j'avais mis un peu d'eau dans mon vin et maintenant quand nous allions chez Carlisle et Esmée j'étais capable de converser avec elle calmement.

Concernant mon histoire avec Edward... Et bien... Ma relation avec Edward avait également connu une évolution pour le moins surprenante.

Après notre « discussion » à l'hôpital le jour de la naissance de Charlotte, Edward avait été infernal. Pendant plus d'un mois il avait insisté pour qu'on s'installe ensemble et j'étais un peu réticente même si au fond de moi, je le voulais. Nous nous aimions, c'était un fait, mais nous venions seulement de nous retrouver et j'avais encore peur que ça ne fonctionne pas, que l'on se sépare et que je finis de nouveau seule.

 ***** _Flash-Back***_**

C'était une soirée comme souvent en ce moment, une certaine routine s'était installée dans notre couple. Un de nous dormait chez l'autre après avoir été au travail la journée. Ce soir-là, c'est Edward qui était chez moi. On venait de finir de manger et nous étions sur mon canapé à parler de notre journée avant un programme débile à la télévision.

« Alors? Tu n'es toujours pas décidée ?»

« Edward... » _soupirais-je en faisant retomber ma tête sur le dossier du canapé_

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te retient ? On s'aime, on meurs d'envie de vivre ensemble alors pourquoi tu t'entêtes ? Ne me dis pas que t'en a pas marre de vivre entre deux endroits.»

Je soufflais, lassée par cette même conversation que nous avions pratiquement tous les jours depuis un mois maintenant. Edward se montrait de plus en plus pressant non pas pour que je lui dise oui, enfin si un peu quand même, mais plutôt pour obtenir une explication. En général, je me contentais seulement de lui dire « non » ou alors je détournais la conversation. Je voyais bien que lui aussi commençait à se lasser et la tension s'installait peu à peu dans notre couple.

« J'ai peur. » _murmurais-je_ « On vient seulement de se retrouver et qui sait si ça va durer ? J'ai peur de me retrouver aussi démunie que l'autre fois parce que si ça ne fonctionne pas, si tu me quittes Edward... Je... Je... » _paniquais-je_

« Eh... Chérie. Calme toi. Je t'aime et il est impensable pour moi de me séparer de toi. Il n'en pas question. Jamais. »

 _ *****Fin du Flash back**_ _ *******_

Il m'avait serré contre lui et passé un long moment à me rassurer. Finalement, ce soir-là, j'avais dit oui et deux semaines plus tard, mon appartement était mis en vente et toutes mes affaires remplissaient les placards d'Edward. J'avais fait don des meubles dont je voulais me séparer à une association et le reste fut casé dans notre nouveau chez nous.

Aujourd'hui j'étais heureuse, vraiment très heureuse. C'est la porte d'entree qui claqua qui me sortit de mes pensées et Edward pénétra dans le salon. Il déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée et avança jusqu'à moi.

« Comment va mon adorable fiancée ? » _me demanda-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser mes lèvres_

« Parfaitement bien. »

« Et notre champion ? » _s'enquit-il en caressant mon ventre proéminent_

« Il a fait la java une bonne partie de l'après-midi mais maintenant, je pense qu'il doit dormir. »

Et oui... Quand je disais que la vie s'était montrée surprenante ce n'est pas pour rien. Peu de temps après mon arrivée chez lui, j'avais pensé être tombé malade et ce que j'avais pris pour une simple gastro s'était en fait révélé être le début de ma grossesse. Bizarrement Edward avait été le premier à comprendre ou du moins à se poser des questions. Visiblement ce moment agréable passé sous la douche la veille de la réouverture avait eu des conséquences...

 ******* _ **Flash Back*****_

J'en avais marre... Mais vraiment marre. Ça faisait près d'une semaine que je passais mes journées la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes. Cette gastro allait avoir ma peau. J'étais tellement malade que je ne pouvais même pas aller travailler et c'est Angela aidée de Leah qui s'occupait de la boutique pour moi. Je ne voulais pas vomir, sans grand succès, alors je ne mangeais presque rien du coup j'étais fatiguée en permanence et c'est à peine si je tenais debout. Edward lui, me couvait comme s'il avait peur que je m'écroule à tout moment.

C'était le soir et j'étais allongée sur le canapé quand Edward rentra du boulot.

« Chérie ? » _m'appela-t-il ne me voyant pas dans la pièce_

« Ici ! » _répondis-je en indiquant ma position en levant la main_

« Comment tu te sens ? Ça va mieux ? »

« Bof. »

Il contourna le canapé et vint s'asseoir sur la table basse, face à moi. Il tenait un sac en papier dans la main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est pour toi. »

« Pour moi ? »

J'étais surprise parce que s'était pas encore mon anniversaire même si on s'en approchait à grands pas. Il me tendit le sac et en l'ouvrant, ma respiration se coupa. Mon cœur lui manqua un battement, voire même deux quand je compris ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

« Mais... Enfin... Je... Non. »

« Chérie... Et si ce n'était pas une simple gastro ?»

« Mais... Ce ne peut pas être ça. »

« Il n'y a pas que les nausées. Tu dors beaucoup plus et désolé de te le dire, même si j'en suis le premier heureux, tes seins sont plus gros et plus sensibles aussi. »

« Tu penses que... Que je pourrais être... »

« Enceinte ? Oui, c'est ce que je pense. Viens avec moi.»

Il me tendit la main et m'entraîna à l'étage. Il me tendit la boîte et me montra du doigt la salle de bain de notre chambre. En sortant, il m'attendait assis sur le lit et triturait ses doigts. Je le rejoignis et m'asseyais à ses côtés, le bâton blanc dans la main. Il attrapa ma main libre et la serra à m'en faire mal.

L'attente fut interminable et je n'osais pas regarder le résultat. J'étais partie dans mes pensées encore abasourdies par la tournure que prenaient les événements. J'étais perdue. Avoir un enfant était la suite logique de toute relation mais... On en était là ? On était prêt ?  
J'avais bien compris le sous-entendu qu'il avait fait quand Charlotte était née mais...

Et puis... Et si cette grossesse n'arrivait pas à terme elle aussi ? La première fois avait été tellement douloureuse, tellement déchirante alors le revivre encore une fois ? Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête.  
Edward entrepris de caresser ma main et c'est ce qui me fit reprendre pied. Il me prit le test de grossesse des mains et le regarda un instant avant de me le tendre mais je gardais la tête droite, le regard fixé au cadre accroché au mur.

« Chérie... Regarde-moi. S'il te plaît. »

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et mes yeux tombèrent sur les miens. Ils brillaient.

« C'est positif ? » _lui demandais-je_

Il hocha la tête répondant favorablement à ma question, un immense sourire illuminait son visage. Il m'attrapa et me serra dans ses bras.

 _ *****Fin du flash Back**_ _ *******_

J'avais appris à me faire à la situation me réjouissant rapidement de l'arrivée future de ce petit être. Oh ce ne fut pas toujours facile, ça non, notamment quand j'avais atteint le second trimestre. C'est un stade que je n'avais pas eu la chance d'atteindre lors de ma première grossesse. Du coup, j'avais eu cette peur de le perdre aussi et pendant plusieurs semaines j'avais vécu dans un état de stress permanent. Edward avait été formidable et m'avait épaulé à la moindre complication.

Maintenant j'étais plus sereine, plus tranquille et j'attendais son arrivée avec impatience et joie.

Toute cette histoire finissait bien, finalement.

J'avais retrouvé l'homme que j'aimais, l'homme de ma vie. Nous étions heureux, nous allions nous marier et devenir parents d'ici peu. Je ne pouvais rien demandé de plus si ce n'est qu'il en soit toujours ainsi... Que notre bonheur dure, pour toujours.

 _ ***FIN***_

* * *

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **On se retrouve bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire. Les bases sont posées, les grandes lignes définies et le premier chapitre devrait arriver courant Mai je pense.**_

 _ **Merci à vous,**_

 _ **A bientôt**_

 _ **Beclear ;)**_


End file.
